Amethyst Moon
by PacoThePenguinShallAvengeMe
Summary: 100 years after BD the Cullen's return, not long afterward a new girl shows up who-somehow- knows what they are. How will the Cullen's react and what happens when she meets a certain wolf?
1. Life Isn't Fair

**A/N: Okay, so this is probably one of the cheesiest things I've done, but this is my new story!!! It's actually a birthday present to one of my BESTEST friends in the whole universe!!!! I know that sounds weird, but give it a chance!! Please!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Ashley (my BESTEST friend!!!): I would like to tell you that dancingwithEdward does not, I repeat DOES NOT own anything or anyone from Twilight!! But, sadly, she does own me- she paid my mom five bucks to own me. *sigh***

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ashley's POV

Life sucks. Life isn't fair. Everyone has heard those two phrases, I have. But, you don't really understand what they mean until your mother and father decide to force you into the truck and MOVE you half way across the US of A.

Yeah, that's right. They are making me MOVE AWAY!!!! Away from my best friends-they were like family to me. Away from my school-come on, I'd just gotten used to the lay out. Away from the place where I grew up- this place held memories that could never be replaced.

And they are thinking about replacing this place-my home-with a grubby little town residing in the state of Washington. Yeah, you think I'm joking when I say that, but guess what the towns name is….Forks!!!! Who names a town after something you eat with???? It's like 'Hey, where are you moving?' 'Forks' 'Second drawer to the left, by the stove' COME ON!!!!

I had actually tied myself to the door, refusing to come, but my stupid brother had to get the plyers and started cutting the cords off of me. Stupid Aaron.

So here I was, leaning my head against the cold window of the truck and watching the scenery change, hugging Mr-**(A/N: Sorry, but if I were to put his name, she would kill me. SORRY!!!!!!!!) **to my chest, struggling to keep the tears in my eyes. I was NOT going to give them that satisfaction.

One thing about Forks was that it was cold and WET!!!! And, well, I have dogs. And dogs plus wet equals a stinky, irritated, pissed Ashley. And that is something no one wants to see. And, I HATE the cold!!! I hate it with a BURNING PASSION** (A/N: I say this all the time. I'm going to end up putting random quotes that say in here, just so you know.)**

But, hey, there are a few good things about this.

A) Ashlyn can't force me to sing in the Pop Show this year. Hehehehehe, her evil plan was foiled. FOILED!!!!!!!! **(A/N: She is singing in the Pop show-a sort of talent show for people in choir-whether she likes it or not)**

B) I heard that the area was covered in wolves. **(A/N: Important fact about Ashley: she LOVES wolves.) **I almost smiled at the thought. It would be so freakin' awesome to just go into the woods one day and just happen across one of those beautiful animals.

I sighed at that, and closed my eyes, trying to push away all of the thoughts of leaving. The last thing that went through my conscious mind was the image of a beautiful sandy colored wolf.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So there it is!!!! I promise it'll get better. And the Cullens will be featured in the next chapter. So, as always, REVIEW!!!!!!!! Edward's not here right now, but I know that if he was, he would so want you to review!! So….press it. Press the magic button!!!!**


	2. Creaky Floorboards

**A/N: OM double G!!! It's been forever since I've updated this!!!! Oh well, it's up now so….Ashley can stop crying and calling me a bad person!! :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. At all. Nothing. Angst. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

APOV (Ashley's)

I hate Forks. I hate old houses with creaky floorboards. I hate windows that needed to be oiled down badly. I hate the color green. I hate clouds. I hate cold damp air. I hate Mom/ I hate Zach. I hate Aaron and Alexis. I. Hate. Everything.

I've been standing in my NEW room in our NEW house for one minutes-exactly sixty seconds-and that's all I've been thinking.

When we got to this damn house, Mom decided that it would cheer me up knowing that the house was over a HUNDRED years old. Thanks Mom, I'll have fun falling through rotten floorboards!

Speaking of which: they creak. A lot. It's soooo annoying.!!! Sure I'll now know whenever Alexis is going to come into my room without permission, but still!!!

The only thing that went right with this move was that Zach-loving Zach- had gotten our furniture here before us. So I was able to successfully plop backwards onto my bed and actually hit something soft this time.

"Ashley!" Mom called into the room.

" What?" I moved to where my head was now hanging off the bed upside-down. One of my favorite things to do.

" Don't forget to make your bed-" Okay, when did I EVER make my bed? "-and unpack!" Do I want to do that? No. Should I? Probably. But, again, when did I ever do what I should?

Regardless, I got up and went over to my stack of cardboard boxes, which I have now christened _The Leaning Tower of Junk, _lined with a barrier of over stuffed duffel bags. I sighed as I pulled one of the bags away so that I could look inside and see which dark corner I was going to throw it in. I moved one bag-ONE!!-and the _Leaning Tower of Junk _became no more.

Let me tell you, being pummeled to the ground and having the sharp corners of heavy cardboard boxes is NOT FUN!! Sure it'd be funny to watch, but not to experience. I groaned. Ow, I was going to have bruises in the morning. Hey, maybe I could pass it off as the place being haunted and saying that I was attacked by the ghosts and we'd move back!!! Yeah, that would work. I shuddered at the thought of ghosts as I pushed the evil inanimate objects off of me.

I don't know what it is about ghosts that just doesn't please me. Vampires are cool. Werewolves rock. But ghost? Not so much happiness there.

I opened the closest box. Clothes, that's all, just clothes. Into the corner you go, I thought as I threw the box into the corner by the window. Next one: more clothes. To the corner!!! I repeated the process- putting the boxes of clothes in that corner, my books beside my bed, and my knives on my bed. I wasn't going to put anything I love and/or were potentially dangerous in the closet/ I would most likely never see them again, and almost lose an eye trying to find them.

All I had left were three boxes of junk I didn't know I had, so I did what every sensible person would do: I threw them into the closet. What? I didn't even know I had them, so it's not like I was going to miss them when the evil closet ate them up.

_Pop!!!_

Crap! That did NOT sound good! I briefly contemplated acting like nothing happened, but…if I broke something mom was going to kill me. And we wouldn't want that to happen.

I ran over to the closet and moved the boxes out to examine them. I didn't have to look far, because it wasn't the boxes I needed to look at:

It was the floorboard.

The plank of wood one of the boxes had landed on, was popping up like someone hadn't nailed it down all the way. Hmmmm, curious.

Before I could think more of it, I heard the floor creak behind me. I spun around, ready to tackle whoever had entered my room. But it was just Mom, leaning against my door frame with an amused look in her eye.

" Hi Mommy." the second I said it, my throat closed up. Mom sighed, a gave me a sympathetic look as she dug my phone out of her pocket. She had taken it away from me after I continued to talk to Mommy for two hours straight-including before we had even left, when she was standing right beside me.

" Talk and unpack." she told me before turning and leaving the room. I squealed- a very GIRLY squeal- and ran to pull my charger out of my bag. Once my phone was plugged up-it always seemed to die on her-I dialed the number I knew well.

_Ring. _Pickup, pickup, pickup. _Ring. _Dammit Mommy, answer! _Ring. _Please? For your favorite person?

Not like she can hear you, Ashley

Well, brain, I know that she can't hear my thoughts. Oh god, I'm talking to myself again. This is what happens when she doesn't answer the damn-

" Hello?" YES!!!

" Why didn't you answer the damn phone? Do you not understand that I'm dieing here? I'm in a freakin hundred year old house with creaky floorboards!! I'm away from you and you don't even have the decency t o answer the phone when I call?!?! I thought you loved me!! Ah, the angst!" I took a deep breath to continue, but Mommy being Mommy interrupted.

" Why hello to you too, Ashley. No I'm not depressed at all that my source of entertainments is gone. Actually I'm just cleaning up after that party Aaron and I through. It was great!" I could hear the sarcasm dripping from her words. " I didn't pick up the phone because I was at the other end of the house when it rang. No, you aren't dieing, you are already dead. How else would you end up in Hell? The creaky floorboards are there so you can improve your ninja skills, and you very rarely answer my calls. So there."

Smart ass.

" Now that that is over with…" she continued. " I MISS YOU!!!!!" I laughed at that. Leave it to Ashlyn to be all calm at first and then completely lose her composure. " I'm serious! I almost killed Aaron because he got to stay and you didn't!!! I even miss Alexis! I MISS YOU!!!!!!! COME HOME!!"

" I miss you too Mommy. And I wish I could. But, I'm stuck in this creepy old house. I've only been here for like ten minutes, and already I've been attacked by boxes! It's a sign!!" I jumped onto my bed and sighed.

She laughed. " I'm sure it is, but hey, there are some good things about old houses." she said, trying to be optimistic.

" Like what?" If she says ghosts, I swear to God I will hang up on her. She knows I don't like that stuff.

" Every house has its stories. I lived in a house that had a door hidden behind the back wall of my moms closet." Okay, that was pretty interesting. My eyes drifted towards the floorboard.

" Where did it lead?" I asked her, not looking away from the board.

" Ummm, well it only lead to the living room which was just on the other side of the wall, but still….it would've been a great escape route…" she said, unsure. I laughed. " So, I suggest this," she continued. " Spend tonight looking around your room," the floorboard began to look even more interesting. " and then call me later and tell me what you found."

She was dismissing me.

" You gotta go?" I sighed.

" Sorry. My dad just came in and wants me to cook supper. But…I love you!!"

" I love you more Ashlyn!!'

" OM double G, you must really mean it if you said my actual name!" we laughed. " Bye Ashley!"

" Bye Mommy." I mumbled before hanging up.

And staring at the floorboard.

I don't know how long I stared at it, but I did notice how, the longer I looked at it the bigger and more interesting it became. It's probably nothing, but there was no harm in looking.

I got up and walked over to the closet. Kneeling in front on the floorboard I grabbed the edge that was raised above the other, and pulled. Surprisingly, it came out quickly and quietly, like it knew the routine. I quickly set it aside before peering into the hole.

To a normal person it would seem as if nothing was there. But, hey, screw normalcy, it's overrated. And I thanks God for being a freak when I saw a little flash of yellow in the darkness. I stuck my hand inside and grabbed onto the piece of paper before pulling it out.

No, looking at it in better lighting I could see it wasn't just a piece of paper.

It was a picture.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: There you have it. This is what happens when I am sleep deprived and have nothing to do at 1 am in the morning!! Whoo!!! Anyway, you know the drill! **


	3. Welcome to Hell

**A/N: Chapter 3 here we are!**

**Disclaimer: The only person I own is Ashley, and that's only because she annoyed her mom, and she dumped her on me! :D**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ashley POV

I didn't look away from the picture as I redialed Mommy's number. It was an odd picture that looked like it had been folded down the middle once upon a time.

" Hello?" Mommy's voice cut through my thoughts.

" There was a picture under a floorboard" I said in a daze. She was silent for one second.

" Creepy. What's it look like?" she asked me, completely intrigued by my discovery. Me too, Mommy. Me too.

" A guy and a girl. It's yellowed so the colors are off. But she has dark hair and eyes, and is standing awkwardly next to him. She's really pretty . But him…!" I couldn't stop the astonishment from coming into my words. " He's…" I tried to find a way to describe him, but I came up with nothing. No words at all for him. I stared in wonder at the inhuman face in the picture. That was the only way anyone could look THAT good, being inhuman. But sadly, he's not my type.

Ashley, this is a picture that has been here for about a hundred years. Why are you worried about your type, when he has to be a wrinkly prune now?

" Ashley?" Something in me was screaming that the age of the photo was irrelevant. But that's not possible. " You there?" Mommy asked, sounding worried.

" Yeah," I said, shaking my head. " Umm, the best way I can describe him is a mix of Rhage and Phury." **(A/N: You have to review me for the explanation on that one!) **

Silence.

" That good huh?" I had to laugh at that. Of course! Mommy had a "little" thing for hunky fictional vampire, and I'd just combined two of them. One of them being not only one of her favorites, but also a smex god!

But again, not my type.

" Yeah, but his expression…" I trailed off. " I mean, it may just be the coloring, but his eyes are black. Like, I can tell that her eyes are just dark brown, but his…!" I couldn't continue.

You are completely blowing this out of proportion.

Well, brain, no one asked you!

" Do you have a scanner?" Mommy asked suddenly. I frowned as I thought. Did we have a scanner? I pretty sure Zach has one.

" Yes." I answered her.

" Okay, scan it and send it to me. I know how to restore it to it's normal appearance." Of course Mommy knows how to do that.

" I'll send it later on tonight." We exchanged goodbyes and hung up, leaving me to brood over the strange cryptic picture. " Mom!!" I called, having the urge to scan the picture as soon as possible.

***

The first thing I was aware of the next morning, was the feeling the someone was watching me. I could feel the tingling along my spine, and groaned.

" Who ever is in my room, you have until the count of five to get out. Or else I am not responsible for my actions." I growled. I counted to five and the feeling did not go away. I rolled over to face whoever was stupid enough to not listen and was hit with a wave of dog breath. I opened my eyes, and jumped to see the Pookie, our mini dioxin was literally right in my face. She barked playfully, before attacking my face.

Yes, I was planning on being mad at whoever was waking me up, but I just couldn't. I giggled, as I pet her and pushed her away from me.

I looked at the clock, and saw that it was seven thirty. Why the HELL was I awake this early!?!?

Just the Alexis, my little midget of a sister, came running in.

" Ashley, Mom says you need to get ready for school." And then she was out before I could fully process what she said. Wait! School? Oh, she was lucky she ran for delivering that news!

I groaned, before hoisting my self out of bed-earning a very good pop in my back-and headed for the shower.

I don't want to go to school. I mean who does, but it's not just that. I would go to school back home, but not here. There, I could walk down the halls with my friends, talking about random shit, or groaning about the EVIL algebra teacher from last year. But here, I'll be wandering around looking for the right classes, have NO friends, and be all depressed. I won't even have my lard of a brother there because for some reason he didn't have to come.

I exited the bathroom more depressed than before.

I quickly ran a brush through my hair and grabbed my bag and headed down the stairs.

**(A/N: Okay, I'm making her older than she actually is by just a little bit.)**

" Bye!" I called as I exited the house and headed for my GMC TopKick 6500 pickup truck. I smiled, a little proud of myself for remembering the name of my baby. Score one for Ashley! I quickly climbed in and headed off for the school.

Zach had surprised me last night with the truck, but I couldn't really be all that excited for it when my head was wrapped around that picture I had found. At the time I'd been contemplating whether I should tell them about it or not, so I wasn't really all there.

That picture. It seemed more important than it really was, I mean, it was a picture. Big deal, I have tons. But… I don't know it was just a feeling.

I pushed the thoughts of the picture from my mind as the school came into view.

The sign said Welcome to Forks High School. More like welcome to Hell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: There. Not that long, but the next one will be mucho long with the Cullens and various characters you know and love. So REVIEW!!! Reviews inspire me to write.**


	4. Maybe It's Not So Bad

**A/N: Hello all!!!! Chapter 4 is here!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: So you all know that I don't own anyone from Twilight now, right? That I only own Ashley? You do…good!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I hate math. I don't even know why I have to take this stupid class. I mean, the only equation I know is: Me + Numbers = spontaneous combustion!!!! UGH!

I laid my head on the desk as the retarded teacher-whose name I didn't even bother to remember-droned on about some theorem.

Let's talk about how much I hate this place, shall we?

Everyone stares. I mean, it's like if you're new, you're automatically famous. And, on top of that, if you're the step-daughter of the new Chief of Police, then you're like a god! What is it with that? I mean, no one likes to be stared at!! As Mommy would say: it's rude!

Everyone talks. I mean, if someone comes up to me, I can hear the whispers coming from everyone else. And then when they're done speaking to me, the whispers flare up again! God! Is this the only way to get gossip here? Talk about people talking to the new girl?

And on top of all that: the teachers make me introduce myself. Who does that anymore? Mommy isn't here to make it better. Rachel isn't here to make fun of me. And Aaron isn't here to sit on people!

This is really my own personal hell.

And it doesn't help that I have to sit through this stupid ass class!! I mean, anyone who knows me, would know that I can't retain this stuff unless Ashlyn or Rachel imprint it into my brain! Another good reason why we should go back home: my edu-ma-cation!

Wow, I'm on a role! At this rate I'll be home in time for 'Terrible Tuesday'! Muhahaha Aaron will be so stupor mad! Yeah.

It's not like you can't have 'Terrible Tuesday' here.

And, again brain, WHO FUCKING ASKED YOU!?!?!?!

And I am talking to myself again. Mommy should be really worried about me. Maybe I need to be placed into some mental institution. It'd be better than this hell!

Wait!!!! Maybe this is good! Maybe there is an institution in Dallas! I'd only be two hours away from home. Then I can break out-using my stupor awesome ninja skills, run to Mommy's, and hide in her garage.

That could work. Why haven't I thought of that before?

The bell rang suddenly, making me jump. To say that it scared the shit out of me would be an understatement. But hey, at least I didn't yelp. I hurriedly grabbed my stuff, and headed out the door.

And right into someone.

" Oh, I'm sorry." I mumbled my apology. I heard a quiet chuckle. I focused on who I had almost killed and blinked rapidly. This girl really hit the lotto in the gene pool. She had bronze ringlets falling over her shoulders, and chocolate colored eyes. She was REALLY pretty.

" It's nothing. And completely my fault." she assured me with a smile. " I'm Nessie." she introduced herself, extending her hand. Nessie? Like Scotland, Nessie? Like 'The Creature of the Deep'? Oh well, to each her own.

" Ashley." we started walking down the hall together. I pulled out my schedule and looked to see that I had lunch next. I shudder at the thought of the food from hell.

" So, how are you enjoying the rainiest place in the US of A?" Nessie asked. I laughed. How do I describe my intense dislike for this hell hole?

" Ummm, let's just say it's not my most favorite place on earth." I said lamely. She giggled.

" Understandable. My family and I moved here last year. So I can sympathize with you, when you say that you just wished you could go back home." she said.

" Your family?" I asked as we headed to the cafeteria. She sighed.

" This is where it gets complicated." she muttered, more to herself that to me. I waited patiently as she got her thoughts in order. " We're all adopted. Except Edward and I, we are biologically…related." I didn't miss the hesitation. Hmm.

We walked into the cafeteria then, and I noticed how there were many eyes on us. Nessie lead me to the line, and I bought an orange. Oh god, this place is getting to me. I'm voluntarily eating healthy food!!!! AHHHH!!!

She then guided me to an empty table with her salad. I sat down opposite her and waited patiently for her to continue.

" That's them." she said, focusing on something behind me. I looked over my shoulder at the table she was looking at.

Looks like Nessie isn't the only one who got lucky.

They were all pale. They were all very good looking. And none of them were eating. There was a blonde female, who was leaning against the chest of a big muscle man. She looked like she ruled the school, while he looked like he was just waiting for something hilarious to happen.

Beside them was a small black haired…I can't honestly say girl, because pixie actually works better. And people say I'm vertically challenged. Anyway, she was talking animatedly to a blonde haired guy who looked like he was about to explode from pain. And then there was a mahogany haired girl who was giving very loving glances at the bronze haired guy who was twisting a piece of her hair.

Those last two, looked suspiciously a lot like a certain picture I had found. I shook my head and looked back at Nessie.

" The blonde girl, is Rosalie." she continued. " She's with Emmett, the body builder. The pixie stick-" AH!! Perfect name! "-is Alice, who's with Jasper, the other blonde. And…" Again the hesitation.

Ashley, again, you are making something out of nothing.

It's better than making nothing out of something. I shot back at my brain.

" And my brother Edward, and he's with Bella." she finished in a rush. I decided to think about that later. She looked toward the door, and a exuberant smile bloomed on her face.

" And that's not all." she said as a dark skinned boy came up and gave her a kiss.

He pulled back and smiled at her, before noticing me. Nessie laughed.

" Jacob this Ashley. Ashley, Jacob." she introduced. I nodded to him, and he did the some. " Jacob was also adopted, along with his cousin Seth." Wait. If my horrid math is correct that means NINE kids and two adults!! Wow! She and Jacob laughed at my expression.

It's gotten so crowded that we actually have two houses." TWO houses!?!? Wow. " One for us kids to just hangout in, and one for our parents and to sleep in." I blinked rapidly.

" Honey, I think you need to let that sink in." Jacob said, trying to hide a laugh. She threw an apologetic smile at me.

" What do your parents DO?" I asked her, still trying to wrap my head around this.

" Carlisle's a surgeon, and Esme's a restoration architect." Jacob answered for Nessie. Hmm. Jacobs head snapped to the door. " Finally." he muttered. Nessie giggled.

Before I could ask what they were going on about, another tanned skin guy appeared. To say he was good looking would be an understatement. He was 'smexy' beyond belief. He had really deep brown eyes, and short dark hair. Ah, swoon.

And he was staring at me like…I can't even describe it.

I noticed Jacob and Nessie share knowing glances. The guy jumped suddenly and smiled at me. I'm pretty sure my heart stopped. He extended a hand out to me.

" I'm Seth." he introduced himself in a deep voice. I smiled.

" Ashley." He smiled again and sat down. Beside me. I know I was acting like a little pre teen girl who just found out the guy she was crushing on knew her name, but… can you blame me?

Ah, what am I doing? I just met him and I'm acting like this! NO!! I will not allow it! I blinked.

" Hey, Nessie, why aren't you sitting with your family?" I asked trying to ignore the guy beside me-who was now looking at the table with a very thoughtful expression on his face. But hey, who's looking? Nessie blushed madly, while Jacob laughed out loud.

" Umm, Edward and I got into a little fight this morning and…I'm still very mad at him." She wasn't going to tell me anything. I looked at Jacob and raised my eyebrows. He chuckled.

" Ness and I were making out in her room, and he walked in." he explained. I immediately started laughing. Oh, that was priceless. " Then he went on about how I'm a mangy mutt and about how she could do SO much better." he rolled his eyes. " Then she started yelling about how she's not a little girl anymore, and he needs to stop being so protective, and…yeah." I bit my to stop my laughter. I REALLY needed to breathe.

Nessie was still blushing like a tomato, but she growled quietly. " It's not that funny." she hissed. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself.

" Sure it isn't." I teased as the bell rang. I groaned. I don't want to go to class!! Lunch seemed to be the only highlight of the day.

" Hey Ashley, what class do you have next? " Nessie asked. I looked at my schedule and groaned again.

" Spanish." Again, why do I have to take that stupid class? I'm really good at Spanish!!

" Oh you have that class with Emmett." she laughed. " Enjoy." and then she walked off with Jacob. Okay? I stood up at the same time that Seth did.

" See ya Seth." I said before walking away.

While walking, I heard a faint " Have a good day, Ashley."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SPOV

I blinked while watching her leave, a part of me yearning to go after her.

This was the last thing I had expected to happen today. Imprinting on the new girl. Imprinting on the beautiful new girl. Imprinting on the beautiful voiced beautiful new girl. Ashley.

I groaned and began walking out of the cafeteria.

Earlier in the day, Edward had been complaining about her mind being confusing. About having a headache because of how rapid and random her thoughts came. He had compared it to being in the mind of a female version of Emmett with ADD. I had, of course, laughed and immediately knew that we would get along.

But I hadn't planned on getting along with her _that_ well.

I walked into Trig and took my seat next to Alice. It's odd, how over the span of a hundred years, we had gotten used to the stench of vampires. Instead of the burning sensation it was now just a tinkle. She was beaming at me as I sat down.

There was a beat of silence and calm before she attacked me. She wrapped both of her freezing stone arms around my body and held on tight.

" I'm SOOOOOOOO happy for you!!!!!!!!!!" she whispered/screamed into my ear. I chuckled and tried to pry her off of me. She held on even tighter. Now, you would think that people would be staring at us like we had three heads, but…you'd be surprised with how many times this has happened.

But, in the words of Edward, 'Alice will be Alice'.

" Al, calm down. Nothing's going to happen."

" YET!" that time, she actually screamed, but again…this has happened many a time before. She finally pulled away, and started bouncing in her seat. " And you're going to tell her, and she is going to be best friends with me and everyone else, and in time I get to plan another wedding and-" I cut her off.

"I'm not going to tell her." I said. She immediately stopped bouncing and her smile faded as she looked at me like I was insane. She blinked.

" What?" she asked softly. I took a deep breath.

" I want her to get to know me as a human first. You know, love me for me, not the fur." I said quietly. She gave me an odd look before smiling and hugging me.

" That's a wonderful idea. And it's time like these that I REALLY wish I could see ya'll. But, just so you know, I already had a vision of her being friends with Emmett before this." Then she pulled away, winked, and began listening to the teacher.

I smiled and began jotting down notes, thinking about the beautiful brown haired girl who had me before 'hello'.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley POV

The first thing I noticed when I walked in the classroom and talked to the teacher was: she barely knows Spanish. Anything past what was on 'Dora the Explorer' this morning is not in her brain. Ah, this was either going to be really fun, or really boring.

*five minutes later*

Really boring. Really, really, really boring. But I'm going to change that. What? If I'm going to be stuck in hell, I might as well have fun with it.

So I began to speak in Spanish.

" Ashley is really bored, and believes that this teacher has no clue what the fuck she's doing." everyone looked at me. I smiled innocently. I noticed the Spanish dunce of a teacher scrunch up her face as she tried to decipher what I had said. She failed, and looked very constipated.

I heard a booming laugh, and turned to see the body builder, Emmett, laughing at me. So he knew what I was saying?

As if to answer me, he began speaking in Spanish as well.

" I know a way to really annoy her." he started.

" Speak in Spanish constantly and randomly?" I asked him. He laughed and I saw him nodding. SWEET!!!! I instantly knew that Emmett and I were going to be good friends. Very good friends.

" Sweet mother of gummy bears, is that a mole of her nose?" I yelled in Spanish. Emmett laughed. I swear, there was a big brown mole on her nose!! Like, as big as that guys mole in _Austin Powers: Gold member_. And that's saying something.

" Sweet mother of gummy bears?" he asked me in Spanish. Actually, I believe it's safe to say that we will continue to speak in Spanish.

" What's wrong with gummy bears?" This friendship was going to be short lived if he knocks my gummy bears. He shrugged.

" Nothing. But I believe that there are things better than gummy bears." he said calmly.

" HELL NO!!! YOU CAN'T GET ANY BETTER THAN GUMMY BEARS!!! MAN YOU'RE TRIPPIN'!" I yelled across the room. Yes, everyone was still staring, yes the teacher was seething but….you CAN NOT diss gummy bears!!!!!!

" I'M NOT THE ONE TRIPPIN'!! YOU'RE THE ONE TRIPPIN'!" He yelled, but I could see that he was fighting his laughter. So was I, to be honest. I was about to say something when I felt my phone vibrate.

" One second." I said. I looked at my phone. MOMMY!!!

_How is you're first day going? _How do I answer that? 'Oh, I hated it, then I went to lunch, met some people-including a sexy god- and now I'm have a verbal battle in Spanish to annoy the teacher'

_Good. _I texted back.

As soon as I sent it, a piece of paper hit my head. I looked, and saw a paper airplane on my desk, the nose of it crumpled from where it had hit me. I glared at Emmett, who smiled innocently and mimed for me to open it.

I rolled my eyes and opened it. In Spanish it read, _I win! _Oh no, he didn't.

I quickly grabbed a piece of paper and folded it. I turned to aim at him, and dropped my plane when I saw that he had a whole pile of paper planes, and was smirking at me. He picked one up and aimed at me. He threw it at me, I dropped out of my seat and dodged it, picking up my plane in the process.

" HA! YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR MY NINJA SKILLS!!" I yelled as I aimed and threw the plane at him. He dodged it easily and began throwing them at me one after the other. I started to get a headache from dodging them-all, I'm surprised to say.

My phone vibrated again.

" One second." I said again. He paused, his arm held back, prepared to throw it at me when I was ready.

_You're lying. _Damn. _But it's okay. I would like to tell you though that Aaron has officially attempted to eat a guitar. _**(A/N: He he he ) **_I don't know where he got the guitar or why he was trying to eat it, but I thought you should know. _I laughed out loud at that. Ah, that sounded like the fatty.

_Ah, you're thinking about me!! _I sent that, and threw a crumple up paper ball at Emmett's head before he had the chance to attack me. He glared at me, and threw a plane at me.

And the war commenced.

" What was so funny?" he asked, as he dodged a paper ball.

" My brother tried to eat a guitar." I said. He froze for a second, before falling out of his chair in laughter. I started laughing as well, and the next thing I knew I was on the floor too.

I don't know how long we were laughing on the floor-which was littered with crumpled and folded paper-but it must've been long, because the teacher finally had enough.

" ENOUGH!" she yelled in English (she probably didn't know the translation in Spanish). We immediately stopped. I climbed back up into my seat, shaking from concealed laughter, and panting. Emmett, on the other hand, was perfectly fine. He jumped up, and headed over to the teacher. They began to speak quietly, and I watched, amazed to see how she melted in front of him. Then he turned and smiled at me.

Just as the bell rang. I was still chuckling as I gathered up all my stuff. I exited the classroom, and saw Emmett waiting for me. He had this really big goofy grin on his face.

Next thing I knew, I was being crushed to death as he gave me a hug. He set me down, and kept a hand on my shoulder to keep me from falling.

" I'm Emmett." he said (in English). Of course, I already knew that, but hey…

" Ashley" I said, gasping for air. He laughed.

" I have a feeling we're going to be great friends." he said. I smiled and laughed. He smiled. Then, so fast I'm not even sure how it happened, he had my phone in his hand. He began typing into it, and then he handed it back to me. " See ya around Ashley." he said before giving me another hug and walking away.

I ignored the stares I got as I walked to my next class.

Maybe hell wouldn't be that bad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: YES!!!!!! That was amazingly fun to write!!!!!! Rule one about Ashley: don't knock her gummy bears (or any of her other favorite treats for that matter) :D **

**Reviews are loved.**


	5. From Forks to the Twilight Zone

**A/N: Holla mi favoritas!!! Dude, I was so extremely happy that PEOPLE ARE REVIEWING THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHH!!! Therefore, you all are all my favorites-making Ashley very jealous :D Anyhoo, to the story!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Ashley: I have an idea for the disclaimer thingy!!**

**Me: *slightly terrified* O…kay? *Ashley runs off stage. There is a struggle heard.***

**Ashley: You…said….you'd do…it!!!! UGH!!! *Ashley comes back on stage, pulling a stubborn Emmett along after her* SAY IT!!!! *Emmett cowers in fear***

**Emmett: dancingwithEdward doesn't own Twilight!!! There happy?!?**

**Ashley: Si *Ashley and Emmett run off stage shouting random Spanish phrases.***

**Me: With them being friends, I fear for the world.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ashley's POV

And I'm back. Back in the old house that doesn't have paper airplanes flying everywhere, or people yelling at me in Spanish. I sighed. Back in the house with the creaky floorboards.

Hey! I wonder if Mommy has had the picture restored yet!

I dropped my bag in the middle of the hallway and ran up the stairs! I plopped down in the computer chair-causing it to squeak in protest, but it should be used to it by now. Especially after Aaron has sat in it. And almost fallen out of it, **(A/N: :D!! Oh, if you see a smiley or a laugh after a line, that means it is either a quote or a topic Ashley has said/brought up…just FYI) **I thought laughing out loud.

I quickly logged into my email and saw that I had ONE NEW MESSAGE!!!! Whoo!!

You are excited by mail?

Shut up!

I clicked on the message-that clearly was from Mommy-and waited for it to load. I had just clicked on it, when my phone rang. I looked down and saw that it was Mommy. Yay!!

" My love!!**(:D)**" I yelled happily. She laughed.

" Did you get it?" she asked me. I nodded. Silence. Why isn't she saying something??

Maybe because she can't see a nod.

Ohh…..shut up.

" Yeah, it's loading now!" As I said that, the picture FINALLY showed up on my screen.

" Wow." I muttered as I took in the sight. She did a good job. Staring at me was the couple that had once been yellow and dark, but had now been lightened and brightened. AH, I rhymed! Genius Ashley! Oh, wait, focus.

I could now see that the girl was pale, like me!! And that is saying something. She had long chocolate hair, and matching eyes, and a smile that even I could tell was forced. And he!!! He had hair the color of a shiny penny, he was a little paler than she was, and his eyes WERE black! But I thought that was just the coloring of the paper…no ones eyes are black!

But on top of that, they looked too much like Nessie's brother and his girlfriend. But, that's not possible!

" Okay, see the TV in the back?" Mommy's voice cut through my confused mind. I looked past the couple and took in their surroundings. It looked like they were in the living room, there was a TV behind them.

" Yeah." I said. " What about it?" What could be important about the TV?

" I zoomed in on that, and then restored that….and I got a date." Whoa. Mommy was going all Private I on me! Woo, go Mommy!! " Apparently, at that time the house was owned by a Charlie Swan, ironically, he was the chief of police." Irony, I sung in my head. " He had one daughter, the girl in the picture I'm guessing, Bella." Bella? But….Nessie said that girls name was Bella. Not. Possible.

" I did some searching on her, and the last recorded thing about her is her wedding, to a Mr. Edward Cullen." I dropped the phone.

Nessie Cullen. Nessie Cullen with her brother Edward. Nessie Cullen with her brother Edward, who had a girlfriend named Bella. Edward and Bella looked a lot like the Edward and Bella in front of me.

" ASHLEY!!!" I heard Mommy shriek. I numbly picked the phone back up, and put it to my ear.

"yeah?"" I asked in a daze. This was not possible.

Maybe it's just a coincidence. I mean, a lot of people pass their names down.

Yeah, brain, but this is too freaky to be coincidental.

" You okay?" Mommy asked, worried. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

" I'm got to tell you something." I said, and I began divulging how I came to be in the Twilight Zone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SPOV

We were situated around the dining room table, the meeting table tonight. Carlisle was at the head with Esme on his right. Beside her was Rosalie, Emmett, then Alice- with Jasper leaning against the wall behind her. On Carlisle's left, were Edward, Bella, Nessie, Jake, and then with me on the opposite end.

" Okay," Carlisle began, but he didn't get far.

" SETH IMPRINTED!!" Alice squealed from her seat beside me. I sighed. Way to be smooth about it Al. But, hey, did I really expect anything different? I saw Edward crack a small smile at that. Both Carlisle and Esme turned to me with smiles on their faces. I smiled back and nodded. Esme clapped her hands together once.

" Who is she?" she asked. Edward spoke up this time.

" The new girl who's living in Bella's old house." Ironic, no not at all. " Her dad's the new chief," none there either. " and I think she knows something."

" What's bad about that?" Carlisle asked. " If Seth imprinted then she would be allowed to know and…"

" I'm not going to tell her." I said, speaking for the first time. Everyone, but Alice and Edward turned to me in shock.

" Why not?" Nessie asked. " I see nothing wrong with you telling her. From what I could gather she wouldn't really mind." she and Jake chuckled.

" And," Emmett continued for her. " She'd be so much more fun to be around if I didn't have to act human." he said. Rose raised her eyebrows. What happened in that Spanish class?

" You don't want to know." Edward answered for me. I laughed. Knowing Emmett, it was fun. And, if she can survive an hour with Emmett then she has GOT to be tough enough to handle this madhouse. But…

" I want her to get to know me as a human first." I said. True, I wasn't really sure why I though this was a good thing, but something in me told me that it was. I turned to Edward. " What makes you think that she knows something?" I asked.

" She's too observant. She caught all of Nessie's hesitations when she was explaining about us. And, she thought something about a picture…?" Edward was unsure?? When did that ever happen? " When someone has an insane mind." he answered. Everyone looked confused. He sighed. " Her mind is like an Emmett with a sugar rush and ADD." He groaned and laid his head on the table. Bella rubbed his shoulder sympathetically, as she turned to me.

" I think it's a good idea to wait." She turned to everyone else to explain. " She's just moved here, that's enough drama. Plus she has a class with Emmett, and he's already dubbed that class his favorite." I chuckled at this. " Let her get used to life here before turning her world upside down again." I smiled at her. Carlisle nodded.

" Okay, since this is Seth's decision, we'll respect his wishes." And with that the meeting was adjourned. Everyone went their separate ways. I followed Emmett into the living and resumed the game of Halo we'd paused once Carlisle had come home.

" So, tell me, exactly what happened in Spanish." I said, while I shot Emmett in the head.

" Ah, damn." he muttered. Then he laughed. " She is awesome. You did good kid." he held the controller in one hand so he was able to shove against my shoulder. While he did that, I shot him again. " Ahhhh" he whined. " Anyway, she started talking in Spanish about how she was bored and the teacher didn't know anything, and one thing lead to another, and we were yelling across the room in Spanish, throwing paper planes, and laughing on the floor." I laughed at that. Man, Ashley was going to fit right in.

" And I have dubbed her my new best friend." he finished. " She is the most entertaining human I've met, since Bella." He laughed again. " Ahh, she's fun." Of course, as long as she was entertaining to Emmett she would fit in.

I shot Emmett again, making him throw the controller through the TV.

" Emmett!! I know you didn't throw that controller through the TV! Again!" Esme called from her study-in the other house. Emmett and I exchanged glances, and then ran out of there as fast as we could go.

I ran up to my room, and plopped down on the bed and closed my eyes.

Besides Jake, I was the last of the original pack. Everyone else had imprinted, and moved on with their lives. Leah had quit phasing, moved to New York, met a guy, adopted a few kids, and died a few years back.

In truth I didn't want that to happen.

I've never really thought about falling in love or anything. I didn't want to cheat her out. I mean, I had the chance to live forever. Whoever I found wouldn't. And, really, I didn't want to stop phasing. I had my best friends, my family-the closets thing to my original one anyway-why would I want to give that up? But now….

With the arrival of Ashley, the beautiful new girl who apparently had a good sense of humor, I feel like I have to be near her. Like there is this pull between us that just keep tugging away until I finally give in. It's like I can't wait to hear her voice, see her smile, just feel her presence in general. Some part of me, wants to make sure she's okay, wants to help her settle in, wants to just….be there.

But, what if, when I am, she rejects me? What if she loves me as a human, but then totally freaks out when she finds out that I'm a wolf? God, why did this have to be so complicated.

" It always is." came Edward's voice. I opened my eyes and saw him leaning against the doorframe with a sad smile on his face. " With Carlisle and Esme, she was recovering from losing the only thing that meant anything to her. Emmett and Rosalie, she wasn't ready to trust anyone. Me and Bella, she was human. And Nessie and Jake, we didn't know whether she was going to live this long." he sighed and sat down on the edge of my bed.

" It's going to be hard. But in the end you'll do what you think is best." That really crappy advice, Edward. I thought to him. He chuckled. " Maybe, but…anything good is always worth the price." and then he was gone.

I sighed, and closed my eyes again. Yesterday, I was in Forks. Today, I'm in the Twilight Zone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yeah I know, Seth was being kind a angsty, but….it had to happen!!! Anyway, **

**Next time on Amethyst Moon: MAJOR Seth/Ashley fluffiness, feather attacks, detention, and EVIL!!!!!!! What the hell am I talking about? You just have to wait!!!! :D Review and I'll update faster!**


	6. Fights and Confusion

**A/N: HELLO ALL!!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: Me: Hello everyone- * screams are heard off stage* What the- *Edward runs on stage holding his head***

**Edward: MAKE IT STOP!!!!!! *Ashley skips on stage with a smug smile on her face***

**Me: *sigh* Do I need to know?**

**Ashley: *shrugs* He was in my head.**

**Edward: *clutches at my leg* PLEASE MAKE THE INSANITY STOP!!!!! **

**Me: *smirks at Edward* Okay then….* whispers in Edward's ear***

**Edward: dancingwithEdward does not own Twilight or anything of that nature!! *sighs* Will you make it stop now?**

**Me: *shrugs* I don't have control of the mind of the insane. *walks off***

**Ashley: HA! *runs and tackles me***

**Edward: *begins banging his head against the floor***

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ashley's POV

I didn't sleep at all last night. Not a wink. I stayed up all night talking to Mommy-who didn't even care about her phone curfew-about the weirdness I was experiencing.

And in the end we had only come up with one conclusion: The Cullens-including the smex god-were not in anyway normal. But, I believe that even though that was true, that doesn't mean that I have to stop hanging out with them. I mean, I CAN'T imagine seeing him, but not talking to him or anything.

And, I'm even talked about him and the whole three minutes I spent with him for two hours. AHH!!! Forks has really messed with me! I've turned into a "normal" teenage girl, and gushed on and on about his mega smexiness to Mommy. I even had her decipher his body language for me…AH!!!!

And so, because of my insane infatuation with someone whom I haven't even had a real conversation with, we came up with one reasonable plan of action: Act like nothing is different, but pay attention to the little things. Like Nessie's hesitations.

Actually, on that note, we had come up with some kind of 'out there' explanations for them. When I told Ashlyn that she was good looking, she had asked for a full on description. And, while describing what she looked like, I looked at the picture again. Her hair was the exact shade as Edward's, but her eyes were like Bella's.

Like she was a mix of the two.

When I mentioned it to Mommy she had sighed.

" With all the weirdness there, I wouldn't throw that option out the window yet."

I groaned and looked at the clock. It was seven. In thirty minutes, Pookie will run in here and begin the lick my face, and then Alexis will come and tell me to get up. I closed my eyes and groaned again.

It was my second day of school, and I was going in sleep deprived and cranky. Am I the only one who thinks this is going to be an entertaining day? I sighed and stretched, savoring the feeling of my back popping in all the right places, and slowly got out of my bed. There was no way I was getting to sleep, so I might as well go ahead and get up.

****

I went through my class in my groggy state, retaining less than I had yesterday. Due to my sleep deprivation, I was even MORE clumsy than usual, and the fact that I couldn't really pay attention…could you blame me for walking into someone?

" Watch it." came a sneering voice. I cringed at the sound of it. I swear, someone scratching their nails across a chalkboard sounds better than her nasally voice. I shook my head and looked at the person standing in front of me.

Can you say whore?

She had long blonde hair, that was obviously dyed since her roots were dark brown. And her face….I internally shuddered. I swear all the plastic in her face actually made Barbie seem real. Her clothes looked an awful lot like they were MADE for an actual Barbie, they were so small. She had her hands on her hips and was glaring at me. Her pack of whores flanking her shared the same look on their faces.

She was obviously waiting for something. Hmmm, what could that be? I smirked and moved to get out of her way, when she grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.

" Listen here," she hissed, " I know that you may be slightly stupid," HELL NO! " but since you're new here, I'll let you off easy." she smiled at me-at least, I think it was a smile. " Stay out of my way new girl, and I promise that you'll have a nice year." I growled at her, but before I could come up with a good comeback, she and the Slut Gang were gone.

" Don't listen to her." came a deep husky voice from beside me. I got chills up my spine at the sound of it. Ahh, swoon. I turned to see Seth standing next to me, smiling a very encouraging/smexy smile. " She does that to just about anyone who isn't in her group of loyal Barbie's." we started walking slowly towards the cafeteria.

" So, who is she?" I asked for two reasons.

1) I needed to know her so that I can put her on my hit list.

2) I REALLY wanted to hear his voice again.

He sighed. " Tiffany Goodlow." he said simply.

" Note to self: Annihilate Tiffany." **(:D!!!) **I muttered quietly. But obviously, not quietly enough, because Seth laughed out loud. Do I need to mention that I basically melted at the sound of his throaty laugh? Okay, play it cool Ashley.

You are such a hormonal girl.

Well, you are the brain of a hormonal girl. I shot back to myself.

I laughed as well. " I'm serious. I don't take being threatened lightly, and seeing as she seems like a bitch, I might as well do the world some good." I said, making him laugh even more.

We reached the cafeteria, and he held the door open for me. I swear, if he continues on like this, I would be a puddle by the end of the day. No, Ashley, focus!! Don't let the hormones take over you!! I blinked and came back to reality.

As we walked into the cafeteria, I noticed eyes on us, but I ignored them. What I didn't ignore, was Nessie elbowing Jake in his side and the nodding towards us. The look in her eyes was a mix between happiness and wariness. Odd.

Seth and I walked to the line, ignoring everything around us.

" You should've seen how Tiffany was when we first moved here." Seth stated with a chuckle. " She made it her personal goal in life to try to get with at least one of us." I stiffened as the image of the fake whore and Seth together. My stomach dropped at the sight. I looked at Seth's face, and was relieved to see that it held a highly disgusted expression. I internally sighed in relief.

He suddenly laughed.

" Rosalie, Alice, Bella, and Nessie chewed her alive." he said, as we paid for our food. I chuckled and snuck a glance at their table. Yes, I could see that they could scare anyone shitless. Even the pixie, I knew from experience that being short tends to make you even more scary. I used that to my advantage many times.

" One at a time, they cornered her and either yelled or calmly threatened her to stay away from their guys." I laughed. " And then she came up to me," and I stiffen again. " and after a week of politely refusing her, all four of the girls cornered her again, and…let's just say that she doesn't come after me anymore." he finished with a chuckle. I relaxed as we sat down at the table. She hasn't had her plastic paws of my man and-

WHOA!!!! What was that Ashley?

What? I thought back what had run through my brain and internally gasped.

You called him YOUR man….

Holy shit! I'm screwed!

Suddenly the sleepless night hit me full force, and I laid my backpack on the table-scooting my orange away-and laid my head on it. Wait, why is my backpack so soft? I pulled back and opened it to investigate the super softness of it.

How the hell did a pillow get in here??

Ah the sleep gods are watching me!! I smiled, set my backpack on the ground, and snuggled the pillow, ready to go to sleep with my head on the table.

" You okay Ashley?" Nessie asked me. I sighed, and moved to where I was able to look at her without leaving the pillow.

" I didn't sleep at all last night." I muttered before burying my face in the pillow again. I heard them laugh-and mentally swooned at Seth's laugh-and closed my eyes.

The second they were closed, my head banged on the hard table. No, I was pretty sure there was a pillow there to make sure that that doesn't happen!

I snapped my eyes open and looked to see Jake holding the pillow to his chest protectively. I glared at him. If he doesn't give me back my pillow in ten seconds he was going to get it.

He smirked at me, and continued holding the pillow. I saw Nessie trying to hold back her laughter.

" Jake, man, give her the pillow." Seth said, coming to me rescue. Jake shook his head, and held on even tighter.

That's it.

I lunged across the table and grabbed onto the bottom half of the pillow and tugged. Jake smirked and tugged back.

" Give me-" tug "-the damn-" tug harder "-pillow!" I demanded while using all of my strength to try and get the fluffy pillow away from him. But, sadly, he was REALLY strong, so it barely even budged.

" No." he said simply, tugging back on it. I growled menacingly and pulled. I was not going to give up my pillow that easily!!!

I saw Seth's tan hands grab my end of the pillow and start pulling. I threw a quick smile at him and began pulling again. It was easier with Seth helping, and we would've gotten the pillow, if Nessie hadn't decided to help Jake out.

So it was a full on tug-a-war: Me and Seth versus Jake and Nessie. And we were losing, wonderful. I gritted my teeth, and pulled as hard as I could.

_Rip! _I gulped. That couldn't be good.

Sure enough in two seconds flat, all four of us were covered in fluffy white feathers. We sat in shock for a moment, before we were laughing our asses off! I heard Emmett's booming laugh followed by other musical laughs from across the cafeteria. I looked to see all the Cullen's laughing. Emmett noticed me, and gave me and threw up his hands in praise.

Sadly, he was holding a bowl of spaghetti in his hands, and…well….it went flying.

How it even came in our direction, I don't know, all I know was that everything was in slow motion as the bowl of red Italian pasta soared over to our feathery selves.

_Splat! _I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I felt the warm sauce drip down my forehead. This time the whole room laughed at me. Including Nessie, Jake, and Seth.

I turned and glared at him, making him instantly sober up.

" Think this is funny?" I asked him. He bit his and shook his head, but his eyes were dancing. I glared at him, and scooped a handful of pasta out of my hair and threw it right in his face. Nessie and Jake were dieing of laughter as a noodle-that was attached to a feather- fell from Seth's face. He turned to him and scooped some of his own spaghetti, and threw it at them.

They ducked.

We watched as the second scoop of pasta flew across the cafeteria…

And landed right in the middle of Plastic Tiffany's chest.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. Sadly, we couldn't contain our laughter, so she immediately looked over at us and glared.

Then she turned, whispered into the ear of a boy who was sitting next to her, and then smirked at us. The boy looked, and then smiled. He had big muscles-not as big as Emmett's but big-and….

HOLY SHIT HE'S HOLDING A CUP OF PUDDING!!!!!

Right after I mentally screamed that out, the pudding was flying. As it was coming towards us someone yelled "FOOD FIGHT!!"

The pudding hit me, but splattered on Jake as the room erupted into war.

Seth grabbed my hand and pulled me under the table. I was in shock for a second because when he grabbed me, I felt a shock run through my arm. It wasn't like a static shock, like the ones you get when someone rubs their feet on the carpet and then touches you, but like…

A warm fuzzy feeling? My brain offered.

Yeah, a pleasant, warm, fuzzy feeling. As fuzzy as the feathers that were now stuck to my head by pudding and tomato sauce.

I blinked and shook my head, and looked to see that Emmett had joined us underneath our table.

" Sup Ashley." he said, before laying out an entire arsenal of food. " Okay, we had five puddings, four spaghetti's, two salads, an orange, and three cartons of chocolate milk." he said. Wow. How did he get all of this so fast?

I didn't dwell on that for too long because suddenly a fleet of lettuce hit the table, and some got in Emmett's hair. He whined as he tried to get it out. Seth rolled his eyes and took over.

Do I need to tell you how much I love a man who takes charge?

Focus Ashley. You're in the middle of a war here!!

" Okay, Emmett you take the spaghetti's, you seem to have perfect aim with the pasta and it won't go flying everywhere." I noticed the sly glance at me, or more, the noodles that were still in my hair. Emmett laughed and nodded.

" I'm getting Eddie." he muttered before grabbing his weapons and turning to us. " If I don't return," he began dramatically. " Ashley, you're awesome. And Seth, you are no longer my favorite, seeing as she is more awesome than you." I giggled as Seth clenched his jaw at that.

It's nice to know that someone appreciates my awesomeness.

" And tell Rosie that I love her and that she sure knows how to make a man happy." Shuddered. AHH, TMI!!!!!!!! " And-"

He was interrupted by someone smashing a full bowl of spaghetti in his face. Seth and I laughed, as the owned of that brilliant move bent down to look at us.

It was Edward.

" God Emmett, you started this, why are you hiding under here?" and with that he turned and hurried away.

" Oh I'm going to make you eat that Eddie!!!" Emmett yelled, charging from under the table. Unfortunately, he knocked the table over while moving, exposing us. We quickly grabbed our weapons and moved to find more shelter. Seth grabbed my hand, carrying his share of supplies in one arm, and pulled me along.

We deftly made our way through the chaos all the way to the other side, where we barricaded ourselves between one overturned table and the wall.

" Okay," I said, setting down my weapons. " do we have anyone we want to target specifically?" I asked him. We both peered over the table and took in the sight in front of us. Most of them were just throwing blindly, and laughing at the downfall of others.

While the Cullen's were at a full out war.

They were position in opposite corners, like we were. Edward, Rosalie, Alice, and Jake were talking to each other, occasionally looking towards their enemy, and then shifting positions. I looked at the others. Bella, Nessie, Emmett, and Jasper were also talking, but every now and then Emmett would throw something at the others, causing Jasper to glare at him.

" The family." Seth said, smiling as he realized that they weren't paying any attention to us. I smirked and continued scanning.

Ah ha, bingo. My eyes zeroed in on Tiffany, who was hiding behind the Slut Gang, and was yelling at people.

" Tiffany." I said, turning back around. Seth laughed.

" You got a plan?" he asked me, looking at the weapons in front of us.

" No, but hey, going in blind is the best way to win." **(:D)** He laughed at that. I bit my lip, and grabbed my weapon. The orange.

Seth looked at me like I was crazy for just choosing one weapon, but I just smiled.

" You have a target that consists of eight people in two different locations. You need all of this." I said, before looking back over the table. Tiffany was edging towards the door. The one closest to me. I smirked. Plan 'Annihilate Tiffany like Aaron annihilates a box of Twinkies' **(:D!!!!!!!!!**) is in effect.

I looked along the wall and saw that it was lined with tables, though none of them were overturned. But, using my ninja skills, I should be able to go unseen. I smiled at that. Seth was watching me.

" Now, you have a plan." he said. I nodded.

" Nice knowing you Seth." Nice crushing on you, swooning at the very sound of your voice, melting when you laugh, and getting the warm fuzzy feeling when you touch me. He raised his eyebrows at me, but I just smiled and began inching my way around the table.

I hurriedly crouched between the next table and the wall, hoping no one would see me under it. I paused, before getting down on my hands and knees. Tiffany was getting closer to the door and if I didn't move faster I'd lose her. I quickly crawled to the next table, not taking my eyes off of her. She had stopped and hidden behind the nearest person as a thing of salad went her way.

I crawled to the next table as she got over the shock of being attacked. As I waited I began peeling the orange-which is hard to do when your eyes are intently focused on a target that wasn't the orange. I was halfway done when she started inching to the door again. I crawled to the next table, and realized that it was the one right next to the door.

I finished peeling the orange, and smirked, waiting.

I didn't have to wait for long before she broke out into a run for the door. I waited for just the right moment before lunging in front of her. She stopped and looked so scared that I laughed.

I reared my hand back and threw it right in her face at point blank range.

It went SPLAT!!! The Queen of Plastics was covered in orange guts. She shrieked a shriek that would make a banshee sound like an angel, and glared at me. I just smiled,

Ashley: 1 Tiffany: 0

I leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

" I don't take kindly to being threatened." And with that I smirked and turned to walk out of the cafeteria.

And was blocked by someone whom I hadn't met, but knew instantly.

The principal.

*****

"How long have we been here?" I groaned. We were sitting in an empty classroom, after school, in detention. And in we I mean, myself, Seth, Emmett, and Tiffany. Me: the principal saw me stuff an orange in the bitch's face. Seth: Tiffany told about him throwing spaghetti at her before the fight started. Emmett: he stupidly/bravely admitted that he was the one who started the fight. And Tiffany: she skipped the first two periods of school.

So here we are, stuck in a classroom together.

Emmett laughed. " Two minutes, Ashley." I groaned and laid my head on the table.

I was not a happy camper. **(:D) **I was covered in dried food-that wouldn't come out after thirty minutes in the Gym's showers-with feathers that were imprinted into the food that wouldn't come off. And my clothes were disgusting.

No one else looked any better. Only, Seth still looked like a smex god, and Emmett still looked good. But Tiffany looked like a hobo. I smiled at that thought. She is hobo.

" Sooooo," Emmett drawled out. " that was an amazing fight." he laughed. He went on like this all during Spanish, and it never got old. " I mean, we were at war!!! I mean, it's not fair that the other team got Edward and Alice, but hey, we got Jasper so…" Seth laughed.

" Saw that Rosalie got some food in her hair." he commented. I saw that too, her magnificent blond hair had chocolate pudding and lettuce leaves in her hair, and she looked like she was going to kill someone. Emmett winced and slumped in his seat.

" She's not going to be in a good mood." he muttered. I laughed. He looked so scared.

" You look so scared." I explained when he raised an eyebrow at me questioningly. Seth laughed hard at that. Still melt at his laugh. I'm now a puddle of spaghetti, pudding, salad, and Ashley.

" Oh he is, you haven't seen the evil that is Rosalie" Seth explained. I rolled my eyes.

" Oh please. The evil I fend off daily would eat you ALIVE **(:D).**" I said. He laughed again. I thought back to the look on Rosalie's face when she realized that her hair wasn't perfect anymore and shuddered. " Okay, maybe not." I amended, causing Seth to nod his head and Emmett to shudder again.

" Oh God, you three are such freaks." Tiffany said, just to hear her own voice I'm guessing. Emmett rolled his eyes while Seth clenched his fists. Otherwise, they ignored her. I shook my head and tried to pretend that she wasn't there.

" So, how mad will your parents be that you got detention on your second day?" Emmett asked, looking eager to know how much trouble I'll be in. I sighed.

" Very. But hey, when am I not in trouble?" I said with a shrug. In truth, I was terrified. Mom was going to end up taking away my phone/computer privileges, and that means, less contact with Mommy!!!!! " What about ya'll?" I asked. Seth sighed while Emmett laughed and clapped once.

" Very much." Seth said. " I don't understand why you're excited Emmett. Do you remember what Esme did when you and Jasper wrestled and broke her favorite table?" Emmett stopped laughing and his face changed from excitement to horror. I laughed at him.

Tiffany decided to make her presence known again.

" I'm not going to get in trouble at all." she said smugly. I turned and smirked at her.

" Are you sure? I'm almost positive your daddy's not going to want to buy you a new nose now that yours is clogged with orange guts." I said, and had the satisfaction of see her face drop and her put her hand to her nose.

Ashley: 2 Tiffany: 0

Emmett and Seth laughed, and high-fived me.

The rest of detention when on like that, Emmett, Seth, and I would talk and joke around, then Tiffany would say something and we would either ignore her or shoot her down. It was fun for detention.

And when we were finally released-after just thirty minutes-Emmett scooped me up in a bear hug, and almost squeezed the life out of me.

" I knew you were going to be fun to hang around with." he said, beaming as he sat me back down. I staggered, and felt a warm arm slip around my waist to keep me up. I turned and saw Seth smile down at me, and I did something I rarely do, I BLUSHED!!!

Hormonal teenager, my brain sang.

Shut up.

I heard Emmett snicker before he turned and walked out of the school and into the parking lot. But I didn't look away from Seth, and he didn't look away from me.

We were lost to the world as we just stared into each others eyes. And in the time we were gazing at each other shamelessly, I found that he had the most beautiful deep brown eyes I've ever seen. I could feel myself getting lost in them the longer I looked. And I felt no will in me to suddenly break eye contact with him.

I vaguely felt his arm tighten around my waist slightly, and barely felt my feet move as he gently pulled me just a tad bit closer to him. But I did feel his warmth against me as I was pulled even closer to him, making my chest bump into his.

I felt his heart race against my chest, and only then did I realize that my own was matching his speed.

Someone, probably Emmett, honked their horn.

Seth blinked rapidly, and I felt his arm loosen as he step away. His chest was heaving, and it was then that I realized that I was breathing heavily as well. He cleared his throat and looked at his shoes, a small blush coloring his tan cheeks. Normally I would've made a smart remark about that, but I was too flustered to come up with anything.

" Umm, see you tomorrow Ashley." Seth muttered quickly before turning and hurrying away.

Leaving me standing in the hallway, feeling more confused than ever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Reviews are loved!!!!! **


	7. Pretty Pictures

**A/N: HOLLA MI FAVORITAS!!!! (I'm making a C in Spanish, I need to practice.) Como Estas? Mi bien. Yo tengo….uhhhh….I need to study more seeing as I don't know how to say 'I have a new chapter for you'….Grrrr, curse you foreign language!!!!!….Anyway….HERE'S CHAPTER SEVEN!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Alice: Me gusta Espanol! **

**Me: Umm, I'm not doing good in Spanish, so stick with English please!!!!**

**Alice: *shrugs* Okay…so I have to do the disclaimer thingy now right?**

**Me: YEP!!**

**Alice: Okay….*clears throat* dancingwithEdward doesn't own me, my family,…basically anyone except for Ashley….*turns to me* Who totally owns you in Spanish skills!!!! *runs off***

**Me: *ANGST!!!!!***

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ashley POV

I made my way home thinking about my little scene with Seth. I honestly didn't know what came over me. One second he was keeping me from collapsing after Emmett's friendly attack, and the next…

What?

What exactly _had _happened between us? He was holding me…I was falling into his deep, dark, sultry eyes…we were getting closer unconsciously…I could feel his heart hammering against mine…and then Emmett had honked his horn, making Seth leave me breathless, confused, and flushing like mad.

But…what was it? What had caused that to happen? What had made me feel that way towards a guy I'd met only yesterday? God, I thought, was it really yesterday? After everything it had seemed like weeks or months. But no, I met Seth only about fifteen hours ago…Odd.

But, back to the point…what had…

Kiss. My brain suddenly shot out at me. I blinked, and everything seemed to slow down. Kiss? We hadn't kissed. But…I slammed on my brakes, causing me to lurch forward and almost hit my forehead on the steering wheel.

Seth's arm tightening around my waist…me not being able to look away from him as I came closer…our hearts beating erratically, but still in perfect time and unison…

HOLY SHIT!!! WE ALMOST KISSED!!!!!!!

I blinked rapidly, trying to make sense of the conclusion that was so unbelievably obvious, yet, I still tried to find a way to make it false.

Why? My mind asked in confusion.

I met him YESTERDAY!!! I can't have been about to kiss a guy I barely know!!! And…and…

Out of reasons?

…why couldn't I think of anymore reasons?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SPOV

To say I was pissed was an understatement. To say that I was disappointed was ludicrous. And to say that I was confused was to hit it right on the nail.

What had come over me? Letting my feelings for Ashley take over like that was…so good. I groaned and put my head in my hands. I hadn't planned on pulling her close…on holding her to me…on pleasantly drowning in her eyes…on feeling her heart against mine…on…wanting to kiss her.

But I can't want to kiss her!! I only met her yesterday, I barely knew her, she barely knew me…and, she would've thought I was a creeper if I had. She would've run. She wouldn't have looked back. She would've transferred.

I would lose her.

But, the pain I felt as I pulled away from her was…so excruciating that I almost pulled her right back into my arms.

I…don't know what I want to do. I don't know what I need to do. I don't know anything anymore.

Anything…except how having Ashley close to me…how feeling her heart race along with mine…how she hadn't even tried to look away from my gaze, made me feel like I had never had before. And the thing was…I couldn't place what the feeling was, it was _that_ good. It wasn't happiness. It wasn't even love. It wasn't completion. I don't even know what it was!

But I know that I wouldn't mind wanting to feel it that.

And with that thought, all the answers were suddenly clear to me. All the things that I had been wondering since yesterday were suddenly out in the open.

I knew what I wanted now.

No, I knew what I needed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley's POV

I don't know how long I sat in my truck at the side of the one road in Forks. I don't know when it started raining. I don't know when the sun began setting. I don't know how many times my phone rang.

All I do know was that, no matter how much I searched my mind, I couldn't find _one _other reason as to why it was bad that Seth and I had almost kissed. So here I was, leaning my head back with my eyes closed.

Replaying the whole scene in my mind again. Analyzing how Seth's touch made me feel. Thinking about how deep his eyes were. Just, reliving the event.

But, my phone rang…loudly. I don't know how I had managed to ignore it, but now it penetrated the silence that was surrounding me, and made me snap my eyes open in shock. I growled and grabbed the phone.

" What?" I snapped to whoever dared to interrupt my moment.

" Well, excuse me…" came Mommy's voice. My anger dissipated quickly at the sound of her voice. I couldn't be mad at Mommy. In fact, I should probably tell her about this.

" Sorry." I apologized lamely.

" What wrong?" she asked, automatically concerned. I sighed. Well, if I was going to tell her, now would be the best time.

"…Seth and….I…almost kissed." I finished in a rush.

Silence. I pressed my lips in a line. What would she think about it? What would she say God, why did I tell her?

" You're in deep." she said simply. My eyebrows furrowed.

" What do you mean?" I asked in confusion. Deep in what? Shit? I knew she wouldn't think that. Then what?

She sighed. " You like him." Duh, she knew this. " But, maybe it's more than like." she continued slowly, cautiously. More than like? As in…?

" No." I said tensely. I don't _love _Seth. I can't _love _Seth. I can't. She was silent for a minute.

" I know you Ashley." was all she said. True, she did know me. Hell, she knew me better than I did sometimes. But…this?!? This is just plain ridiculous! I don't _love _Seth. " You think that just because you met him yesterday, you can't love him." Damn, how did she know that? But wait…it's not just that…I _know _I don't _love _Seth. " But, Ashley…ever heard of love at first sight?"

Love at first sight. The belief that one could simply meet someone, and know that they were the one that they were destined to be with. Yes, I'd heard of it, who hadn't? But, did I believe it?

" Also…" Mommy continued. " You wouldn't almost kiss a guy unless you had some intense feelings for him. Much less a guy you met only recently." Good point. " And, on top of that…the way you talk about him, how we stayed up late last night talking about him, maybe…" she trailed off.

" What?"

" Maybe…you two really are meant to be together." What? Okay, it's official Mommy has lost her mind. " I mean…you act in a way I've never seen you act…you act as if, you're life is revolved around him…you act so much more than a regular teenage girl would about a crush…you showing a whole different side of you." Aw, Mommy. The way she said it….sounded like she was proud.

" I like seeing this side. And I like to think that it means that your physical other half is the only one who's able to pull out the emotional other half. You understand?" she asked me.

And the strange thing was…I did. I understood what she was talking about. I admit that I was changing a little. I also admit, that I had _never _acted like this for or about any other guy. So…why was Seth so different?

" Maybe he really is your other half. Your soul mate." I smiled at that. I knew that Mommy strongly believed in soul mates. " And, something-maybe mothers intuistion-" I laughed at that. "tells me that he is. That he is supposed to be there for you. That he's supposed to make you feel different, in a good way. That he is supposed to bring out the side of you that no one has had the pleasure of seeing." I felt some warmth building around my eyes.

" And…" she continued. " I know that you have the same effect on him. And that you two are destined to be happy. And that you two will live happily ever after." she finished quietly.

I didn't say anything.

I smiled at the thought of how much Mommy cared about me. I mean, she wouldn't say something like any of that unless it was true. And…tears slipped out of my eyes.

" I love you Mommy." I whispered, hearing my voice crack slightly.

" I love you too." she answered. " And, even if you don't believe it yet, just know…that everything will turn out the way it should." And with that she was gone.

I shut my phone slowly, thinking.

I have to admit that I loved that picture she had painted for me. Seth and I living happily ever after. He and I in love. He and I.

But…we'll see. I won't rush into this. I'll wait until I'm clear on my feelings. Until I'm sure whether I like him or love him.

And until then… I'll just keep replaying the scene in my head, and dreaming of the pretty pictures.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I know it's short but….IT'S SO SWEET!!! I least I think so….Anyway, review!!! Tell me whether you think it's sweet or not! And if you have any ideas of what should happen next, please, don't be shy to throw them out there!! :D**


	8. Yet

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers!!! I'm so amazingly sorry that I haven't been able to update lately due to homework, tests, quizzes, and stress EVERY DAY!!!!! But I have the night off so……I felt like I should destroy your mind with the crazy antics of my good friend Ashley!! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Jasper: So you admit that just being around her will make your head turn to mush.**

**Me: Yes…yes I do. **

**Jasper: Okay then…dancingwithEdward does not own me or any of my family……but she does own the consequences of admitting that online. **

**Ashley: *runs on stage* WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT I MAKE YOUR MIND GO MUSH!!!!!!!!!! *tackles me to the ground. I don't move* Mommy? *death!***

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ashley's POV

The night passed in a blur. I remember Mom and Zach getting mad at me for not coming home right away. I vaguely recall Pookie and Maci attacking me spontaneously. And I remember Mommy not calling me.

She probably really wanted me to think about what she had said.

And I did.

I was, even in the middle of math, thinking about what she had said. It was true that whenever Seth was near me I was overcome by a warm fuzzy feeling. It was true that whenever he spoke to me, I went through many measures to make sure he spoke again. It was true that he brought out a side of me I didn't even know existed. All of this was true.

What wasn't true, was that I was in love with him.

Yet, my brain added.

I sighed. Yet. But, I wasn't now, and that's where it counts.

Mommy says you are, my stupid mind continued.

Yes, Mommy says I am. But…she doesn't know. Only I know what I'm feeling, and what I feel for Seth is not love.

Yet.

The bell rang and I flew out of the room. Lunch. The thirty minutes I had with Seth. I mentally growled st myself. I seriously needed to stop acting like a little love sick puppy.

"Hey Ashley," came the very voice that made me a whole new unrecognizable person. I turned to see Seth walking towards me, smiling widely.

" Hey Seth." Ugh! Why did it feel so good saying his name? His grin grew as he came up next to me.

We made our way to the cafeteria in a comfortable silence. Well, except for the fact that I was melting every time his arm gently rubbed against my own. But, other than that….

" So," Seth started, breaking the silence between us, " how much trouble did you get in?" he asked. I blinked.

HOLY CRAP!!! They totally forgot to yell at me for the food fight! They were They were to preoccupied with me coming home late!!

" None." I answered in a daze, He looked at me like I was crazy.

" Seriously?" he asked, incredulous. I blinked again and nodded. How did they forget to punish me for that fight/the detention I'd gotten? Normally they would've punished me in a blink of an eye (but, Mommy usually kept me out of trouble, so…that wasn't necessary at times.). How could they just…forget?

" Luck," he muttered under his breath. Then, in a louder tone, " Esme threw a fit. Normally, since Emmett does get in trouble a lot, she's used to it, and it's just a grounding, but when she heard that _you _got in trouble for it, she blew up." What?

Emmett got in trouble because _I_ got in trouble! WTF??

Before I could ask about that, he continued. " She yelled at us-" US?? Seth got in trouble TOO!!?!? BECAUSE OF ME!!!

Love, my brain whispered. I ignored it.

"-then Emmett tried to defend our actions, and she grounded him from all of his favorite possessions. Then he threw a tantrum and ended up throwing a rock through the windshield of Alice's Porsche." OH NO!! I didn't even know her, but guessing by her size, she's LETHAL!!! After all stubbiness is the root of all evil. **(:D)**

" Then…she went crazy and…" Seth shuddered. " Well, he is not her eternal shopping buddy, and he's grounded for even longer!" I looked over at the Cullen's table and saw Emmett glaring at Alice, who was talking excitedly to Rosalie.

Seth followed my gaze and chuckled. " She's detailing their next shopping trip. Last I heard, it was an open to close trip." Poor Emmett.

We laughed simultaneously as we made our way over to Nessie and Jake, who were sitting at our table, talking with their heads close together.

As we sat down, they both looked up, and then stood.

" Sorry guys, but I think I'm taking Nessie to lunch." Jake said. Seth nodded in understanding, but I decided to be the stubby little evil person I am.

" You guys don't love us anymore?" I asked in a pathetic, tiny, whimper with my bottom lip sticking out in a pout. Nessie smiled, seeing through my act, but Jacob and Seth both didn't. Jake looked unsure, throwing Nessie a pleading glance. And Seth, ahhh Seth, put his arm around my shoulder. Do I need to mention what this did to me?

I didn't miss the spark in Nessie's eyes and how much her smiled widened.

Even _she _knows that you're in love, my brain said in shock.

I ignored it and tried to keep from melting.

" Ashley, they're just going on a date." Seth said soothingly into my ear. His warm breath tickled my earlobe, and I swooned. I admit it, I swooned. I, Ashley Chandler, swooned.

So, I decided to milk it, just a little.

" But…why can't they just wait until after school?" I asked Seth, turning my head to where we were just a gummy bear's arm away from each other. Electricity pulse between us as his breath caressed my face, and mine washed over his. This was not part of my milking it plan.

But, are you complaining? Brain asked me.

Was I?

His lips twitched. I stared into his dark eyes, once again, and I was lost. Lost in the depth of his eyes, the emotion I could see in them. As Mommy would say, 'The eyes are the window to the soul', and now I felt like I could see into his soul. Like I was floating with his soul.

Like you are falling in love with him. Trust my brain to interrupt in a time like this.

Seth seemed as mesmerized as I was, or I was just flattering myself. He began moving forward slowly, minutely, and never moving his eyes from mine.

_Bang_!

We jerked away, and I actually fell out of my seat. A nasal laugh filled my ear as Seth leaned over to help me up.

Once I was back in my seat, I saw that Tiffany herself-sporting a wonderful medical bandage on her nose- was sitting at our table, holding a folder. She was sneering at me, looking very triumphant. I glared at her, and Seth wrapped his arm around my waist. Restraining me.

" What the hell do you want?" I hissed through my teeth. She smiled and pushed the folder towards me

" I'm suing you for my medical bills, pain and suffering, and for refusing to actually press charges on you." My mouth dropped. She was…?!?! I opened the folder and the first thing I saw was the circled amount. I heard a squeak come out of my mind. She has got to be FUCKING KIDDING ME!!!!!

Seth grabbed the folder and looked at it, and then stared at Tiffany.

She smirked. " My lawyers number is in there. Call him if you have any questions." And with that she stood up and stalked away. I stared at the spot where she had been, not really seeing anything.

She was asking for OVER a half million dollars! I can't afford to pay that! The only way I would be able to afford to pay even half of that would be to sell my soul to her!

I placed my head down on the table, and took a shaky breath.

And then, when everyone finds out. Bad things will happen! I'll be shipped away to military school! I'll be forced to pay my own way while I'm there! THINGS WILL BE BAD!!!

" Ashley?" I heard Seth's voice, but didn't respond. I felt his hand gentle rub my shoulder, but it was just cold to me. What have I done?

I felt his arm wrap around me and he carefully pulled me up, and guided me out of the cafeteria. I didn't care where he took me, I just leaned into his side and let him lead me wherever he wanted to. I needed the comfort he was offering, I needed to know that someone was there for me.

I needed to know that I had someone here waiting for me to come back from military school.

I vaguely registered us getting into his car. I barely saw the scenery change as he drove. I responded mechanically as he helped me out, and walked me to one spot and helped me get settled.

He began rubbing my arm soothingly. " Ashley?" He called me, and I could hear the hope in his voice for a response. I knew that no matter how bad things were, I could never resist that voice.

" Yeah?" I whispered. I didn't hear my own voice, but what it sounded like must've been bad seeing as Seth suddenly engulfed me into his arms.

And I surrendered/

I let the tears go. I let out all of my feelings. I knew that because of this lawsuit, I ruined my chances at ever going to college, because, there was no way I was going to get a scholarship. And I probably ruined Alexis' chance. And Aaron's. Because of my little want for revenge I basically ruined my entire families lives!

I wouldn't be surprised if they completely disowned me for this.

I don't know how long I sat there, clutching to Seth, and crying. I don't know how long he held me, whispering soothing things into my ear, and rubbing my back. I don't know how long, but after a time, the tears stopped flowing, and I became aware of my surroundings.

Passed Seth's arms around me, I could feel that I sitting on rocks. If I listened hard enough, passed the sound of Seth's heartbeat, I could hear the ocean. Waves crashing upon the coast with vicious caresses. Even though Seth's scent was overpowering, I could smell a hint of salt in the air.

Seth gently pulled away, but grabbed my chin and made me looked up at him.

" Everything will be fine." he said with such force there was no way in hell I could doubt him. I didn't know how he was going to do it. I knew for a fact that I was going to deny whatever he was planning. But for the time being, I believed him. For the time being, I allowed him to believe that he could do whatever was necessary to get me out of this. For the time being, I let myself relax.

I nodded, and he pulled me to his chest again. I sunk into his embrace, and sighed in content. Even with everything that was happening now, I couldn't help but melt a little at the feeling of his warm muscular arms wrapped around my body… Of his breath washing over my scalp… Of his heart beating against my ear…

Of his hand clutching my chin…

Of his grip tightening around my body and my chin, as he pulled it up…

Of his breath on my lips…

Of his lips against mine….

…Do I love Seth?

The answer earlier had been not yet. But as I felt his warm soft lips mold with mine, as I felt this fire rush through my veins, as I forgot about everything else…my answer has changed.

I love Seth. And there was nothing anyone, not even Tiffany with her lawsuit, can do about it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hey guys!! Hope that was cute/fluff enough for you!! Reviews are loved!**


	9. Happiness

**A/N: Hello my loves!! I have returned with an amazing chapter!!! So without any a do…..**

**Disclaimer: Ashley: Mommy?**

**Me: Yes love?**

**Ashley: Why isn't Seth real? I mean, he's like freakin awesome, and…Emmett? Why isn't Emmett real? I mean he's like a squirrel on crack, you can't go wrong with that!!!**

**Me: *sigh* Well, sweetie, Seth and Emmett and everyone else for that matter don't belong to me. They belong to Mrs. Meyer and…*Ashley interrupts with cries of sadness and anger* I'M SORRY SWEETIE!!!!!!!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

SPOV

Euphoria. Pure euphoria.

I honestly don't know what possessed me to suddenly kiss her. One second I was just holding her, planning ways to kill Tiffany Goodlow for making my love cry the way she was, and the next… I was cupping her chin and pulling her face up to mine and…

But I can say this…feeling her soft lips against mine, I hold no regrets.

And!!!! The best part was…she's kissing me back. Her soft lips are molding with mine, fueling the passionate fire that was spreading rapidly throughout my body. Her warm body was safely tucked in my arms. Her hands were gently wrapped around my neck, gently tugging on my hair.

She's accepting this.

She's accepting me. I know she doesn't even know all of me, but I do know, that if she accepted just a little tiny part of me, that would forever be enough for me.

She turned her head a little, gasping for air. It was then that I noticed my lungs burning for much needed air. I leaned my forehead against her, and tightened my arms around her, needing more evidence that she was here.

So there we were, sitting on the beach of La Push, gasping for breath, wrapped in each others arms, each refusing to release the other. I smiled as her fingers tightened in my hair, emphasizing that fact.

Ashley moved to where she was gazing up at m. I could see the questions raging in her eyes, which had brightened considerably, her face flushed. And I knew that this was the moment that would determine what our fate was to be.

" I've been wanting to do that for a while now." I said, without really proofreading the thought before verbalizing it. What was that supposed to mean? Really, she's only been here for three days and…!

She smiled softly, but didn't say anything. She was waiting for me to say something. I took a deep breath, trying to quickly come up with something to say, something that would cover up the horrible thing I'd just said something that…

" Will you go out with me?"

…That wasn't what I was going for. Oh god, she's going to think I'm such a creep. I'm definitely going to lose her now. My heart seemed to rip at the seam at that thought. I don't what I'd do if she rejected me just because of a stupid, idiotic-

My chaotic thoughts were cut off by her lips pressing gently against mine again. It was just one soft sweet kiss, but it was enough to mend my potentially broken heart, enough to rekindle the fire. The kiss was enough for me to begin to imagine that there was some small hope that my feelings were reciprocated.

" Yes." she whispered.

She was enough for me. For eternity.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley POV

I'm happy. I'm a happy person.

It's been a week since that day in La Push-as Seth informed me later on-and I've been just a very happy person.

I was a happy person when Mom and Zach yelled at me when they saw a letter from Captain Bimbo Slutbags lawyer in the mail.

I was a happy person when I was forced to get a job.

I was a happy person when Mommy decided to give me 'The Talk'.

And, I now, I am a happy person. Because, as I was leaving math, Seth showed up out of nowhere- I swear that boy's a freakin ninja.

" Hey." he said, leaning down to kiss me swiftly. I've gotten used to melting on daily basis now, and found out that he takes pleasure in knowing that he is pleasantly torturing me.

I smiled and returned the kiss.

" Why hello to you too." I said with a laugh once we had separated. He smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist and began guiding me to the cafeteria.

I saw Tiffany sneer towards us as we passed and smiled. I loved how she was completely jealous of us. Sure, I haven't really come up with a way to get the money to her, seeing as I only got minimum wage so she did still have some power over me. But I had THIS!

" How was math?" Seth asked me as we maneuvered our way towards the cafeteria. I groaned. The only thing that made me not happy was MATH!!!!!!

" Do you think scantrons are cute?" I asked him. He raised his eyebrows at me as he held the cafeteria door open. " That idiotic teacher said that scantrons are cute!" he laughed. " I mean, I'll say that scantrons are cute when…." I stopped and quickly rethought my words.

" I was going to say that scantrons are cute when pigs fly, but with the whole swine flu thing…"**(:D)** Seth laughed at that. Yeah I know, everything that comes out of my mouth is like…magic **(:D).** It's one of my many qualities. One of the reasons why no one can stay away from me.

Yeah, cause you're modest…**(:D) **my brain trailed off suggestively.

Shut up.

" Okay, so she believes that scantrons are cute….I take it you took a test." he guessed. I smiled. Ah, that test was wonderful.

" I failed." I said straight up. He looked at me reproachfully. " There was this part where we had to show our work, right? And I drew an angsty chibi, and where it said to write the equation, I put 'Brain Fried. BRB'** (:D) **Seth laughed, and we grabbed our food and headed towards our usual table.

Nessie and Jake were there of course, and they smiled at us. I smiled back, and sat down.

And then it happened.

My phone vibrated in my back pocket.

Making me spaz/squeal.

There was a beat of silence before Seth, Nessie, Jake (and Emmett of course even though he was across the room) laughed at me. I blushed and growled as I pulled out my phone.

I gasped and flipped it open. " MOMMY!!!" I basically screamed into the phone. " You did not call me last night young lady." I continued sternly. I knew that Nessie, Jake, and Seth didn't know what the-

HOLY SHIT!!! THEY DON'T KNOW MOMMY!!!!!

" Yes, well, I was unable to call you due to a certain annoying brother of mine and-"

" MOMMY!!! PEOPLE DON"T KNOW YOU!!!!" Silence.

" I'm aware that I'm not know world wide Ashley." she said slowly. I ignored her and turned to Seth, Jake, and Nessie.

" First: Mommy is my best friend in the whole entire world, Ashlyn. She's like the mother figure of our little group and so yeah…" They nodded, shaking with concealed laughter. " And so yeah…." I said again, feeling like a complete idiot, but hey, you have GOT to know Mommy if you are to hang out with me.

" I'm back," I said into the phone. " I'm sitting with Nessie, Jake, and Seth, and I was like 'whoa, they don't know Mommy', and so I explained to them." As always when I'm talking to Mommy, I began making extremely large gestures, as though she were here. They continued to laugh at me.

" Stop making gestures Ashley, I can't see them." I swear to God, she know everything. I stopped in mid motion and suddenly snapped my hands back to t he table, embarrassed that she knows me well enough to know exactly what I was doing.

" Wait. Shouldn't you be in school?" I know we were in different time zones and everything, but it wasn't _that_ much of a difference.

" I went home early. Got sick."

" Ah, Mommy, you're sick?" I asked her, completely worried. I hated it whenever she was sick. " Okay, then you go to sleep, get some rest, get your vitamins, and get better." I said. She laughed.

" Whatever. I thought I'd call you, knowing that you are in lunch and not in class, and tell you that I probably won't be able to call you tonight, because I is sick."

" Okay, you don't have to call me tonight, just go to sleep and feel better." I said.

" 'Kay, love you." she said.

" Love you too, Mommy." and then she hung up. Poor Mommy, being sick is no bueno. I frowned. Usually being sick didn't stop her from calling me. Was she really that sick?

I turned and saw my trio of friends staring at me with raised eyebrows. I bit my lip, and looked down.

" Yeah, that was Mommy. She's sick." I sounded so sad, even to myself, and that caused the three of them to start laughing. It wasn't long before I was laughing along with them.

Yeah, I find pleasure in other people pain. Even Mommy's. **(:D)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: I know it isn't much, but the really good chapters will be coming soon, so….REVIEWS=LOVE!!!!!! :D **


	10. ShlopmatopolisTM

**A/N: Holla mi favoritas!!!!!! GUESS WHAT!!! I'M TOTALLY PASSING SPANISH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So I'm, like, happy about this!! Anyway….HERE'S CHAPTER 10!!!**

**Disclaimer: My birthday was earlier this week and I got….money…a picture drawn by Ashley…Ashley…but no Twilight. Isn't that sad!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley POV

Spanish. Spanish with Emmett.

Does I need to say more. I do? Okay then, allow me to elaborate.

It began as a normal day is Espanol…

" I know a class that gets on everybody's nerves, on everybody's nerves, on everybody's nerves."( **:D)** Emmett sang in Spanish. I laughed as he started the song again. Once he got to the second 'everybody's nerves' I started with my own song.

" It's the work that never ends."**( :D)** Emmett smiled and continued singing without missing a beat. I had the satisfaction of noticing the entire lecture Ms. What's Her Name stop and everyone turn to look at us. " It goes on and on my friends-" **( :D)**I stopped. That's not right.

" Wait! Why did I say friends?" **( :D) **I asked in English so all could understand. Emmett continued singing quietly in the background as I continued talking. "I don't know them. I hate people!" **( :D) **People laughed, Ms. I Don't Care, rolled her eyes and fumed.

I shrugged and waited until it was the right time for me to come back in and- " It goes on and on my acquaintances."**( :D)**

" OKAY CLASS!" The teacher screamed. I stopped, pissed that she had interrupted our round of epicness. " Now," she continued once she had gotten quiet. " Everyone grab a partner." Emmett literally grabbed hold of my arm.

I don't think she meant that literally.

Wait! How did he get across the room so fast? I could've sworn he was right by the-

" Now, I want you and your partner to, together, write a story that is at least four pages long. I don't care what it's about, as long as it's all in Spanish and is grammatically correct." And with that, she sat at her desk, grabbed her cup of coffee, and opened up a book.

Weirdo.

I turned to Emmett, and saw that he looked excited, and was already holding up a piece of paper, completely covered in his handwriting.

Holy shit!!! How did he write that so quickly? I shook my head, dispelling the thought from my mind as I scanned over the first page of "our" story.

" No." I said after reading the first paragraph. Emmett has lost his MIND!!!!!!!! His eyes widened and looked slightly hurt. But he took a breath and toughed it out.

" Why?" he asked in a business like tone. Like he was negotiating a business deal with me. I dramatically pretended to neatly stack the one sheet of paper, laid it down between us, and folded my hands.

" Emmett-topia?" I asked him, talking about the name of the country he had created.

" What about it?" I sighed and made my fingers into a steeple.

" I believe that the name is a little…conceited…" he scoffed, unprofessionally. "…and I believe that it's a bit too….revealing." He laughed at that.

Pervert.

Oh, like you weren't thinking that too. **( :D) **My brain added. I ignored it and continued on as if nothing had happened.

" It gives away all the possible things that could happen. I mean, if the country were named after you, we know that everything that will happen will be something that you would do." he seemed to be contemplating that. " We should throw a curve ball. Something that says, 'Oh, you don't know what will happen.'" He leaned forward.

" What do you suggest?" he asked seriously. I paused to think awhile.

" Shlopmatopolis. **( :D)**" I suggested. It was perfect. We all knew it. He tapped his fingers together thoughtfully.

" I like it." he said with a smile. " I think-"

" TM" **( :D)** I added.

…

" What?" he asked. I smiled.

" Shlopmatopolis…TM. It needs a trademark so that no one will steal it and……it makes me happy. **( :D)**" He looked at me for a second before smiling widely.

" Perfect." he grabbed the paper and started writing again. Once he was done, I took it back. Yes, Shlopmatopolis…TM has been-

Wait, no that's not right!

" You didn't put the TM inside a box." I pointed out. He nodded and too the paper back.

At least he wasn't contradicting me. I thought happily. That was a first.

That's because he's like your mental twin. Mr. Brain said. God, I really need therapy if this continues.

Emmett passed the paper back to me. I looked and sighed. " No. You obviously don't know how to make a TM box." I said, picking up my pencil and corrected. I mean, how hard is it to draw a TM box?

The second I was finished, he grabbed the paper and examined it. And then scoffed.

" It looks exactly the same!" he said, throwing the paper down in frustration. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the page and pointed. His TM box was not bold, while mine was. Total difference!!

" Whatever." he said, making yet another TM box, making it extra bold.

Did he just try to one up me?

I believe that was a challenge. My mind informed me. Oh it's on then. I grabbed the paper, and made an extra large, extra bold TM box. " My TM box owns yours epically!!" I cried in triumph. He glared at me and jerked the paper away from me again.

" NEVER!!" he called dramatically, drawing one. I glared at him, thinking of a way to make my TM box more epically awesome than it was already bound to be.

Suddenly, Emmett's hand stopped.

We both looked at each other slowly and smiled at the exact same time.

--------------------------------------A few days later---------------------------------------------------

Ashley's POV

_Something anyone needs to know about Shlopmatopolis…TM was that their prized possession was the shiny TM box that sat in the very center of the capital city of the country. So, when it was found that the TM box was MISSING everyone freaked out. Complete chaos erupted everywhere, no one knew what could've happened to the box or what to do about it. _

_**Except Ashley. **_

_**She set off to find the missing TM box. She searched high and low, near and far, and faced many scary mice to find the box, but she could not find it. It was as if the box disappeared off the face of the earth. **_

_**Sadly, she headed back to the capital city, and reluctantly proclaimed that the box was nowhere to be found. Everyone immediately went into mourning, until….**_

…_The extremely awesome and sexy Emmett stood among the crowd and announced that there should be a new TM box created. " A contest" he called it. People were wary about trying to recreate the formerly loved monument that had stood in the square for centuries, and also because they knew that Emmett was an extremely amazing artist. _

_Emmett was sure that no one would stand up against him, but Ashley smirked and nodded. _

" _That's a wonderful idea." she said before turning away and heading in the opposite direction. _

_Emmett's jaw dropped at the thought of someone standing up to his awesomeness, but quickly he clenched his jaw and stalked off, prepared to beat his idiot of an opponent. _

_**Ashley headed straight for her home and immediately began working. She stayed up all night carving, hammering, and shaping away until the next morning. She slipped a sheet over the TM box, and moved it to the city. Everyone gathered around, surprised that she had finished so quickly. Ashley smiled proudly, seeing Emmett in shock in the audience, and yanked the sheet off the box.**_

_**Standing in the middle of the square was a giant TM box made of mahogany wood, shined with a perfect finish. It gleamed in the sunlight, and everyone applauded the craftsmanship of the sculpture. Ashley smirked at Emmett, knowing for sure that she had won. **_

_When the crowd had dispersed, Emmett remained standing in front of the TM box. How on earth could a girl, an ordinary girl create something so epic that even he was at awe? He wouldn't allow it. Emmett quickly ran home, and returned late at night, carrying a bottle of lighter fluid and a box of matches. Smiling evilly, he lit the box aflame. _

_No flame had burned brighter than that box. Emmett turned on his heel and headed home to complete his own masterpiece._

_The next morning, everyone, once again, mourned at the loss of yet another TM box. Emmett made sure that everyone looked hopeless before he swept in dramatically with his cover TM box and his cape whirling in the wind. He paused for dramatic effect before whipping the covering off. _

_Standing in front of everyone, was a shining titanium TM box, the sun glinting off of it, mesmerizing the audience. _

_Emmett was swept away by the crowd, who were all chanting his praises at saving the TM box. _

_**Ashley stood in front of the wretched box long after the crowd had left, contemplating revenge. She knew that he had been the one to set her own art aflame, so it only made since to reciprocate. She smiled suddenly, knowing just who would help her. **_

_**She left town for two days, visiting her friend from the country of Jacobopolis, Jacob, who was known to have certain items that could help her out in this situation. **_

" _**Just press the big red button. Everything else is set." Jacob told her, handing her a black box with one red button the size of her fist. She smiled, and quickly pressed the button. **_

_**When she returned to the town, everyone was in shock. Instead of Emmett's box standing proudly in the sun, there was only dust. Dust polluted the air, dust covered the ground, dust was all that was left of the monument. **_

" _**What happened?" she asked a random passerby, though she knew exactly what had happened. The person turned to her, tears in his eyes, and sniffed. **_

" _**A nuclear weapon struck the box last night. No one knows who did it, but everyone knows that it wasn't an accident." **_

_Emmett was PISSED!!!!! He knew, he absolutely KNEW, who had sent the bomb. He saw her standing in the group of mourns, and surppressed the urge to lunge at her and rip her throat out. SHE STOLE HIS MOMENT OF GLORY!!!!! But, because of her, he was allowed to make sure that he won. That no one would ever question his ability. _

_He would make sure of it. _

_So, that night, he quickly created a new TM box, made of a mixture of titanium and diamond, and place it in the square. Then, since everyone was sleeping and had yet to see his creation, he went to his friend from Jacobopolis, Jacob, and bought a bomb. If anyone were to touch his TM box with his permission, they were going to get blown to smithereens. _

_His plan was ingenious, there was no doubting it. Emmett went home that night positive that he would forever be known as the man who saved the day._

_**Standing in the middle of the square, when Ashley awoke, was a shining TM box. She growled in frustration. Emmett just wouldn't give up. She was about to turn on her heel and head back to the drawing board, when something caught her eye. **_

_**A red wire running around the box. **_

_**She followed the wire with her eyes and saw that it lead to a box that looked strangely enough like a bomb she had seen at Jacobs. She smiled, knowing exactly what it was, and ran to the police. **_

" _**Sir, there's a bomb on that box!" She cried when she got to them. They ran to the box, and saw exactly what she had found. " The only person who would put it on there would be Emmett. He was the only one who even knew that the box was here!" **_

_**The police saw the logic in her words, and arrested Emmett.**_

_Ashley spent all night working on yet another failure of a TM box, but for some reason she was proud of it when she was finished. But before she could bring her work to the square, she heard a noise outside. Curious, she followed the sound._

_What she saw astounding her immensely. Standing in the middle of the square, was the original TM box. _

_With Jacob standing in front of it. He was smiling at the crowd, happy that he had made an alliance with the people of Shlopmatopolis. Then he saw Ashley. She was glaring at him in fury, he had betrayed her. He shrugged and mouthed…_

'_**It's just business.'**_

I read the paper again and turned to Emmett.

" This totally deserved an A!!!" I cried out in distress, looking at the huge B- written in red pen on the paper. Emmett nodded, but then shrugged.

" She's just sad that the awesome Emmett lost." and with that, he walked away. I glared after him, before standing up, sticking the paper in my bag, and heading out of the classroom.

I needed Seth to comfort me about this B- that was clearly supposed to be an A. I went into the hall, but…no Seth. Hmmm, that's odd. He's usually here.

" He had to leave early." came a soprano voice. I looked and saw myself looking into the golden eyes of none other than- " I'm Alice." she said, sticking out her hand. I already knew this of course, but I stuck my hand out anyway and shook it.

" Ashley." She smiled at me, a knowing smile. " Why did he have to leave?" I asked her, as we began walking down the hall. She hesitated for a second (shall think about that later) before answering.

" He became sick earlier. He said to tell you he was sorry." she said. Hmm, well that's not true. If it was, Seth would've texted me. Alice was lying to me.

But why? Why would lie to you? Brain asked me.

I don't know. But I do know that she is lying. Just like Nessie probably is. Just like the entire Cullen family probably is.

Including Seth?

I sighed mentally. Including Seth.

Alice and I parted ways and I headed into the Gym.

I knew that Seth was hiding something from me. It wasn't hard to tell. The way he would look at me like he was wanting to say something, and then not say anything at all. The way he would come over to my house, even if no one was home, and I couldn't go to his.

I knew this, but I didn't act on it.

I knew this, but it didn't change anything.

I still loved him all the same.

------------------------------------------------

As I was driving home I was still thinking about the Cullen family, and how I knew that they were hiding something. Whether or not it changed things between me and Seth, it didn't stop me from being curious.

What could they possibly be hiding. I mean, according to what Mommy found out about the picture, they look pretty good for their age. And….

A squirrel ran out in the middle of the slick road.

Me, being the animal lover I am, jerked hard on the wheel, trying to avoid hitting the poor cute squirrel.

Everything around me began a spinning array of colors. I grabbed the wheel again, but it wouldn't yield to me. The only thing that was clear, was the shape of one giant tree quickly heading towards me. I felt my heart pound in my chest as I knew what was going to happen if I hit that tree.

I was going to die.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: WHOO!!!! That was long!!! Quickly, if you didn't get it, the bold was Ashley's writing and the italics was Emmett's. And in the story, Jacob had stolen the original TM box and had made A LOT OF MONEY over the course of the story!**

**For some who don't know, Ashley is in fact a real person. And so I thought that you would like to know exactly what she says of me using a few quotes from her (remember the :D's).**

"**Mommy-" (me) "-you're stealing my soul one little Ashley quote at a time." So, just so you know, I'm stealing her soul for the sake of you wonderful readers!! And even wonderfuller reviewers!!!!!**

**REVIEWS=LOVE REVIEWS=LOVE REVIEWS=LOVE REVIEWS=LOVE!!!!!**

**So, you know, review!!!**


	11. The Truth

**A/N: Hey all!!! I would like to let you all know that I'm SICK!!!! AGAIN!!!!!! But, I have decided that you guys are amazing enough for me to get out of my deathbed and write an amazing chapter!! That and I needed something to make me happy! **

**Disclaimer: Carlisle: *sigh* Seriously? How are you sick again?**

**Me: *cough* You tell me. You're the doctor. *cough cough***

**Carlisle: *sigh again* You are in no shape to write, let alone do the disclaimer.**

**Me: Must write. Must write. Must write.**

**Carlisle: dancingwithEdward does not own anything Twilight related. But she does own Ashley who *suddenly persuasively* would be very upset if she doesn't get better. **

**Me: Must *cough* write. **

**Carlisle: *sighs and walks away***

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

SPOV

Jake had me leave school. Jake had me leave Ashley at school. Jake had me leave without telling her why.

All because a kid on the reservation suddenly phased.

I sighed as I ran. I don't understand why Jake needed me to help him out with this. I mean, he's the Alpha!!! But no, he _needed _me!

But, I guess I understand. When I phased, it didn't make it a little better seeing that I wasn't alone. Embry, Jared, Paul, Sam, and Jake were all there for me. Along with Leah, but…she wasn't much of a help.

I paused under a tree and laid down on my front paws. It were times like this where I missed the gang. Everyone had gotten settled down, had a few kids, and then died happily. Everyone had lived there lives, and had had no regrets. While Jacob and I had stayed with the Cullen's. He stayed because of Nessie, while I stayed because…

…I knew that there was still something for me to do.

And now there was Ashley and-

My thoughts were interrupted by a truck suddenly skidding through the bushes towards me. I made tensed my legs, prepared to bolt, when I finally got a good look at the truck.

It was Ashley's.

That was all I could think before the truck made impact.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley POV

I shut my eyes as the tree came closer and closer and closer. I don't wanna die!**(:D) **I thought repeatedly. If I die, I will never be able to see Seth again. Never be able to see Mommy again. Never be able to see Aaron, Mom, Zach, Dad, Amy, Alexis…no one ever again. I will never be able to hug Seth. I will never be able to kiss Seth. I will never be able to-

I felt the impact from the front. My body jerked forward and, my forehead banged against the wheel. The truck stopped. I didn't open my eyes as I shakily turned to truck off. Then I just sat there, trying to calm down.

I could've died.

Okay, from now on, I'm going to do everything right. I'm not going to pick on Aaron anymore. Well, I can't really do that. Umm, I'm not going to swear anymore……ummm, that'll be a little hard. I'm not going to-

My thoughts were interrupted by a whine. A soft painful whine.

The whine of a wolf. My head jerked up-causing everything around me to spin. Did I hit a wolf? I didn't even think before I opened the truck door, and carefully got out.

I swear to God if I hit a wolf I will never be able to forgive myself.

I kept a firm grip on the truck as I moved around, hoping against hope that I had been imagining that sound.

But, lying on the ground by the truck was a beautiful giant sandy colored wolf, just like the one I had dreamed about on the way here. I quickly kneeled down beside it. It whined.

" Shhhh," I muttered quietly. " it's going to be alright." I moved over slowly, not wanting to startle it. He was bleeding. I could see a trail of blood slowly traveling down it's face. I bit my lip. " I'm so sorry." I mumbled

The poor thing.

I gently place my hand on the wolfs shoulder, and marveled at how soft the fur was. It reminded me of Seth's hair. I shook my head. No time to turn into a hormonal teenage girl.

I saw the wolf turn its head slightly and look at me. He had beautiful eyes. I carefully petted his fur from his shoulder to his ribcage. I stopped when I felt a rigged line on one of his ribs. I'd broken its rib!! Oh, I'm definitely going to hell for this.

I noticed the wolf shudder. It was then that I noticed how cold it had gotten. That plus the amount of pain he must be in, he must be so uncomfortable. " One second." I muttered before jumping up-again, making my head spin-and running to my truck.

Thank the Lord, I had gotten really cold this morning. I thought as I pulled my blanket out of the cab-ironically it had a picture of two wolves on it. I hurried back to the poor animal and carefully wrapped the blanket around him.

Now what?

There was no way there was going to be a vet in this small town. Anyone would probably say to just put it out of its misery. I began petting him again as I thought. Something told me that he wasn't alone. Maybe, I'll just wait for one of his pack to come by.

Yeah, I'll do that.

This is where Mommy would tell me that this wolf could be rabid, that the pack could very well attack me. This is where everyone tells me that I'm insane. And this is where I ignore people. Because they don't know what the hell they're talking about.

The wolf whined again. I looked at him, and saw so much pain in his eyes, but something else I couldn't place. People would argue that animals are unintelligent, but I knew that they knew just as much as humans did. So, I wasn't surprised with the amount of emotion I saw in his eyes.

" Shh…" I muttered, still gently pulling my fingers through his fur. I began humming quietly, trying to calm the wolf down. I felt his muscles relax under my fingers. I smiled. Good, the most I can do after putting him through so much was to make sure he was at least relaxed.

He made a sound that sounded like humming. I hummed even more quietly, listening to the rumbling sound that was coming from him. After a few seconds I recognized the tune…he was humming the same tune that I was. I smiled, though I was a little shocked.

" No amount of crying changes your mind," I began singing softly. " No amount of praying brings you inside. I know you love me and that you always will." I smiled. That reminded me of Seth. " You just stand outside and call to me. My sweet street angel."**(:D) **

I continued stroking his fur, singing the sad song, and ignoring the pain in my head that was beginning to make itself known. I knew that would have to leave soon, because I couldn't get in trouble for being late again, but…until then, I was okay with just sitting here with this beautiful creature and singing and relaxing.

The wolf whined again. I looked at him, and saw that he was looking at me, whining softly.

" What?" I asked him quietly. The wolf moved slowly, leaning it's head closer to me. I noticed him flinch slightly as he jostled his ribs. " Careful." I whispered. He continued moving and then gently licked my free hand. I smiled.

" You're sweet." I muttered. He looked at me, and I swear he was smiling. He whined again before leaning upward pressing his nose to my lips. I giggled as his cold nose touched my skin. I rubbed behind his ears, and laughed when I saw his tail begin wagging. He looked hilarious. The blanket was now around his shoulders, looking like a cape, and his tail was wagging. I smiled again.

" You're feeling better, aren't you?" He dipped his nose to the ground once before looking back at me.

Did he just nod? Brain asked.

I smiled as the wolf licked my cheek. Why yes, I believe he did just nod. Ah, my head was really starting to hurt now! But, as always, I ignored it and continued scratching behind his ear.

" I give you this, sweetie, you're cute for having just been hit by a truck." I said. He barked, and I swear it sounded like a laugh. I smiled. " Well, you seem better. Maybe I should go…" I trailed off, standing up. Holy crap!! This wolfs head was basically to my chest, and he's still sitting down!!! I smiled at him and began walking away.

But stopped when I felt a tug on the back of my shirt. I looked over my shoulder and saw that the wolf was holding the hem of my shirt in his mouth, looking up at me with sad eyes.

Well, he was alone.

" I guess I can stay for a little while longer." I amended, sitting back down on the ground. The wolf leaned forward and place a sloppy kiss on my face. I laughed. " Okay, okay, none of that now. I have a boyfriend." He laughed again, and laid down, putting his head on my knee.

I began petting his head again.

I don't know how long we sat there. I just continued stroking the top of his head, humming again, thinking about how horrible I felt for hitting this beautiful creature.

Then it happened.

I could feel the change that was happening to the wolf. I just didn't register it at first. It wasn't until I felt the change stop, that curiosity overtook me. I looked down.

And gasped.

" Seth?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SPOV

No!! I didn't mean to phase back!! It's just that…she was taking care of me. I didn't blame her for hitting me. I'm just glad that it was me and not the tree. But then, she came over and she took _care _of me.

I bet she didn't even notice the huge gash along her hairline that was bleeding into her hair.

I closed my eyes, thankful that she had brought me the blanket before, and slowly moved away from her. I clutched the blanket to me, and slowly looked up at her.

She was shocked of course. She was staring at me, her jaw agape, her eyes wide, and her face slightly paler than usually. I looked back down. This is where I'm going to lose her. She accepted me as a human. She accepted me as a wolf. She just wasn't going to accept me as both.

In a way, I wanted to be mad at that logic. How could someone love two different things, and then hate it when they find out that they are one and the same?

But, then again, I could never really be mad at Ashley.

I heard her move, but didn't look up. I didn't want to watch if she were running. I knew that if I did, I would never be able to get that image out of my head.

I felt her warm hands on either side of my face. I looked up, shocked. She was looking at me with concern in her eyes.

" Are you okay?" she asked softly. I nodded slowly. She smiled softly, and then wrapped her arms around me. " You had me worried." she whispered into my shoulder before turning her head and placing a kiss on my cheek. I froze. What the hell was happening here?

She pulled away an looked at me with a cute/confused looked on her face. " Seth?" she asked, and my heart stopped at the hurt tone in her voice.

" How can you-?" she suddenly smiled and pressed her lips against mine briefly.

" Didn't I ever tell you? Wolves are my favorite animals." And she kissed me again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: That was actually really hard to write!! But……I FREAKIN LOVED IT!!!!!! So…did you? Tell me?! Love it? Hate it? Review it!! ………It'll make me feel better. :D Oh, and teh song she sang was 'Street Angel' by Stevie Nicks **


	12. I Love You

**A/N: So you guys like the chapter?!?! I got many reviews for it! :D You're reviews made t he mean Flu go away!!! So, I'm better and I'm a happy person! So…I felt that you guys deserved another wonderful chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: Ashley: MOMMY!!!! WHY DID YOU ABANDON ME AT SCHOOL??!?!**

**Me: *cowers in fear* I…was …sick? But….I is better now!!**

**Ashley: But…you were like gone…and I was like…"Oooohhh!!" *sad face* and…and….and *cries***

**Me: No sweetie don't cry!! I has a new chapter for you!!! Please don't cry!!!!!!!! *begs on knees***

**Ashley: *sniffles, wiping tears* …Really?…you does?**

**Me: Yes I do. See, I'll even do the disclaimer now-**

**Ashley: *interrupts* Let me do it!!!!!! Ahem *strikes a pose* dancingwithEdward, aka Mommy, does not own Twilight or anything like that. Including my Seth…*turns to glare at me* She better not even try anything with him…HE'S MINE!!!!!**

**(This is basically how my conversations with Ashley go XD)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley POV

Seth was a wolf. Seth was a human this morning.

But Seth wasn't human. Brain added.

Cause Seth was a wolf.

Seth is sitting in my truck with me, wrapped in only my blanket. Because he was a wolf.

Don't get me wrong, it's freakin' AWESOME!!!!!!! I mean the man I loved, was also the animal I loved. That's like….double the loving potential!!!! And…and….and he was such a pretty wolf!!!!!! And-

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!" I suddenly yelled, making Seth jump in his seat.

" What's wrong?" he asked looking around, trying to find the threat.

I didn't answer him. I was too busy thinking something that was so painfully obvious….

I RAN OVER MY BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I turned to Seth, who was looking at me with concern in his eyes. " I ran you over." I said quietly now, blinking rapidly. I…ran….over Seth. I ran over Seth. I- " I could've killed you!!" I continued. Seth smiled at me and shook his head.

" A) you didn't mean to. B) better me than the tree. C) I'm perfectly fine." he said, taking one of my hands. I was a little reluctant to let go of the steering wheel after my would-be accident, but…it's Seth.

" Yeah…you got better really fast." I said, looking at him from the corner of my eye. He bit his lip and looked away. He was ashamed. Why would he be ashamed of something as cool as being a freakin wolf!!!??!

" Yeah, that's part of it." he muttered. I hated seeing him like this. He shouldn't be hating on himself like this!!

" I wish I could do that." I said with a sigh. " I mean, I hurt myself everyday. It would be nice to go without the bruises." I said, and was happy to see him crack a smile at that. I drove on for a few more seconds, Seth giving me a direction every now and then. We were going to his house. He said that there were a lot of things he needed to tell me, so we had to go there.

" Tell me more about it." I demanded after a few moments of silence. I needed to hear his voice, and I also needed to let him that I was honestly okay with him being who/what he was.

He hesitated for a second before sighing. " I can run really fast. My temperature is above normal." That explained his extremely warm skin. " I can heal really fast as you've noticed." Super cool healing powers. " And…" he trailed off, looking at me with uncertain eyes.

He didn't speak for a while. Apparently whatever it was that he was going to say, he really didn't want me to know.

And, I was really tired of not knowing.

So, I quickly pulled the truck over, and turned the ignition off. Turning to him, I realized that he was, once again, avoiding my eye. I smiled softly, though I knew that he couldn't see it, and gently grabbed his hands in mine. He didn't look up at mine touch, but I didn't mind.

" You can tell me anything." I told him. " You don't seem to understand how little this changes things." I continued, slightly scooting closer to him. He looked up briefly, and in that time, I saw hope full in his eyes. But, then he was looking away again.

I sighed, frustrated at him being so damn stubborn/angsty. I let go of his hands, but captured his face instead. I forced him to look at me, made sure that his dark unending eyes were transfixed into mine alone before speaking.

" Seth, I don't care that you're a wolf. Like I said earlier, they are my favorite animals. That's a plus in my book. It doesn't change how I feel about you." How the hell could there still be doubt in his eyes? Did I have to spell it out for him?

" Listen, Seth," I held onto his face tighter. " I love you. That's not going to change just because you have a little fur." He froze. Did I say something wrong?

Think back. Brain said in awe. I thought back to what I just said, and mentally gasped.

I said it. Sure I had admitted it a long time ago, but I never said it. Not to him, not to anyone. I had never said those words. And now-

Seth lips crashed against mine with such passionate force, I was blown out of my thoughts. It's unbelievable how forceful yet gentle he could be, like he was now. He was being forceful in a way that made any doubt that had been in my mind of his feelings for me, flee. But he was gentle in the fact that his lips felt like a butterfly's caress against mine. He wasn't forcing anything but his own feelings upon me.

I melted.

" I love you Ashley." he whispered lovingly against my lips.

I'm a puddle.

" I love you no matter what Seth." I responded. He smiled against the kiss and kissed me again.

I'm a lovesick puddle of lovey-dovey ooey-gooey mush. And I wasn't complaining.

After a few seconds of this, Seth pulled away. I pouted. He laughed at my pout.

" Ready to meet the family?" he asked me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I know it's short, but….it was cute!!!! XD And!! The meet of the family and the truth being told chapter is next and….it shall be super duper uber long!!! Bu…you know…reviews give me inspiration to write!! So….REVIEW!!!!! :D**


	13. Not So Surprising News

**A/N: Hello everyone!!!! I must say that you are all wonderful peoples because….I GOT MANY MANY MANY REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D you guys have no idea how happy that makes me! **

**Disclaimer: Ashley: I love you Mommy!!**

**Me: *hopefully* Really?**

**Ashley: I love you sooooo much!!! Especially seeing as you write many wonderful things about me…**

**Me: *slightly scared now***

**Ashley: Like how you made pudding and spaghetti attack me…how you almost kill me…how you-**

**Me: What do you want? **

**Ashley: …to do the disclaimer!**

**Me: *sighs* If it keeps you from being mad at me….**

**Ashley: SPLEE!!!!! Ahem…dancingwithEdward does not own anything Twilight related. But….she does….own me. I've given up my soul, so…yeah**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ashley POV

Meeting his family. I'm going to meet his family. I'm going to go to the place where nine kids roam. I'm going to be in the lair of the awesome maniac that is Emmett. I'm going to be going to the place where Seth spends a lot of his time. I'm going to be going to the place where Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Bella, and Jasper are. I'm going to be in the place where Nessie and Jake get caught making out.

I'm going to meet his parents.

I don't think I've ever been more terrified in my life.

" Turn here." Seth said. I turned the wheel and began going down a long drive that cut into the forest. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest the closer we further we drove. My palms began sweating. Okay, I was meeting his family. How would they react when they found out that I almost ran over Seth? That know his secret? Would they shun me? Oh God, they were going to shun me!!

Seth covered one of my hands on the steering wheel. " Relax Ashley." he murmured. I bit my lip and looked at him, briefly. He smiled in encouragement, gently pulled my hand from the wheel, and kissed my knuckles. I blushed and looked back at the road.

" What if they don't like me?" I asked quietly. He laughed, and scooted over to put his arm around me.

" One: I love you. So they automatically have to love you. Two: You are literally the best friend Emmett has ever had-in his standards- so everyone has to like you. And three: if they don't, then I can either give them a good talking to or possibly even slash their tires **(:D). **

I laughed at the last one. I knew he would never do that, it was a fun mental picture though. Seth sneaking around in the dead of night-dressed as a ninja because I'm special like that-and sportingly producing a long sword. Then he quickly slashes all four tires of someone's car in one fluid motion.

Fun!!

He kissed my cheek as the house came into view. I nearly stomped on to breaks in surprise. The house was…… HUGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know I'm tiny okay, they just had to have a house that would emphasize that fact even more!!

He laughed. " Yeah, that's the general reaction." he said. I blinked and slowly pulled up a little more, before stopping the truck and turning it off. Wait weren't there supposed to be two houses? " This is the main house. The other ones further into the woods. You have to take a different trail to get to it." Seth said, as if he were reading my mind.

I nodded, still looking at the mansion of a house. I didn't even notice Seth getting out of the car until he opened up my door. " Ready?" he asked, grabbing both of my hands and puling me gently out of the cab.

" Let me come back to you on that." I said. In all honesty, no. I was not ready to do this. And I know that this is all out of character for me, but I freakin scared to meet his family. I mean, seriously!! What if they don't like me!?? I wouldn't want Seth to get mad at them for that and then split up his family!! And…!!!

" Relax." he reminded me, before wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me up the steps of the porch and towards the door. He hesitated for one second at the door, before nodding his head minutely and then opening it. I filed that piece of information in my head for further analysis.

When he opened the door, I was shocked again. The living room was….beautiful. It was open and bright, and very professionally decorated. I blinked again. Sitting on the couch was Emmett, playing a video game with Jasper. They both looked up when we stepped in.

" ASHLEY!!!" Emmett yelled before jumping up and engulfing me in a bone crushing hug.

" Ugh! Emmett……can't……breathe." I gasped out the best I could. Emmett's cold arms were wrapped painfully around my ribs. But the, suddenly, he was gone and Seth was standing in front me of protectively. I gasped for air as Emmett put his hands up defensively.

" Hey man, she's not hurt." he said to Seth. Seth shook, rather violently might I add, and growled in fury. I placed my hands on his shoulders and pulled him back beside me. He calmed at my touch, but continued to glare at Emmett.

Emmett rolled his eyes at him, and turned towards me. He opened his mouth to say something, but Jasper cut him off.

" Ashley, why do you have dried blood on your forehead?" My hand shot to my head and sure enough I encountered crusty…crust, and a painful slit in my skin. WHEN THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN??

Well, you were in a car crash. Brain reminded.

" What the hell happened to your truck?!?!" Emmett yelled, pushing us out of the way to get a better view. My truck? I stiffened and slowly turned around. And gasped.

My….baby!!!!!!! My beautiful baby!!!!!!!!!

The headlights were cracked, the front bumper was dented pretty badly, and the paint was scratched white.

My baby!!!!!

If Seth hadn't been holding onto me, I would've collapsed in angst!

" She was in a little accident." Seth said, pulling me away from the door and towards a chair. He sat me down, and perched himself on the arm, moving his arm from around my waist to over my shoulders.

" And you let her drive!" came another voice, making me jump. I looked over and saw a woman I hadn't met before-though I assumed she was Esme-standing in a doorway across the room. She had caramel hair and looked really motherly. Like MOMMY!!!!

She smiled at me kindly before turning a stern look at Seth. " Seth, she could be seriously hurt!" She came over to me, and lifted my chin, turning my head to get a better look.

I didn't know her, but I felt as if I could trust her. So, I let her examine me when normally I would've been like 'Bitch, I don't know you!'** (:D)** But I knew I wouldn't be able to call her a 'bitch'…

" She's fine, Esme." Ha! I'm a genius! He was going to say more when Emmett decided to interrupt.

" Dude! What'd you hit?!" I bit my lip and looked down. No mater how much he waved it off, I would always feel bad about it. I mean, what kind of girlfriend am I?!?!? I RAN OVER MY OWN BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!! I HIT him with my TRUCK!!!!!!!! There's an imprint of his body on my BUMPER!!!!!!!

Seth squeezed my shoulder, but I didn't looked up.

" That's why we're here. We need to have a family meting." he said. There was silence before Emmett shouted " HEY!! GET DOWN HERE!!" as only Emmett would. I didn't look up as I heard footsteps and voices enter the room.

I did look up when someone cupped my cheek and made me. Nessie was kneeling in front of me, a concerned look in her eye. She gasped when she saw my cut.

" It's nothing." I said. God, you'd think I was bleeding out the way they were acting. She bit her lip and looked at it closely before nodding to herself and standing up.

" She was in a wreck." Emmett explained oh so bluntly. I rolled my eyes at him.

" And we're here because….?" Rosalie asked, so rudely. I glared at her. Okay she was on my list. Right under that squirrel. That squirrel made me hit Seth….I was going to make sure that squirrel DIES!!! **(:D)**

" She hit me." Seth said. I flinched, the image of that trail of blood came into my mind. The feel of his broken rib against my fingers reappeared. " As a wolf." he elaborated.

There was a collective "Ohhhhh" from them. I giggled at that. Hey were in perfect harmony with each other, pitch-wise.

" And…." Seth continued with a laugh. I looked at him, confused. What more is there? I hit him, the end. That's usually when the shunning starts. He smiled at me before turning to his family. " she completely ignored the fact that she was injured and she came and checked on me."

Gasps.

I looked up and saw everyone looking at me with shocked expressions. Nessie, Jake, Edward, and Bella were smiling knowingly. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Esme, and whom a assumed to be Carlisle just looked shocked. And Emmett looked like a child a Christmas.

" And…." Seth continued dramatically, " she didn't freak when I unexpectedly changed back." He sat back, pulling me close, satisfied with their reactions.

Emmett began bouncing, looking around at everyone excitedly. God, he was reminding me of Aaron whenever we go to a buffet!

" Can we tell her? Can we? Can we?" he asked really fast. Seth smiled.

" I think you could." he suggested. Tell me what?

Their secret maybe. Brain answered, oh so sarcastically.

Stupid sarcastic brain.

The Cullen's looked at each other, had a few silent conversations, and then turned back to us.

Carlisle leaned forward. " Ashley, we're-"

" We're vampires." Emmett said in a rush. " Which means that I can now safely do this!" Suddenly he moved from across the room to right up in my toothpaste. **(:D)** " Come on, I have a great prank we can play on Eddie!" And then he pulled me up and I was suddenly by the stairs.

I'm guessing they're fast.

They're vampires, brain said.

Very fast. Maybe that's how he made those planes so fast in Spanish.

They're vampire, brain interjected.

It would also explain how he got to us during the food fight. Oh, and Spanish the other day.

Ashley!!! THEY ARE FUCKING VAMPIRES!!!! Brain yelled at me. I jumped.

…..Brain. Your language offends me."** (:D THE HANGOVER)**

" Emmett you are so-!!" Seth started yelling. He stopped when I started laughing. They all slowly turned to look at me as if I were insane.

" Emmett," gasped between laughs. " do you realize how much damage we could do now that I know you are like ninja fast?!" They continued to look at me, but Emmett smiled.

" You mean you're okay with-" Seth started, but I cut him off.

" I was fine when I found out you were a wolf. I was fine with I learned they were vampires. I will be fine whenever you decide to tell me that Jake is a wolf too. And I will definitely be fine when you decide to tell me that Nessie is actually Edwards and Bella's daughter." I said with a smile.

All of their jaws were dropped.

" I don't know whether to laugh at your faces or be upset over how startled you are." I confessed. Bella shook her head, blinking.

" How did you know?" she asked. In all honesty, I hadn't really known, it was just a hunch. But, now that she has asked that question…CONFIRMATION!!!!

" Nessie looks too much like you and Edward to be his sister and she hesitated every time she called him her brother." I shrugged. " I knew Jake was a wolf because it just makes sense." It did!!! It made perfect sense to me t hat if Seth was a wolf then Jake would be too!!

Their expressions didn't change. I sighed, and looked at Emmett.

" Didn't you say something about a prank?" I asked. He blinked before smiling. I turned and gave a shocked Seth a swift kiss before Emmett grabbed me and ran out the door.

He ran for a moment before he finally set me down.

" Where are we?" I asked, looking around me. He grinned evilly and sauntered over to a computer.

" My lair of AWESOMNESS!!!!" he declared.

Looking around at all of the technology, the spray cans, the switch wires, the BOMB, the cans of laughing gas, and a bunch of other things all I could think was…

" This is epicness!" **(:D)** Oh I could just think of all the veil things we could do with everything in here. I mean, there was a BOMB!!!!!! An actually BOMB!!!! Oh, I was happy. I was very happy.

" So, what are we doing?" I asked Emmett, not taking my eyes off the bomb. I was going to use it sometime. I was going to blow something up whether they liked it or not.

" We're going to play a little mind game with Eddie-boy." he said. I was confused. " He can read minds." I stiffened. He could read minds. Edward could read minds. Edward could hear my thoughts about Seth. Edward could hear my thoughts. Edward knew that I had many conversations/arguments with my brain. Edward could read minds.

WTF!!!!!???? FTW?!?!?!!??!

" I know," Emmett said sympathetically. " I hate it. So I usually think about my sexy time with Rosie and-"

" TMI!!!!!!!!!" I yelled, covering my ears. I did not want to think about Emmett's 'sexy time'. Oh, and Edward could see mental pictures. Oh I almost feel sorry for him.

" Anyway!!!" Emmett yelled loud enough to penetrate my blocked ears. " we are going to…."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SPOV

Emmett took Ashley outside to his little playhouse thing. I shook my head, and laughed, looking at my family. They still looked shocked.

" So what do you think?" I asked them leaning against the stair banister. They blinked in unison, before smiling-except for Rosalie.

" I like her." Esme said, before running over to me and engulfing me in a hug. She kissed my cheek before pulling back. Carlisle smiled and nodded, appearing next to his wife.

" I'm happy for you." he said, giving me a small hug before he and his wife left the room.

Alice bounced over to me, and tackled me. Something tells me that she and Ashley are going to be great friends. " I talked to her at school, and I have a good feeling." she said. She pulled away. " I just wish I could see her future." she continued, tapping me lightly on the shoulder.

I laughed. Jasper grimaced saying, " Her emotions change so fast."

Edward shuddered. " You should hear her thoughts."

Bella, Jake, Nessie, and I laughed.

" She's a fireball." Bella said, grabbed Edwards hand soothingly. " I have a feeling she's going to fit right in." And with that they were gone.

Nessie and Jake just shrugged. " We liked her from the beginning." she elaborated before they left as well. I shook my head and seated myself next to Jasper, picking up Emmett's forgotten controller.

" Ready to lose again, old man?" I asked Jasper, looking at the paused Halo game. I could feel the competitive side of Jasper come out as he grunted and resumed the game.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: How did I do??? Come on, you can tell me!! Review!!!! **

**Next on Amethyst Moon: Mental mind games, Edward goes insane, Ashley gets a phone call, and a tie-dye button is introduced. What the hell am I talking about? Tune in next time to find out. :D **


	14. Mental and Emotional Games

**A/N: Hello people!!!!!!! I would like to say that I am typing most of this during my BCIS class!!! DURING SCHOOL!!! This...is how much I love all of you!!!! And....your reviews!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD!!! I could go on for days with how much I love opening my inbox and seeing REVIEWS from all of you lovely reviewers!!! :D Anyway, enough about me.....to the STORY!!!!!**

**Disclaimer:** **Ashley: Mommy? Does I get a bomb?!?**

**Me: Maybe.....if you does the disclaimer!!!!! *evil laughter***

**Ashley: ....you is silly (:D)....ahem....dancingwithEdward does not own Twilight, furry boyfriends, or insane inunendos...I didn'y mean it like THAT gosh you perverts (:D)....but she does own me....sadly......ANGST!!!!**

EPOV

Ashley was...odd. Of course I knew that already, but actually meeting her, and actually talking to her was...different. I knew she was different, but I didn't expect her to be so...accepting to what we were. I mean, Bella had more of a reaction than she did. Speaking of her....I looked down at my beautiful wife, who was snuggled up into my side, reading a book. God, she seemed to become more intoxicatingly beautiful with each passing moment.

_Hmmmmmm, I wonder if Nessie was serious....._Came Ashley's mental 'voice' as she and Emmett flew through the door. Serious? Serious about what? I shook my head minutely and focused on Bella. Nessie wouldn't like it if I were prying into the thoughts of her friend. Especially when she was thinking about her.

_Wonder if they told Eddie. _Emmett thought. Told me what? What were they hiding from me? Can't listen, can't listen, can't listen. I'm serious, in my almost two hundred years of living I've encountered nothing more frightening than an enraged somewhat teenage girl. Nothing is more terrifying than that. I shuddered internally at that.

_I mean, what would a child like that be like!?!?! _A child like WHAT?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!??!? Ashley and Emmett sat down on the couch, both looking very solemn. Maybe it's just a joke. Maybe this was the prank Emmett was talking about. But....

Ashley doesn't know that I can read minds, so.......

A CHILD LIKE WHAT???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????

_Half wolf, one fourth vampire, one fourth human.......what kind of diet will that have?!? I wonder how different the pregnancy will be compared to Bella's. _For a moment I was momentarily distracted by the memory of Bella while she was pregnant. How easily broken she was, and yet how unbreakablely determined she was.

But that was only momentarily.

NESSIE WAS PREGNANT?!?!??!?!?!?!?!??! Oh I'm going to kill that mongrel!!! I knew he was no good!!!! I knew that she wasn't safe with him!!!!!! I knew I should've ripped his manhood clean off the second I caught them in their room!!!!!!!!

I jumped up, causing Bella to fall, and ran up the stairs, my vision red.

That mongrel was dead, and Nessie was going to become a nun.

* * *

Ashley POV

I watched him run from the room like a bat out of hell, and struggled to keep from laughing. Emmett was sitting stockstill, I knew he had done this plenty of times and knew not to laugh. He had told me not to make a sound until he did, so I waited.

I watched as Bella slowly moved back to a sitting position, looking around confused. She clutched her book to her chest, before setting her eyes on us. She raised her eyebrows, and appraised us suspiciously. I swear, in that moment she looked like Mommy!!

" What did you do?" she asked quietly, leaning back. I didn't want to say anything mostly because Emmett hadn't said I could, but also because I was afraid. I mean, we had just messed with this womans husband!!!!!! How is she supposed to react to that??

But...surprisingly Emmett smiled, and relaxed folding one arm behind his head and one around my shoulders.

" We just made it seem as if-" he was cut off by a sharp scream of fury from above us.

" DAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nessie screamed. Bella sighed, and looked at us with disappointed eyes.

" You made him think she was pregnant." she guessed. I giggled while Emmett nodded energetically. " Again." she sighed. " You'd think that he would learn by now." Suddenly Nessie appeard in the living room, her shirt crumpled and her hair a mess. She immediately ran to her mother and tackled her.

" Mom..." she whimpered. Bella closed her eyes and stroked her daughters hair.

" I know, sweetie, I know." AHH!!!!!! THIS WAS A MOMMY MOMENT!!!!!!! **(Mommy moments are the times when Ashley spazzs out and I'm like 'I know, Ashley, I know'...just FYI)** Edward appeared then, pulling a shirtless Jake by the ear. Suddenly he was up against the wall, with Edward's white hand around his throat.

" You listen here, mut." he hissed, and I actually shrank against Emmett in fear. Okay....Edward can get super uber mad at times. Do NOT make him mad.

But you already did Ashley. Came that annoying voice in my head, I like to call Brain.

Shut up!

But it was too late. Edward dropped his hand slowly, and turned on his heel to glare at me.

" You did....what?" he asked me, pinching the bridge of his nose. I was about to apologise in a way that would make Mommy both shocked and proud, until....LIGHTBULB!!!!!!

" What are you talking about?" I ran through my head, trying to think of a place where I did something bad. What happened in the two minutes I've been here? We came in. We sat down. We talked to Edward about what it was like to read everyones minds_. 'Very annoying at times, but it helps when I'm not paying attention in class and the teacher suddenly calls on _me' he had said.

Edward's face looked very confused now.

What happened next? Oh, then Emmett and I laughed, and then suddenly Edward jumped up and ran upstairs. Hmmm, was it because I laughed Edward? Is that why you're mad at me?

" What?....Ummm....." Edward closed his eyes and began rubbing his temples. " What?" he asked again.

" Oh, is it time for Eddie's night night nugget?" **(:D)** I asked, seriously. He blinked again, and now Bella, Nessie, Jake, and Emmett all looked confused as well. I sighed and turned to him. " He doesn't remember what happened. How we were here, talking and laughing, and then suddenly he jumped up and ran upstairs." I raised my eyebrows, willing them to understand. They looked even more confused and then....

" YOU WHAT?!?!?!" came Edward's yell, again. I flinched. Okay, Ashley, play it cool. I looked at him, confused.

" What did I do? I laughed. You ran. Did I do something wrong in there? Did I break some type of vampire code or something? What did I DO?" Sometime during this, my voice began to choke up and tears began welling up in my eyes. Perfect. I is an actress. BOW TO ME!!!!!!!!!! I forced the tears to spill over.

" What did I do?" I whispered. Suddenly, warm arms were wrapped around me. I knew without even looking that it was Seth, so I just turned my head and snuggled into his shoulder.

" What did you do, Edward?" Seth growled. I sniffed, milking it a little. Yeah, this was probably the most evil prank I've ever done on someone. Suddenly, I heard a growl. Oops!

" SHE....!!!!!" Edward yelled. Seth wrapped his arms even tighter around me.

" YOU'VE ALREADY MADE HER CRY EDWARD!!!! LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!!" Whoo!! Go protective boyfriend!!!!!

" But she..!!! She's lying!!!! She's pulling some kind of mind trick on everyone and...." I pulled away from Seth, and looked at Edward, vaguely realizing that the others had joined us by now.

" Why would I do that?" I asked him in a broken whisper. He gritted his teeth and looked like he was about to say something when he changed his mind. He smirked at me, and turned to Jasper and Carlisle.

" I have reason to believe that Ashley may be bipolar, ADD, or even a little delusional." he said calmly. Everyones eyes widened. Including mine. What was he up to?

" Why do you think that son?" Carlisle asked him, looking at me with probing professional eyes. Edward leaned against the wall, smirking at me triumphantly.

" She has little mental conversations with herself." They looked at me. Yeah, like that is totally my fault. IT'S BRAINS!!!!!! IT'S BRAINS FAULT!!!!!! " I know it's not your fault Ashley." Oh crap. " but the fact that it happens, and that it's not your fault causes me to worry." WORRY MY ASS!!!!!!!!!!! " I'm sorry Ashley, but I think you need therapy." he concluded calmly.

" I beg to differ." I said, wiping tears from my eyes. I saw Edward and Jasper exchange a knowing look, before Jasper stepped forward.

" Actually, I agree." WHAT?????? WTF????? FTW?????? " With how fast Ashley's emotions change, I worry about it. It could very well be a sign of bipolar." HIT LIST!!!!!!!! YOU SHALL DIE!!!!!!! YEAH, YOU HEAR ME EDWARD??? He flinched as I mentally screamed at him. I WILL DESTROY YOU!!!!!!

" And now, she's throwing death threats at us." both Edward and Jasper said. I growled at them. Seth was rubbing my back, but I knew that he was thinking about what they were saying.

" What do you think, Carlisle?" he asked. I groaned. Oh my GOD!!!!!!!!! Carlisle rubbed his chin, apprasing me, before sighing.

" I don't see anything wrong with one session of therapy with Jasper." he said. I could tell by the way he was looking at me that he was asking me to cooperate. That he was asking me to go quietly.

Sorry Carlisle, I don't know you too well.

*******

After many tantrums, yells, screams, and tears they managed to wrestle me up the stairs and into Jaspers study. I was slightly afraid to be here. Emmett had told me, while we were planning out prank, that Jasper could manipulate emotions. Something told me that that was part of the reason for the whole therapy thing.

But... I CAN'T BE HERE WITHOUT MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jasper flinched. Oh yeah, take in all the angst, little boy.

" So, Ashley, tell me about your move here." he started. I rolled my eyes at him, and then smiled.

" It was long." I got up and started walking around, looking at everything.

" Anything else, besides...'long'?" he asked. I shrugged and stopped to look at a pretty vase that was sitting on a table.

" Who picked this out?" I asked him, not looking away from the prettiness that was the blue vase.

" I did, actually." he said with a proud tone in his voice. I looked up and smiled at him. Perfect.

" Oh, well, I really didn't want to move." I said, turning around slowly, swinging my arms in the process. I had the satisfaction of feeling the back of my hand hit the vase, and then...

_Smash!!!!_

I brought my hands to my face. " I am so sorry Jasper. I'm just so....clumsy." TAKE THAT!!!!! He gritted his teeth, and glared at me for a second before sighing and rubbing his temples.

" Accidents happen."he said through gritted teeth. I internally smirked. Teach you for putting me in therapy!!! I heard him inhale deeply. " So, why didn't you want to move here?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. Why would I want to move here? Same reason any teenager didn't want to move.

" Mommy." I said. He nodded. I assumed he overheard my explanation about Mommy at lunch, so, I just contiued pacing the room. I stopped in front of what seemed like a priceless vase-this one was red-and I picked it up. " Who picked this one out?" I asked, turing it around in my hands.

" Esme." he answered in a strained voice. I smiled. I liked Esme, her things shall live. I gently set it back down.

" It's very pretty." I mentioned, stepping clear away from it. Then I turned and began pacing again.

" Ashley, why are you so opposed to therapy?" he asked me calmly. I was about to answer him sarcastically, when the atmosphere suddenly changed. What had once been an atmosphere that dripped with my triumph, now seemed dark and depressing. I could feel my temperature drop from the angst in the air.

It's Jasper, Brain informed me.

Ah! Emmett had warned me of times when Jasper mesed with others emotions. Made them do stupid stuff. I sighed, searching for some happiness inside me to counteract the atmosphere. Beat him at his own game.

Home: the happiness at that word flickered and then died at his powers.

Mommy: Sadly, the happiness flared once before extiguishing.

Seth:....

" Oh, I'm not opposed to it at all!" I said cheerfully, plopping down on the couch. Jasper looked shocked. I could feel the air thickening with emo emotions as he struggled to pull me under, but I just continued thinking of Seth.

Of his kisses....

Of his touch....

Of his hair....

Of his fur as a wolf....

Of him....

Jasper let out an exerted gasp. I looked at him and saw him hunched over in his seat, gasping for breath, looking as though he had just run for four hours at human speed. I bit my lip, feeling a little bad. But...he needed to learn.

I sighed, " I much rather have control over my own emotions rather than be at the mercy of you." I said. He nodded, still gasping. " Thank you. Oh and if Mommy were here I would be more than coopreative with therapy." he finally got a hold of himself and he looked up at me.

" So, whenever she comes to visit, you'll come for therapy?" Holy Hell!!!!! If Mommy were here I would face evil gummybears raging war on Shlopmatopolis!! **(:D) **I began nodding rapidly. He chuckled and nodded, standing up. " Then, until then...." and he was gone. I laughed. He totally needed to get away from the epicness that is Ashley.

I think I got him back enough though. I mean, that vase I broke looked as if it were worth a LOT of money!! That, plus the emotional war I had with him...yeah, he's learned. Now all I had to do was get back at Edward....

I think it was time to talk to Emmett about that fun tie-dye button I saw in his lair**. (:D**)

I began to walk out of the room, when Emmett suddenly appeared in front of me. I opened my mouth to suggest my plan when he held up my ringing phone.....

Uh Oh!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Ashley is in TROUBLE!!!!!!!! :D So, what did you think?!?! Tell me!!!!....please.....**


	15. Blowing Up the Hatchet

**A/N: OH MY GOSHNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's been FOREVER!!!!!! since I've updated!!!!!! I mean, I've been stressed, and weird, and we're putting on a musical next week, so i'm up at the theater 24-7 and then i have homework....BUT that is NO EXCUSE for my continued abscence!!!!!! Especially when it comes to the random epicness that is Ashley!!!!! :D **

**Disclaimer: Ashley: Mommy? Why did you leave me for so long?  
****Me: *confused* What do you mean? I see you everyday of my life!  
****Ashley: I mean in the story! *DUH* I''m like forever frozen in Jaspers study with a phone in my hand and Emmett is like randomly in the door with his cheesy grin on his face, adn we don't do NOTHIN!!!!!!!!!!  
Me: *rolls eyes* I'm sorry, to make it up to you, would you like to do the disclaimer?  
Ashley: *runs into the spotlight and strikes a dramatic pose* dancingwithEdward does not own anything Twilight related. Though I love her to death, even I can admit that she is not cool enough to own them! :D**

* * *

Ashley POV

" Ashley Cheyenne Chandler!!!! Where the hell are you!?!" came my loving mothers voice from the phone. Oh crap!!! I'm late!1

Well duh you're late, came Brain's voice. You've been here for like an hour now and....

" I'm sorry Mom, but...." uh....THINK ASHLEY!!!!!!.......uh....... " I had a tiny accident." There. Usually I don't condone to telling the truth when it will most likely get me in trouble one way or another, but....hey, what are you going to do?

" What kind of accident?" Mom asked, suspiciously worried. I sighed, and pushed passed Emmett-who was still randomly at the door with this really cheesy grin on his face-and made my way back downstairs.

" Don't freak out, but....I kinda swerved off the road and-"

"YOU WHAT!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

..........

What part of 'don't freak out' is so hard to comprehend? I asked myself, rolling my eyes. I came into the living and saw Seth battling Jake at Halo. I sat myself down next to Seth, adn snuggled up into his side, waiting for my Mom to finish her little freak out. Seth quickly placed a kiss on my temple before returning to his game.

" I'm fine." I said. " Seth found me, and he took me to his dad, who is a doctor, and that is where I am." I explained quickly and quietly. Seth chuckled at my brief explanation, and then very skillfully shot Jakes avatar in the back of the head. I smiled at him, again waiting for Mom to comphrehend exactly what I had said.

" And you are okay?" she asked me quietly, worry very clear in her voice.

" I'm perfectly fine. I'm just hanging out here, not over exerting myself, making sure everything is perfectly fine." Sometime during my sentence, I had begun to play with Seths hair with my free hand. What can I say, I'm a touchy feely type of person. **(:D)** He leaned into my palm and hummed a little, not taking his concentration off the game (he was able to shoot Jake AGAIN).

" Okay. Do you need me of Zach to come pick you up, whenever it's time for you to come home?" she asked. I shuddered at the thought of my parents coming to pick me up from my boyfriends house. Ugh! No thank you.

" No, Seth can bring me back home, but Carlisle says that it may be a few more hours." I said, sincerely hoping she'll by the lie. I mean, what's a few more hours at my boyfriends house?

....That came out wrong....so very wrong....Brain said. I mentally smirked.

Or....very...very right. I countered. I could almost hear Edward shudder as that thought passed through my mind. Speaking of him....I still needed to teach him a lesson. I actually heard his laugh from up the stairs. Oh, I take that as a challenge mental boy.

" Not too late Ashley." Mom said. I reassured her that I would be home early enough, and then hung up.

Seth turned to me-Jake having quit the game in frustration- and smiled. " Hello there." he said, leaning over and kissing my nose. I smiled at him.

" Hello." Yes, bow down to my awesome vocabulary!!!!!!!!

" You bought some time?" he asked me, his brown eyes sparkling with excitment.

" It cost me dearly," I sighed dramatically**, (A/N: I'm realizing, writing this, that Ashley is such a dramatic person!!!! ASHLEY WHY AREN'T YOU IN THEATRE!?!?! :D**) " But...I needed to have to time GET BACK AT EDWARD!! And, it has to be a very carefully composed plan." I said, shouting up the stairs, making sure he heard-making sure everyone heard. Seth laughed. Why am I stilll melting at his laugh? You'd think I'd be used to it by now. Hmm, oh well.....

" Need any help?" he asked me. I blinked and looked at him. OH MY GOD!!!!! IS HE SUGGESTING THAT....?

" You wanna help?!?!?" I asked him, bouncing on the couch, holding onto his arm. He nodded, chuckling. " YES!!!!" I squeaked, tackling him. Okay, if I ever doubted that I loved him, all of it was gone now! I mean...how do you not love a guy who volunteers to help you with your evil plans!?! YOU CAN'T!!!

"EMMETT!!!!!!" I called, and was satisfied to see that he was suddenly in front of me, ready for action. I grabbed Seths hand, pulled him up from the couch, and grabbed Emmett's elbow, and dragged them both to the door. " TO THE LAIR!!!!" I announced. Emmett smiled and dashed ahead.

What about me? I pouted. Emmett forgot me!

Seth's warm arms suddenly encircled me, and I was suddenly being cradled to his chest.

Oh. Seth was going to carry me. He began running, the gentle motion of his feet rocking me softly, his heartbeat beating calmly against my ear. I could get used to this. I could get _very_ used to this. I closed my eyes, and made myself comfortable. Yes....I like this.

" We're here." Seth said, making me groan. He laughed, the sound rumbling through his chest, tickling my cheek. " Or, we could ditch Emmett, and go somewhere else." So.....tempting. So fucking tempting.

But.....

Edward must pay!!!!!!!!

I pulled away from his chest and looked into his eyes. " I'm going to have to take a raincheck on that one." I lenaed up and kissed him gently, before wiggling myself out of his grasp, grabbing his hand, and pulling him into the lair.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was ready. The tie-dye button was prepared. The wires were set. The bait was in place. The shields were up. Seth was waiting behind me, ready to portect me from any flying junk.

The party was set, now all we need is the guest of honor.

Emmett smiled before walking into the house, ready to do his part. I could hear everything he said from outside.

" Whoa!!!!" he said, stopping in the doorframe of the living room. " WE'VE BEEN ROBBED!!!!!!!" he screamed. I had to force myself to not laugh at him. He was running around the living room, screaming 'WE'VE BEEN ROBBED' over and over again, until everyone was in the living room.

" No we haven't, Emmett." Jasper said with a sigh, turning to go back upstairs. " Everything's here." he continued. There was a beat of silence where everyone looked around the room, checking inventory.

" Where's my piano?" Edward asked, through gritted teeth. He opened his mouth to say something, but my phone went off then. I growled and pulled it out, not even checking the caller ID.

" Yes?" I asked, rather rudely I admit, but this was GOLD!!!!!

" Why hello, my darling daughter!" came Mommy's voice. I smiled, happy to hear from her. I opened my mouth to say something, when Edward suddenly appeared in the yard. His eyes widening as he took in sight of me sitting on his piano.

" One second Mommy." I said to her, before turning to his fuming self. " Now, I told you I would get back at you, didn't I? You put me in therapy. You dug into my mind. You told lies about me being bipolar and dislusional. I'm sorry, but that doesn't sit well in my book." I said, getting off the piano and moving closer to Seth.

Producing the tie-dye button.

Edward's eyes widened more.

I smirked.

Emmett laughed.

A bird chirped.

And......

I PRESSED THE BUTTON!!!!!!!!!

I didn't even hear the sound of the BOOM, but I did feel the air as I was blown back. I felt Seths arms wrapped around me protectively as we flew through the air. I felt debri fly past us, missing us by a hair.

And then we landed, rather roughly. We were about fifty feet back rom where we were in the middle of the front yard. There was smoke everywhere, debri, fire, and a very sad Edward on his knees, staring at the destruction. I smiled, and put the phone back to my ear-how I kept it as I flew, I don't know.

" Mommy? Guess what I did today?" I giggled. Seth laughed with me, then came Emmett's booming laugh from the door,and in a few seconds we were all rolling on the ground, laughing our asses off. Come on!!!! How often do you get to blow up a piano because some mind reading vampire decided to put you in therapy?!?! Not everyday, I tell you.

And, how often do you get to say that you made a vampire fall to his knees in sadness and angst!?!? Again, not everyday!

Mommy sighed, " Who was suicidal enough to give _you _a bomb?" she asked.

The moral of this story is....there's no better way to bury the hatchet, than to get rid of it all together....like blowing it up!!!

* * *

**A/N: I wrote all of this DURING SCHOOL!!!!!!!! HA!!!! I totally beat the whole 'I have no time for anything' system!! Beat that!!!!!....Sorry, hyper......I know it's short and all, but....I LOVED IT!!!!! Did you? Tell ME!!!! Loved it! Hated it!!! REVIEW IT!!!!!!!! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**


	16. The End of the Amazingly Amazing Day

**A/N: Hello!!!! Again I am updating from school-my teachers talking behind me- but this is how I live my life, so....who cares about whatever it is she's talking about? :D Anyway.....**

**Disclaimer: Ashley: Holla my fellow mischievous peeps!!!!!!! I'm here to say that though she owns me and her possibly failing grade from not listening to her teacher, dancingwithEdward does not own anything or anyone from Twilight. :D Thank you all for listening now.....to THE LAIR!!!!!!**

* * *

Ashley's POV

After explaining to Mommy that everyting was fine and that the bomb had been harmless-though I don't think she really believed me-I had told her that I would call her back and here we are......

Deciding whether or not I could keep my mouth shut when it came to everything I had learned today...which i thought was ridiculous. I mean, I've already told her everything thus far, and she was okay with it, and she wouldn't tell anyone, and....

" No." Edward said stiffly, probably thinking about his plot for revenge more than about Mommy.

" Why not!?!?!" I cried. " She already knows that Nessie is probably your daughter, she's the one who restored that picture I found in my room and she looked up info on it, AND she's my bestfriend/MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I was on my feet at this point. How could they even think about not letting me tell Mommy!!! I mean, I tell her EVERYTHING!!! I tell when I eat coffee, cake, and ice cream together **(:D), **I tell her when Aarons a meanie head, I tell her when I have to pee **(:D), **I tell her when I has a bad dream, I tell her....EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!

So I see no incentive for me to just...NOT....tell her this!! That my boyfriend is a furry wolf-

That sounded kinky, oh so mature Brain said.

Why would I just NOT tell her that my best friend here is a vampire!!!! That he had a bomb adn let me use it!!! That I used it to blow up a piano!!!! That I played mental and emotional games!!!!!! Why wouldn't I tell her that!!?!?!?!?

WHY NOT!?!?! **(:D)**

" It's too dangerous, Ashley." Bella said calmly, putting her hand on Edward's arm. I was surprised to see that his tense position softened at her touch. i would mentally 'Awww' at that, but knowing that he would hear it, put a damper on that thought.

" What do you mean '"too dangerous"?" I asked, using air quotes because they make ANYONE look more serious. **(:D) **Edward rolled his eyes at me as that thought passed through my wonderful mind.

" It just is." he said, grabbing Bellas hand tightly in his own. I raised my eyebrows at him. He didn't want to talk about it...and the way he was holding on to Bella....

" Bella would know wouldn't she?" I asked, guessing his actions. She smiled softly at me, and covered Edwards hand.

" Humans aren't...allowed to know about vampires, Ashley." she said, looking as if she wished she had something more cheerful to say.

But...I'm human.....and I know....so....

" Just by knowing, even you are in danger." Edward completed my thought. I stiffened, and Seth's arms tightened around me.

" It's alright sweetheart." he whispered in my ear, before turning to them. " What are the chances that they would randomly decide to come check on us, and then find out that she even exists? Besides with Alice on our side-"

" I can't see her future, seeing as it's intertwined with yours." came the pixies voice from the stairs.

" But you can see theirs." Nessie interjected from behind her. " I think you should let her tell her friend. Mom, you had someone you could talk to-even if it was Jacob. Why can't she?" Yeah, why can't I?

Are you willing to put her in danger, though? Brain asked.

....Am I? Sure I loved Mommy to death, and I really wanted to tell her everything that happens in my life, and I know I wouldn't be able to hide this from her....but am I willing to just not try and put her in danger because of it?

" She lives in Texas." Jasper reminded us, coming in from outside-he was cleaning up the yard. How did he know that? " Seth told us, that that is where you're from." he explained to me, before turning to others. " They won't even go there unless they had a major reason. One count of exposure with one little girl isn't going to make them risk anything going to a sunny place like that."

........

" GO JASPER!!!!!!" I screamed, throwing my arms up in the air **(:D), **a typical Ashley thing to do. But I didn't care!! JASPER FREAKIN ROCKS RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!! I mentally noted to apologize to him later for the whole emotional rollercoaster thing. I mean, he was supporting my whole 'Tell Mommy everything that happens while I'm here' plan.

There was a moment of silence-my arms still in the air-before everyone started crackin' up laughing! I pushed passed the fact that they were most likely laughing at my motion, and began laughing along with them.

You guys are laughing over nothing, Brain interjected. Okay, this was starting to get annoying! I mean, sure, it's not everyday that you get to have a conversation with your brain, but when it talks ALL THE FUCKING TIME!!!!!....it tends to get on your nerves a little...Just a little.

After a little while, we all sobered up, breathing heavily-even though the vamps apparently didn't need to.

" You....are....such....a....spazz" Jasper wheezed out. I giggled.

" And proud of it." I declared, striking yet another one of my more glorious poses. **(You'd be surprised how many poses she strikes at times. :D) **They all started laughing again, not as loud, but they were really laughing. Again, it took a while for them all to calm down, and when they did, they were out of breath again.

" God! I haven't laughed this hard since....the 40's when Emmett dressed up as the Easter Bunny, and scared all those little kids!" Alice said, leaning against Jasper weakly.

Emmett. Easter Bunny....Not even going to ask.

Bad mental pictures? Brain asked.

You should know.

" That's really getting annoying, you know." Edward said, still trying to get his breath back.

" Then stay out of my head, and you won't have to deal with it." I shot at him, still a little pissed about the fact that he can in fact hear every...little....thought that passes through my brain. Hmm, maybe I can find a way to work that to my advantage...Mommy would know!!!

But wait....she doesn't know about vampires.....

" Yet another reason not to tell her." I could've sworn I heard Edward mutter. I smiled at him. Oh, I'll find a way to make you suffer, I thought to him. " Won't you just let it go?" he asked me in frustration. I noticed everyone looking at us like we were insane, buty I ignored them.

No! I thought. Me letting go of this is like tell Emmett not to be awesome, me not to spazz out, AND Rosalie not to be a bitch (that chick still hasn't even been in the same room as me since we met) all at once!! IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!

He flinched as I mentally screamed to him.

Until you recognize that I am amazing and that I'm the most epic person alive....you shall be tortured. I declared mentally, crossing my arms across my chest. Victory.

He cringed for one second, before flashing a lopsided grin-God, shouldn't someone have fixed that when he was human?-and looked at Bella.

" Bella, love, can you do me a favor?" he asked, raising his eyebrows, giving her a meaningful look. She sighed and nodded. Suddenly Edward sighed in what seemed like relief and relaxed. " Thank you love."

.....WTF!?!?! WHAT THE HELL DID I MISS?!?!?!

Seth looked at me and smiled understandingly. " Bella's a mental shield. She can make it to where Edward can't hear your thoughts." he explained.

...." AND NO ONE TOLD ME THIS SOONER!!!!" I screamed. I mean...SERIOUSLY!!!!!!! I have been stressing over this whole ' Ohhh, Edward can read my mind' thing and it CAN BE AVOIDED!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!!!!!

" We never really thought about it." Nessie said, shrugging. " Anyway....back to what we were talking about."

Oh, yeah...Mommy knowing about everything....

Edward sighed. " Why don't we just wait for Carlisle and Esme to get back?" he asked. ( They had gone to find a way to fix the giant burn spot in the yard) Why not???

" Can't." I said, looking out the winodw at the darkening sky. I bought a lot of time, but they have to be worrying about me by now. Seth followed my gaze and then gasped.

" Ashley, I'm so sorry!! I'll take you home." he said, getting up. I smiled at him, and took his extended hand. Seth, my loving caring boyfriend who wants to take me home.

....was that really necessary?

Yes, yes it was.

" I won't forget about this conversation." I said before Seth and I exited the house.

* * *

My house. The front of my house. The end of my time with the Cullens. The end of the day where I learned a lot. Sigh. For about the first time in my life, I didn't want it to end. But, as I turned to Seth, I realized that it had to.

He smiled at me, and leaned forward, pressing his warm lips against mine. " I'm very tempted to not let you leave." he whispered quietly. My entire body heated up at that. What can I say? This man has a strange/very pleasant effect on me.

" I'm very tempted to take you up on that offer...but, they'll be worried." I said, kissing him once, before pulling away and opening my door. I could feel my stomach drop the further I scooted away from him, and as I opened the car door (he drove me in his car, saying that the Blonde Bitch will fix mine) my heart struggling. Like it was trying to get back to him. I started to step out, but Seth's hand on my wrist stopped me.

He pulled me back in and took me in his warm embrace once more, kissing me passionately. Okay....this was a very good goodbye.

" I love you." he murmured, forcing himself to let me go.

" I love you too." I said, before exiting the car. Again I felt my heart lurch at the very thought of leaving him, but I pushed passed it, and shut the car door behind me.

This has certainly been one amazingly amazing day, I thought as Seth waved before driving off. I turned and headed towards my house, smiling adn replaying every single moment of today. If all of that happened in a day, I wonder what will happen once the weekend rolls around?

* * *

**A/N: There we go people!!!!! Writing in school!!!!! This is how it's done!!!! :D Love it! Hate it! Review it!!!! :D**


	17. Alone

A/N: Updating during school is fun! :D

**Disclaimer: Ashley: Mommy!! You is updating during class again!!!!**

**Me: Why, yes, yes I am. **

**Ashley: And I gets to do the disclaimer again? **

**Me: Yes, yes you do.**

**Ashley: *squeals* dancingwithEdward doesn't own anything in this story except me. She owns my soul.....it's kinda sad actually.**

**

* * *

**

Ashley POV

I was tired. I was alone. My boyfriend was driving off into the night. And, I'm not the slightest bit ashamed to say...I missed him.

I missed him a lot.

I entered my house, surprised to see the light from the T.V flickering from the living room. I, being the curious person I am, went to go and investigate.

Was I surprised to see Alexis sitting in front of the T.V looking like a zombie? No, not really. Was I surprised to find that she had a bowl of ice cream cradled to her chest? Again, no. I sighed.

" What you doing up, small one." **(:D)** I asked her. She just shrugged. I narrowed my eyes at her. She knew better than to just shrug at me. But, me being the kind and slightly tired person I am....I let it go and headed for the kitchen.

You'd think that during my time at the Cullen's I would've noticed that I was just teensy bit hungry, but no. I was too busy messing with peoples heads, blowing up pianos, arguing over stupor important secrets....a typical day in the life of me.

Yes, because you truly go around blowing up peoples pianos everyday, Brain said, scornfully.

Well, I do slash their tires, what's wrong with a little variety?

I began going through my fridge, looking for something to appease my growling stomach. I mean, God!! Could my stomach be any louder?! I picked up a plastic bowl and took a peek inside....Yeah....that should go in the trash..... I slowly turned around and dumped the gross food into the trash.

It was then that I heard it...a scratch at the door. Oh, no!!! Not another stray!!! ...See, the last time one came I was like-

" PUPPY!!!" came Alexis' voice, interrupting my inner monologue. That was what I was like though. " He's HUGE!!!!" I moved out of the kitchen and into the living room, only to see Alexis standing at the front door. You could tell she was petting something, but she wasn't bending down or anything . Must be a pretty big dog....

I rounded the corner, and was finally able to see the dog my sister was petting....AND FROZE.

Standing-really kneeling, but you get the point-on my porch was none other than my wolfy boyfriend!! As a wolf!!! Seeing him like this, brought a slight flashboack of the way he had looked the last time he was like this...with a trail blood travelling down his face, dirt in his fur, ribs cracked and jutting out...I shook the images out of my head.

He turned his head to me, and smiled a wolfy smile. Alexis laughed, and continued petting him. " He likes you." she noted. I almost laughed out loud at that, but I refrained from doing so.

Seth...well, he fell to the ground, laughing puppy dog laughs, his tail wagging. Alexis giggled, and, thinking he wanted her to rub his belly, began to do that.

Why was he here? I mean, we hadn't even been apart for more than ten minutes and-

HOLY SHIT!!!!!

What? Brain asked.

I took in Alexis petting Seth and growled in anger/jealousy/disgust/shock.

SHE'S MOLESTING MY BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!!

* * *

I don't get it.....they're letting him stay. They wouldn't let a puppy the size of Alexis' shoe stay, but a wolf the size of a horse can... I don't get it.

I was lying in my bed, contemplating the strange decision Mom and Zach had made. They had waken up because of all the commotion I made when I realised that Alexis was ASSAULTING my love!!!!!!!!!! Of course, Seth thought it was hilarious, while Alexis and everyone didn't understand.

So now, Seth is sleeping downstairs with the other dogs. I wanted to sleep down there too, but they were stupid and told me no. Sigh. I turned over in my bed, clutching Super Comfy Pillow to me. **(:D) **Oh well, it doesn't matter. At least I'll sleep good knowing that he is just downstairs. And with that, I drifted....

_Alone. _

_I was alone. _

_I was alone in the dark. It was so dark, I couldn't see my own hand in front of my face. I couldn't feel any other prescence with me. I could feel just about as much as I could see. All I could see was darkness. No Mommy. No Alexis. No Emmett, or Nessie, or Jake, or Bella, or Alice, or Jasper, or ANYONE!!!!!!_

_Not even.....Seth. _

_I sat myself down on the invisible floor, trying to keep my breathing in check. I didn't like being alone. I didn't like knowing that there was no one there to comfort me. No one for me to reach out and grab their hand if the need be. No one. No, I didn't like this at all. _

_Suddenly a brilliant idea came to me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. I'll just text Seth and-_

_NOOOO!!!!!!! I dropped my phone in shock. All.....all my contacts were...GONE! I seriously had....no one!_

I shot out of bed, breathing heavily, sweating. Just a dream. It was just a dream. I very, very, very bad dream. But a dream nontheless. I plopped back on the bed, and tried to regulate my breathing. Just a dream. Just a dream. But....I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

At least not-

I grabbed Super Comfy Pillow, my blanket, and headed for the door. I made my ay down the stairs as quietly as I possibly could, before I was in the doorway to the living room. I do have to say that the sight I saw was pretty darn adorable, even for my half asleep brain.

Maci and Pookie were curled in Seths side, all three of them asleep. It was pretty cute. But, suddenly Seth's head snapped up, adn he locked eyes with me. I bit my lip and looking down.

" I hads bad dream.....can seeps wif you nows**...?" (:D**) I asked him, looking up slightly.

He turned his head and nudged his nose against Maci and Pookie. Maci got up and began to walk away, but Pookie....well....she's stubborn. She just rolled over and snuggled back into his chest. Seth growled, but she just yawned and tried to go back to sleep. Wow, the weenier is brave, I thought. But then, Maci had to ruin it. She growled quietly, but threatening enough for Pookie to jump up and waddle away, Maci on her tail.

I slowly trudged over to him and laid down. He took my blanket in his teeth and carefully draped it over me. I smiled. He was tucking me in. He then laid down as well, curling his body around mine to where I was warm all over, I didn't really need the blanket. I rolled over and snuggled into his chest, relishing in the feeling of his smooth fur. He growled quietly, and gently licked my cheek.

" Love you Seth." I mumbled. His gentle growl was the last thing I heard before I was in t he darkness again. Only this time, I wasn't alone.

* * *

**A/N: And that my friends is how it's done!!! Updating in school!!! Cute fluffy scenes!!!! :D You don't get much better than that! :D**


	18. Showered with Lemons

**I. Am. Grounded!!!!! I am unable to get on my computer at home for A WEEK!!!!!!!! A whole FLIPPIN WEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So....i'll just have to update during school again!! :D What my parents don't know....**

**Disclaimer: Emmett: Ha!! YOU'RE GROUNDED!!!!!!  
Jasper: Uh, Emmett, I don't think that is the smartest thing to do....I mean, she is the writer and she can make you do some stuff....  
Emmett: What ever! She can't do NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CUZ SHE'S GROUNDED!!!!!!!!!  
Me: *sits at computer and types vigorously*  
Emmett: *sways* Whoa, dude...I just got the strangest feeling to do the disclaimer. *Jasper rolls eyes and nods his head towards me in a gentlemanly fashion* dancingwithEdward does not own Twilight. *I continue to type* She is also the most amazing person on the face of this planet for finding this minor loophole in her grounding...  
Jasper: This is going to take awhile...*I laugh evilly as Emmett suddenly starts doing ballet* Enjoy the story, though kiddies and Ashley's close family should turn away.**

**Seriously, guys....LEMONS!!!!!!!!! ;D

* * *

**

Ashley POV **(A/N: Ashley, you asked for this a million years ago. ;)**

I woke up, in my bed. Wait!! How did I get here?! I could have sworn that I had gone downstairs and that I had slept with Seth. How did I get here? I looked around the room, hoping that my wolf was still here, that he had come up with me, that he hadn't left me, and felt my heart drop as I took in the empty room. He wasn't here. I curled myself in my blanket, hugging Super Comfy Pillow to me, and just stared at the door.

Why are you so upset by this? Brain asked.

I shrugged. It was just the simple fact that he wasn't here when I woke up, though he was there when I was asleep that made it hurt so much. I don't know, maybe I expected to wake up in a romantic moment with him being the first thing I saw or something. My heart squeezed as that mental image clouded my rationality. Seth's warm eyes boring into mine, his arms wrapped tightly around me, his lips inching towards mine....

So he isn't a wolf in your fantasies. Brain pointed out.

I sighed, the image momentarily halted. No, no he wasn't a wolf in my fantasies. I mentally replied, feeling a semi blush taint my face. What can I say? I'm a teenager. With a hot boyfriend. Can anyone really blame me?

Well, seeing as you are having unclean fantasies about-Brains unpleasant comment was interrupted by the door cracking open.

" You awake?" Came Seth's voice. I shot straight out of bed. He's here!!! He's here!! He didn't leave! The six flags theme song came into my head as I mentally did my happy dance. Seth laughed and came in, carefully shutting the door behind him. He came over, and quickly pulled me into a kiss. The kiss was short and sweet, but full of longing and adoration. He pulled away, and settled himself beside me, between my body and the wall, lounging in complete relaxation.

" You left?" I asked, laying down again, and snuggling into his side. I love how unconsciously and naturally his arm circled around me and held me to him. He didn't even realize he was doing it. He looked at me, and smiled softly, embarrassed.

" Sorry. Umm...sometime during the night, I...umm....phased back." Oh. He...a flash of the time when he last phased back in front of me, his tan skin, my eyes darting as fast away as they possibly could, but...

" Oh." I managed to get out. He chuckled uncomfortably, and nodded.

" Yeah. So, I kinda stole a towel from the laundry room and covered myself up. I carried you back up here, and...I didn't want to leave you. You look so beautiful when you sleep. I almost did!" He groaned and buried his face in my hair. " But I only had a TOWEL!!!!" I giggled, not being able to stop the flash of heat that coursed pleasantly through my body as _that _image went through my head. " So, I went home, got ready, and came back right as your step dad was leaving." he finished, hiding his warm flushing face in my neck, placing a random kiss there.

" How did I even live without you for so long?" he whispered, more to himself than anything. I smiled. Normally, I would say something sarcastic here, but...I wondered the same thing. How did _I _go through my life without him? We laid there in silence, just laying in each others arms. I ran my fingers through his hair, and suppressed a smile as a low, sensual, guttural growl slipped through his lips.

Sensual? Brain asked. What is with you?

I was thinking the same thing. Well, of course I was thinking the same thing as Brain, he's my brain, but either way...why was I suddenly all.....like this? I've never been like this with any male. I've never wanted to...

You've also never started a relationship with any male after knowing him for just a few days, either. You've also never dated a wolf before. So, why are you so surprised something else isn't parallel with past relationships?

Well, yeah, but....

" You need to get ready for school soon." Seth muttered, not moving away from me. Actually, he even nuzzled my neck even more, like he didn't want to let go. But....

" Alright." I whispered, before gently disentangling myself from him. He whined slightly, but complied. He moved to get up, but I just shook my head. " Stay here. I'll just take a quick shower, get Alexis up, and I'll be back." He smiled, and made himself comfortable, tucking Super Comfy Pillow to his chest. Is it healthy to be jealous of a pillow?

" Will she be okay with me being here?" he asked, a worried glint in his eyes. He and Alexis had met on human terms once, and she loved him. I don't see why he's worried. I leaned over him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

" As far as she's concerned you came for breakfast and to pick me up." I whispered, before pulling away and heading to my closet. " Besides, she loves you to much to even think about telling Mom or Zach that you were here." I said, with a smirk as I grabbed some clothes.

" P.S-" Seth called before I left the room. " -Emmett said something about monitoring us, so....don't be surprised if he randomly shows up here." he informed. Oh, Emmett in my house. With an impressionable child here. Oh, this is either not going to end well...

Or be funny as hell!!!!

I nodded, blew him a kiss, and headed for the bathroom.

I've never taken a short shower before. I've never passed up the feeling of heated water flowing over my skin, steam filling my lungs, the scent of my shampoo taking over my senses. Until now. Seth is in my room. Seth is in my room. Seth is in my room. That is all that went through my head, as I quickly showered myself. He is in my room, and I am in the shower.....

He's in my house and...I'm in the shower.

I don't want fantasies, Brain warned me. I already have to deal with your thoughts, I don't need fantasies.

My love was in this house...and I was in the shower.

I had to brace myself against the tiled wall as that thought continued to pulse through my mind. Seth is... no matted how much Brain protested, I couldn't stop it. I closed my eyes, bringing myself further into my thoughts.

_The shower door creaked open, a rush of cold air hitting my bare body. I didn't even have time to cover myself up, before the coldness was gone, and more warmth entered the shower. My breathing stopped, as warm hands that matched the temperature of the spray touched my shoulders. All thoughts left me. All I could think about were his hands on my shoulders, gently kneading the muscle there. I bit my lip, suppressing a moan, as his fingers massaged my shoulders. _

_I felt him lean forward, only his upper body touching me, and place a kiss below my ear. " I couldn't just wait for you." he whispered huskily in my ear. My heartrate kicked up a notch, and I heard him chuckle, his teeth grazing my earlobe at the reaction. I stiffened, feeling a tingle rush through my body. _

_Oh my God. _

_His fingers moved down my arms slowly, gently, carefully...yet so excruciatingly slow, gentle, and careful. Before I knew it, his hands wrapped around my own. He had been careful to only touch my arms, silently telling me that I was still in control. That if I didn't want him here, that if I didn't want him so close, that if I didn't want...him, I only had to say so. But, in the enclosed space, the heat of the water combining our scents together to where they were one and inseparable...I did want him here. Where I could feel his breath on the back of my neck, and feel his bare chest against my back...I did want him that close, closer...I did want him. _

_I intertwined my fingers with his, my silent consent._

_Before I knew it, he had used our clasped hands to turn me around to where my back was against the wall, his body blocking the spray of the water. Putting me in full view. I saw his eyes rake over my body, slowly, savoring every inch he saw. The longing and hunger in his eyes were the only things keeping me from blushing. His hands moved up and down my arms slowly as he finsihed his scan. _

_But, as I was in full view him, he was in full view to me. _

_I allowed my eyes to scan over him, taking in every little detail, how every muscle was carefully knitted together and moved rhythmically as he breathed, his breath becoming sharper and more ragged, as my eyes went lower. _

_" I need you." he whispered, his voice barely audible over the water that was hitting his back. Though I could barely hear his words, the urgency in his tone, the longing, and needing in it cut through all sound and delievered the message effectively. I didn't even notice I was trembling, until I reached up and grabbed his face, forcefully capturing his lips with mine. _

_He responded fervently, his arms wrapping around me tightly, pulling me to his body. I could feel every line of him, every muscle working, every beat of his heart, every breath in his lungs, and it all only made me kiss him harder. Our tongues battled for dominance as he held me against the wall, his fingers digging into the skin of my lower back. He pulled away and kissed down my neck, his hands roaming around my body. My shoulders again, my sides, my back, I allowed them to explore. He began sucking on my neck, and I held him there, relishing the erotic feeling of his teeth grazing the skin above my vein as he sucked. _

_His hands moved up my stomach to my chest. I arched my back as his fingers gently grazed over my nipples. He growled, and began kneading my breasts. My eyes fluttered at the feeling. _

_Oh my God._

_I gasped when he suddenly pulled away from my neck, and moved lower, latching onto one of my nipples. _

_Oh my Fucking God!_

_I arched again, and feeling my breathing becoming even more erratic. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped me, as he continued. He growled again, and suddenly his mouth was on mine again. _

_I all but tackled him. _

_Once his tongue passed through my lips, my naked leg wrapped around his hip. He moaned as his erection gentle scraped across my core. He pulled away, and looked at me. He's eyes like ones of a starving man standing in front of a free buffett. Asking again. My only answer was my pulling his moth back to mine. _

_With an animalistic growl, he entered me._

Woah!!!!!!!! I snapped out of the fantasy as cold water began pounding against my heated skin.

GOOD!!!!! YOU NEED A FUCKING COLD SHOWER!!!!! Brain screamed at me. Oh, I'm pretty sure it wouldn't matter with how hot I was at the moment. I stood under the freezing water anyway, and concentrated on controlling my breathing.

Oh my God.

That was one....one....one...GOD!!!!!! I shook my head, turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. As soon as I was dressed the better. I would be able to think clearly and I would be able to get that fantasy out of my head.

No you won't. Brain said tiredly. That shit's imprinted on us. I ignored it and quickly dried off and dressed. There. I'm dressed. I'm not in the shower. I'm dressed.

Not much better. But, better none the less.

I stared at myself in the mirror, after wiping the fog off the glass, and took deep breaths. I was flushed. My eyes were wide and bright. God, I was a mess. I leaned over the sink and splashed some water on my face, before brushing my teeth. I was a huge mess. I cannot be thinking the kinds of things right now! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!?!?I squeezed my eyes shut and took one last big breath before spitting out the toothpaste.

Staring at myself in the mirror, I continued to try to calm myself. I am fine. I didn't just have an erotic fantasy featuring my boyfriend. I am fine. With an unsatisfied smile, I exited the bathroom.

After waking up Alexis, I hesitated outside my door. What will happen once I see him? OH, I won't even be able to look at him after that!

Just get it over with!! Brain screamed, annoyed at me. I nodded and turned the knob.

The sight before me didn't arouse me at all. It was too cute to do that. Seth was asleep, holding Super Comfy Pillow in a death grip, his nose on it, inhaling deeply. I smiled and walked over to him, relieved that I didn't get hit with another fantasy.

" Seth, sweetie." I shook his shoulder. His arm shot out, grabbed me by the waist, and pulled my down on the bed beside him. He wrapped his arms around me, and buried his nose in my hair, his eyes still shut.

" Much better." he sighed. I giggled, and kissed his jaw.

" School." I murmured. He whined and shook his head tightening his grip on me. " Please?" I asked. He hesistated before shaking his head again. " Okay then-" I was going to say something, but was interrupted by my door opening.

" Come on kiddies, school!!" Emmett boomed, laughing his fucking ass off.

" Seth what are you doing here?" came Alexis' innocent voice. I sighed. Oh this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: GOOD NEWS!!!!!! I'm now grounded anymore!!!!!! I wrote the second half at home...with my dad in the room. Call me a dare devil but...;) Ashley, this is what happens when you allow me to read BDB and I suddenly get struck with inspiration. Anyway....reviews are nice. Oh, and just so you guys know, this story isn't going to be just fun and games, the serious stuff will be starting in a few chapters.**

**Okay, enough of my rambling....REVIEW!! A BAD REVIEW IS JUST A WELCOME AS A GOOD ONE!! JUST REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	19. Wolfy Mug

**A/N: Hello all!!!! Okay...I have something to say....I hate to be picky but....THREE REVIEWS!!!!!!! That's all the last chapter collected!!! Did ya'll not like the fantasy? Was it just not good? Come on, tell me!! Okay, I'm done....Here's the next chap. **

**Disclaimer: Seth: Hey, umm, I'm supposed to say that dancingwithEdward does not own any of us from the Twilight world, but she...heavily....emphasizes that she does own Ashley....not me. *sighs* I don't own her, but I do love her sooooo much!**

**

* * *

**

Ashley POV

"Oh, wolfy mug, oh wolfy mug..."** (:D)** I sang going around the kitchen, opening and reopening cabinets.

" What are you singing?" Seth asked from the table. I moved to stir the oatmeal I was making Alexis, ignoring his question, humming my song.

" She has a mug that has wolves on it. She calls it her wolfy mug." the small one answered him. " She sings that song whenever she's looking for it." I could hear Seth silently cracking up at the table, while Emmett's booming laugh echoed through the house from the living room. Yeah, it's ironic, but... hey!

" Oh wolfy mug, oh wolfy mug, oh how I lurvs my wolfy mug." I opened the cabinet and peered around coffee cups. Wolfy mug?

" Oh, did Ashley tell you about the puppy that came over last night?" Alexis asked him. Seth wasn't strong enough to keep his laugh inside. A small chuckle escaped his lips. I looked over my shoulder and raised my eyebrows at him. Yes, Seth...Did you hear about the puppy?

" No, she didn't. Was it cute?" he asked, looking at me with raised eyebrows. Well, then, two can play at that game.

I answered as Alexis opened her mouth. " Not really, looked more like he came from the junk yard." I said with a shrug, returning to my search. Again, Emmett laughed. " Emmett what are you doing in there anyway?" I asked him, as Alexis started defending the "puppy".

" Just looking around your homey abode." Emmett answered, coming into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes, getting on my knees to look in the lower cabinets. Where is wolfy mug??? I had him yesterday!!

I love how you've given an inanimate object an identity and gender. **(:D)** Brain said, sarcastically. I ignored him, and continued looking.

" Lexi, where's wolfy mug?" I asked her. She gave an 'I don't know' and continued talking to Seth. Okay, I don't really like how she's paying so much attention to my-MY-boyfriend. First, she molests him as a wolf and now....SHE'S FLIRTING WITH HIM!!!!!!!!!

Hey, maybe she has erotic fantasies about him as well. Stupid Brain!!!!!!!! Why does he always have to ruin things. Now, I have the urge to kill my own little sister so that she doesn't have impure thoughts about my LOVE!!!!!!!

I groaned and just sat on the floor. First I can't find wolfy mug. Then Brain has to make fun of me. Then Alexis has to flirt with Seth. And the Brain has to make it worse. And then before that....this has just not been a good day.

Before I could think more about my horrible day, warm arms wrapped around me.

" You okay?" he asked me, moving me to the table. I stuck my lower lip out and shook my head. His eyes widened in worry, but before he could say anything, Emmett interrupted.

" Hey, is this it?" he asked. I looked over and jumped out of my chair at seeing Emmett, dangling a wolf covered mug off the tip of his fingers.

" WOLFY MUG!!!" I squealed and rushed over to him. Emmett decided it would be funny to move his hand out of my reach.

I watched in horror as wolfy mug slipped off of his fingers and tumbled to the ground. I couldn't catch it in time. Seth and Emmett couldn't do anything without Alexis seeing. So, we could only watch as the ceramic touched the ground, and shattered.

Well....it cracked, but I could feel my heart shatter as the crack grew along the mug. I stared at it, the crack branching like a vein through the paint on the cup. I stared. My mug. My wolfy mug.

" You broke wolfy mug." I whispered, not looking away from my fallen friend. " You hurt wolfy mug." My whisper cracked. There was silence in the kitchen, as we all looked at the mug.

" Ashley-" Emmett started, sounding sorry, but was cut off by my phone ringing.

I moved woodenly, away from wolfy mug, and up the stairs, not blinking, barely breathing. Wolfy mug was dead. My friend, who had been with me for so long...we had a SONG!!!!! I wrote a song for him, and....he's gone.....

" Hello?" I answered in a dead monotone, not even checking the caller ID.

" What's wrong?" Mommy asked, instantly on alert. I sat down on my bed, and was silent for a second.

" Wolfy mug's dead." I informed her in a broken whisper.

" Oh, baby, I'm sorry." she sounded genuinlly sorry. " What happened?"

" Emmett dropped him." How could Emmett have dropped him? He's a vampire, he should have the ability to balance a mug on his finger tips without droppin it. But....he dropped it. And now...wolfy mug was laying on the floor... cracked....

" Do you want me to talk to him?" she asked. And...I found myself nodding.

Can't see you, Brain informed.

" Yeah, actually." I got up and started for the door. " One second, I'll put you on speaker." She consented and waited as I walked down the stairs and back into the kitchen. Alexis, Seth, and Emmett were congregated around the table, wolfy mug in the center, talking in hushed voices. They all looked up once I walked in, and shut up. I set the phone in the middle of the table, next to wolfy mug, and pressed the speaker button.

" You're on." I said, before sitting down in an empty seat.

There was a beat of silence, before she started.

" Emmett? You dropped Ashley's mug." she started, just stating the fact. But it was the way she said it, in a calm tone, that let you know you were in trouble.

Emmett nodded, but caught himself. " Ummm, yeah..."

" Do you know how much she loves that mug?" she asked him, a little slice of deadly venom seeping through her tone. Emmett gulped and looked at me, pleadingly.

" I'm sorry Ashley." he said. I shrugged, and looked pointedly at the phone. Mommy would be able to say everything that was needed.

" Emmett, you are going to fix that mug. I don't care if it's just a little crack or shattered into a million pieces, you are going to fix it." she demanded, her Mommy authoratal coming in. " You are going to make it look as if it were brand new. You are NOT going to buy her a new one. You are going to put in the work and make it perfect. And then, you're just going to have to hope it's good enough." Emmett gulped again.

I love how Mommy can be so scary, even when she's just giving simple instructions.

" Yes...mam." he added, before taking wolfy mug in the palm of his hand, handling it as if it were a newborn chick, and headed out the door. " It'll be ready by tonight, Ashley." and with that, he ran out the door and to his jeep.

" Thank you Mommy." I said, completely satisfied.

" You're very welcome, Ashley. I gotta go, and so do you-" she knows EVERYTHING!!!!! " so, goodbye, I love you, make good choices, save room for Jesus **(:D)**" I laughed before giving her my love and hanging up with her. I turned to Seth and smiled at his slightly scared face.

" That is your mother in law. Be afraid."

* * *

**A/N: Updating during school!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, I know it's short, but......REVIEWS ARE LOVED!!!!! HATE IT? LOVE IT? REVIEW IT!!!**


	20. Cracks

**A/N: I hath returneth!!! *strikes a dramatic pose* I know you all missed me, it's been what? Two days? :D GUESS WHAT!!!!!! WE'VE GOT OURSELVES SOME REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *throws confetti in the air* YAY!!!!!!! AND!!!!!!!! This is.....*drum rolls starts* CHAPTER 20!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gosh, I don't even think I expected it to make it this far! :P So, for celebration........**

**Disclaimer: Emmett: *picking up confetti and throwing it in the air again* WHOO!!!! THE WORLD LOVES ME!!!**

**Ashley: *ripping confetti out of Emmett's hands and throwing it* NO!!!! The world loves MEEE!!!!!!!! **

**Emmett: *glares* Well, dancingwithEdward loves me!!!!!!! *snatches confetti back adn holds above Ashley's head***

**Ashley: *gasp* SHE LOVES ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *jumps to get confetti***

**Me: *sighs* You are both idiots *they pout and whimper* but I love you both.*they smile* Now, if you love me.....**

**Emmett and Ashley: We know, we know. *turns to audience* dancingwithEdward-**

**Ashley: -AKA Mommy- *Emmett glares at her***

**Both: -does not own Twilight or anything of that nature. And she hopes that you enjoy the 20th Chapter Celebration and show everyone just how much you love us, by reviewing. *smiles adorably***

**

* * *

**Ashley POV

School. I hate school. I hate people. I hate school. I hate math. I hate school. I hate work. I hate school. I hate school, but most of all....I....Hate....Tiffany Goodlow, also know as Captain Bimbo Slutbag.

We had just pulled into the parking lot. I was still laughing at Seth as he went on about how terrified he is going to be when Mommy comes up for a visit as I opened the door and got out of the car. Oh, it was just priceless!!! Seth!! My Seth!!! Wolfy Seth!!!! Was scared of Mommy!!!!!! I didn't even bother to tell him that she is mostly of a gentle nature and is usually very much against violence, threats, and basically anything aggressive. I didn't want to lose this moment. Really, the thought of anyone being scared of her was just really funny for me.

" She's going to kill me!" Seth cried as we met at the front of the car. I doubled over in laughter. " I'm serious Ashley!!! She's going to go after Emmett-HE WAS EVEN SCARED OF HER!!!!!!!!!!" Oh!! I can't breathe!!!! THIS WAS SO GOOD!!!!!

" She's......" I couldn't even finish my sentence. I ended up bracing myself on the hood of the car to keep from falling to the ground in laughter.

" Thanks for worrying so much about me." Seth said sarcastically, before turning around and walking away. No!! Seth come back!!! I tried to go after him, knowing that he was just messing with me, but I couldn't move!!! I was still laughing, I was still not able to breathe, I was still bracing myself against the car, and I was sure people were staring hard at me.

I don't know how long it was before I was able to regain my composure, and was able to stand up. My legs were wobbly, but I forced them to move. I needed to find Seth and apologise for laughing at him. I giggled a little. But it was so...funny!!!!! I inhaled deeply throw my nose, adn calmed myself again.

You are so unstable. Brain said.

I turned the corner, and stopped, everything around me disappearing. My heart stopped for a second, my breathing stopped, Brain shut up for once, and my eyes couldn't turn away from the sight no matter how hard I tried.

Standing at the end of the hall was Seth. With Tiffany. She had her hand on his chest, pushing him against a wall, and, before a growl could even begin to form in my throat, she leaned forward and pressed her lipstick infected lips against his.

Time stopped.

All I could see as my legs moved me forward was the still frame of her body over his, her lips moulding against his, her hand holding a fistful of his shirt, all outlined in red, blood red, hate red. That was all I could see.

That is until, I was right there, grabbing the skank by her fake disgusting hair, and pulling her off of him. I growled viciously as I slammed her against the lockers on the opposite end of the hall. Her eyes were wide and full of fear, her plastic body trembling against the metal. I wanted so badly to kill her. To show her that the magic of plastic surgery can only go so far. To show her why no one messes with my man.

But I didn't want Seth to see me like that.

So, I leaned in close. " I ought to kill you, for this." she whimpered. " But, I'm not going to, because it would be painful, it would be bloody, and it would involve gore. And, frankly, though you deserve every ounce of it, I don't want to clean that mess up." she let out a small sigh of relief. I shook her, pushing her further against the lockers, my fingers digging into her shoulders. " But, if you ever try something like that again, if you ever touch him again, if you ever even think about touching him like that again, you will regret it. And you will experience the wrath of an aggressive female protecting her mate." And with that, I released her, surprised she stayed upright, and turned away.

She let out her breath, and cleared her throat, trying to compose herself. I clenched my fist, tightly. " Oh, and-" I whirled around and crashed my fist against her face, maliciously enjoying the sound of her cry and watched as she crumpled to the floor, holding her hand to her face, blood seeping between her fingers. " Just a warning." I said, before turning on my heel and storming away from her. I didn't even realize that we had drawn a crowd until it parted for me, people cowering behind their friends, trying to get away from me.

Good idea. I was in the mood to kill, and anyone who got in my way was going to get hurt. Badly. Permanently. And probably fatally.

I heard people call after me as I made my way to my first period. I heard Emmett call for me. I heard Nessie. I heard Bella and Edward. Jasper and Alice. Hell, I'm sure I even heard Rosalie let out a half hearted call to me. But, I ignored them all. I couldn't think straight. I couldn't...deal with them. I just...couldn't. That image of that bitch and....

" Ashley!" A voice rang through the crowd, rang past my ear drums, and made my walk slow. Seth. The picture came into my mind again in HD. Her legs, exposed by her short skirt that didn't match the weather here, slowly rubbing up against his legs, covered in his faded oil stained jeans. Her manicured hand slowly running down his muscular chest before stopping and capturing the fabric that covered him. Her eyes, raking over him, taking in every detail and enjoying every second of it.

I squeezed my eyes shut and walked even faster, feeling his fingers brush against my arm as I moved out of his reach.

One thing repeated in my mind as I walked to class.

He didn't push her away.

So, now, as I sat in math, struggling to push the memory out of my head again, trying to ignore peoples stares as they openly looked at me as if I suddenly spouted another head and was speaking in pig latin, that thought circulated my mind.

He didn't push her away.

She was all up on him. Her body against his. Her lips against his. His lips becoming stained by her vulgar hooker red lipstick. I had time to run down to the complete other end of the hall.

But he didn't push her away.

I laid my head down on the table, swallowing the lump in my throat. I was NOT going to cry over this. I was NOT going to be weakened by this. I was NOT going to let this get to me more than it already has.

Give him a chance. Brain said softly. Maybe...just hear his side of the story.

Oh, yeah, the one time you don't have something rude or sarcastic to say...

My thought was cut off by the bell ringing. Signalling the end of math. Signalling the beginning of lunch. Signalling me not being able to avoid him anymore than I already was.

Now's your chance. Brain whispered as I saw him peer around the door. He tried to catch my eye, but...I wasn't ready. I sighed, and packed up my stuff. I felt his eyes on me as I stuffed everything in my bag, and walked towards the door, looking anywhere but him. Maybe I really was blowing things out of portion, but...I squeezed through the door, taking special caere to make sure that our bodies didn't make any contact. I don't think I would be able to be that close to him at the moment, knowing that she had been up against him. My stomach turned at the thought, the lump in my throat growing exponentially.

He let me pass silently, his silence intensified by the quietness of the empty hall. But, as I started towards the cafeteria, his hand grabbed my wrist. I stopped, allowing my arm to hang behind me, his hand tightening slightly around me. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing, rather than the warmth his palm was transferring to me. A part of me sighed at the feeling of it, while another part wanted to pull away and get as far away from him as possible.

He added a slight pressure to his grip, before slowly, gently, carefully pulling me back.

" Ashley..." he sighed, tenderly turning me around to where I was facing him. But, I kept my eyes shut. I could feel an ocean of weakness pool under my lids, as his fingers carressed my face, moving from my hairline down to my chin, where they took hold. He cautiously just held me there. " I'm so sorry." No explanation. Just an apology. I don't know whether that was what I wanted or not.

" I know that doesn't even cover it." he continued, his voice never raising above a muted, pained, and imploring whisper. " I know you must hate me right now. I know that everything I say isn't going to get what you saw and what you thought out of your head." Nothing would be able to dissolve that memory that was now forever burned into my mind. " But, that isn't going to stop me from trying..." Here it comes. " She just...God, she just attacked me. I swear to you, Ashley, I would never hurt you like that." he whisper cracked and he was silent for a moment, his fingers tightening every so slightly.

The silence was too much. I slowly opened my eyes, and looked at him. He was looking down, his own eyes shut now, nothing but pain showing on his face.

" You have to believe me." he continued, his voice getting stronger. " I would never hurt you." I bit my lip. Not intentionally, I thought. But...I reached to him and took his face in my hands. His eyes snapped open, and he looked at me. I inhaled.

" I believe you. But...you have to understand..." I couldn't continue. I couldn't even begin to tell him how hard it was going to be. How jealous I'm going to get now. How protective I'm going to get. How...suspicious I'm going to get now. " I...don't want to be hurt, Seth..." I whispered. He nodded, his eyes closing again. He leaned his forehead against mine.

" I understand. I will do whatever it takes to make you trust me again...Anything." I smiled softly, before placing a swift kiss on his lips. I knew he wanted to deepen the kiss, but I pulled away.

" Lunch." I explained, before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the cafeteria. He followed, keeping a firm grip on my hand. As we walked, we passed a set of lockers that were dented into the imprint of a body. " What happened?" Seth sighed and ran his free hand through his hair.

" Emmett." he explained. I stopped and looked at him, my eyebrows raised. He sighed. " He's protective of you. He made it clear that if you didn't smile in Spanish today, he was going to rip my intrails out of well....it was an unpleasant picture." I nodded once before starting to walk again.

Did he say those things because of Emmetts threat?

* * *

**A/N: Here it is!!!!!! The beginning of the drama, and there will be MORE!!!!!!!!! Reviews are loved!!! Love it or hate it, press the BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!**


	21. Damage

**A/N: Hello peeps!!!!! I know you all missed me and loved the TWENTIETH CHAPTER!!!! Yeah, it was dramatic, wasn't it? Well.....MORE DRAMA AHEAD!!!!!!! I know, I'm evil but...things aren't always perfect when it comes to Ashley.....**

**Disclaimer: Emmett: Why are you hurting Ashley like this?!?! *glares at me and cracks knuckles***

**Me: *cowering in fear* It has to happen!! It'll help them bond and it is part of the plot!!! DON'T HURT ME!!!!!**

**Emmett: Well, you're hurting your BEST FRIEND!!!!!! *takes a menacing step forward***

**Me: Don't hurt-*LIGHTBULB* Wait, I'm the author!!!!!! YOU HURT ME AND THERE WILL BE NO MORE FUN THINGS IN SPANISH!!!!!!!!!**

**Emmett: *freezes* you can't do that. *I raise my eyebrows* Umm, I'll do the disclaimer? *I nod* Good, dancingwithEdward does not own anything Twilight related.**

**Me: Good boy. *pats his head***

**

* * *

**Ashley POV

As the roar of the cafeteria pounded against my eardrums, as the ones around me chatted animatedly, I picked apart my food. I was too caught up in my own thoughts to even be able to try to pay attention to everything around me. I know, I should try to get past it all, I mean, everyone has problems in a relationship, but...Did he only say those things to me because Emmett threatened him? Did he even mean them? I mentally groaned and inhaled slowly.

Everyone was being fragile around me. Though I wasn't listening to what they were saying, I did notice the little glances of concern they threw to me. I did notice how Seth never let go of my hand, and would randomly squeeze it, as if in reassurance. I did notice how everyone in the cafeteria would suddenly turn around and stare at me in awe at random intervals. I did notice these things. Everyone acted as if I were going to suddenly break into a million pieces from the first wrong thing said.

You're hurt, Ashley. It's understandable for you to break down and-

I'M NOT WEAK!!! I growled at Brain. I don't like being weak. And I certainly don't want anyone seeing me less than I am. At least...not without Mommy here to keep me up on my feet. So, until I can talk to her, or just be alone...I continued taking slow deep breaths, controlling my emtions. I'm going to push this all to the back of my mind and just, move past it for the rest of the day. Yeah, I'm going to do that.

I jumped at the sudden sound of the bell cutting through all of the sounds and piercing my eardrums. Seth squeezed my hand, and I looked at him. His smile couldn't hide the concern that was plainly etched on his face. I couldn't help but think that he was conerned about something other than my feelings.

Of course he's only concerned about you. Brain said. You're blowing this wildly out of proportion.

Maybe but...

Seth lead us through the halls, holding me tightly to his side. He was still holding my hand while always keeping his arms tightly around my waist. It felt as if we were connected, as we manuvered through the mass of people. As if we were inseparable. I pushed that thought out of my head as Seth pulled us to a stop outside of my Spanish class. I turned to him, and forced a smile on my face. He appraised me for a second before crushing me to to his chest.

" I love you always." he whispered before placing a firm kiss into my hair and releasing me. He smiled softly before pushing me towards the door. " Have fun with Emmett."And with that, he slowly turned around and began heading to his next class. I entered the classroom with a sigh. This was going to take some time if I wanted to get over it, I realized. This wasn't something I was just going to be able to bounce back from.

No one expects you to. Brain softly added.

I sat in my seat, and inhaled slowly. Even my own mind was being careful with me. I laid my head down on the table, and closed my eyes. I just wanted to go home and just...sleep everything away. Talk to Mommy first, then sleep and pretend this was just a bad nightmare.

I felt a hard and cold arm wrap around me, lifting my head from the desk and bringing me to him. I found myself leaning into Emmett's chest as he tenderly rub my arm. I didn't realize I was shaking until he held me to his chest, making me stop. I knew we were in the middle of class, I knew it was weak, but...I needed someone to hold me right now.

" Everything's going to be okay." Emmett said. I nodded once before pulling away and smiling.

" Sorry." I said, looking down, suddenly embarrassed under his concerned stare. He growled what sounded like "Bullshit". I shook my head. " No, I shouldn't have. Besides, I'm fine." He growled again, just a pure animalistic growl of protest.

" Whether he meant to or not, he hurt you Ashley. You're are quite possibly the best friend I have ever had, and so, that doesn't sit well with me. You say the word, and I will teach him a lesson." he assured me. At first I was touched by his claim. He was OLD and saying that I was the best friend he'd ever had. I smiled at little at that. But, then the mental image of Emmett teaching Seth a lesson...I shuddered.

" Rumor has it you've already damaged school property doing that." I said, looking at him with raised eyebrows. He smiled, a little sadisitic, but also with some humor in his eyes.

" He was SCARED!!!!!!!!!!! Deserved it, though." he laughed at little. I shook my head at him. Of course Emmett would find some humor in a siuation such as this. He was silent for a moment, I could feel his gaze on me as I pulled out my notebook. Then he was gone. I looked up, and saw him talking with the teacher. It seemed as if he were laying on a thick story, and she kept looking at me with...pity? Was this teacher who hated me with a burning passion pitying me? Wait!! Pity?!?! I don't want pity? What story was Emmett telling her?

He came back with a satisfied smile on his face, and gently pulled me up by the elbow, grabbing my things with his other hand. " I'm busting you out of this popsicle stand." he whispered cheesily in my ear. He quickly added his stuff to the load and lead us to the door. Once we were out, he shut the door and looked at me like a dog wanting a treat.

" Very nicely done Emmett." I praised him. He smiled widely and bowed.

" Thank you, thank you, please hold your applause." I had to laugh at that. " It wasn't anything really. Just through in a 'she just found out her mother has cancer' and anyone will do anything for you." I stopped laughing at that.

" You told her my mother had _cancer!!_" You don't use that as a lie!!! He nodded enthusiastically. " Do I need to go into all the reasons that is _bad_?" he opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Alice's soprano voice.

" Don't answer that Emmett." she said. I turned around and saw her walking towards pulling Jasper along with her. " So we're skipping the rest of the day?" she asked, as if she didn't already know.

" Yep!" Emmett said, still very proud of his wonderful plan. More footsteps entered the hall, and Nessie and Jake showed up beside Emmett.

" Good, I don't think I could sit through another lesson on the civil war." Nessie said with a groan. Jasper laughed at that, making her glare at him. " Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, if you hadn't started talking about what it was like to actually be there where I was three!" she snapped at him.

" Your education is important." came Edwards voice, as he and Bella joined our congregation in the hall. " Though I admit, the graphic images your three year old mind came up with were less than needed." Nessie growled.

" Not my fault. Grandpa had showed me his books by then and I knew all about injuries and blood and war and what not." Bella was going to say something then, when I decided to intercede.

" I think we need to get out of the hall before we're caught." I said. Everyone stoped what they were doing and looked around, as if they had forgotten their surroundings. I laughed. " Seriously guys, you'd think you would notice the fact that you are still in school." Seeing as your vampires and all. I added mentally, knowing that even though no one was with us in the hall, it was still dangerous to say it.

Edward smiled at me, as he heard this pass through my brain.

Yeah, yeah, I know I'm a freakin saint. He chuckled at that. Bella looked at him questioningly. He leaned over and kissed her head, whispering quietly to her.

" I agree with Ashley." Alice said, before pushing through the group with Jasper and heading for the door. Nessie came over, Jake hanging off her arm, and hooked her free arm through mine, before following. I heard Emmett, Edward, and Bella following behind as we made our way through the door. Outside, Rosalie was leaning against her M3, waiting for us impatiently. I was suddenly reminded of her halfhearted cry after me.

Wow, either the bitch had followed the example of her family or she actually didn't have a heart of ice.

As we came to the car, she avoided looking at me, reaching for Emmett's hand instinctively, and holding it tightly in her own. Once the entire group was around the car, I noticed something.

Where's Seth?

" He figured you would need some time for yourself." Edward answered for me. Oh.

" Well, with us anyway." Emmett said, before hopping into Rosalies car. " Come on Ashley. Get in!!! I WANNA GO!!!!!" he suddenly screamed like a two year old. Rosalie just looked at him for a second, everyone did.

" Emmett-" she started.

" You're an idiot." I said. She looked at me for a second before smiilng softly.

" Exactly." Woah, wasn't expecting that one. I was momentarily stumped for a moment, before smiling a little. " Now, get in, before he has a tantrum." she said, opening her door and getting behind the wheel. I quickly hurried and climbed into the back.

The ride consisted of Emmett playing with the radio, singing along with most of the songs, and Rosalie eventually shutting down the whole opporation. It was pretty funny, seeing Emmett pouting in his seat with his arms crossed. We ended up at the Cullens, Esme not even asking about why we were skipping school, but seeing as she immediately gave me a comforting hug, I'm guessing they called ahead.

So, now we were sitting in the living room, Emmett across from me staring into my eyes while everyone around us was quiet. This was a moment of epicness. It's been two minutes and neither of us have blinked. But it wasn't a staring contest. It was a contest of control. Who can keep their cool the longest actually. Every now and again one of us would say something, trying to either get under the others skin or to make them freak out: i.e. laughing, screaming, crying, yelling ectera. So far, in the whole thirty minutes we've been at this, neither of us have cracked. I was holding strong against a vampire. But...

I really had to pee**. (:D**) So I was trying to get him to lose before I EXPLODE!!! I heard Edward chuckle behind me. I ignored him though and concentrated on my plan.

" Right." I suddenly said solemnly. Emmett blinked, trying to follow my train of thought before nodding.

" Right." he said, following along. Falling into my trap. I smiled and leaned back, crossing my arms.

" Right." His eyebrows furrowed.

" Right."

" Right."

" Right." Time to strike.

" Left." I suddenly said with so much conviction the normal volume might as well have been screaming. He flinched, not expecting the sudden change before shaking his head.

" No,"he started as if I were a three year old. " right." I pouted and sulked.

" Okay." I said, letting it sit befoe straightening up and announcing. " Right." He smiled at me and nodded.

" That's right." he said slowly. Okay, I'm not a child.

That's his plan Ashley. Brain said. I stopped. That's it. He was going to treat me as a child to get me to break. Oh, clever clever little man. **(:D)** Okay, I can get around that.

" Left?" I asked.

" Wrong." he shot at me firmly. I leaned back again, satisfied.

" I thought it was right." I said, raising my eyebrows. He froze and settled for glaring at me as the silence intensified around us. " Did you lie Emmett?" Oh, I really need to PEE!!!! Got to finish this now.

Suddenly the Mortal Combat music came into my head. Ha, FINISH HIM!!!! Hehehehehe!

" No, I did not." He said hurriedly. If I didn't know better I'd say he was sweating at this point.

" You did, didn't you."

" I didn't."

" You did. Right?"

" Wrong!" He was fidgeting, his fingers clenching and unclenching.

" But you did. Right?"

" NO!!!" he yelled, standing up, knocking his chair over, and glaring at me.

.........Fatality!

" Well, now that I've won, I've gotta pee." and with that, I ran out of the room. I heard everyone laughing while Emmett dissolved into sobs. I giggled a little myself as I locked myself in the bathroom.

I was washing my hands when I caught a glance at myself in the mirror. God, I looked like hell. My skin was paler than it normal was, more like translucent. My hair was a mess, and my eyes were....Ugh!!!! I splashed some water on my face, hoping it would make things better. I dried myself off, before opening the door and exiting.

As I made my way back into the living room, I could hear their voices. I stopped in the door way and saw that they all had their backs to me, and were discussing something I'd much rather not hear.

" I can't believe that even happened!! I mean, i knew that Tiffany was a slut bag, but to go after someone elses man...!" Rosalie trailed off in fury. I don't think I would be able to get used to her suddenly caring about something that had to do with me.

" I'm surprised it went as far as it did." Edward said, solemnly.

" Me too." Emmett intercepted. " I mean, I thought that with him imprinting on Ashley, he wouldn't even let another girl get in arms length of him." My curiosity and confusion overtook my silence.

" What's imprinting?" Everyone whirled around in shock, their expressions surprised and...guilty? Why would they be guilty? Nessie was the one who melted first.

" You mean, he didn't explain imprinting to you?" she asked, sounding scared. I shook my head.

" What is it?" I asked again, walking into the room. They all exchanged glances before Nessie came over, grabbed my hand, and pulled me down on the couch. She held my hand, and took a deep breath.

" It's a wolf thing. Basically it's when a wolf finds someone and basically can't let go." she explained, trying to give me the Laymans term, I could tell. But...

When a wolf finds someone and can't let go......that didn't sit well in my mind. What was it about that that caused my stomach to turn uncomfortably? I repeated it in my head, knowing full well that everyone was waiting on my reaction, but continued to repeat it. When a wolf finds someone and can't let go....there's something there....when a wolf finds someone and can't let go....can't let go? No I wouldn't mind that so much.....

Everything clicked at the same time that the door clicked open and Seth walked in. I looked up at him, caught his eye, and couldn't breathe.

When a wolf finds someone and can't let go....

Would things have been different if he hadn't been a wolf? Was that the only reason he said he loved me? If we had met under different circumstances.....would we have made it? I shook my head, tears suddenly filling them up, and stood up.

" I have to go." I said quickly and quietly, before heading towards the door, pushing passed Seth, and heading down the drive, not even caring that I don't have a car. The walk would be good, I needed to think.

It wasn't long before a car pulled up beside me. Emmett rolled the window down. " Get in the car Ashley. I'll give you a ride." I considered say no, but...I needed to get home and talk to Mommy. So I nodded and got in the passenger seat. Emmett was silent for a moment before clearing his throat. " You okay?" he asked me.

" I'm fine" I replied mechanically. He shot me a glance and sighed.

" When are you going to finally trust me enough to open up to me?" he asked, frustrated.

" I'm fine." I repeated.

" What's wrong?" he asked, through his teeth.

" I'm fine."

" What the hell is going on with you?" he looked as if he may break the steering wheel.

" I'm fine." He sharply turned the wheel and pulled over on the side of the road. I was jostled and almost hit my head against the window from the sudden change. He turned to me, and glared at me, and....for the first time...I was scared of him. I shrunk away from his gaze, trying to merge with the car door. I'm never been scared of him or any of the otehrs before, but now, as he glared at me with black eyes, I realized the potential danger they posed towards me. He continued to glare at me, and...I whimpered. It seemed as if the power of his glare could kill me right now.

He softened at the sound of my whimper, and rubbed his face with his hand.

" Shit." he cursed softly. " I'm sorry Ashley, I'm just...worried about you." he looked back at me, his expression completely different. " Will you tell me what's wrong?" he asked. I took in a deep breath, and loosened my ridged pose.

" If Seth wasn't a wolf...would he still love me?" I asked Emmett, my voice not even over a whisper, tears falling now. Emmett was silent, and then he pulled me into his arms and held me as I cried.

I don't know how long it was that Emmett held me, even after my tears had dried up. No words were said, he just held me. I don't think that was a good sign. I don't think that was a good answer for my question. But, I didn't bring it back up. But I did pul away at one point and mention how late it was getting. I could feel his gaze on me for a moment before he nodded and started the car again.

In front of my house, he stopped me before I opened the door and left. I looked at him and saw his extremely concerned expression. My heart broke seeing it. Emmetts normally cheerful face was now solemn and concerned. Because of me and my drama.

" I don't know what you're going through, but...Please know that I'm always here." he said, beggingly. I nodded and smiled, grabbing his hand on my arm, and squeezing it.

" Thank you Emmett." I said. He smiled carefully before reaching into the backseat. He brought back a small box wrapped in red paper with a black ribbon. He gave it to me, with a sad smile. I said my goodbye and exited the car. He was gone before I even got to my house.

* * *

I sat on my bed, my phone to my ear, Mommy's voice coming through the speaker, giving me the whole "everything's going to be okay" speech. She doesn't even know the whole story. She only knows the Tiffany thing. She can't say that everything's going to be okay. Besides, I've had that speech already today. I don't need it again. Especially when I didn't even know whether or not it was going to be okay. This isn't something that's easily resolved.

" Hey, Mommy, I'm really tired. It's been a long day." I said, faking a yawn.

" Are you sure?" she asked me. Yes, I has been a long day. No, I'm not really tired. I'm actually afraid of what my mind will conjure up after this.

" Yeah, I love you." I said. She sighed.

" I love you too, Ashley. Everything's going to be-"

I hung up on her. I've never hung up on Mommy before, but...I couldn't hear it again. I lay in my bed, staring up at the ceiling. My heart was broken. Seth only loved me because of some wolfy instinct. Not because his heart actually longed for me. Only because he was a wolf.

I turned my head, tears starting to fill my eyes again. Through the water, I saw the red package that i'd placed on my dresser. I needed something to take my mind off of things. I got up and headed for it, and carefully opened it.

In the box, sitting there carefully, was Wolfy Mug. I pulled it out, and inspected it. It was perfect. You couldn't even see where the crack was.

The crack was perfectly sealed. The ceramic crack was filled. Emmett was able to fill it so easily...if only all cracks would heal as quickly and painlessly....The tears fell faster as I went back to my bed, cradling Wolfy Mug to my chest. I fell asleep with tears streaming down my cheeks and my only symbol that things do get fixed against my heart.

* * *

**A/N: There we have it. Ashley didn't know about imprinting and now... :'( Reviews make Ashley stop crying!!!!!!!!! AND ME!!!!!!!**


	22. Nessie's Story

**A/N: Merry Christmas to all and to all an update!!!!!! GUESS WHAT?!?! I GOT A LATOP FOR CHRISTMAS!!! NO MORE SHARING THE COMPUTER WITH OTHER KIDDIES!!!!!!! :D**

**Disclaimer: Me: Ashley what did you get for Christmas?**

**Ashley: *covered in wrapping paper* I don't wanna tell you!!! But- *she's interrupted be someone coming down the chimney* Who's there? *a soot covered Emmett steps out of the hearth, wearing a Santa suit.***

**Me: Who invited you? *Emmett pouts***

**Emmett: I just came to bring Ashley a present. I thought coming down the chimney was called for. *sticks his tongue out at me before turning to Ashley with a piece of paper* Here!!!!!!!!!**

**Ashley: MINE!!! *opens it up and stares* I don't understand.**

**Emmett: *really excited* It's a coupon to do the disclaimer thingy!!**

**Me: *smiles at Emmett sweetly* That's a great present, Emmett!!! You can use it now Ashley. **

**Ashley: *sighs and mumbles* I really wanted another bomb, but…dancingwithEdward does not own anything Twilight related, but she does own me and….that suit Emmett's wearing. **

**Me: I'm not paying for the dry cleaning. **

**Emmett: *sighs* Damn.**

* * *

Ashley POV

My sleep was plagued with a constant stream of tears and nightmares. So many nightmares of loneliness, abandonment, lies, and secrets. But the worst nightmare I had, was the last one, the one that stayed in my mind as I brought myself to consciousness. In the horrendous dream, Seth stood in front of me, out of my reach and no matter how far I reached…I could never touch him. My fingers could never brush against his skin. My hand would just enclose empty air, and I would look up to see Seth just a few inches away from my outstretched hand.

I could never touch him. And I could never understand why, why he eluded me, why I couldn't touch him, why I couldn't be near him.

I woke up in a cold sweat, tears streaming down my cheeks onto my already soaked pillow. I didn't sleep again. I just laid there in my bed, staring at the ceiling, holding Wolfy Mug to my chest, trying to forget about the world of boys and supernatural beings and remember what it was like to be just me.

I have never been this hurt before. Not by a boy. I used to be the one who listened to other people talk about their guy and about how much they loved them, or about how much they were hurt by them. I used to be the one nodding her head along, offering soothing sounds or angry words at the appropriate times. That used to be me.

Now though….I hung up on Mommy last night! I fell asleep crying over a boy! And then, before that, I stayed up at night gushing over Seth. I fantasized about him, I turned to mush whenever he touched me, I had the dire need to hear his voice whenever there was a silence between us. I've changed so much by this, and…it was all because of Seth.

If I changed so much just by meeting/falling in love with him, how much would I change because of this?

I wasn't surprised when my alarm went off. I didn't jump. I didn't respond. I just continued to lay there on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I didn't want to rush today, it was Friday after all. I just wanted to lounge here in bed, and leave only when I have to. Alexis will just have to fend for herself. I closed my eyes, and took deep breaths. Preparing myself for the day. I had until seven-thirty before I had to get up, get ready, get in the truck, and-

I shot out of bed at that thought. How am I getting to school? I don't have my truck. Rosalie was still working on it, and…I couldn't get a ride with Seth, not now…and Emmett was out, he was probably still mad at me for last night.

I sighed and got up. If I was going to have to walk, I might as well get a head start. I quickly woke up Alexis, and then threw on some clothes. I really didn't want to walk to school, but...maybe it'll give me a good chance to think over everything, and find a way out of this mess.

I grabbed my things, stuffing Wolfy Mug in my bag as well-hopefully it would serve as a good luck charm today-and headed out the door. It took a moment for me to realize that there was a car in the driveway. Nessie's Mustang sat there, with her leaning against the door. She looked up at me and smiled sadly.

" Can we talk, Ashley?" she asked me. I love Nessie, and I was grateful that she told me the truth, but…I wasn't feeling up to talking about this. She saw the reluctance in my face and sighed. " Well, I'll talk then." she said.

" Sorry, Nessie, but I have to head to school." I said, putting my hand up to stop her. She shook her head at me.

" Nothing's happening today." she said. I just stared at her. Was she really expecting me to skip? I don't know about her, but I haven't been through high school before, and I need to go to school. I started to shake my head, when she sighed again.

" Seth's going to be there." she said sadly. I stopped what I was doing. Skip or face Seth? Skip or face Seth? I sighed and headed for her car. I could feel her gaze on me as I got in, but I didn't look at her. Nessie got in silently and pulled out of the driveway.

We drove in silence. I didn't ask where we were going, I just sat there holding my bag to my chest, making sure Wolfy Mug was right over my heart. I really didn't want to have this talk with Nessie, I just wanted to get passed it all. I just wanted to get over it.

Nessie parked the car on the outskirts of the forest. But, through the trees, I could see a cute little blue house. It had a wrap around porch, a huge bay window, and a beautiful garden in the front.

" My house." Nessie said, before opening her door and getting out. Her house? I exited the car and followed behind her. " Grandma designed it while Jake and I were on our first honeymoon. We come over here sometimes, when we don't want to be around Mom and Dad." she guided me through the trees and held the door open for me.

She lead me into the living room, which held the bay window, and sat me down on the couch. She looked at me before looking away and biting her lip, as if she were looking for the right words to say. I gave her the moment and looked around the room.

My eyes fell upon a picture that adorned the wall beside me. It was a family picture, set in the Cullen's living room. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie were sitting on the couch, Rosalie on Emmett's lap and Esme with her head on Carlisle's shoulder. You could feel the love radiating from both couples. Jasper sat on the floor in front of the couch, his head against Esme's knees, with Alice laying beside him, her head in his lap. Behind the couch was Nessie, Jake, Bella, Edward, and Seth. Jake had one arm wrapped around Nessie's waist, and the other around Bella's shoulders. Edward had his arm wrapped around Bella, and his other hand on Seth's shoulders.

A part of me ached at the fact that, while the others had their partners, Seth was alone when this picture was taken.

" That's my favorite picture." Nessie said, pulling me away from that thought. " It shows how far we've come." I was confused by that. She seemed to pick up on that. " Before I was born, the wolves and the vampires were enemies. They had there own territories, a treaty, everything." I torn my eyes away from the picture and looked at her.

" What changed?" I asked her. She laughed.

" My mother. She was the human who fell in love with Dad, the vampire." she chuckled again. "The supernatural Romeo and Juliet, though don't tell them that." she shook her head before sighing. " Once, Dad left her." I raised my eyebrows and looked back at the picture.

I couldn't see it. How does someone who loves someone else so much, leave them?

" He thought she deserved a chance at a human life, away from vampires and the supernatural. She got really depressed and eventually started hanging out with Jake." Emmett had already given me the low down on everyone's true ages, so this didn't really surprise me as much as it probably should've.

" They became friends, best friends. Then, Mom found out she's never going to get away from the supernatural. She had a vampire hunting her for revenge and Jake phased into a wolf. He was afraid that she wouldn't accept him, but when she did…it strengthened their relationship.

" Then she went cliff diving, Alice saw it and thought that she was committing suicide." I gasped at that. Nessie nodded sadly. " Yeah, then Dad found out, and he tried to 'follow behind her'" she hissed the last few words. " But they saved him, and the Cullen's came back. Which, in turn, broke the relationship between Mom and Jake."

I didn't really understand the point of her story, but I continued to listen, sure that she would explain her point in time.

" Well, that didn't sit well with her. She didn't want the fact that Dad was vampire and that Jake was a wolf to get in the way of who her friends were. But…she didn't know at first that Jake had…fallen in love with her." Nessie cleared her throat. Wow. That's got to be rough. Learning that your husband had loved your mom. I wanted to say something, but Nessie continued.

" She married Dad, and Jake ran off. Then, when she was pregnant with me, things got….complicated." Nessie visibly paled as she talked. " The pregnancy was…difficult, she nearly died because of it. First there was the fact that the wolves didn't originally think I should exist. So, Jake and Seth came to warn everyone, and they took care of us. Mom almost died giving birth to me…I remember what she looked like afterwards…" she stopped for a moment, seeming to choke on her words. I reached over and grabbed her hand. She looked at me and smiled in thanks.

" Rosalie took me away, while Dad took care of Mom. I met Jake a few minutes later. I remember exactly what he looked like, worried about Mom, and then he looked at me and…his expression cleared and softened." she smiled softly at that.

" I went through the same thing you are when I heard that he had imprinted on me, and what it meant. 'What if he hadn't been a wolf?'" I froze as she repeated the question that had been circulating my mind since last night. She smiled at me and nodded. " I didn't explain it right, last night. Yes, it is when a wolf finds someone and can't let go. But it's not just anyone. It's that wolfs soul mate, the one they are specifically designed to be with." she looked me dead in the eye as she said this.

Seth was my soul mate? Mommy's words flooded my mind at this. She knew he was my soul mate, before I even knew I loved him.

" Jake only loved my mom the way he did, because I am a part of her. He loved her, because I came from her."** (:D Ashley's actually theory on that)** " That's how strong this thing is!"

" I know I didn't explain it right last night, I know you still have your doubts, and I know it's going to take a while before they're completely gone, but…Seth really loves you. Imprint or not. Every night since he met you, he comes home and talks about you." she giggled. " And every night he talks about how he's fallen in love with you even more, how, if he didn't love you before, he sure does now." I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face at that.

" And you love him too." she said gently.

" I do. But…" I trailed off. She smiled and covered my hand with hers.

" You need time. I know. But as long as you know that he loves you and you love him, then…everything will be okay." Exactly what Mommy said. I smiled at that and nodded. Everything would be okay. Eventually.

* * *

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!! I GOT A LAPTOP!!!!!!!! :D Reviews are loved!!!!!**


	23. Forgiving with Love and Passion

**A/N: LEMONS!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: List of things I own: The knowledge of Ashley making perverted jokes about this...the guilt of her parents sending her to a strict all girl school...her...i don't think Twilight is on this list....:'(**

Ashley POV

Time flew after my conversation with Nessie. One second we are speaking about how Bella tried to rip Jake's head off in her living room the next we're riding in silence back to my house as the sun set ominously. Symbolizing the end of a day of peace and realization the beginning of night where everything was in danger of becoming corrupted and laid unto the table. I knew that sometime tonight, everything would change. For better or worse, I cannot tell. Nevertheless…something will happen that will change the course of everything that is to come.

Moreover, I was slightly terrified of it. I know it's weird and uncharacteristic of me, but…I was scared of the outcome of whatever happens tonight.

I groaned as I clutched Super Comfy Pillow to my chest, rolling onto my side. God, I was being so dramatic and melancholy and overall strange beyond belief. I've been held up in my room ever since I came home, my family somehow guessing that I was not in the mood to deal with humans at the moment so I was left alone. But, I kept the door locked, just for safeties sake.

So, for the past few hours I've been lying on my bed, holding Super Comfy Pillow to me in a strangle hold, thinking about everything and nothing at all, living in my own little world.

I ignored my phone ringing…

I ignored my stomach growling at me in anger…

I ignored Brain yelling at me to eat something…

I ignored my eyes growing heavier…

But, I couldn't disregard the insistent tapping on my window pane. It sounded as if a woodpecker suddenly decided to see if the glass had flavor. Much like the Chinese Water Torture where a single droplet of water dripping in the same spot for hours becomes painful and torturous, after a while the quiet _ping_ of something hitting the glass began to intensify to the point where the sound was pounding against my eardrums. With an aggravated groan, I dragged myself out of bed, pulling myself out of my thoughts, and headed for the window, ready to strangle whatever it was the was making that annoying sound.

I forced the window open, using some serious elbow grease to push it all the way up, and glared out into the night.

Do I even need to explain that I didn't have to look far for the culprit?

Standing below my window, shifting his weight nervously, was Seth. He looked up at me, and smiled sheepishly. I smiled softly back at him, appreciating the Romeo act he was putting on.

" Can I talk to you?" he called up softly, not wanting to disturb my family. I bit my lip, and nodded hesitantly. I don't know whether I was ready to talk to him just yet, but…it was an inevitable conversation so, it'd happen some time. But, I wasn't expecting to talk the way he was wanting too. I was planning on sneaking past my unaware family and talk to him outside.

He didn't agree with my plan. Instead he smiled up at me, and headed for the tree that was place precariously outside my window, and began CLIMBING THE TREE!!!!!!

" You're going to get hurt!" I hissed at him. He smirked at me and shook his head, signaling for me to get out of the way. I took a deep breath and slowly took a step away from the window. I didn't even have time to squeak as the branch he was perched on creaked and he was flying through the window. Before images of him plummeting to his death invaded my mind, he was in front of me, watching me with careful eyes.

" You are an idiot!" I hissed at him, glaring at him the best I could. How could he be so ignorant as to believe that a stunt like JUMPING FROM A TREE TO MY WINDOW wouldn't have had some kind of negative effect on me! He chuckled softly and shook his head.

" It wouldn't've gotten hurt, Ashley." he said with another low chuckle. I couldn't deny the sudden warmth that spread through my body as the sound of his laugh reverberated through the still air between us. I hadn't noticed until then that he was standing dangerously close to me, his arms just a ghosts breath from my skin. I could feel his body heat radiating from him, hitting my skin with a gentle caress.

" You…wanted to…talk?" I asked, forcing the sentence out of my mouth before I was completely lost to the coherent world. His dark eyes seemed to tighten before he took a minute step back, and nodded. I nodded in return and sat back on the bed, hugging Super Comfy Pillow to my chest once again. He sighed, his intense eyes never leaving me, before kneeling before the bed.

" Ashley, please, just listen to me before you say anything." he started imploring me to follow his instructions just this once. I nodded once, allowing him to continue though I knew it would be pointless now. I had already made my decision concerning our relationship.

" Ashley, I never meant to hurt you. And the fact that I did it twice in a row…" he flinched, his mouth turning down. "…it's revolting that I could do that to you. You of all people!" his tone went from one of clear undiluted longing and pleading to one of anger and disgust. " I was going to tell you about the imprint, Ashley I swear I was. But I was afraid, after seeing Nessie and Jake fight for weeks over it…" he stopped, closing his eyes tightly, as if in pain.

" I didn't want to lose you, Ashley." he continued, his voice no more than a pained whisper . " That was the last thing I wanted, the biggest thing I feared: losing you." He forced his eyes open again, and stared straight into my eyes, his dark pools reaching down into my very soul.

" Ashley, I love you." he said, breaking out of his pose and capturing my face in his warm hands. " I love you, so much it seems as if my heart cannot contain it completely. And, I assure you that I would've fallen in love with you anyway! With or without the imprint, I would've been here anyway, begging for you to forgive me after I've hurt you so much!"

His hands tightened slightly, before he sighed and turned his piercing gaze away from me. Though he kept his hands firmly shaped around my face, the loss of his beautiful eyes made me feel as if the connection between us was…breaking. A sharp pain flickered in my chest at that thought.

" Though, I don't really deserve your forgiveness." he said, more to himself than to me. The pain within my heart intensified as his words sunk in. I choked over my breath for a millisecond. My hands darted out and grabbed his face, turning him to where he was facing me again, shock and confusion definite in his eyes.

" Seth…" I choked around the lump in my throat, my eyes blurring. "…Seth…" was all I could really get out, before I broke. Tears streamed down my face, as I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms tightly around his chest. He held me to him, trailing his fingers down my hair soothingly, placing light kisses on my head, my forehead, my nose. He kissed away every tear that pooled out.

He kept this up, slowly calming me down enough to be able to form coherent words. When I was finally left sniffling against his chest, he gently picked me up, and laid me on the bed, kissing my forehead again as he pulled the blanket over me.

But, as he moved to leave with a small smile, my hand grabbed the tail of his shirt, causing him to stop mid-step.

" Stay." was all I said. A part of me didn't understand what I was doing. Why was I telling him to stay with me? God, what if Mom or Zach come in and see him here? We'd both be dead! But, another part of me, the part that seemed to be in more control at the moment, knew exactly what I was doing. That part didn't see anything wrong with him being in my room in the middle of the night. It didn't recognize any threat from my parents.

And as he slowly made his way back to me, lying hesitantly beside me on the bed, that part of me knew that this was how it was supposed to be. As his arms wrapped themselves around my body, as I turned into his chest and inhaled his scent tainted slightly with salty tears, that part knew that no matter what happens, no matter what doubts come up, or what fights we have…we were meant for each other.

I tilted my head up and gently pressed my lips against his jugular. I felt his chest rumble from a low growl that coursed through him. The feeling caused a warmth to spread like wild fire over my skin. I shuddered. I pulled myself up, half lying across his chest, snaking my arms around his neck, and kissed his lips once. Twice. A third time, before I pulled away with a small smile.

" I forgive you." I whispered. His eyes smoldered with a flurry of emotions, his arms tightening around my waist as his lips crashed against my own. I melted as his tongue scraped across my bottom lip, begging for entrance, which was gladly given.

As our tongues battled for dominance, my fingers dug into his hair, yanking slightly. He groaned against my lips, pulling me even tighter against him. A powerful inferno dominated the pit of my stomach, leaving behind a pleasurable tingle. He pulled back slightly, both of us panting from lack of oxygen.

He only paused for a moment before placing a trail of open mouthed kisses down my throat. I gasped as his teeth gently grazed the skin at the base of my throat. I felt a guttural growl reverberate through his chest before he fiercely pulled my lips back to his. One of his hands began traveling along my spine; his fingers played with the hem of my shirt for a moment before slowly sliding underneath and trailing along my bare spine, fingering playfully with the back of my bra…I shuddered with pleasure, causing him to smirk against my mouth.

His hand finished it's journey to the small of my back, ending just below the hem of my shirt and right that the beginning of my jeans. When it began to go back up, it dragged my shirt with it for a moment. In a sudden burst of bravery, I pulled away from him and pulled the shirt off in one smooth movement. The feral hunger and love that was clearly evident in his eyes kept me from being embarrassed by my exposed flesh. He stared at me for a moment, his eyes slowly taking in every inch of my partially covered chest, as if I were a great work of art.

I smiled softly, before leaning back down. I was sure to slowly brush myself against his chest, and smirked when he visibly stiffened. It was nice to know I had that kind of effect on him. I placed a swift chaste butterfly's kiss on his luscious lips, and then began to pull away. Began, being the operative term. Seth pulled me back to him and crashed his lips against mine, one of his hands gripping my waist while the other now explored my chest with care.

Loving getting a reaction from him, I concocted a devious plan while burning in the pleasurable fire that was spreading downward. As my hands entangled themselves in his black hair, as his hand gingerly massaged my breast through the fabric of my bra, I swiftly swung one leg over him, and straddled him.

His hips bucked involuntarily as his erection grazed across my covered core. I sucked in a breath as, in my now dominant position, I could fully _feel_ how much he was enjoying this. He growled and moved to kiss me again, when I stopped him. I smirked at him and shook my head slowly, before slowly ever so slowly running my hands under his shirt and up his chest. I could feel every muscle in his chest tightening under my touch. I could feel every ragged breath he took. I could feel his accelerated heartbeat against my fingertips. I'm doing that.

With that thought came yet another flash of bravery. Once my hands had returned to the base of his shirt, I leaned down and captured the fabric in my teeth, allowing them to scraped across the skin at the very base of his torso. In a dreadfully slow pace, I dragged his dark shirt up his chest, using my hands to pull it over his head.

The second it was off, his arms moved to encircle me, but I was quick to intercept them. I roughly pinned his wrists above his head and took the time to appreciate the sight in front of me. I've seen Seth's chest before, I've seen the rippling muscles, I've seen the completely toned abs, but now in this scenario…oh my God he was beautiful. I leaned forward and kissed him passionately. He jerked against my hands, trying to hold me, but I refused.

I pulled away from him and smirked, before leaning by his ear.

" You're not the Alpha in this relationship at the moment." I whispered, before pressing my lips in the hollow beneath his ear. His hips bucked again, more powerfully than before, and he panted. I giggled, and looked him in the eye. " If I let go, will you be good?" I asked him. He bit his lip and nodded quickly. I smiled and slowly released his hands. I saw them twitch, as if to grab me, but then they clenched into fists and stilled, not moving from above his head. I nodded, satisfied, and kissed the base of his throat.

" Not fair." he gasped, as I peppered kisses slowly down his chest. God, he tasted good.

" What?" I asked him, before pressing my lips to left nipple. His breath caught as I flicked his nipple with my tongue. His hands tangled in my hair. I pulled away, grabbed his wrists, and placed back above his head. " Seth." I chided quietly, playfully. He was panting, but nodded. I placed a small kiss on his nose in thanks. " You were saying?" I asked, deliberately letting go of his hands again.

" You have…too…many clothes…on." he gasped out. I raised my eyebrows, and leisurely brought my hands behind my back to the clasp, never taking my eyes away from his. I watched as his dark eyes blackened even more as the click of the fabric releasing sounded. I saw his hands twitch and his eyes move to the straps that were the only things holding the fabric up.

I nodded once, before the bra was gone, and I was on my back. Seth attacked my chest hungrily, capturing one breast in his mouth while kneading the other. I moaned as he gently bit down on my nipple. He paused for a moment before he pinched the opposite exposed nipple, producing a small moan from me again. He growled and captured my lips again, pushing his tongue aggressively passed my lips, working my breasts with his hands.

Once I began feeling lightheaded, he pulled away and brought his mouth back to my breast. I was so aroused right now, I didn't even have the time to be embarrassed or to think about my actions as my hands went to his jeans. He groaned against my skin, and helped me pulled his jeans from his legs, without taking his mouth from my chest. With Seth pressing against me, in nothing but his boxers, my need for him grew exponentially.

But he proceeded to go terribly slow. His fingers danced along my sides, across my stomach, and eventually landed on the button of my jeans. He flipped the button, but stopped. He moved his mouth from my breast downward, kissing lightly down my torso. He kissed my bellybutton , before he looked up at me and smirked. My breath caught in my throat at the mischievous and utterly sexy look that seeped in his eyes.

He pressed his lips against the last inch of skin that was exposed, grabbing the zipped between his teeth, and slowly, so painfully slow, unzipped my jeans WITH HIS TEETH!! My hips flexed, my teeth clenched, the fire spread wildly, a coil seemed to tighten below my stomach, and I whimpered. Seth continued to pull my jeans down, only placing a kiss wherever skin was show. My right thigh…my right leg…my right knee…my right ankle…my left ankle…my left knee…my left leg…my left thigh…back to my stomach. The coil tightened with each press of his lips, with each flick of his tongue, with each movement he made.

Again, his fingers danced along the sides of my legs, but stopped at the top of my thigh. Slowly, they floated across my pelvis and stopped at the very top of my core. His eyes met mine, asking permission. I moaned in response, and he didn't hesitate.

His fingers slowly slipped under the wet fabric that covered my center. I bucked as they glided between my folds, their warmth not even affecting my blazing core. My breath caught as they searched and then finally slipped farther into me. Seth never took his eyes off of me as he brought his fingers out and then thrust them back in, increasing speed with each cycle. My hips responded to his movements, my breathing increasing, the coil tightening to the point it was almost painful.

" Please." I whimpered. Seth paused, staring at me before reaching up and lovingly kissed my lips. As his lips brushed against mine, his slick fingers slowly pulled my panties down. The coil tightened again, the fire intensifying, adding to the urgency.

" I love you." he whispered, before he swiftly removed his boxers, and-without giving me a chance to see him-thrust himself in me. A sharp jolt of pain stretched from my core as he entered. Unwillingly, a lone tear escaped out of the corner of my eye. As he pulled back, he leaned down and gently kissed the tear away. He looked into my eyes again, asking permission to continue. I hesitated, before nodding. He nodded once, before thrusting himself in me again. I gasped at the feeling of the friction as he retracted again. His fingers were nothing compared to this.

Seth never took his eyes from me, and I never from him. I saw when he was passed worrying about me and taking care of me, and his own need took control as he increased speed, whispering my name mutely on his lips. Soon he began pounding into me roughly, I had to hold onto his arms to keep in place.

The coil tightened and tightened and the fire burned and incinerated and…I broke. I clenched my teeth to keep from crying out as I all of the tension that had been created was released. I shuddered, and panted, and bucked as Seth continued to ride me. Not long after my release, I felt Seth shudder and quietly moan my name as warm jets entered me. He collapsed on top of me, shuddering and whispering my name repeatedly, each time with more love than the one before.

Once we were both still, he slowly retracted from me, pulled the blankets up around us, and wrapped his arms around me. I sighed contentedly against his bare chest, my eyes drooping from exhaustion. I felt him lightly press his lips to my hair, whispering his love to me. I smiled tiredly and gingerly kissed his chest.

" I love you." was the last thing I said before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't able to look at Ashley for like...five minutes! *shudder* Reviews are loved!**


	24. Knowing of Fluff

**A/N: EVERYONE IN THIS WIDE PLANET!!!!!! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!!!! YESTERDAY WAS ASHLEY'S BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!! (it was also the one year anniversary of AM) AND!!!!! So....if you could all send her a happy birthday in your review (or better yet, PM her, her username is AlphaAbunai) she would feel mucho happy, and probably won't kill me for updating late! :P **

**Disclaimer: Seth and Emmett: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASHLEY!!!!!!!!! *tackles her to the ground, while she laughs hysterically***

**Ashley:*giggling and rolling her eyes* Thanks guys, a good trip to the hospital is always a good birthday present. **

**Me: Sarcasm is not going to help the situation. **

**Ashley: *nodding* Yup, i know. Now GET OFF OF ME! *flails arms and legs as much as possible with Seth and Emmett still on top of her. Seth releases her immediately, but Emmett being Emmett stays in place, keeping her from moving/breathing***

**Me: *as Ashley slowly turns blue* Hey Emmett! You wanna do the disclaimer for Ashley's birthday!!! *Emmett hurridely gets off of Ashley, and takes a dramatic pose***

**Emmett: dancingwithEdward does not own anything from Twilight. But she does own Ashley...and....IT'S ASHLEY'S BIRTHDAY TODAY!!!!!!!!**

**Warning:....Fluff Fluff McFluffity Fluff Fluff......Just so you know, there will be no LEMON pies in this chapter! :D**

Ashley's POV

Even while I was still asleep I could feel the love and adoration that surrounded me in the form of two warm arms encircling my body. Even while I was still asleep, though slowly waking up, I could feel the synchronization between our bodies-how my chest expanded at the exact same time his did, how their seemed to be one single heartbeat rather than two separate ones. During the night, from the moment he flew through my window to now as I slowly peeled back my eyelids, we had moved from two different entities to a forged single being, an irreversible bond that I never had the intention of breaking.

I opened my eyes slowly, and smiled at seeing the face of my still sleeping love. His face was relaxed, a gentle smile gracing his lips, soft snoring rumbling from his bare chest. His arms were in a vice-like grip around me, warming every inch of my exposed skin. The blanket that had been covering us when I slipped into unconsciousness was now around my legs, only covering us from the waist down. I guess I may have gotten too hot sometime during the night and may have moved it out of the way, but at least it was still covering us, if only slightly. The morning light streamed into the room through the curtains, giving the space a peaceful glow.

Though I knew that I could lay here forever with him, I knew that soon I would need to get up, and allow the sharp edges of reality to intrude. I sighed quietly, snuggling further into Seths chest. I knew it was childish of me, but I didn't want to leave this room. I didn't want to leave his embrace, if even for a moment. I didn't want to leave his sight for even an instant. I didn't want to leave him, even if my mom was pounding on the other side of the door for me to come out. I just wanted to lie here in his arms, remembering every touch, every carress, every second from last night that ended with us finally becoming one. But...that was a fantasy that in no universe could be realized.

I gently pressed my lips to his chest once, before attempting to disentangle myself from his hold. That only succeeded in him strengthening his grip and burying his face in my neck. I felt his place a butterfly's kiss into my collarbone before sighing.

" Good morning, beautiful." he whispered against my skin, placing another kiss at the base of my throat. I felt my breath hitch for a second, memories from last night flooded into my mind. I took a deep breath through my nose-inhaling some of his scent in the process-and struggled to calm the sudden heat that pulsed through my body.

" Good morning." I answered him breathlessly. He chuckled and slowly kissed up my neck, my heart stuttering with each one. He lovingly kissed along my jawline, his nose skimming across my skin. He kissed both of my blushing cheeks with a soft chuckle. He landed a firm one my forehead, before his lips gently carressed my eyelids. Then they travelled down the bridge of my nose angonizingly slow. Finally, they hovered a hairs breath above my lips. I slowly closed that small amount of space between us, and pressed my lips against his gingerly.

I felt him smile against my lips, as he slowly deepened the kiss. He slid his tongue along my bottom lip, begging for entrance, which was quickly granted. In this one kiss, he managed to show me everything he was feeling. As his tongue explored the already familiar territory, I felt his love, his admiration, his possessivness, and his unbreakable hold he had me in-both literally and metaphorically. I could feel the little control I had over the heat that had flooded my body slowly slip away as our kiss continued. If things continued, if I lost complete control, there would be nothing stopping me from wanting a repeat of last night.

I carefully pulled away from him, giving one quick peck before rolling away from him altogether. I moved to get up, when his arms encircled my exposed waist, pulling me back to his chest.

" Where do you think you're going?" he asked me, his voice husky from sleep and arousal. I giggled, and shook my head.

" I'm going to get dressed. Because I know what would happen if I stayed here and continued this with you." and with that, I gave him yet another quick kiss, and quickly ran out of his reach, diving into my closet. I could hear him laugh quietly from my bed as I shuffled through the clothes on the rack. " Hey, would you mind pulling the sheets off?" I called out to him as quietly as possible while I searched for something to wear. He replied with a 'sure' followed by the sound of Super Comfy Pillow hitting the floor.

As I buttoned my jeans, having started from the bottom up today in my routine, I felt a pair of familiar warm arms wrap around my still uncovered torso.I jumped at the sudden contact, before melting into his embrace. He hummed, nuzzling my neck, tightening his arms around me. I sighed, and slowly turned my head and gently pressed my lips against his face.

" I need to finish getting dressed." I mumbled. He growled, and tightened his arms briefly before placing one open mouthed kiss on my collarbone, before releasing me and moving passed me. Before I could even ask him what he was doing, he began sifting through the clothes rack. I would've argued against it, but...I was distracted.

You'd think after last night, I wouldn't see anything more attractive than Seth without clothes...but...seeing him in front in front of me with his boxers riding low on his waist, the muscles in his back gracefully flexing as he pushed through the mass of clothes....I drooled a little. I mean, how often does anyone get to ogle at their incredibly smexy boyfriend in just his boxers and be able to...I allowed the thought to trail off as I slowly pushed myself away from the wall, and carefully snuck behind him. Now that I was closer to him, I could hear him humming slightly, not a song, but one note-a note that rang happiness, contentment, and satisfaction. Just one note, and it soothed my soul while making my hear pick up in double time.

I smiled softly before gingerly laying my hand on his shoulder blade, before carefully trailing a finger over each muscle that shuddered and contracted under my touch. I felt his body rumble as he growled lowly, making me shudder in return. I pressing myself against his bare back, and wrapped my arms around his, placing a kiss on his shoulder. He stiffened visibly, before a purring sound enveloped the air. I smirked, knowing that he was on the brink of losing control. I pressed myself against him harder, and reached passed him for the shirt that he was holding in his hand before he froze. Kissing his cheek, I pulled back, and quickly slipped the shirt over my head and ran out of the closet.

Poor Seth walked out behind me with a cute pout on his lips.

" Not cool." he muttered, making me laugh. I went up to him, and wrapped my arms around his neck before placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

" I'm sorry." I apologized. He smiled softly and kissed me again, snaking his arms around my waist, holding me to him.

" Hmmmm, I don't think you are quite forgiven yet." he mumbled, shaking his head slightly. I felt my eyebrows raise at this. So I was going to have to do more to make him forgive me? I smriked slightly, before pressing my lips to his firmly, weaving my fingers through his hair, yanking slightly. He growled and embraced the kiss fiercely. I mentally smiled at his reaction. If this wasn't forgiveness, I didn't know what was. As he ran his tongue along my bottom lip, I felt one of his hands drift lower while the other glided under my shirt. I sighed, before turning my head away.

" My family." I gasped (when the hell did I run out of air?) in explanation.

Yeah, because having sex with the guy with them in the house is so much better than having a makeout session. Brain said sarcastically.

Shut up.

Seth chuckled and shook his head. " They all headed out early this morning." he said, before shrugging. " Don't know why they didn't try to wake you up, but...I'm not really complaining." he finished with a mischeivious smirk on his face. He leaned down again to capture my lips, but I pulled away from him. Why would they leave me here? Usually they would at least tell me where they were going, not just... up and leave. I felt my eyebrows furrow at the puzzle set before me. They were up to something. I know it. I looked at Seth, who was patiently waiting for me to come out of my thoughts, and smiled wanly.

" Finish getting dressed, I'll make you breakfast." I said, before kissing him on the cheek and walking out of the room.

I headed into the kitchen, really working on autopilot now. I vaguely noticed myself digging through the fridge for food and heating up the stove. I was really pondering over WHY THE HELL DID THEY LEAVE ME HERE!!!!!

Are you _really_ upset about this? Brain asked me, continuing without an answer. I mean, if they stayed or had awaken you two...then he would've had to leave and you wouldn't have been able to have TWO morning makeout sessions. Also, you wouldn't have been able to ogle at his muscular chest as much as you have this morning.

You make an excellent point, I responded him. But still...they LEFT me!

I heard Brain sigh in resignation from the back of my mind. I couldn't bring myself to celebrate the fact that he was finally being quiet...I was still wondering why they left without saying goodbye or telling me where they were going.

I was brought out of my thoughts, by a knock on the door. And confusion continues!!! Who would be at my door this early in the morning? It wouldn't be the Cullens, they would have either called ahead, or just came right in...I didn't know anyone else in Forks really, so....WHO IS AT MY DOOR!?!? I slowly moved to my door, not really sure if I wanted to open it when no one I knew should be on the other side. But...if it was a creeper or a pyscho I could use my stupor awesome ninja skills to keep him away....or just wait for Seth to save me. I paused for a second (the visitor knocking on the door impatiently) and mulled it over.

Do I want Seth to come down and save me if it was a pyscho killer maniac who wants to go all Jack the Ripper on me? Or do I want to be completely epic and totally get away by myself using nothing but pure ninja skills and total awesomeness?

You sound like Emmett. Brain pointed out. I ignored him and continued thinking (the stranger pounded their fist harder and faster against wooden door). Hmmmmm..... I bit my lip and continued making my way over to the door, still trying to choose between being a damsel in distress and totally showing off. I was still undecided when I opened the door and took in the sight in front of me.

........stupor uber awesome ninja skills it is.

" MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed before tackling her to the ground. I felt her knees cave under me, and we both fell to the ground outside the door. She started laughing under me, and wrapped me in a tight hug.

" Wow, didn't realize I was so missed." she gasped out between giggles. I growled softly. Silly Mommy, always doing this.

" I MISSED YOU!!!!" I decided to scream in her ears as punishment. She winced and shook her head, muttering something that sounded like "Same old Ashley." She looked back at me, and opened her mouth to say something...when her eyes moved from me and rested on something behind me. She stiffened and her eyes narrowed.

" Ashley," she addressed me without looking. " why is there a guy in your house, when your parents aren't home?" I froze for a millisecond, before jumping off of her, and turning to find Seth leaning against the doorframe with an amused smile on his lips. I began thinking about ways to explain to her why Seth would be in my house that didn't involve anything that would make her go all Mommy-like on us. Wait!

" How did you know my parents weren't here?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes, and pushed passed us (staring down at Seth as she walked) and entered the house.

" They picked me up." she answered, before running into the kitchen and turning off the stove (which had begun smoking). Man! I am unobservant today! Brain began to make a comment about that, but I cut him off.

" They knew you were coming?" I asked, grabbing Seths hand and shutting the door. She looked at me with raised eyebrows.

" Of course, and you would've too if you had answered your phone any of the times I called you last night." Last night? Well, I was a bit...I felt a slight blush invade my face. She smirked at my face before turning to Seth. " Hi, I'm Ashlyn." she introduced herself, extending her hand toward him. He smiled and nodded, taking her hand.

" Seth." Was it just me or were they squeezing each others hands? You know, like trying to see who was strongest? Oh God...Mommy smiled before releasing his hand and stepping back. None of them were showing any signs of pain. I don't really know what I think about that, but...Is it wrong to be a little protective of Seth when all she did was shake his hand?

I blinked and forced myself to focus on reality. Seth and Mommy were having a little stare down, but...at least she wasn't galring at him. She was just sizing him up...and it seemed as if she were trying to communicate with him silently. 'Hey Mommy', I wanted to say, 'Seth ain't Edward! He can't read minds!' But, of course, I couldn't say that. She still didn't know about all the legitimate weirdness going on around here.

Then again...she does tend to know everything.

Suddenly, Seth sighed softly before turning his gaze away from her and looked at me. He smied softly before giving me a quick kiss on the forehead.

" I've gotta go. I'm late for a Halo tournament with Emmett and Jasper." Halo tournament?!?! I wanna go!!!!!!!! But...Mommy's here....Hmmm, spend time with Mommy or enjoy killing aliens......Hmmmm...."Maybe you and Ashlyn can meet us there later." Seth suggested, probably having seen my entire thought process written in my eyes. I perked up and looked at Mommy pleadingly. She, of course, rolled her eyes and nodded.

" Sure, just let me relax first. That was a long flight." she said, plopping down on the couch for emphasis. Seth nodded, gave me a discreet kiss on the lips, and then he walked out the door. I sighed, feeling a little colder without him near me. I seriously don't like it when he leaves me...never did and never will. I mean, I'm like...dependent on him or something and-

" Ashley?" Mommy asked, pulling me out of my moment of love sick puppiness.

" Huh?" I looked at her, and saw her leaning forward on the couch and looking at me with raised eyebrows, her blue eyes sharp and....knowing...Oh God. She KNOWS!!!!!! SHE FUCKING KNOWS!!!!!!!!

" We need to talk, don't we?" she made it sound like a question, but her eyes made it clear that there was no room for discussion about it. She knows. She definitely knows.

**A/N: Remember: Reviews make me happy and 'Happy Birthdays' make Ashley happy!!!! It's always a good thing to keep the author and the main character happy! :D**


	25. The Talk

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm horrible at updating, but I'm here now!!! :D That's what counts, right?**

**Disclaimer: I own Ashley, myself,........nothing else........sadly, it's a sad life to live :'(**

* * *

Ashley POV

I can't believe that Mommy is here!! I thought, excitedly.

I can't believe she gave you THE talk!" Brain added, making my excitement blend into a new heat of embarrassment. Yes, Mommy had given me the talk. When Seth had left, leaving me alone with a woman I feared at times...I knew something bad would happen.

_"Ashley, we need to talk." she said, patting down on the space next to her on the couch. I felt my stomach drop. With her perceptiveness and her...her all knowing Mommy knowledge...I hesistantly sat down next to her. She knew something! She knew something i didn't want her to know, and it's not really hard to guess what she wanted to talk about. _

_Gee, I wonder...Brain said sarcastically, but I knew that even he was scared. And that's definetely saying something. _

_" Yes, Mommy?" I asked her, trying to play off as innocent, hoping that I could sway any ideas from her mind. But, alas, her eyes narrowed slightly, calling me on my act, and she sighed. _

_"You and Seth seem to be...becoming pretty serious..." she started, looking at me directly in the eye. This is one thing I hate about Ashlyn being Mommy...being my age-cough, younger, cough- and by not ACTUALLY being my Mom..."...I'm just going to come out and say it..."she doesn't have the same insecurities any other parent would have when talking about these things with their kids. Mommy isn't afraid to look me in the eye and blantantly ask me- " Are you being safe?" _

_Not what I was going for but- I felt my face go red, and opened my mouth to answer her, but she cut me off._

_"Even if you guys aren't having sex-but by your face, I'd say you were- I just need to know if you're being safe. The last thing we need is for you to get sick, or pregnant, or...something." _

_" So, you wouldn't try to tell me to not do it or to stop like a normal parent-" I started, trying to get clarification on this strange situation. "-you would just ask me to be safe." She laughed a little and nodded. _

_" Not like I could stop you anyway. 1)I live many many miles away" I growled. I STILL didn't like that! Hmmm, I wonder if we had room for her to live here with us...."and 2) you're stronger than me, and, as you proved when you answered the door, you can pin me in a heartbeat" (:D) I laughed at that. It was so TRUE!!!!! " so, there really wouldn't be any point for me to try and stop you from doing something you want to do." My laughing subsided as I thought of how to phrase my next concern._

_" So...would you be disappointed if I did it?" I asked her, hesitantly, watching her facial expression. Really, one of the things I hated most in life, was disappointing Mommy. I mean, sure, it's not like I can take back what happened last night, but...She sighed, and looked at me, her head cocked at an angle. _

_" Were you safe?" she asked, watching me intently, looking for a hint of a lie. I blushed and looked down at my legs. Hmmm...I never realized how extremely nubby they were until just now. (:D) You never realize what you may discover when you're avoiding Mommy's ice blue gaze. _

_It was silent for a moment, me not looking at her, analyzing every fiber in my jeans as if I may find the cure for cancer within them, and she not moving or speaking, waiting for me to answer her question. I heard her sigh, and then felt her arms wrap around me. I didn't look away from my focused point, but I was surprised. _

_Why wasn't she yelling at me? Shouldn't she be giving me a motherly scolding? Threatening to kill him? She'd do it! She makes very detailed plans on how to kill anyone who could ever hurt me (this could very easily be counted in the "hurting Ashley" department)! Why wasn't she telling me how she was going to push him down the stairs repeatedly? (:D) Why wasn't she threatening to pull out the metaphorical gun she carries around with her? (:D) _

_Who was the woman and what did she do with Mommy's dangerous ice pick?!?!?! (:D)_

_" If you do it again," she started, "be safe. You know what they say....It only takes on time. So, just...be safe." her arms tightened around me for a second before she pulled away and smirked at me. " Or else I'll show him exactly how the Roman empire fell...." I waited, knowing the punch line, but wanting to hear it anyway. _

_" Down the stairs." (:D) God, I love her. _

_"_This is it." I told her as we pulled up to the house. And now....she gets to meet the rest of his family.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are LOVED!!!!**


	26. Videogame Rage

**A/N: I know it's been a long time!! I know!!! But I'm here! I haven't died and I love all the reviews I've gotten!!! :D Also, I think I should tell you that I plan on ending this story by July 30, but, there will be a sequel. So…just so you know. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!!!!!!!!!!! **

* * *

Ashley's POV

I kept my eyes on her as she appraised the house. I pride myself in thinking that I don't care what anyone says about me or things I do…but I found myself needing Mommy's approval. If she didn't approve about one aspect of my new life here…it would crush me. So, I kept my eyes on her as she dazedly cut the engine and stared at the house.

" Wow." she gasped, breathlessly.

" They get that a lot." I said, truthfully. The house was grand and amazing, bigger than half the houses back home. It's only natural that Ashlyn would be surprised by the size of it. "Come on, they're waiting for us." And with that I opened my door and stepped out. I watched as she clumsily exited the cab of my truck. Why did I let her drive my truck? I asked myself idly. I vaguely remembered her asking me too, and then me succumbing to her wish. But why?

I shook my head, dispelling my random thoughts, and looped my left arm through her right.

She immediately pulled away. " This is wrong!" she cried, before moving to the other side of me. **(:D)** I watched, amused, as I realized the problem. Mommy hooked her left arm through my right, and sighed. "Better." Mommy had this weird thing to where certain things had to be right all the time. This included what side she was walking on and which was she looped her arm-my arm has to be on top.** (:D)** I laughed and patted her arm.

" I love you." I said, walking again. She shrugged.

" Everyone does." **(:D) **I giggled and pulled her up the porch steps. The humor dissipated quickly as we stepped closer to the front door. This was it. Mommy was going to meet my boyfriends family, my werewolf boyfriend's vampire family. Oh, this wasn't going to end well. Not well at all.

I shakily raised my hand to knock on the door, but the door opened before my knuckles connected. Esme smiled brightly at us.

" Hello Ashley, it's wonderful to see you again!" she said, pulling me into a hug (which was awkward seeing as I didn't let go of Mommy). She pulled away from me and beamed at Mommy. " Hello dear, you must be Ashlyn!" and then she proceeded to pull _her _into a hug! " I'm Esme, Seth's mom." I haven't heard her introduce herself as his mom, but I guess it made sense.

Esme pulled away once again, leaving Mommy staggered in shock. " We've heard so much about you." Esme explained, before gesturing us to come in, murmuring about the cold. I laughed and squeezed Mommy's arm as I pulled her over the threshold and into the house.

If Ashlyn looked shocked at the exterior of the house, I don't know what this was now. Her mouth dropped and her eyes widened as she looked around the interior, taking in the glass walls, the grand staircase, the clean/comfy looking living room. She blinked repeatedly, before quickly closing her mouth and clearing her throat. She turned to Esme and smiled.

" You have a beautiful home, Mrs. Cullen." she said politely. Esme beamed brightly. I knew Esme prided herself in the beauty of her house (which, Seth says, she worked long and hard on weeks before actually moving in).

" Thank you, and please dear, call me Esme." Mommy nodded with a smile. Esme opened her mouth to say something, but was caught off by a voice we all knew well, even Mommy.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Emmett yelled from up the stairs. Esme sighed.

" They're playing up in Seth's room." she explained, before smiling at us and heading into the kitchen. I giggled, thinking about how Emmet must be losing at whatever game they were playing at the moment.

" Come on," I urged Mommy, yanking her up the stairs quickly. She protested at my force, but I ignored her. I quickly climbed the staircase, following the sounds of Emmett protesting with loud profanities that would taint Mommy's innocence. I will yell at him later.

Doesn't that make you a hypocrite with all the F-bombs you drop? Brain asked me. I mentally growled at him, and continued down the second floor hall. Emmett's indignation led me to the last room on the floor.

The door was open, revealing a dark green room. The walls were empty, with the exception of a few pictures placed here and there-including the same family photo Nessie had in her house. In truth, that was all I could see. His room was too crowded by everyone to notice anymore details. Emmett, Seth, Edward, Jake, and Jasper were situated on the floor, game controllers in their hands. Their mates were settled behind them, talking amongst themselves and occasionally yelling words of encouragement to their men.

Seth looked up once we stepped into the room. He smiled and paused the game.

" Hey guys!" he called. I smiled and quickly introduced Mommy to everyone. They all gave their greetings-Nessie and Alice even gave her a hugs, like Esme had. The only one who was silent throughout the exchange, was Emmett. He avoided her gaze, not looking our way at all, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say his face was paler than usual.

Mommy noticed this too. She smirked a smirk I knew well, and cocked her head to the side.

" Aren't you going to say hi Emmett?" she asked, her voce dripping with a false sadness. Emmett stiffened, and I heard everyone chuckle. I was decent enough to attempt to hide my laughter….but attempting it doesn't always mean that it works.

" Hi." Emmett said stiffly. I heard Mommy sigh so pathetically that if I didn't know any better I would've gathered her in my arms and swear to kill the person who made her so sad. But…she is where I got my acting skills from.

" You don't like me?" she asked, her voice almost cracking in the middle of her question. She let it sit for a moment, before gasping. " Or…you're scared of me." she stated, her voice doing a complete almost bipolar 180. Now she sounded malicious and mocking.

" Why are you scared of me Emmett?" she asked, taking a step closer to him. I swear I saw Emmett gulp and his controller tremble in his hands. I giggled, before sighing.

" He knows you're mad at him for making me cry." I said, adding a small spike of depression in my tone. I heard Mommy growl (making the others laugh at the sound).

" Now I remember. You made my daughter/best friend cry." And this was the Mommy I both loved very much…and was completely terrified of. The one who could scare the shit out of Hitler himself. "Being an idiot, you dropped a little piece of her heart on the floor, and broke it."

" I fixed it!" he interjected, defending himself. Bad choice, you don't interrupt Mommy.

" And now you are being rude enough to not even allow me to finish talking?" she asked him, her eyebrows disappearing into her hair.

" I have the right to defend myself!" he continued. Okay Emmett, I'm going to go get you a shovel so that you can possibly bury yourself even deeper than you already are.

" And I have the right to voice my views on the cruel act you did toward my daughter, hurting her, causing her to cry precious tears, and then thinking that just because you "fixed it"-" Damn, no one takes you seriously unless you do air quotes **(:D) **"-it takes back the pain and torment you caused. You have the audacity to come up to me and say that just because you "fixed it"-" and she does it again! "- everything is all sunshine and rose? That is not how these things work Emmett."

There was silence in the room, even Rosalie-whom I knew could rant and yell like no tomorrow-was left gob smacked. Ashlyn smirked at the response, and took another step toward him, now standing directly in front of him. She crouched down to where she was eyelevel to him, and glared.

" Here's what's going to happen." she began. " For some unknown reason, Ashley still likes you and hangs out with you often. So…knowing it would probably hurt her, I will not kill you like I should." Emmett breathed a sigh of relief. " And trust me," she continued, aggravated at his relief. She wasn't ready to let him off the hook just yet. She likes to watch the him squirm on her hook until she's had her fun, then she'll either dump him in the water for the fish, or put him back in the jar for later. **(:D) **"I could, and if it happens again, I will." And with that, she reached out and patted his cheek twice, with a smile! Then she stood up and came back to me.

Emmett too a gulp of air, and I couldn't hold it in any longer. I fell to the ground laughing, followed quickly by Mommy, and everyone else.

"God, Ashlyn," Alice gasped out, wiping imaginary tears from her eyes, " You are going to fit in just fine." she continued. Mommy smiled shyly, but I could feel the impact of their approval. She was very happy to know that the people I cared about so much had accepted her so easily. All it took was a very nicely delivered threat toward my best friend.

Nessie hopped off the bed, and grabbed both of our hands, pulling us to sit on the bed with them. They situated themselves to where I was sitting behind Seth and leaning against Mommy, who was already involved in a conversation with Alice. Once I was comfortable, Seth leaning against my knees now, they resumed their Halo tournament.

" Can I play?" I asked a few minutes after seeing them shoot at each other and aliens. Seth paused the game and handed me his controller. " Thank you, Seth." I said, leaning away from Mommy to kiss the top of his head.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

MPOV (Mommy/Me)

Here I was sitting in a room full of people I had just met, and yet, I felt more comfortable than I did around people I knew for years. It was odd, how easily I warmed up to these people, when I'm not usually…like that. But here I was, talking to Alice about how jealous I was that she had a 911!!! I've wanted that car since the 6th grade, and even now as a sophomore I wasn't even close to having it!

" It's a beautiful car. Drives like a dream." Alice gushed, making me even more green than I already was.

I was about to comment when I saw it. Seth handed Ashley his controller, a smile lighting her face. She leaned down to kiss his head, and then positioned herself in her game position.

I groaned, making her laugh. "Yes Mommy, be afraid!" she taunted with a grin. Everyone looked at us in confusion, waiting for us to elaborate. I just shook my head.

" You'll understand soon enough." I assured them. The guys shrugged and resumed their game, and the girls resumed talking. They must be thinking that it was nothing, but….they have no idea.

*Five minutes later*

"No!" Ashley suddenly yelled, making the girls chatter cease and we looked at her pressing down the X button as hard/fast as she possibly could! " No! No motherfucker! STOP KILLING MY SPARTANS!!!!"** (:D!!!!!!!)** I sighed, and glared at Edward who was laughing, pressing down a combination on his controller. I could only guess that it was he who was making her yell.

The thing about Ashley and Halo was that she gets way to in to it! She loses her focus on reality and…this happens.

" Language Ashley." I scolded her tiredly. The last time I spent the night at her house, she was hyped up on three energy drinks, and at five in the morning she was still yelling at the game. **(:D True story!!!!!)** This was when I realized….Halo was not a good game to play with Ashley or see her play. Not good at all.

The guys continued laughing at she continued pressing buttons on her controller with more force than I thought the controller could handle.

" Guys, I'm a fair and noble leader when it comes to video games, but I will not hesitate to kill my own men!! I am not above suicide missions! So…STOP DYING!" She finished her war speech, before leaning back on the couch again and continued rapidly pressing buttons. **(:D!!!!!) **

" Not going to happen, Ashley." Jasper said, and then…his fingers blurred across the key pad. They literally blurred to the point where I couldn't identify which finger was which. I blinked, and then his fingers were back to where they were, and I could count all five. I blinked again. Ashley was right…things aren't normal with these people. But…oh well, if they wanted to tell me, they would. If they didn't, well…we all have our secrets.

"OH MY GOD! THESE BASTARD ALIENS JUST WON'T DIE!!!!!" **(:D) **She screamed. I sighed and leaned over to Alice.

" Do you guys have a Nickelback CD anywhere?" I asked surreptitiously. Alice looked at me oddly, but nodded, before hopping off the bed and leaving the room. I sighed and turned back to Ashley, who looked like she was about to just devour the TV in anger.

She shrieked and growled. "AH!!!! I'M SO TIRED OF ALIENS KILLING MY SPARTANS!!!!!!!!!" Everyone laughed at her, but I just sighed.

" I warned all of you." I said, as Alice came back into the room, holding two CD's in her hands. I took them both and scanned the song lists. I handed one back to her, asked if she could put it in, and play a certain song. Again, she looked at me oddly, trying to figure out what I was doing, but complied.

Soon, 'Something in Your Mouth' came on. I watched Ashley, waiting….waiting…her shoulders began swaying…..wait…..her head nodded along….wait…

" _You're ripping up the dance floor honey,_" and I have won. I watched as her fingers eased up on the buttons, and her face softened a little as she sang along to this song. I knew it was one of her favorites, and…who can resist Nickelback?

When the song was half way over, Ashley decided to give her Spartans an update. " Nickelback saved ya'll from a suicide mission, thank god for Nickelback."** (:D)** I laughed at this, and turned to Alice.

" This has happened before, and this is what brought her to the real world for a moment. And it saved her Spartans, so…" I shrugged. She laughed and nodded her head understandingly. The song went on, Ashley singing under her breath, as she killed people in the game.

As the final note rang, Emmett, Jake, Edward, and Jasper all groaned simultaneously. Ashley just laughed. I looked up to see the remains of their army, and one of those tank things next to Ashley's " I like my enemies crispy!" **(:D) **she announced. I sighed while the others laughed.

You gotta love Ashley!

* * *

**A/N: YAY!!!!!!!!! SO MANY (:D's)!!!!!! Reviews are loved with a passion that exceeds a thousand exploding stars! :D**


	27. World War III

**A/N:.......*hides and waves a white flag* I know, I know, I know! You all hate me! I can't believe I haven't updated in SOOO LONG! Life kinda got in that way....But I'm here I am now, with this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Twilight....but the auction is closed now, and for $6.99 I now own Ashley! YAY! :D**

* * *

Ashley POV

"VICTORIOUS!" I screamed, throwing my arms up in the air. The girls laughed, Mommy sighed, and the boys-except for Seth-were staring at the screen speechless. I won! I beat vampires at Halo! I AM THE MOST EPIC NINJA OF ALL TIME!

FEAR ME! ALL SHALL BOW DOWN TO MY EPICNESS!

….there was silence…..

Mommy sighed again. " Your filter is broken again." Oh….did I say that out loud? I slowly lowered my arms, feeling a blush creep across my cheeks. Seth laughed quietly and reached back for my hands, kissing my knuckles.

" It's okay," he assured me. " You're now twice as adorable as you were before." I heard the girls "Aww" and Emmett gagged. I giggled and kissed the top of his head.

" So I'm like super uber adorable now?" I asked. He chuckled and nodded his head. "Score!" That made everyone laugh. I shrugged. As long as I am more adorable and more loved than I was before, I am happy. I smiled and turned to the guys who were still staring at the screen in dismay.

" Don't you feel amazing guys?" I asked with a giggle. I heard Mommy giggle and then…the room was flooded with the Wicked Witch of the West's theme song. I laughed as she growled and pulled out her phone.

" Excuse me for a minute." she mumbled, crawling off the bed, flipping the phone open. "Hey Mom." she answered, making me giggle. She walked out of the room, throwing me a playful glare, before moving out of sight.

" That's her mom's ring tone?" Rosalie asked. I nodded, still giggling.

" With good reason. I did it, and I am really happy she never changed it!" I said, explaining myself so they wouldn't think any differently about Mommy. I smiled and looked at each and everyone. " So…….what do you think about her?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

" I like her." Alice perked up, probably thinking about their shared love of the 911.

" She seems nice." Nessie and Bella said at the same time. So…the apple really doesn't fall too far from the tree. That's one question answered.

Rosalie shrugged. I, of course, took that as a yes. I knew I had Jasper because he wouldn't dare go against Alice, Jake agrees with Nessie on everything, and Seth loves me, so…..he's on board. I looked at Emmett, and saw that he was very quickly nodding his head while rocking back and forth.

" Tell her." he mumbled again and again. I giggled and turned to Edward, knowing he would be the one to ruin my plan.

" No." he said. I growled and glared at him.

" Why the fuck not?" I asked him. How could he even be asking me to keep something this monumental away from her? There is no way in hell I would be able to hide this much of my life away from her!

" You know why not! We have had this discussion before, Ashley, and the details have not changed!" He growled back at me. " Humans cannot know! The Volturi hate us enough as it is-" I saw everyone shudder. "-they would jump at any chance to harass us again! We're crossing enough lines as it is with you." Yeah, that's a comforting thought. Seth squeezed my hands, contradicting what he just said.

" We cannot afford to let her know," he continued, softening his tone a little. "it will not only put all of us and our way of life in danger, it will always place her in a danger that would only end in death." I flinched. Mommy's death was one thing I could not handle. No matter what, I could not handle Mommy being in danger.

I saw Edward's face morph from tense to relaxed and triumphant. I bit my lip and thought about it. No, I did not want Ashlyn to be placed in any type of danger. But…I would not be able to keep anything away from her. I couldn't keep my observations away from her in the beginning and now I couldn't keep the answers away from her.

"Would you be willing to put her in danger?" Edward asked. Well…sometimes being around me puts her in danger anyway. If I trip around her, I grab onto her, and we both go down, then she could hit her head on the ground, get a concussion, and possibly slip into a coma and die. So….danger already surrounds her when she's around me.

"You're willing to put your best friend in danger. Wow, you really care about her!"

" Edward!" Bella gasped. I stood up, rudely pushing Seth away from me. Edward was on his feet too, ready to stop me should I try to go find Mommy. I walked right up to him and glared at him.

" You listen to me, Edward Cullen, I care about Ashlyn so much you could never understand. I care about her feelings to know how hurt she would be if she ever found out that I kept this from her. I care about her health enough to swear that nothing would ever harm her, because I would not allow that to happen. Now, if you'd excuse me….I'm going to go tell her the truth." I tried to sidestep around him, but Edward's cold hand wrapped around my arm, stopping me.

Seth growled, and suddenly I felt him standing behind me.

" Let her go, Edward." he growled. Edward ignored him.

" You cannot tell her Ashley, and that is final." he stated, his eyes burning into my own. Ugh! Why can't he freaking understand! I glared at him, and tried to pull my arm from his grip, which only succeeded in making him tighten his grip.

" This isn't a monarchy, Edward. You are out numbered." I snarled before yanking against his hold again. Stupid vampires and their stupid super strong grips. I, once again, failed to remove my arm from his grip. I could feel Seth vibrating dangerously beside me.

"Calm down Seth." I hissed at him. I was already handling a very pissed off vampire, no need to add a werewolf to the list!

"Let her go!" Seth growled, ignoring me completely. Edward ignored him again. What was up with all the ignoring? Usually people listened to each other, and things like this NEVER happened! But, no! Today, they have to decide, 'Hey, I'm not going to listen to Ashley's smartical advice and start World War III!' Really, if Edward had listened to me, or Seth, what happened next would never have happened.

Seth vibrations intensified as Edward gripped my arm harder, pain seeping along my limb. I could hear Seth growling, Emmett growling, everyone else yelling at Edward and Seth to calm down, but it was all muffled by the sharp pain that Edwards grip was causing. I gritted my teeth, and tried to push the pain back…but it _really _hurt. A small whimper escaped.

That one small whimper held the power equivalent to a grenade.

As soon as the sound escaped my locked teeth, the world exploded. In the same second, Edwards grip on me was lost, but Emmett's large arms were wrapped around me and pulling me away. Wind rushed passed my ears as Emmett ran me out of the room, and down the stairs. The speed could not prohibit me from seeing confetti of cloth raining down upon the room.

Emmett suddenly stopped, and I blinked, finding myself in the living room at the foot of the stairs. A plethora of snarling, growling, thuds, and crashes came from up the stairs, causing my blood to run cold. They were fighting. They were fighting because of….me.

Suddenly Emmett grabbed my waist and pulled me to the far side of the room, as a thundering crash boomed through the house, following by a blur of snow and sand tumbled down the stairs. The threatening sounds increased, pressing against my eardrums, causing my entire body to tense up. I watched, my eyes wide, as Jasper and Jacob tried to pull the two of them apart. Rosalie, Bella, and Nessie were shouting for them to stop fighting, Bella and Nessie looking close to nonexistent tears. Esme had come in to see what was happening, and was standing by the kitchen, her hand covering her mouth in shock, her face crumpled with worry. Emmett kept his arms tightly around me, ready to pull me out of the way again if the danger came too close.

My heart squeezed at that thought. I had never ever thought that danger and Seth could exist in the same context. I had never thought that Seth could hurt me, I never considered the idea that any of the Cullen's could harm me. And, yet, here we were. Seth and Edward fighting dangerously, destroying the beautiful house, and Emmett ready to save me from it. Tears welled up in my eyes, causing the scene to become blurry.

"HEY!" Came a loud yell I could recognize anywhere. "IF YOU'RE GOING TO FIGHT, TAKE IT OUTSIDE WHERE PEOPLE CAN'T GET HURT!" Silence filled the room, the fighting ceased, and Mommy stood in the door way, glaring at the two of them. A look of pure fury was on her face as she glared fire at them. When no one made a move to follow her orders, she growled and marched over to them.

"You try to kill each other on your own time! Not when you're near Ashley, you could've killed her!" she hissed, standing right over them, not showing any fear, despite what she had seen. She knew she'd hit them hard when Seth whimpered and slowly shuffled backward, away from them, his tail between his legs. Tears spilled over, as his eyes met mine and I saw all the sadness and regret he was feeling.

He mistook my tears and whimpered again, before bolting passed everyone and out the door. I struggled against Emmett's hold to go after him, to make sure he was okay, but his grip held steadfast. I blinked and looked back at Mommy, who was now glaring at Edward.

" And I would think someone as old as you would know better than place her in danger like this." she continued. I could feel everyone's shock as she suggested his age. Edward stared at her, his eyes black from the adrenaline that had to have come from the fight. She sighed. " You need to go run off the rest of the energy. Built up energy is just as dangerous as when it's released." she said, Mommy wisdom leaking out.

Edward was gone in a flash.

Everyone was left standing like statues, staring at Mommy, ignoring the rubble the fight had manifested.

Mommy looked around at them for a second, before coming over to me and Emmett. She quickly pulled me from Emmett's arms and wrapped her arms around me. She knew that I wasn't trembling from fear, but from the fact that Seth was hurting. I wrapped my arms around her, and took whatever comfort she could give me, rubbing my back and telling me it was going to be okay.

But would it really? Could things really be okay?

Mine and Seth's relationship had already encountered so much drama in it, from Tiffany to the imprinting fiasco, and now this. Could our relationship handle any more?

Tears leaked out of my eyes and into Ashlyn's shirt. Her arms tightened around me, and she held me, letting me cry into her shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so in all actuality, this is a crap chapter :(....but it'll get better, I promise! Please, reviews are nice! :D :D **


	28. If You Were Gone

**A/N: I'm back! :D And with another wonderful chapter. Warning: There will be many POV changes, so....yeah. Hey, shout out to "a reluctant reviewer" for being the 100th reviewer! (and for knowing who Rhage and Phury are from like chapter 2 or 3) WHOO! This is your prize :D Anyway....**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight, but I own Ashley, the plot, and everything in between.**

* * *

SPOV

I ran past my once enemies.

I ran past the elaborately decorated door frame.

I ran past the moss covered trees.

I ran past everything I had come to love about this place.

Yet, no matter how far I ran, I could not get the image out of my head. Ashley, my beautiful Ashley, tears spilling out of her frightened green eyes, running down her horror struck face as she stared at me. Me. Another fissure cracked my monstrous heart as the realization pounded into my mind again.

She was frightened of me. I, the person whom vowed to protect and comfort her, had scared her. Emmett had to protect her from me! I had been so close to hurting her! I let out a mournful howl toward the sky as Emily's scarred face came to mind. The image morphed as my howl continued, until it was Ashley looking at me, three fiery lines running down her face, deforming her smile to where she was scowling.

Scowling at me.

Suddenly, her eyes burned with a fire that only manifests when she seething with fury, her scowl deepened, the scars seemed to glow more red to match her mood. She glared at me with hate filled eyes. My heart ripped in two as her eyes glared at me for a second longer before she turned her back to me and disappeared from my vision.

My howl cut off with a strangled choking sound as I fell to the ground, the pain taking over every nerve in my body. If I lost Ashley again…if she ever looked at me with those hating eyes….if she ever walked away from me with that amount of finality….I would know what to do. I wouldn't know how to go on.

If I lost Ashley again…if she ever looked at me with those hating eyes….if she ever walked away from me with that amount of finality….I would know what to do. I wouldn't know how to go on.

She was the very air I breathed…I would stop if she were gone.

She was the pulse of my heart….it would stop if she were gone.

She was my life…I would be no more if she were gone.

She was my soul…I would be empty if she were gone.

She was everything to me…I would be nothing if she were gone.

The pain vibrated through me, making it hard to even think. Was this how Edward felt when he left Bella? Or how Bella felt when he left? Was this how Leah felt when Sam left her? Or was this pain I was feeling something that only I was cursed to endure?

I was brought out of my painful thoughts by a small cool hand gently scratching my ear. I opened my eyes and struggled to see the person who was interrupting my wallowing. The pain created a haze in my vision, but I was able to see where I had drifted to in my pained escape. The agonizing pain grew as I saw that I was laying at the border of the forest….and Ashley's backyard. Why would I come here? I wasn't welcome anymore!

The scratching continued, accompanied by a soprano voice, speaking to me in a babyish tone.

" Hey boy! I was wondering when you were going to come back!" I immediately knew the voice. Alexis, Ashley's little sister, was kneeling beside me, scratching behind my ear. I lifted my head wearily and looked at her. She was smiling, one of those kid smiles that you can't help but smile with. Her smiled faded slowly as she looked at me. " You okay, boy?"

Alexis was a lot like Ashley. She was lovable, pretty in a little kid way, and she was also very observant, mostly with animals. Of course she would be able to see the pain in my eyes. I whimpered. Alexis eyes darkened sadly, and she wrapped her arms around my neck gently.

" It's okay, boy." she didn't know what was wrong…but here she was comforting me. Just like her sister would. I whined and nuzzled her neck, my body taking any comfort from the pain. She stroked my fur, whispering soothing nonsense into my ear. Only a few words she said stuck into my mind.

"It's gonna be alright, boy. You're alright. Everything is going to be okay." she whispered, and I found myself being soothed by her words. She was so much like Ashley, that hearing her say things like that was almost like Ashley saying them herself.

I let Alexis' words sooth the pain into a dull throb, as if Carlisle had injected a gallon of morphine into my system. I felt my eyes droop, her words becoming a quiet thrum in my ear. I fell into unconsciousness with the thought of Ashley and her comforting sister.

* * *

Ashley POV

I don't know when, but eventually Mommy and I ended up on the couch, her arms still wrapped around me tightly. I was no longer crying, though I wanted to so badly. The tears just wouldn't flow, as if I had no more to shed. Now, it seemed that with every tear I could not shed, my heart took twice as much pain. I would hear myself whimper every now and again as the pain gradually increased. But Mommy was there, stroking my hair, whispering soothing nonsense into my ear.

" It's gonna be alright. You're alright. Everything's going to be okay." Her words circled my mind. How many times had she said this to me in the passed week? How many times had she calmly whispered to me with her mother-like tone?

How many times had she been right? Brain whispered softly to me.

Every time, I answered wearily. Mommy was always right, even when it seemed impossible, she was. I had to believe her now, when she said that everything between Seth and I would be okay. I had to believe her.

Yet…Seth ran from me. Who knew when he was coming back? Seeing him run from me was hard enough, as if he were dragging my heart behind with him. But….if he didn't return…if he didn't contact me…if he didn't allow me to explain that I had not been afraid of him, but for him….I don't know what I would do. I wouldn't know how to go on.

He was the color in my life…my life would be dull if he were gone.

He was the energy that ran through my veins…I would be the living dead if he were gone.

He was the spark that ignited my day…there would be no point in waking if he were gone.

He was my entire soul…I would be a shell of nothingness if he were gone.

He was the love in my life…life would be meaningless if he were gone.

"He'll come back." Edward and Mommy whispered at the same time. Edward, having heard my thoughts knew exactly what was going on in my mind. Mommy just knew me well enough to know how I was feeling. A part of me wanted to glare and scream at Edward for causing all of this. But I was too tired from crying, and too depressed to carry it out.

" I deserve it though." he murmured. Yes he does…but I couldn't do it now. Not until Seth comes back to me. Not until I can hold him in my arms, kiss his lips, and tell him how much I love him. I sniffled into Mommy's shoulder. He has to come back.

"Let's get you home honey." Mommy whispered, gently pulling me up to standing position. I felt a surge of panic run through my system. What if he came here while we were gone? What if he thought that I had run? What if us not being here made everything worse?

" They'll send him over whenever he comes." Mommy assured me. Her arms squeezed me tighter, and I heard her tell quiet goodbyes as she guided me out the door.

* * *

Alexis POV (told you, you had a big role :D)

I stayed with him after he fell asleep, still stroking his coat. He was in so much pain, pain that even I could see, I knew I couldn't just leave him by himself right now.

I remember when he first came to our house earlier this week. His size didn't bother me, though I did notice that he was HUGE! All that I noticed was that 1) he was such a cute puppy, and 2) he had the same eyes as Seth.

I liked Seth. He was funny, nice, made Ashley happy, and he didn't exclude me when he was here! How many guys volunteer to hang out with their girlfriends little sister? Not many. Oh, and he was cute! Not as cute as Alex (my long distance boyfriend), but cute enough for me to know that Ashley was lucky to have him.

Anyway, most people wouldn't get near a strange dog, but…when I first saw the puppy, I felt like I could trust him, because he had eyes that were exactly like Seth's. Weird, yes, but hey…he hasn't hurt me, and Mom and Zach let him stay, and he really liked Ashley, so….I think I did right.

I heard the soft rumble of Ashley's truck come down the street, but I didn't move from my spot. He needed me here, even if he didn't know I was still here, the way he leaned into my hand slightly as I petted him proved it.

I wonder what happened that would make him hurt so badly. It didn't look like he was actually hurt, he wasn't bleeding or anything. Yet, there had been so much pain in his eyes that I knew that he was hurting. But what could hurt a dog so badly that-

"Alexis?" came Ashlyn's voice from behind me. I turned and looked at her smiling. I liked Ashlyn too. She was a good best friend for Ashley and my personal hero! Ashley stood beside her, staring at the puppy with a sad expression on her face.

" He's hurt." I told her. She looked at me, her eyes widening in horror. What was wrong with her? Yes she loved animals, and would do anything for them…but why did she look guilty? Ashlyn took one look at her before wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

" He probably needs water, we'll get some." she said, gently pulling me away from Ashley and the puppy. I didn't think he needed water, there so much around us. But…Ashley always listened to Ashlyn, so…it's probably a good idea that I do too.

I looked over my shoulder as we walked away, and saw that the puppy was awake now and looking at Ashley and she was looking at him. Neither of them were moving, but…maybe he just wanted to see her. He did like her a lot when he first came over.

"Come Alexis." Ashlyn said, calling my attention away from them. " How are you liking it here?" she asked me. I grimaced and began telling her about the stupid people in my school as we entered the house.

* * *

SPOV (sorry for all the POV changes, last one!)

"Seth." came a sigh I knew well, breaking through the darkness I was drifting in. My eyes snapped open, and immediately focused on Ashley. She was standing in front of me, her eyes rimmed with red, tear tracks stained on her cheeks…I caused this. I whimpered quietly at that thought.

Why was she here? Showing me what I knew I had caused? Did she hate me so much now that she felt that I should see the damage I'd caused?

I saw Ashley's bottom lip tremble, her hands fidget nervously, and her breath quicken slightly as she slowly lowered herself to the ground. She positioned herself a foot away from me, her knees to her chest, and her eyes on me. I began to sit up, but she shook her head.

"Before you leave," she started. She thought I was going to leave? " let me explain." She didn't have to explain anything to me. I knew exactly what had happened, and I regretted it fully. " I wasn't afraid of you." she whispered. I snorted. Of course she was afraid of me. I saw the fear on her face. She didn't have to lie to me to make me feel better.

She glared at me for a moment before sighing. " I was afraid for you. You and Edward fighting…" she paused shuddering " a vampire fighting with my boyfriend…" she trailed off, tears welling up into her eyes. She was afraid for me? How could she have been? She had seen first hand how strong I was. Why did she think she should fear for me?

"You don't understand, Seth." she said her voice full of tears. "If anything were to happen to you…if you were hurt…" the tears spilled over. I got to my feet. " Please don't leave me!" she cried. How she could think I could leave her, I don't know. I moved to her, and nuzzled her neck. Her arms immediately wrapped around me, holding me tightly, and sobbing into me. My heart broke all over again at the sound of her cries. I vowed to myself right then, that I would never make her cry again, Never.

I wrapped myself around her, pulling her down to where she was laying beside me, and let her holding on to me.

" I'm sorry." she sobbed. She's sorry? What does she have to be sorry about? " I love you. I love you so much." She whimpered into me, tears still soaking my fur. I nuzzled her neck again, sending all of my love to her. She will never know how much I love her. I could never leave her like she thought I could. I would stay with her until the very end of time, loving her, holding her, comforting her, and never hurting her.

Never will I hurt her. And never will I give her the reason to leave me. Because I knew that if she were gone, I might as well be dead.

* * *

**A/N: Awww! So everything works out! :D :D :D :D Yay! Shout out to Alexis! LOVE YOU GIRL! Reviews-good or bad-are loved!**


	29. I Wanna Sex You Up

**A/N: LEMONS! Okay, so if you watch Glee...you can kind of guess what I was listening too the ENTIRE time I was writing this :D Not for kiddies!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight! Now please enjoy your lemon pie!**

* * *

Ashley POV

Seth stayed again tonight; though we didn't…..you know….we just slept. I mean, I wouldn't be able…okay I am possibly the biggest liar in this universe. I sighed looking up at the ceiling trying to think of something to tell Mommy about why Seth was still here. Speaking of Seth, he was tracing patterns into my bare skin as I thought, humming softly to himself. Do I need to mention how hard it was to concentrate right now? Let alone come up with a good lie to will pass Mommy's awesome awareness of everything I try to get away with! **(:D)**

"Stop!" I groaned quietly, flicking his hand away. " I'm trying to think." he sighed and pressed his lips into my collar bone before pulling away and looking me in the eye.

" What's the use? She's going to know anyway." SEE! Even Seth knows that she knows everything! I looked at Seth, ready to begin about why I should do this, when I saw that his brown eyes were darker than normal, full of emotion.

" What?" I asked him. He blushed under his russet skin and looked away from me for a moment.

" I mean….it's not that you're…..ashamed, is it?" he asked me. I smiled at him gently. Silly boy, I thought with a mental giggle before pressing my lips to his quickly.

" Never ashamed….just embarrassed."** (:D) **I whispered against his lips, before pulling away from him and off the bed. I felt Seth reach for me, and laughed when he ended up tumbling onto the floor. He glared at me playfully, and threw Super Comfy Pillow at me. I squeaked as it hit me in the stomach and glared at him. Oh, he was going to get it now.

I don't like this, Brain whined as I headed to the closet, putting an extra swing in my hips as I walked. I may have looked ridiculous, but I could almost hear his jaw drop, so…it didn't matter. I heard him rush to his feet as I entered my closet, and smirked silently to myself. Oh, how easily he is baited.

I quickly barricaded the door, so that it would not open more than halfway, therefore he could not get in. Then, I headed for the clothes rack, feeling his eyes on my body. I smiled, not allowing myself to feel self conscious. This was Seth, it's not like it's anything he hasn't seen before.

Once I heard him rattle the doors, trying to get through without through my barricade at me, I began my little…show.

I began by slowly raising my arms above my head, then I clasped my hands together and got a good stretch upwards….Then I slowly leaned toward the door, arching my back in a way that would make a stripper blush. When I became so flexible, I don't know. All I know is that I was able to continue arching my back, keeping my shoulders straight, hands clasped, until I was looking directly at Seth….upside down…without any effort. I smirked at his open jaw, and then slowly raised myself up.

Have I said how much I love having this kind of effect on Seth?

I finished my stretch routine with two cross stretches, making sure that Seth got a fun view, before heading for my dresser. I opened the top drawer and searched for what I knew would be in there.

What? Brain asked, but his question was answered as I found them in the very very back of the drawer. I smirked to myself, though I knew that I was going to get hell for this later, but….it's got to be done **(:D) **

I stepped away from the dresser, stretching the lacy black thong in my hand, before slowly bending over. I heard the door rattle again, accompanied by growling. Oh, I am just great, I thought as I slowly put the thong on.

Okay, story about this thong is….Mommy bought it for me. Yeah, I know, innocent Mommy bought me a not so innocent piece of clothing. And…I've never worn it before, because I do not wear thongs. As I finished pulling the thong into place…I remembered why I did not wear them! I KNEW THEY WOULD BE UNCOMFORTABLE! I will now how a wedgie for the rest of the day, but….it's got to be done **(:D)**.

I'm pretty sure Seth is having a heart attack, Brain said, as the growling increased behind me. I smirked and looked at him over my shoulder.

What I saw was the hottest thing I have ever seen.

Standing behind the door was an animal. Not like he phased, but like I could see the wolf side of him in his eyes. They shone with a new darkness, a predatory gleam in them. His lips were curled up in way that made heat flow through my body. His growl reverberated through the room. His fingers were digging grooves into the edges of the door, one hand flailing through the crack, clenching and unclenching in an attempt to get to me. His muscles were straining against his skin, his chest was moving up and down rapidly with his breath. And lower, I could see the true effect I had on him, standing in between his hips.

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips, which made his eyes darken. Nor could I really help the wink I just had to give him, before turning my face away from him, causing my air to whirl around me. The door creaked as he struggled even more to reach me.

I turned to the rack of clothes, and quickly pulled a pair of skinny jeans. I repeated the show of slowly bending over and slowly pulling them up. Bend and Snap, my ass! This works so much better! I thought as Seth's struggled like a vicious caged animal. I could feel the sexual tension tapping into his animalistic soul. He and his wolf were becoming one within the same body, both wanting the same thing…both wanting me.

I reached into the top drawer of the dresser again and pulled out the lacy black matching bra Mommy also bought me (she was being weird and actually wanted to shop that day). With my back turned to Seth, I slipped the straps onto my shoulders, before turning. It was a front clasped bra, so….Seth got a full view. I focused my eyes on my next location while clasping the bra closed…one…clasp…at…a…time.

Then I moved toward Seth, who thrashed for me even more as I came closer. I stopped, just out of Seth's reach. I could feel his fingers clawing the air, and knew that just one shuffle closer and he would have me. I reached for this section of the rack, and pulled a tank top to the side, so that Seth could see how see through it was, before I put it on.

And that was when the door screamed, there was a crash, a thundering growl, and then I was being pressed against the dresser. I gasped as Seth's lips crashed onto mine, hungrily growling, his hands exploring my skin. His fingers played Indiana Jones through my hair, newly discovering every follicle of hair as they gripped tightly and pulled, lifting my chin up. Seth's lips and teeth then devoured my neck. He wantonly allowed his teeth to graze my pale throat before biting me in several places, causing me to gasp as the pain quickly turned to pleasurable heat.

His hands drifted down to my waist, grabbing my hips roughly. Then, without ceasing his passionate attack on my neck, he lifted me up to where I was sitting on top of the dresser. My legs automatically wrapped around his waist, my fingers weaving themselves in his hair as I clutched him to me.

Hmm, minus your pants and thong….you guys are having morning sex. Brain said, but I could barely hear him beneath the flames that were engulfing my mind. Seth was everywhere! His scent was enveloping my air, his hungry growl was vibrating into my ears, his mouth was loving my skin, his fingers kneading into my hips, his hair in my own digits. He was everywhere….pressed up against me, wrapped around me, just the way I liked it.

His mouth moved away from my neck, ravishing my chest before he skillfully unhooked my bra…with his mouth. Seriously, the things this man can do with his mouth…my thoughts were burned away as his mouth came to my left breast. Or was it my right? I couldn't tell think straight. My breathing was erratic; my vision was becoming nothing but stars, so what if I could tell exactly which side of me he roughly loved!

I moaned as he bit down on my nipple! I've never experienced Seth being this rough…but I lovethis! One of Seth's hands was palming my unattended breast, while the other was massaging my thigh. I could feel that coil that resided deep in my stomach tightening as he continued. I could feel Seth getting on the verge of going over the edge as well as his grip tightened, his growling became more feral, and his erection pressed hard against me.

And then…right as I knew I was about to burst into a pleasurable inferno…my phone rang. Loud and proud and annoying and unwanted!

"_You heart is my castle, your arms are my sky" _

Suddenly, as that song rang through my room, reality suddenly slammed onto me. It was morning; I was in my house, in my closet, with a nude Seth wildly sexing me up, WHILE MOMMY WAS DOWNSTAIRS! As the song continued, Seth growled louder, as if trying to mask the sound of our interruption, and held me tighter.

I sighed, knowing that Mommy would not tolerate being ignored, and shook my head, gently pushing Seth away from me. He growled dangerously and made a lunge for me, but stopped when I held my hand up against his chest.

I smiled at him shakily, the pain of the unreleased pyre getting to me as tears filled my eyes. His wild eyes dimmed dramatically before he wrapped his arms around me comfortably. There was no sexual want coming from him as he rubbed my back soothingly.

I sobered up quickly, not wanting to let this get to me, before pressing my lips to his quickly.

" We'll finish this later." I mumbled against his lips. He growled mutedly and nodded. I smiled more confidently now and pulled away. "Now go take a nice cold shower before you jizz on my pants" he grimaced, and turned away from me, embarrassed. I giggled and leaned forward, rest my chin on his shoulder, and whispered in his ear " and before you make me jizz in mine." Then, as another growl was building up in his chest, I pushed against his back toward the door, and began fixing my bra.

All and all….I think his punishment went very well.

I threw on that tank top and another shirt on top of it before marching or of my closet and down the stairs. Mommy had some explaining to do. I love her to death, but seriously! How do you do that to someone?

I entered the kitchen, and found her sitting at the table, a bowl of cereal in front of her. I glared daggers at her, trying to convey all of my anger toward her until she looked up. Her gaze didn't falter as she met my scorching eyes. She just shrugged.

" You guys were noisy enough last night…I don't need it this morning."

* * *

**A/N: Mommy-major cock blocker, no? Filler, but a fun citrusy one! More action next chapter! Reviews are loved!**


	30. Pick up lines and pups

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with the longest chapter EVER! YAY!**

**Ashley Note (she wanted one): Hello, my wonderful and adoring fans! I just wanted to thank all of you guys for your complete loyalty to this story and me (cause I am the story :D). I have to ask one thing though, if you don't like the story, don't read it. If you want to talk about how bad it is, give reasons! No one likes someone who hates something withoout any reason! Also, no one likes anonymous reviewers who just bash without any way to reply! Anywhoo...enjoy the chapter!**

**(Last time this is ever happening. *shudders*)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Ashley POV

Mommy went right back to her cereal, acting as if she did not just say what she said, ignoring me standing in front of her with my jaw dropped. Noisy?….How? I was sure that we had been quiet. I had done whatever I thought possible to make sure that NO ONE heard us…Mommy looked at me, her eyebrows raised as she chewed her Lucky Charms.

She smirked and swallowed. "I had to sleep in the truck." she stated. What? I ran to the window and looked outside. Sure enough, I could see a pillow and a blanket made into a nest in the cab. She actually slept in the…I looked back at her, and saw her looking at me amusedly.

"I've slept in worse, and had worse reasons." she said. "Don't worry about it. You're truck is actually exceptionally comfortable." she continued with a laugh, taking another bite. I was sure that my face was still covered in a mask of…horror. Mommy had been reduced to sleeping in a…truck because…Seth and I were too…loud! That's not something I was likely to let slide.

"Ashlyn, I'm-"She cut off my apology quickly.

" Zac left earlier, gave me an odd look, but hey…they know I'm weird if I'm friends with you!" she said with a laugh. "Your Mom and Alexis are still here, safely asleep…Maci is sleeping with Alexis, and I'm almost positive that Pookie is stuck somewhere again." **(:D)** She probably is…poor poor wiener… "Now sit down, and eat some breakfast." she ordered me. I scowled, can't do nothin' around her! **(:D)**

As soon as I sat down on the other side of the table, a small bowl of Lucky Charms in front me, Seth entered the room. His shaggy hair was soaking wet, dripping onto his shoulders, soaking through his shirt. His jeans were riding low on his hips, his black boxers showing…Why does he insist on being drool worthy every time I see him?

He smiled at me, making my heart race, and then glared at Mommy. She was unfazed, by his piercing glare.

" Any louder, and you would've woken up the family….and that would be something you do not want to endure." she said. Seth grimaced at that thought, and his glare lessened intensity…but you could tell he was still angry. He came over, pulled me out of my chair, before taking my seat and placing me on his lap. I giggled and offered him a spoonful of cereal, which made him chuckle as he accepted my offering.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Mommy asked. Hmm…what shall we do today? Seth took the spoon from me and offered to feed me, his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"I've actually got to go down to La Push today." he said, placing the cereal in my mouth. I raised my eyebrows in question as I chewed. He shrugged. "Need to go puppy sit." Why would Seth need to baby sit a puppy?

"Puppy sit?" Mommy asked for me. Seth nodded once, and then his eyes widened in realization.

"Oh my God! So much happened that day, I never told you!" he exclaimed. I cocked my head to the side in confusion. What hadn't he told me? "Remember that day I left school early…the day you found out?" he asked me. Oh, so he HAD to bring that up! I was just about to forget the fact that I RAN OVER MY BOYFRIEND! Then he just has to bring it up!

"Yes." I answered curtly glaring at him. I felt his chest vibrate with a low chuckle, before he shook his head and got back on track.

" I left early because one of our guys in La Push suddenly phased." WHAT? "Yeah, so Jake and I have been switching off the puppy sitting job, because he is still too new to deal with it alone. It doesn't help that he's arrogant and hot headed enough without the new wolf attitude." He finished in a low aggravated mumble.

Hmm…a new guy…a new wolf… "Can we meet him?" I asked Seth, giving him my best puppy dog pout. Wait…puppy….dog….Seth's a wolf…get it?…I'm a genius.

I almost heard both Brain and Mommy roll their eyes. I ignored them and held eye contact with Seth. He sighed and shook his head.

" Don't you want to spend time with Ashlyn today?" he asked me. I knew he didn't want me near a new wolf…especially after what happened yesterday…Damn…I did want to spend time with Mommy, but…

" We can go meet him, then spend some time together." Ashlyn answered with a sigh, having almost heard my thought process. Seth's eyes were conflicted, torn between keeping me in safety and keeping me happy. Finally, after created a very impressive tremble in my bottom lip, he sighed.

" Just a few minutes, okay? He's still unstable." Seth said, his eyes making sure that I got his warning. If we were there for more than a few minutes, I knew that he would gladly take us out of there by force. I nodded my head quickly, happy that he listened to the power of the pout. I quickly pecked him on the lips, before holding the spoon up to his mouth.

Right as the spoon landed on his tongue, Mom walked into the kitchen. She gracefully went to the coffee pot that Mommy had put on, and quickly poured her a cup. Momma ain't awake until she's had her coffee. She took a deep sip of her drink before sighing.

" Why the hell did Zac call me this morning and tell me that Ashlyn was sleeping in the truck?" she groaned. I felt a surge of panic spread through my system. Well, you see Mom….Seth stayed over, though you don't know that, and we had sex. Apparently we were really loud and Mommy had to sleep somewhere else.

"I actually think I slept walked." Mommy said a little hint of confusion and worry in her tone. " I didn't know I did that, but…I started out on the couch…ended in the cab…"she trailed off, as if trying to figure it out herself. I saw Mom nod before taking another sip of her coffee. Mom isn't awake yet and is sleep walking herself, or Mommy is just a super duper uber awesome actress…yeah, it's the latter.

"Hey, Mom?" I started. " Is it okay, if Mommy and I go exploring today?" In other words: Can I find some way to make a big mess and Mommy clean it up for me? Mom opened one of her tired eyes and looked at me sharply, carefully analyzing my face.

" What will you guys be doing?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Seth was going to give us a tour of the beach…then maybe some me and Mommy bonding time." I saw Mommy flash me a happy smile as I concluded my sentence. Yeah, her first day here had been centered on me, leaving her alone and confused. She deserves some time with just us. Mom's eyes flashed to Seth; as if she was just now noticing that he was sitting there (I tried not to blush as she took in my seat on his lap).

" I didn't hear you come in, Seth." she said, suspicion coloring her voice. Another surge of panic flooded my system, but Seth just shrugged under me.

" I came while Ashlyn was still in the truck, we came in together." he answered easily, pulling a small innocent smile onto his face. Mom paused for a moment, before sighing and nodding. Something told me that she knew something was up…but that she knew that there really wasn't anything _drastic_ up with us.

That made _total_ sense. Brain said.

You know what I meant, I answered as Mom moved her eyes back to me.

" What will you two be doing after your beach adventure?" she asked. Hmmm…what would I want to do with Mommy? I shifted in my seat as I thought. I instantly regretted my move because it cause the thong I was wearing to give me an even bigger wedgie than before. Suddenly, it dawned on me.

Looking straight at Mommy, I answered "Shopping." AKA: Revenge! Muwhahahahaha! I saw Mommy's eyes widen and knew that she knew that she was in so much trouble. Yeah, be afraid Ashlyn…be very afraid. Mom raised her eyebrows.

"I ain't giving you any money." she stated. Of course, I already knew that, but still…..meeeehhhh you'd think she would give me money!

I sighed. " It's okay, it can be more of a "let's go around the mall and avoided creepy pedo-bears" type of bonding" **(:D)** I shuddered at the memory! HE WOULD NOT LEAVE ME ALONE!

Mom chuckled before coming over. She, much to my embarrassment seeing as I was still with Seth, gave me a kiss on the head, before grabbing her coffee and leaving. "Don't be out too late!" she called behind her. WHY DID SHE DO THAT IN FRONT OF SETH! LIFE ART SO CRUEL! **(:D)**

Seth, who knew that I was embarrassed, changed the subject. " You guys done?" he asked, squeezing my torso. I nodded, and heard Mommy's "yes". "Good, because Josh tends to get up early, and it's better to catch him when he's still half asleep." He has a less chance of getting riled up when he's half asleep? That's the best chance of getting me riled up…oh well.

I hopped off of Seth's, he and Mommy both laughed when I stumbled. Sticking my tongue out at them, I turned on my heel and headed for the door. I was going to go to La Push and meet this new guy, whether they were coming or not.

Well, they caught up to me as I was walking out the door, now I was squished in between my two favorite people. Not that I was complaining, but…I haven't been able to drive my truck in AGES!

Last time you did, you ran over one of your favorite people. Brain _oh so helpfully_ put in. Grrr…I will never be able to live this down! Yes, I ran over my boyfriend! Yes, I felt really bad about it! Yes, I still feel bad about it! I _know _this! No need to rub it in!

I huffed in my seat and glared out the windshield.

"What's wrong?" Ashlyn asked, nudging my shoulder. I shook my head. She sighed. "You're going to have to breathe sometime."** (:D)** Oh….I didn't notice I was holding my breath. I apparently do that when I'm upset…but I never mean too. Until Mommy mentions it…then I just do it to spite her. I giggled a little, which, in turn, caused my entire 'I'm not going to breathe just to spite Mommy thing' to disintegrate.

Damn it.

Seth wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and squeezed me to him. I leaned into him, and inhaled his scent. He smelled soooo good in the mornings (as he did all day). I felt a small smelled pull on my lips as I snuggled into his side.

"So…tell us about Josh." I said, grabbing Ashlyn's hand so that she wouldn't feel left out. Seth sighed.

"He's…a handful. I knew of him vaguely, I don't spend too much time in La Push now a days." he squeezed my shoulder again. "I had heard that he was arrogant, cocky, a lady's man-" Could that be a reason why he didn't want us to meet him? Hmm…these are the questions **(:D)** "Now, since he's changed, he is even more arrogant and more cocky. I haven't heard of him hooking up with anyone because of that mouth of his." Seth chuckled.

"But if he's so arrogant and cocky, would he be of any use if something were to happen?" I asked. I had too. If something bad happened, I want to know that Seth is surrounded by good pack members who know how to work and protect their own! Seth nodded.

" Oh yeah. He's got a good fire of determination in him, and he's a good problem solver. I think that, if something bad happens and we actually need him, he'd been more of an asset than a liability." Good. Very good. Seth turned the wheel, and suddenly the road was bumpier than before. I looked out the wind shield and was surprised by what I saw.

The last time I had come to La Push, I was too out of it to really take in the surroundings. Now, seeing as Tiffany wasn't screwing with my life, I looked around us.

We weren't surrounded by the mass of trees I had come to know and expect. Instead, the trees were sparse and few and far between. The road was paved with dirt and full of hole and bumps. As we drove on, the dirt slowly transformed into pebble. Ahead of us, I could see a gray stretch of water, covered with low morning fog, line the pebbled beach. Seth suddenly stopped the truck and killed the engine.

I guess we were stopping here. He scanned through the windshield before pointing. Ashlyn and I followed his point, and saw a large figure running along the water. Morning runner? I thought Seth said he would be half asleep?

"He's been running all night." Seth explained. " He's worn out."

"Why has he been out all night?" Ashlyn asked. Seth shrugged.

" He's still trying to get used to the change. In the beginning, it's hard to control when you phase, when you don't, how to phase back, and how to get used to the new form. It takes a while to perfect. He goes all night, switching forms back and forth." He opened his door and stepped out of the truck with Mommy and me following him.

Seth grabbed my hand, I grabbed Mommy, and he guided us down the beach. It didn't take long before we were level with the man, a few feet a head of him. There was no way he could've missed us, but…there he goes.

"Josh!" Seth yelled, aggravated that we had been overlooked. I heard a rough chuckle come from the figure before he turned around and headed back to us.

Josh had to be about six feet tall. As he came closer to us, I could see that he was taller than Seth, not by much, but still…He wasn't wear a shirt, so his rippling muscles were showing, sweat glistening off of his tan skin. He was wearing black jeans that were cut off at his knees, and was barefoot. He had jet black hair that fell into his eyes. His eyes were not the standard native brown, but instead, a deep blue. And he wore a smirk on his face that just said he was cocky.

He could be handsome…but not smexy…That was Seth's job.

He looked at Seth, his eyes zeroing in on our interlocked hands, before he rolled his blue eyes. "Sorry Seth, I just don't have time for you and your girl." Then his eyes came beside me…onto Mommy. I saw his eyes widen a bit, before he smirked and took a step toward her.

"Do you believe in love at first sight or should I run by you again?" **(:D)** he asked her, his voice deepening. Was he hitting on Mommy? NO! Does not want! **(:D) **I growled, but Seth just wrapped his arm around me, holding me in restraint.

" And so it begins." he mumbled. I saw Ashlyn raise her eyebrows and cock her head to the side.

"Is this how you usually introduce yourself?" she asked coldly. Josh shrugged and took a step closer.

"The voices in my head told me to come and talk to you." **(:D) **What?

"Oh?" Mommy's eyebrows were lost in her hair now. " So you're schizophrenic?" She waited a beat before continuing. "You done with your bad pickup lines?" Mommy's Bad Pickup Line Radar was working today! Yes!

"You just seem like a girl who's heard every line in the book. So what's one more?" he asked her, taking YET another step closer. That mutt had better get away from Ashlyn or I swear to GOD he will never have any puppies as long as he lives! **(:D)**

"And you seem like a boy who's bought every pickup line book there is." she said. "No originality at all…." she sighed, shaking her head. "What a waste." Josh raised his eyebrows at her, his smirked transfiguring into a small lopsided.

"At least tell me your name, because last night in my dreams, I could only call you _baby_." **(:D) **I struggled against Seth's hold. He is _not _going to talk to my bestie like that!

Ashlyn smirked. "Sorry, I'd prefer to stay an enigma." **(:D) **Josh's face crumpled into confusion. He….he doesn't know what enigma means? Oh my GOD! "Enigma means mystery, by the way. And if you don't know simple vocabulary, then I suggest you go hit on someone else." she said coldly, taking a step away from him.

"I may not know vocabulary, but I can spell. But…I already have the F, the C, and the K…now all I need is the U" **(:D)**

"OH HELL NO!" I screamed at him. Neither of them looked my way, and Seth only tightened his hold on me, whispering words of assurance to me. Nothing can sooth me now. This jerk face, Mommy stealer wannabe, MUTT, who was so undeserving of Ashlyn's attention, was HITTING on her! With crude and vulgar lines!

"Sorry, I don't bring home strays with mange…but the pound might take you." **(:D) **HA! Go Mommy! Even Seth chuckled at that, not the slightest offended about the wolf joke. Then Josh growled, putting both Seth and I on alert. We didn't want to get too relaxed, just in case Josh got too angry too fast. Josh's growling softened as he shrugged.

"Okay, then let's go to my place and do the things I'm going to tell everyone we did anyway." **(:D)** OH MY FUDGING GOD!

Fudging? Brain asked.

Fudge makes me happy.**(:D)** I explained to him, though he should already know. I shook my head, pulling myself back to the situation at hand. Ashlyn's poker face had dropped, leaving her glaring at him. He matched her gaze evenly, his blue eyes burning with determination. Well…he may get points for being as stubborn as she is.

" I would rather count my toothbrush bristles."**(:D)** Mommy hissed. "Now if you don't mind…Ashley and I have plans." And with that Mommy grabbed my hand, and pulled me away from Seth. The second I was out of Seth's grip, I lunged for Josh. How dare he even THINK about saying those things to Mommy? How dare he think he was going to get away with it?

I felt Seth's warm arms grab me, and yank me away from Josh, cutting off my attack. I didn't struggle, knowing it was useless now. Instead, I glared at Josh.

"One more wrong move and I swear on your life, you will be visiting the vet!" **(:D)** I hissed at him, before shaking myself out of Seth's grip, grabbing Mommy, and marching to the truck. Ashlyn came with me willingly a look of pure fury on her face. She was not happy, and when she is not happy…things tend to happen.

"HEY!" came that irritating voice. I growled and tried to give him the finger, but Mommy stopped me with a look. She glared over her shoulder. "Consider this your lucky day! Out of everyone, I chose to talk to you!" **(:D) **he called to her.

"And consider this yours, out of all the things I could do to embarrass you, I'll just walk away." **(:D) **And with that she turned and pulled me away. I opened my mouth to tell her all the ways he should be mutilated, when I heard her mumble under her breath "For now."

Oh, Mommy has a plan! An evil plan! Oh this will be fun!

* * *

SPOV

As soon as the girls were in the truck, I fell to the ground laughing. Oh that was good! Ashlyn had met Josh's stubbornness head on and had countered everything he threw at her. And he respected her for that. Most guys would be angry, but in truth he respected her. Sure…he was upset that she didn't swoon at his feet…and that he never got her name, but….

"She loves me." he stated confidently. I scoffed at that and got to my feet. Josh was still looking at the now retreating truck with a dazed look on his face.

"Yeah, and I work for animal control. Come on puppy dog." I grabbed his arm and started pulling him away from the beach and toward the woods. He whined, but followed, not looking away from where the truck was. I knew from the second Josh's eyes hit Ashlyn that he had imprinted on her. It was odd…I waited a hundred years before I found Ashley, and he only waited around a week.

"You've got to help me!" Josh insisted, jerking his head toward me as we broke through the trees. I shook my head, before allowing the heat to spread through my body, and phasing. I looked at him just as he phased.

Josh had certainly been practicing. Normally a new wolf rejects the phase, fights it, and ends up hurting himself, even after they know what's going on. Josh, instead, was able to easily shift without as much as a whine. Soon a wolf with midnight black fur cover it's body except for the grey mask that covered his face, and the white splotches on his feet, ears, and the tip of his tail, stood in front of me. His blue eyes shone brightly against his dark fur.

_You done checking me out? _His voice came into my head. I rolled my eyes. _I mean, it's okay. Your girl doesn't have to know. _He took a joking step toward me, batting his large eyelids. _It can be our little secret. _I growled at him. The guy was ass most of the time, and most of the time, I wanted to kill him.

_And what would your imprint think about that?_ I asked him. He blinked and then pounced on me, holding me down.

_You have to help me! She loves me; she just doesn't know it yet! Please Seth!_ He begged. I made a move for his throat.

_Get off of me! _I shouted as I ripped him off of me. He growled and narrowed his eyes at me.

_Just tell me her name. Tell me how to get her to see. Tell me how to get on her side. Tell me anything, just help me!_

I sighed. A wolf would do just about anything to get his imprint to accept him. He'll go to the edge of the Earth and search for a single grain of sand if that is what she wants. I knew that and Josh knew that. But…

_It's not my place. I won't tell you her name, that's for her to trust you with. I will tell you that if you want to get on her side, you have to get on Ashley's. That won't be easy, as you know. _The vision of my Ashley going for Josh's throat flashed through my mind. She was graceful in her attack, powerful in her intent, but fragile if the execution were to come to pass.

_Also, no more pick up lines. _Josh whined, thinking about all the women who had fallen for those lines. _She's not like them, so don't treat her like them. Find out about her, her interests, her dislikes, be her friend BEFORE you go for more, don't push her. _

_And most importantly…give her time. Sometimes it takes a while for an imprint to fully accept the bond. Don't give up, just because she hates you now._

Josh whined at the thought of her hating him. Then his eyes brightened with determination, and he nodded his head.

_Thanks, Seth._

* * *

Ashley POV

Mommy was pissed. She was really pissed. How do I know that she's pissed? Well, not only was she mumbling about how much she hates him on the way to Port Angeles, but once we got there she lead me straight to a Pet Shop she had seen.

"Not that I object, but why are we going to a pet store?" I asked her as she pulled me through the door. I was ambushed with the smell of animals. I love pet stores! But…Mommy headed straight for the dog accessories and immediately put a leash in the bucket. "Really?" I asked her. She nodded and headed for the grooming aisle. I sighed.

"I'm going to go look around. Find me when you're done." I told her, only receiving a nod. I turned and headed toward where the animals were kept. Mommy can deal with her revenge plan by herself for now while I go play with all the animals. I crossed over threshold into a room that held a plethora of activity. I smiled, knowing I was in my element, and headed toward the barking puppies.

They were so adorable! There had to have been around twelve puppies here, all barking playfully, and pawing at the cage toward smiling admirers. I immediately walked over to a cage that held three beautiful wiener dogs-one black and two a chocolate brown-who were all wagging their tales happily. I knelt down and held my fingers up to the cage, laughing as their sand papery tongues tasted my skin happily. I scratched behind each of their ears before standing up again and heading toward the other cages.

I adored the beautiful labs, admired the retriever, but completely loved the beautiful malamute. He wore a beautiful sable coat that complimented his chocolate eyes. He was sitting calmly in the middle of his cage, and stared out at the commotion around him calmly, his tail wagging slightly behind him. He was so adorable, just looking out at us, silently begging for someone to love him without taking the attention from other pups.

"Miss," I called to an employee who was placing a puppy back into its cage. "may I see this one?" I asked her. She nodded, smiling a small smile and came over. I watched as the malamutes eyes widened in shock and confusion as she came to his cage. He looked even more surprised when she reached in, picked him up, and placed him in my arms.

He looked from her to me and back again. Then, he shook his head and suddenly licked my face, as if he remembered how a puppy in this situation should act. I laughed and scratched behind his ear. The employee laughed as well.

"He's a beautiful husky." she said. I shook my head and kissed his neck.

"He's not a husky. He's a malamute, it's a common misconception." I explained to her. She raised her eyebrows at me, confused. "Husky's have blue eyes, malamutes have brown." I explained to her, looking into my baby's brown eyes.

Your baby? Brain asked. I smiled wider.

Yes, Brain, my baby.

I saw the employee's face go from skeptical to shocked, before she went behind a desk and pulled out a book. I raised my eyebrows at her, but didn't stop cuddling my puppy. She felt my gaze on her, and pointed to a sign on the front of her desk.

**(I know that this does not exist, but…with Ashley's weird luck *shrugs* it may just happen)**

The sign read, "We assure you, if you have any questions about any animal we house here, we will hold the answer. If we do not, you may acquire any item free of charge." I gaped at the sign. This was NOT real! I came closer to the sign, and read the fine print on the bottom, which said that even….animals were included in that guarantee **(again…is not real)**.

I watched as the employee fingered through the pages, her eyebrows crinkling together, before she looked up at me with pure astonishment on her face. I felt my smile widen.

"Am I right?" I asked her, clutching my puppy to me. She blinked and nodded slowly. I squealed quietly and kissed my baby boy on his head. "May I keep him?" I asked her, though I knew that the answer was yes. She smiled a little before nodding. She pulled out a clipboard with a stack of forms on it. Just then, Mommy came into the room, a full basket in her hand.

The second she saw my puppy, she squealed and came over. "He's so cute!" I smiled proudly.

" He's mine." I said, before gently giving the puppy to her, so that I could sign the forms. She gaped at me, before nuzzling the puppy's neck. The puppy loved all of the attention, licking Mommy's face the same as he had licked mine. "Seth is going to be so jealous." I chuckled, signing my name on a form.

"You know what would make it even better?" Mommy asked. "If you named him Travis." I looked at Mommy, and smirked.

Seth…meet Travis…the puppy who I named after my ex.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! There it is! If you want to see a picture of what I imagine Travis the puppy looking like, head to my profile! And, as always...REVIEWS ARE LOVED!**


	31. OMSJ and Cookies!

**A/N: I have returned with another chapter! YAY! This one is mostly a filler, but…it's fun anyway. Anywhoo….shout out to .Day for totally saving me from idea hell and giving me a new character! :D And to People-Are-Crazy for the LOTS OF LOVE! :D**

**Ashley Note: HOLA MY ADORING PUBLIC! Thank you so much for tuning into another chapter! Ashlyn ( MOMMY! ) isn't feeling very confident in this one ( She's been sick and sleepy lately, but she's determined damn it! ) so if you wouldn't mind helping her gets lots of reviews I would be sooooo grateful! I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor do I own our new friend Kathleen! My list of things I own is depleting fast!**

* * *

Josh POV

I ran through the woods, keeping my mind blank from any relative thought.

_You have relative thoughts? _Seth asked, laughing. I rolled my eyes, and ignored him. That was exactly why I was waiting until I phased to think about…relative things. Seth had already bestowed his "wisdom" upon me, and I wanted to wait until my mind was my own again before I could think it through.

_Alright, I can take a hint! _Seth continued, clearly NOT getting the hint. _Come around the house later though, it's time you got used to the vamps. _Oh, joy! I get to go into a stinking house and pretend like I enjoyed it. How fun! But, hmm, maybe _she _will be there. _Yep! _Seth answered me. I rolled my eyes, before quickly phasing, finally having my mind to myself again. I threw on my shorts, before running out of the woods and straight to my house.

Sure, being a wolf is really cool. I mean, I get all the freedom in the world, the speed, the strength, the muscle build up, and whatnot. Yet, the claustrophobic feeling of _always_ having someone else in your mind with you is not something to be desired. Sometimes all I wanted to do was just lie in my bed and pretend like there was nothing strange going on, think about hot girls at school or the history test I had coming up, in peace.

Can't do that now, though, I thought as I climbed onto my tiny porch. I'm a wolf half the time, meaning _someone _is always going to listen in. And whenever I do lay in bed thinking about my life, it's always about the legends or about being a wolf. That whole side of me has now taken over my entire life.

I snuck through the doorframe, carefully closing the door behind me. The last thing I needed to add to my day was Mom catching me sneaking back in. Not to mention-

"Where have _you_ been?" came a voice from behind me. I stiffened for a moment before sighing and turning to face my worst nightmare…my little sister.

Kathleen was standing in front of me, her arms crossed, a small triumphant smirk playing on her lips, and her eyebrows cocked. I knew that look, I realized with a flash of panic. That look has gotten me into so much trouble over the year. I cleared my throat and began to, slowly, make my way into the kitchen.

"You know exactly where I've been." I pointed out. Apparently, back in the day, we weren't allowed to tell anyone about the whole "hey, I'm a werewolf" thing. But, Jake thought that was really dumb, and gave me permission to.

The thing was…Kathleen was the only one I felt could actually handle the fact that I changed into a giant dog on a regular basis. Mom was too tied up with providing for us, she was wearing herself out too much to have to worry about her mutant son.

"You've been gone since midnight." she pointed out, following me into the kitchen and settling on the counter. I shrugged.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't sleep anyway, so…" I dug through the cabinets. There's got to be something to eat around here. And just as that thought rang through my head, I found it. A tub full of Kathleen's delicious, scrumptious, and completely irresistible double chocolate chip cookies. My mouth visibly watered at the sight.

"Why couldn't you sleep? Girl troubles?" Kathleen teased in a way only an eleven year old can. My thoughts turned away from the cookies at her words. Girl troubles? My beautiful soul mate with her ice blue eyes and quick remarks hates me. Does that constitute as girl troubles?

"Oh my God!" she squealed, hopping off the counter. "You do!" She giggled, making me roll my eyes. "Who is she? Do I know her? Is she pretty? Do you love her?" she reeled off questions at me, moving to where she was sitting on the counter I was facing now, looking me dead in the eyes.

Silence is best with Kathleen, I thought averting my eyes back to the cookies. I reached for it, but a skinny arm beat me to it, grabbing the tub and holding it out of my reach.

"They are my cookies," she said, shaking the tub with a smirk. "you can have them, when you answer my questions." I glared at her, before staring at the cookies. Sure, they may just look like ordinary cookies, but…I swear this girl puts some miracle drug in them or something! They were _that _good! I sighed before leaning against the counter, submitting to her demand. She smiled triumphantly and mirrored me across the kitchen.

"Who is she?" She asked me. I sighed. Why must she start with that one?

"I don't know." I answered her. Why hadn't she given me her name? I mean, it's not that hard. "Hi, my name is…" is usually the protocol. What was it she had said instead? "_I prefer to stay an enigma"_ Kathleen raised her eyebrows in confusion, but didn't ask anything….yet.

"So I don't know her?" she asked. I shook my head. She cocked her head to the side before nodding and continuing. "Is she pretty?" I felt a small smile spread on my lips. Is she pretty? Understatement of the year!

"Beautiful." I sighed. Kathleen giggled, and gestured for me to continue. How do I continue from there without sounding more like a girl than I already was? I shook my head.

"I answered your question." I stated when she glared at me. "Either ask your last question or give me my cookies." I told her, matching her glare with my own. She sighed and thought for a moment.

"So you don't know who she is, but she's "beautiful"." She stated, using air quotes. "So what made you fall in love with her?" she asked me. I smiled widely and laughed.

"I hit on her." Kathleen interrupted me with a groan.

"Did you use those awful pickup lines you think are cool?" she asked me. I glared at her. Hey, you do not mess with the classics. Those pickup lines have been working for centuries!

"Anyway," I continued without gracing her question with an answer. "I hit on her, and she fought back. I would say a pickup line, and she'd have a comeback."

God, they were brilliant too! I mean, sure I was upset that she wasn't falling for my natural charm like every other girl had, but…in hindsight….man that was hot! Kathleen laughed.

"I like her." she announced. I rolled my eyes, of course she would. "Anyone who can call you out on your own shit is alright in my book." I raised my eyebrows at her as she threw me the tub of cookies.

"Mom know you're using that language?" I asked her, my amazing big brother side coming out. She rolled her eyes at me and headed into the living room, plopping down on the couch. I growled lowly. Not only does Kathleen _know _better than to use that language in the house, but she also knows that she is way too young to use words like that. I took out a cookie and bit into it, relishing in the deliciously amazing taste, before going in for the ultimatum.

* * *

Ashley POV

"Travis meet Pookie and Maci. Pookie and Maci, meet Travis." I said, before sitting my baby on the ground to mingle with the two older dogs. Seeing Travis next to Pookie and Maci made me laugh. "Be proud Pookie, someone is actually smaller than you are." I said. Travis barked quietly at the larger dogs, before running behind me with his tail between his legs.

"He's a little coward." Mommy said, coming in behind me.

"He is NOT!" I gasped. My statement was reinforced by a soft whine from behind my legs, making me sigh. " Okay, maybe he is, but with a little training he'll be as ferocious and beastly as he was meant to be." I declared. Mommy looked at me with her eyebrows raised before shaking her head and moving past me.

I sighed and followed her into the living room, hearing the little pitter patter of Travis' paws following me. I saw Pookie and Maci stare at the pup, looking at him every which way.

"How are you going to explain to Seth the origin of Travis' name?" Mommy asked as I sat beside her on the couch. Ah, yes. The awkwardness of that conversation was sure to reach that of epic proportions. So, I thought up an epic plan that will make everything that much less painful.

"You're going to tell him." I said, smiling at her innocently. She just stared at me, probably, once again, wondering why she was still friends with me. "Please Mommy?" I begged her. She sighed before nodding.

" I won't like it, but I'll do it." YAY! I hugged Mommy tightly.

" Thank you so much, Mommy!" My thanking was interrupted by the shrill ringing of the phone. I squeezed her on last time before jumping up to go get it. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Ashley." came Seth's voice. "Umm, you know how we were all supposed to meet at our house?" he asked me.

"Yes?" Why did he sound like he was sorry?

"Well, after a serious of unfortunate events…we no longer have a living room." he finished in a rush. His words were accompanied by a loud crash and a sigh. "And it looks like we don't have stairs anymore either."

"What's going on?" I asked. How could you suddenly not have a living room or stairs?

"Emmett and Jasper are wrestling." he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. " Anyway, instead of all of us meeting here, we're going to Josh's in La Push." Oh, Mommy won't be too happy about that. "His place is the biggest and he's got to stay with his sister anyway."

"Does she know?"

"Yeah, she knows. She's just never been around it all. But, Kathleen's just like her brother, so…I have no doubt she'll be fine." Oh great! There are two of them! Just what we need! Oh, Ashlyn was going to have a field day with this.

"Why are we here again?" Mommy asked as I pulled over on the dirt road outside Josh's house. Seth was waiting on the porch for us, smiling at us. I wonder how he'll react to Travis, who was happily sitting on Mommy's lap.

Why did you bring him? Brain asked me.

Because Travis is just too vicious to be around Pookie and Maci by himself, I answered without hesitation.

"We are here, because the Cullen's are here, Seth is here, and your admirer is here." She growled softly at that. "Speaking of which, when are you going to set your plan into action?" I asked her, getting out of the truck. She just smiled at me, not answering my question as she got out.

"Who's puppy?" Seth asked as we came closer. Travis yelped softly at Seth as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Mine." I answered him before taking Travis from Mommy and cuddling him. He barked happily and reached up to lick my face. Seth growled lowly beside me. "Oh you're so cute!" I placed a kiss on Travis' head. "Come on, they're waiting for us." I said, pushing myself further, out of Seth's reach. I heard him whine from behind me, and I suppressed a smile.

Operation Make Seth Jealous: Success!

"The puppy is getting more love than I am!" Seth whined to Mommy behind me. I laughed quietly before opening the door and stepping into the house. The house was rather small, but maybe it was just because it was overflowing with people. The vampires were situated all around the living room, lounging on the couch and on the floor. I saw Jacob and Josh sitting against the wall, Josh trembling slightly and looking on high alert.

He was staring at a girl sitting in between Alice and Bella. She was human, but didn't look unsettled to be talking to vampires. She was lean with long limbs and brown hair that had black streaks running through it. Seth had said that Josh had to stay with his sister, so maybe this was her.

Travis was suddenly taken from my arms before I could even register it happening. I blinked and saw Emmett cuddling the puppy.

"Emmett?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows. He shook his head and ran away from me, stopping on the other side of the room, still cooing and cuddling Travis. It was funny, seeing someone as big as Emmett cuddling with something as small as Travis. "I'm not going to judge, but why are you cuddling Travis?"

"It's a boy?" Seth asked, jealousy coloring his tone. I giggled and nodded, moving into the living room. Mommy followed me, laughing silently at Seth's obvious jealousy. I saw Josh switch his gaze to her, and then it stayed on her. Alice jumped up from her spot on the couch, and sat on Jasper's lap, making room with Bella following her lead. I love it when vampires are nice to humans, giving up their seats for us.

"Hi, I'm Kathleen." Josh's sister announced as Mommy and I took a seat on either side of her.

"Ashley." I introduced myself. She smiled and turned to Mommy. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Josh straighten up, excited to finally learn her name. Mommy saw this too, smirking at him, and leaning in to whisper to Kathleen.

"I don't want your brother to know." she whispered, knowing that he would be able to hear. He growled in frustration. She laughed and snuck a glance at her brother, an evil look in her eye.

" So you're the one who's got my brother running in circles." she said with a laugh. " He came home with goo-goo eyes, and a trail of drool flowing from his mouth." I laughed, along with everyone else in the room. Josh's jaw was on the floor a look of pure terror on his face. Kathleen laughed at her brother's expense, before straightening up.

"You know what would make this so much better? Cookies!" she exclaimed before climbing over the back of the couch of running for the kitchen. Josh jumped up and caught her around the waist.

"You've had more than enough cookies today." he said, throwing her back on the couch. She pouted.

" You ate more cookies than I did, pig!" He rolled his eyes.

" I burn off the sugar faster than you do. The _last _thing we need is a hyperactive Kathleen running around the house talking everyone's ears off." he said with a sigh.

"Like Alice?" I asked without thinking. There was a beat of silence before everyone started laughing and agreeing (with the exception of a very indignant Alice). Kathleen was pouting from not being allowed to have her cookies, and Mommy had a very determined look on her face.

" You know, cookies do sound good." she said, enveloping her tone with longing. I looked at Josh. His face was crumpled, torn between keeping cookies from Kathleen and giving them to Mommy. I saw Seth and Jacob laughing silently at Josh's predicament.

" Are you really going to deny her cookies?" I asked him, my eyebrows raised. He glared at me for a second, before sighing. Kathleen jumped over the couch, yelling in happiness, and running into the kitchen.

"It's gonna take a while, the pig ate them all." she called, digging through the cabinets. She paused for a moment before running back in the living and grabbing one of my hands and one of Mommy's and pulling us up. "Come help!" she squealed, pulling us into the kitchen. God, she was strong! Kathleen deposited us by the counter before continuing her search through the cabinets.

It was then, that I noticed the thing I never wanted to. Mommy noticed too, because she started laughing again.

"How old are you Kathleen?" she asked her between her laughs.

"Eleven." she answered, not looking away from her work as she pulled out a huge mixing bowl. My mouth dropped.

HOW THE HELL IS AN ELEVEN YEAR OLD TALLER THAN ME!

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so….in retrospect…this chapter sucks. It really does, but…the next will not only be really long, but full of fun, fluff, lemons, Kathleen's double chocolate chip cookies, and Travis/Seth rivalry. Can you really pass that up? Reviews make me post faster!**


	32. My Life's a Musical

**A/N: OMG! Is it true! Am I updating again? Why yes, yes it is true! :D The next few chapters are going to be full of fun and music and wonderfulness, so I will be updating multiple times this week! Yeah, I spoil you guys :D**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! EVER! NOPE!**

**For future reference: **_Ashley_ Ashlyn/Mommy _Both

* * *

_______

After a very unfortunate event, which involved exploding bags of flour and flying chocolate chips…I realized that I am not meant to make cookies. Nor do I think I will ever be invited back which, until I met Kathleen, would've been fine. I swear, she is like my long lost twin! **(:D) **She's fun, spastic, and random…that's like…me only five years too young!

"Okay, Ashley," Emmett started, staring at my flour covered head, petting Travis slowly. "how did that happen again?" I sighed. We have already told the story twice, but…Emmett is one that would need to be told a third time.

"All I know is that I was measuring the flour, when _someone-_" glare to Seth, " came up behind me and scared me. I dropped the bag of flour which caused it to explode." I shook my head, causing a cloud of flour to develop. I was so happy that Alice and Nessie went to go get another set of clothes and makeup and…I shuddered to think what she was going to bring in her Prada bag.

"When the flour exploded, it got into Kathleen's eyes as she was opening a bag of chocolate chips, which caused the opening to rip and make the chips fly." Which lead to the chocolate chip that flew into Seth's eye. And then there was Mommy, who just stood there, her eyes closed, completely white with flour and with a few chips in her hair. She sighed-sending flour off of her lips in a flurry-and opened her eyes to glare at all three of us. She just pointed toward the door, very clearly sending us out. Even Kathleen didn't get to stay, but was promised to be allowed back in when the kitchen was clean again so that the cookies would be made.

Kathleen was able to go change her clothes, but she just put her flour coated hair up into a ponytail. Yet, Seth and I had to wait for Alice to come back with a change of clothes. So…here we were, sitting on their brown couch, probably ruining it, while Mommy cleaned the kitchen with Josh helping her, saying that his mom would kill him if the kitchen was a mess.

"He just wants to get on her good side." Kathleen said with a snigger, looking at her brother sweeping a flour covered floor.

"And to spend time with her." Seth continued. I frowned. I still don't like him. He was cocky, obnoxious, and said vulgar things to Mommy only a few hours ago… But, what guy volunteers to clean? Really? Even I see something…good…in that. Doesn't mean I like him…but he gets points: not many…but some.

Suddenly, as soon as that thought rolled through my head, Mommy stormed out of the kitchen, pulling Josh by the ear.

"Ow, ow, ow" he mumbled, stumbling as she dragged him into the living room. She glared at him and dropped him on the floor beside the couch. Edward started laughing from his spot along the wall, causing Mommy to shoot him a glare before turning back to Josh.

"You, stay." she hissed, pointing to the spot he was sitting in to reiterate her point. He rolled his eyes and started to get up. "NO!" Mommy snapped sternly, like she was actually talking to a misbehaving dog. Which…in this case, was true. "Stay, right there." she continued, pointing back to the floor, the universal sign to sit. Josh pouted, before slowly sitting back down at her feet.

"What'd he do?" I asked, already taking points away from his score. Mommy sighed and shook her head before turning toward Kathleen.

"Would you like to finish up the cookies? The kitchen's clean." she asked her. Kathleen nodded and hopped over the couch before running into the kitchen. Ashlyn turned and started to follow her, but stop when she heard the Jacob, Nessie, and the vamps laughing, Emmett's boisterous laugh rising above everyone else's.

"Emmett, I would like to point out that you and I are still not on good terms." she said in a calm manner without turning around. I looked at Emmett as saw his face deadpan into terror. I love how she scared a vampire. But…why were they laughing? I peeked at her from over the couch, and felt my jaw drop.

There was a very distinguishable white floury handprint on the back of her jeans that was too big to be hers. My head whipped to Josh and I glared. At least he had the decency to looked sheepish under my glare, but…I could see that he really didn't regret it. I heard Mommy sigh before heading back into the kitchen, but I kept glaring at Josh.

"You listen to me," I hissed at him. " You keep fucking around like this, and I swear to God, I will shove my foot so far up your ass, you will be tying my shoelaces with your tongue." **(:D) **He just rolled his eyes at me. "I'm fucking serious!" I tried to get up, but Seth suddenly wrapped both arms around me, keeping me in my seat.

Suddenly Edward started laughing, really hard. My gaze shifted to him. He was holding tightly to Bella, who was still on his lap, with his head thrown back in laughter.

"He says your threats are BS!" **(:D) **he explained, laughing. I growled. Suddenly a vision, tinted with red, clouded my mind. A bloody Josh with multiple knives sticking out of him in various places…Oh, if only if only. **(:D) **Edward chuckled again.

My bloody thoughts were interrupted by a soft bark, and a light weight appearing on my lap. I moved my glare from Josh, and looked at Travis on my lap. My anger dissipated and I smiled at the puppy as he placed his front paws on my chest and licked my face.

"Hello, there baby." I heard a rumble begin to build up in Seth's chest. Oh, he was never going to get over Travis. Which just made this all the more fun. "Are you done playing with Emmett?" He barked in response. I looked at the vampire in question and smirked at his saddened face. "He loves me more." Emmett's bottom lip trembled.

"Why Travis?" he asked in an injured voice. " I thought what we had was special! And yet, you just throw me out, go to the next person who smiles at you, and act like we don't have a connection." I felt my eyebrows raise as he let out a tiny sob. Besides his cry, there was no other sound in the room as we all stared at him. Then suddenly Emmett took a deep breath and glared at Travis. " Well no more! I refuse to be used like this anymore! I am not your whore!" **(:D) **

… …silence … … even Travis was staring at him in silence… …

"I feel so sorry for you Rosalie." came Mommy's voice as she left the kitchen and sat beside me on the couch. Emmett was dry sobbing into Rosalie's shoulder as she very hesitantly patted his back.

"It's times like these where I truly do wonder why I married him." Rosalie allotted, shaking her head a little. Emmett stopped sobbing and looked up at Rosalie. He sniffled once before smiling.

"And then you remember that you love me." he stated. She raised her eyebrows and shook her head, patting his cheek.

"Then I remember that you're good in bed." she said. Oh…..TMI! " The 'I love you' part comes later." His face crumpled for a split second before he grinned and waggled his eyebrows at her. I looked away from them before I saw something that I truly didn't want to see. What has been seen, cannot be unseen! **(:D) **

I turned to Mommy, desperate for a change in subject. " I thought you were making cookies."

"Kathleen's finishing up, they don't take too long to make." she explained, taking Travis from me. He reached up and licked her cheek, making her giggle. " You know, I like this Travis better than the other one." she said, kissing the top of his head. I felt Seth stiffen beside me, and mentally smirked. Oh this shall be fun.

"Other….Travis?" Seth asked in a clipped tone. I nodded and Mommy looked at Seth and smiled.

"Yep yep." **(:D) **She paused for a second, and, when she didn't get a response, her face crumpled into confusion. "Her ex?" she asked, as if she was trying to get him to remember. There was complete silence, the tension in the air growing.

"You named your puppy….after you ex…." Seth said slowly, his tone coloring with green and red…Christmas colors?

You made a wonderful metaphor, and you ruined it…Brain sighed.

Leave me alone Brain! I mentally shouted. I saw Edward cringe out of the corner of my eye. SUCCESS! **(:D) **

I turned to Seth, and saw that he was looking/glaring straight ahead, at the wall above Emmett's head. Oh, he's really jealous…I won't mess with it right now. Later would be better, I thought. Yes…later…when we were alone…My thoughts began to trail into dangerous waters.

Snap out of it, Ashley! Brain yelled. I blinked rapidly and turned to Mommy, needing another change of subject or else bad things would happen. Ummm, think Ashley! What can I say to start a safe conversation? Umm, umm, umm, umm…..

"How long are you here for?" I asked Mommy before mentally face-palming myself. I didn't want to talk about that! It's sad and depressing! I don't want Mommy to leave! She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Are you already tired of me?" she asked.

"NO!" I shouted wrapping my arms around her tightly. Why would she think such a thing! I would never be tired of her! She should know that! Oh, why did I have to say that! Now she thinks I'm getting tired of-

Mommy started laughing before slowly pulling herself away. "I was kidding. And be careful, you'll squish Travis." she said, petting a very scared puppy.

"Oops." I whispered.

"And I have a week." she continued. I felt my breath stop. Only a week? She was only going to be here a week? "That was why my mom called yesterday, to tell me exactly how long I had. Yeah, she waited until after I got here to make up her mind." she mumbled.

"You're only staying a week?" Josh asked. Mommy rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"Yes, that would explain why I said it." she said. Though she was being mean, I could hear a small hint of sadness in her tone. She didn't want to leave either. She smiled at me and sighed. "I don't want to go home! It'll be me cleaning, finding out the meaning of life, dwindling into nothingness, and learning my All State music." **(:D) **Eww…that's no fun.

"You can sing?" Bella asked softly. She's been really quiet today. Mommy looked at her once before turning to me.

" I feel like you don't tell them anything." she said to me before turning back to Bella. " We both can." I glared at Mommy. Why did she have to do that? She should know by now that these guys don't let anything go!

"I wanna hear!" Emmett said. I smirked at Mommy. See what you started? She grimaced and shook her head.

"I don't think-"

"We would love to!" I interrupted her. She shot me glare, but I just smiled. She was going to bring that up, she was going to deal with the consequences. But what to-Suddenly it came to me. The most perfect song to sing, not only because it makes me happy, but…She loved Glee, and I loved this song, so….IT WAS PERFECT!

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays_

_Fold em' let em' hit me raise it, baby stay with me _

_Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start_

_And after he's been hooked, I'll play the one that's on his heart_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh, _

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

Mommy sighed and shook her head before starting quietly.

Can't read my

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

_(She's got to love nobody)_

Can't read my

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

_(She's got to love nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be

A little gambling is fun when you're with me 

Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun

And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,_

_ I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

Can't read my, 

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got to love nobody)_

_I won't tell you that I love you_

_Kiss or hug you_

_Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin_

_I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning_

_Just like a chick in the casinoTake your bank before I pay you out_

I promise this, promise this

Check this hand cause I am marvelous

I'm marvelous

_I'm marvelous_

_I'm marvelous_

_So marvelous_

_(She's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got to love nobody)_

I tackled Mommy! I loved it when she sang, and I loved it even more when we sang together! She laughed quietly, her face in full on blush mode. Yeah, she wasn't really comfortable with singing in front of other people, but…she started to get into after a while! Around us, our audience was applauding.

Seth pulled me away from Mommy and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "That was beautiful." he mumbled. I felt myself blush and my inner girly girl screamed shrilly. The scream was cut off by a pixie.

"So that was what it was!" Alice exclaimed as she came into the room. I looked at her and felt my jaw drop. Her tiny arms were loaded with shopping bags. Behind her I saw Nessie, Jake, and Jasper carrying bags as well.

"Alice must you find every reason to shop?" Edward asked as Bella shuddered.

"There is always a reason to shop." Alice snapped at him, before looking at Ashlyn and I, pulling a bag off of her arm. " While I was out, I had a feeling-since I can obviously not see-that I would need these. Now I know why." She dropped the bag onto the couch, before adding another one from Jake's bundle. Mommy looked at me for a second before opening one.

All of the blood rushed from her face.

"Alice, I don't think we'll need all of these CD's." she mumbled, pleadingly. Alice laughed at her and shook her head.

"You and Ashley can't put on a concert without them!" she said, before grabbing three bags from her slaves.

"Concert?" I asked her, not believing my ears. She handed me a bag full of clothes and nodded.

"Of course. Nessie, Jake, Jazzy, and I didn't get to hear you sing." she said, as if that was any excuse to buy two bag full's of CD's and say that we had to put on a concert. Mommy was shaking her head.

"No." she argued. " It was a one time thing." she continued. Alice gave Seth his bag and turned to Ashlyn, her hands on her hips. Her golden eyes narrowed as she glared at Mommy.

" Yes you will. Ashlyn, don't fight with me. I _always_ win." she said. Ashlyn held her eyes for a moment, before sighing. Alice squealed and hugged us. " This will be SO FUN!"

Why do I doubt that?

* * *

**A/N: AND THE FUN BEGINS! YES! Okay, so for those who read WMHE? You know that I have to have some musical chapters, because….my life is a musical :D Sorry, if it annoys you, but it actually is necessary later on, so….just bear with me! The song was the Glee version of Poker Face! (LOVE GLEE!) Anywhoo…Reviews are loved! :D **


	33. Stage Presence

**A/N: Either insomnia is great…or I'm spoiling you guys…:D Here we are with yet another fun filled chapter. First, some things you guys should know. I know it may not seem like it, but this story does have a plot, it's just a very subtle one. Also, these musical chapters are there for a reason, so…again, if it annoys, I'm sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing at all!**

_Whoever is singing __Backups_

* * *

Ashley POV

After making sure that Mommy, Seth, I were in "suitable" clothes, Alice ran around into Josh's backyard (dragging Jasper, Emmett, and Edward with her). I didn't even think I wanted to know what she was doing out there, and, judging by Mommy's face, she didn't either.

" I don't wanna." she said in a small, stubborn voice. I sighed.

" Me neither, but…" I trailed off with a shrug. Alice was scary when she wanted something, and she always made sure that she got it. She was in control of everything around her. How on earth did Jasper deal with it?

"COOKIES ARE DONE!" Kathleen called from the kitchen. I heard a thunder of feet as Seth, Jake, and Josh ran into the kitchen. I had to laugh at that. They were like two-year-olds running for the cookie jar. "BACK! Back you beasts! Back to the pits from which you came!" Kathleen cried. Mommy and I walked into the kitchen and laughed at the sight.

Kathleen was standing on the counter, holding a bowl of cookies high in the air with one hand, and holding a butter knife toward the guys with the other. The three guys were crowded around her, trying to reach the cookies. Suddenly, Josh stopped reaching for the cookies, and went for her legs.

"AHH!" Kathleen screamed as Josh wrapped his arms around her legs, and lifted her off the counter. " PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN JOSHUA! PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Josh ignored her and began walking out of the kitchen with her and the cookies. Poor Kathleen. If anyone picked me up like that…people would be injured. I hate being picked up! **(:D) **

Right as they reached the door, Mommy stepped in front of them, her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised. Josh wasn't fazed, and smirked.

" Hey _Ashlyn_." he sneered, letting on that he now knows her name, thanks to an evil pixie. Ashlyn rolled her eyes once, before batting her eyelashes at him.

" Can I have a cookie?" Mommy asked, using her small voice again. She knew she was adorable when she used that voice, and she wasn't afraid to use that to her advantage. Josh was butter, that's how fast he melted to her will.

"Of course, baby." he said, setting Kathleen down and taking a cookie from the bowl, and handing it to Mommy. The second Josh took the cookie, Kathleen was running (Seth and Jake chasing after her), and Mommy smirked, taking the cookie.

" Thank you." she said, taking a step back. " And I'm not your baby." She continued before grabbing my hand and leaving the kitchen. Oh, Josh, when will you learn? Mommy doesn't roll like that. She looped her arm through mine, before breaking the cookie in half and giving me some.

"Thank you Mommy." I smiled before taking a bite out of the cookie at the same time Mommy did.

…Oh…my…God… Both Mommy and I stopped walking and just stood there, chewing on the deliciousness that was this cookie. It was like…chocolate heaven! A wonderful combination of chocolate and wonderfulness and amazingness and oh my god!

"I think…" Mommy started, swallowing her bite. "that I just exploded into muffins." **(:D) **I took another rapid bite of the cookie, desperate for more of the yummylicious food. I moaned at the taste! Just then Josh walked in, carrying an empty bowl. He smirked when he saw us, stuck in place in chocolate heaven.

"I swear she drugs these things." he said, flipping the bowl over to prove emphasize that it was empty. He quickly placed the bowl in the kitchen. " Come on, before the vamps get impatient." he said. I don't know if Mommy noticed-she was nibbling her half of the cookie slowly, relishing the taste-but Josh grabbed her hand and pulled us through his house and out the back door.

What we saw…what was before us…was something neither Mommy nor I wanted to ever see.

"Do you usually have a stage in your backyard?" Mommy asked quietly, in shock. Josh laughed and shook his head.

"Vampire speed is truly amazing." Josh said before dragging us to the stage. When I say stage, I mean actual concert worthy stage. There were seats, there were amps, there were microphones, there were lights, and there was a huge ass stage! I could feel all the blood rushing from my face as we got closer to it. This was not going to go well. No, not well at all.

We finally made it to the front of the stage, where Seth, Alice, Emmett, and Kathleen were waiting. Seth automatically smiled at me, before pulling me away from Mommy and into his arms. I relaxed against his chest, the warmth of his body melting away any and all fear.

"You'll do beautifully." he whispered in my ear, before gently pulling my lips to his. It was a chaste kiss, but it was still enough to cause my heart to race and my hormones to beg for more. But…later…He pulled away and smiled at me, wrapping his arm around my waist. It seemed like his jealousy had passed for the moment….wait….I groaned as I saw that he kept glancing at Travis (who was sitting in Nessie's arms) a smug smile playing on his lips.

Didn't you want him to be jealous? Brain asked.

Yes, but…when he starts kissing me to show off to Travis instead of because he wants to kiss me…it hurts. I glared at Seth before moving away from his grip and moved over to Ashlyn. She was standing by Kathleen, who was arguing with Alice.

"But…I wanna sing too!" she cried. Mommy wrapped an arm around her shoulders and looked at Alice.

" I see nothing wrong with this Alice. Ashley and I can sing backup if that's what you want." What? She was actually volunteering us to go up there? Alice glared for a second, before sighing, clearly not used to things straying away from her plan.

"Okay then, fine!" she said, reaching into the bag of CD's. She pulled out a yellow case and smiled. " This one will be good." she said, showing it to us. Ashlyn groaned, her face crumpling into distaste, while I laughed. Oh, this was going to be great. Even though it was the Glee version (what was up with us and Glee today?), she really didn't want to sing this song.

"I'm _never _going to get away from this song!" she cried, before grabbing my hand and pulling me up onto the stage. Poor Mommy (and Alexis) had to do this song for choir! They had to dance and everything! Ashlyn suddenly smirked at me. "You're doing the dance with me." she stated. WHAT?

"But…but….I don't wanna do the dance!" She threw me an I-don't-care-you're-doing-it look. Jasper came over with two headsets, having heard that we would be dancing, and then went to give Kathleen her microphone. I groaned as Mommy made sure my headset was in place and everything.

"I don't wanna dance!"

"Pwease?" Mommy asked, using the voice! I sighed. Even I, after years of practice, could not resist the voice. Ashlyn laughed and hugged me quickly, before grabbing my hand and pulling me to the left side of the stage.

" Okay, I'm going to be on the other side, but in your peripheral. If you don't remember the dance, look at me in your peripheral." She smiled and kissed my cheek before turning. She stopped and explained to Kathleen that we would indeed be dancing behind her. She laughed and nodded before Mommy went to her spot.

I looked out at the audience, and saw everyone already sitting, waiting excitedly. Alice was working the music at the front of the stage, smiling from ear to ear, already over the slight change of plans.

"Ready?" she asked. We nodded, me a little hesitant, and then…the music started. I watched Mommy as she started to sway to the music, singing the beat like they do during the Glee version. I followed the best I could.

_Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world_

_ She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_ Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit_

_ He took the midnight train goin' anywhere _

_A singer in a smokey room _

_A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_ For a smile they can share the night _

_It goes on and on and on and on _

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard _

_Their shadows searching in the night _

_Streetlights people, living just to find emotion _

_Hiding, somewhere in the night _

_Working hard to get my fill, everybody wants a thrill _

_Payin' anything to roll the dice, just one more time _

_Some will win, some will lose _

_Some were born to sing the blues _

_Oh, the movie never ends _

_It goes on and on and on and on _

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard _

_Their shadows searching in the night _

_Streetlights people, living just to find emotion _

_Hiding, somewhere in the night _

_Don't stop believin' _

_Hold on to the feelin'_

_Streetlight people ohhhh_

_Don't stop believin' _

_Hold on to the feelin'_

_Streetlight people ohhhh_

_Don't stop_

There was a roar of applause from our audience. I smiled. Yes, I'm nervous before and during a performance, but when it's over and they're applauding…I love it! Kathleen did a little bow, before hopping off stage. The applauding continued as Mommy and I took off our headsets and handed them to Alice.

"Who's next?" Mommy asked her, but before Alice could answer her a very familiar arrogant voiceinterrupted us.

" That's my girl!" Ashlyn froze at the sound of Josh's voice, before turning to me, a look of both anger and mischief on her face.

"Do you mind if I go?" she asked me. I smiled at her and smirked at Josh before nodding. She wouldn't volunteer to go unless she had a plan up her sleeve. "Thanks" she said before bending down by Alice to get her music. I quickly walked off the stage, plopping down beside Seth. He looked at me, a small smile on his face and his eyes dark.

"What?" I asked, feeling self conscious under his gaze. He chuckled lightly before wrapping his arm around me.

"I like you dancing." he whispered in my ear, his hot breath tickling my ear lobe. I shuddered… Later, I had to remind myself. I blinked, shaking my head a little, before focusing on Mommy standing on the stage. She smirked at Josh before nodding to Alice.

_I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place_

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Now where's your picket fence love_

_And where's that shiny car,_

_And did it ever get you far_

_You've never seem so tense love_

_I've never seen you fall so hard,_

_Do you know where you are_

Mommy walked to the end of the stage and plopped down on the end, her legs swinging slightly, an innocent expression on her face.

_And truth be told I miss you _

_And truth be told I'm lying_

She moved off the stage completely, and continued her song right in front of us.

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's _

_worth a damn and treats you well _

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

She walked right over to Josh, and actually-to everyone's surprise-sat on his lap.

_Now you'll never see, what you've done to me_

_You can take back your memories they're no good to me_

_And heres all your lies,_

_You can look me in the eyes_

_With that sad sad look that you wear so well_

She winked at him before moving away from him.

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's_

_worth a damn and treats you well (treats you well)_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song and you sing along oh you'll never tell_

_Then you're the fool, I'm just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell_

_You can sing along I hope that it will treat you well _

She very innocently sat on the edge of the stage again, crossing her legs as everyone-minus Josh-clapped. She just smiled as we laughed and applauded her. She did really well, and…it wouldn't be Mommy if she didn't tease Josh. **(:D) **She giggled before getting up and handing me the microphone.

"You're turn darling." I felt the blood rush from my face. I don't wanna sing! I don't wanna! Seth kissed my cheek, whispered reassurance into my skin. I took a deep breath before taking the microphone from Mommy and getting back on stage. Alice was already waiting by the CD player, ready to press play.

Guess I don't get to choose my song, I thought bitterly as I moved to the center of the stage. Alice smiled at me encouragingly, before pressing play. I looked straight at Seth and Mommy as the first notes of the song started playing. I couldn't help the smile that spread…I love this song.

_In this world you tried_

_Not leaving me alone _

_There's no other way._

_I prayed to the gods let him stay_

_The memories ease the pain inside,_

_Now I know why._

Oh God! I just remembered how high this song was! I have to sing really loud to be able to hit all of the notes. **(:D)**

_All of my memories keep you near_

_ silent moments imagine you here_

_All of my memories keep you near_

_ silent whispers, silent me tears_

_Made me promise I'd try_

_To find my way back in this life_

_.I hope there is a way_

_To give me a sign you're okay_

_Reminds me again it's worth it all_

_So I can go on_

_All of my memories keep you near_

_silent moments imagine you here _

_All of my memories keep you near_

_silent whispers, silent tears_

_Together in all these memories_

_I see your smile_

_All the memories I hold dear_

_Darling, you know I will love you_

_Until the end of time._

I looked straight at Seth as I sang that lyric, relishing in his face. I truly would love for until the end of time and beyond.

_All of my memories keep you near_

_silent moments imagine you here_

_All of my memories keep you near _

_silent whispers, silent tears_

_All of my memories..._

When the music stopped…there was a beat of silence. One solitary beat of silence, before applause erupted, Seth and Mommy jumping to their feet with wide smiles on their faces. I blushed and smiled, before quickly running off stage.

Seth immediately caught me in his arms, peppering butterfly kisses all over my face. I giggled before he caught my lips between his. Hmm…if this is going to be his response, I may sing more often.

"That was…indescribable." Seth said once he pulled away. I laughed and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

" Thank you." I said before sitting down. I was expecting Mommy to be back onstage, but, instead she gave me a quick hug before looking toward Alice. Following her gaze, I saw Josh talking to Alice…begging. Then, suddenly, Alice nodded and Josh jumped on stage.

Oh no…

* * *

**A/N: What is Josh doing? Is he going to try and get back at Mommy? Is he going to try and prove himself to her? Or is he just being annoying? Only one way to find out…..REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Songs: Don't Stop Believing-Journey (Glee version)...Gives You Hell-All American Rejects (Glee version)...Memories-Within Temptation**


	34. To Win Her Affection

**A/N: OMG I'm sooooo sorry people! I'm sooo late! AND I come with a crap chapter! GAH!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, nor any of the recognizable media featured in this story/chapter. **

* * *

Ashley POV

I do not like this. I do not like this. I do not like this.

Okay, we get it, you don't like it. Brain snapped at me. I ignored him and glared at Josh as he palmed the microphone in his hand before gripping it tightly, a smirk playing on his lips. This was not going to end well, I thought. The way he was looking at Mommy, like a hunter toward its prey, made me growl softly. He was going to try something on her…I was NOT going to let that happen.

Josh smirked wider before nodding toward Alice, signaling that he was ready.

__

I make them good girls go  
I make them good girls go baaad  
I make them good girls go  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go baaaad  
Good girls go baaaad

He looked directly at Mommy.

__

I know your type  
(Your type)  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
(One bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control

She was soooooooo shy  
Till I drooooove her wild

I stiffened and looked at Mommy beside me, there is no way she would be tolerating this.

__

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad

I openly gaped at Ashlyn. Her eyes were wide, not blinking, with the clichéd starry gaze in them. Her mouth had a slight upturn on the corners and…SHE WAS ENJOYING THIS!

__

You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
baaaad  
baaaad  
baaaad  
Good girls go

_baaaad  
baaaad  
baaaad  
Good girls go _

In the blink of an eye, Alice was suddenly next to Mommy, shoving a wireless microphone in her hand, smirking. Mommy only had not even half a second to realize what was happening before her turn came.

I know your type, she sang glaring at the little vampire, before shifting her gaze to the wolf onstage.

Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
I'd be stupid to trust

Suddenly, Mommy smirked before getting up from her seat and making her way to the stage. Josh's eyes widened in surprised before a cocky grin spread on his lips as she reached up for his hand, still singing…

But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control

She released his hand after he pulled her on stage, bit she countered the space with the sexy smile she was giving him. Josh blink once while raggedly singing. Yeah…Mommy tended to have that effect on people.

_She was sooooooooo shy  
Till I drooooove her wild  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
_I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
baaaad  
baaaad  
baaaad  
Good girls go baaaad  
baaaad  
__baaaad  
Good girls go baaaad_

Oh, yes, Mommy was enjoying herself on the stage, singing and very teasingly swaying to the music.

__

Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance

  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like it's too hot to dance  
_Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
_And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like it's too hot to dance

_I make them good girls go bad  
(They don't stand a chance)  
I make them good girls go  
The good girls go baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad, yeeeeeeeeeeah  
Good girls go_

I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
baaaad  
baaaad  
baaaad  
Good girls go  
baaaad  
baaaad  
__baaaad  
Good girls go_…

Then, as if to cut off the music, Josh grabbed Ashlyn's hand and…

OH HELL NO! I jumped to my feet, opening my mouth to protest as Josh pulled Mommy to him and crushed his mouth to hers. NO! He can NOT kiss her! I'm not about to let that mangy, no good, flea bitten mongrel _kiss _my best friend! I began to make my way to the stage, ready to pull him off her, and castrate him myself, when Seth wrapped both arms around my waist.

"Look closer." he said as I struggled against his hold. What more was there to look at? All I could see was his disgusting mouth glued to hers, his arms snaking around her waist and…her arms folding around his neck…

I stopped struggling, allowing Seth to pull me back down. I was vaguely aware of Emmett cat calling them, everyone else was laughing/awing, and Kathleen was gagging at the sight. A small blush grew on Ashlyn's face as they broke apart. She averted her eyes from him quickly before biting her smile and stepping off the stage, leaving Josh watching her walk away. I saw her glance back at him once, before her blush deepened and she sat back down beside me.

What just happened? I asked myself. One second she hates him, the next she kissing him back. One second she was doing anything and everything to show him that she did not like him, the next she was blushingly looking at him.

I do not understand the world anymore.

Ashlyn caught my eye for a moment, before sheepishly looking away.

"What just happened?" I asked. She giggled breathlessly and looked up to see Josh finally walking off stage.

"His voice." she answered with a…sigh. I have to admit…lovesick Mommy was kinda weird/cute all at the same time.

"His voice?" Really? Everything changed because he can sing? Ashlyn looked me right in the eye.

"I'll give you three words." she said in a serious tone. What three words could described the parallel universe I just entered? "Will. Puck. Kurt." **(:D) **she said slowly, ticking the names off on her fingers.

…of course she would bring Glee into this. And of course, if a guy can sing like her three favorite people…she automatically loves him.

* * *

**A/N: There it is! Not the best in the world, but...hey! :D One more musical chapter to go D: And then, we have to get back onto the plot, because I plan on having this story finished by 7/30th...and A LOT needs to happen between now and then... Anywhoo...Reviews are loved! Good and Bad! Love and Hate! We do not discriminate with reviews! :D**

**Song: Good Girls Go Bad-Cobra Starship**


	35. Guarded in Our Own World

**A/N: I'm back! And this chapter is really special because 1) I decided to rewrite COMPLETELY just to do something special for Ashley and 2) it is really one of the LAST chapters before all of the drama really starts back up again! YAY! Everyone loves drama! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing at all! I'm not even sure I own Ashley anymore :P**

_Seth _Ashley _Both_

* * *

Ashley POV

I was still in shock as Mommy sighed and snuck glances toward Josh. Ashlyn kissed Josh…after knowing him for a day and hating him for the majority of that time. Ashlyn kissed Josh…Mommy kissed Josh…

You're being a little hypocritical, at least pretend like you're happy for her. Brain scolded me. Don't get me wrong, I am happy for Mommy, but…it seemed weird to me. It's like…telling someone there aren't any Skittles at the end of the rainbow. **(:D) **It's weird and not right. Yes, I am happy for Mommy, I really am, but I down right REFUSE to call Josh "Daddy " if/when they get married. **(:D)**

My thoughts were broken by a vibrating pixie appearing in front of me. Alice had a big smile plastered on her face and mischief shining in her eyes.

"You and Seth have to sing a duet." she said, excitement and finality ringing in her voice. Umm, no thank you, Alice. Seth seemed to have sensed my distress and squeezed my hand.

"It's getting kind of late, Alice. We do still have school tomorrow." Oh fudge! School, when Mommy's here? I can't go through eight hours of hell when she's here. And…and….what will she do when I'm gone! I only have a week with her! I can't afford to lose time with her!

Seth squeezed my hand again. "The school here flooded, so it's closed for a while. Josh will most likely keep Ashlyn company." he said with a laugh, glancing up at Josh. I shuddered as I heard Josh's affirmative. I don't know if that was better than her sitting at home with nothing to do.

"Just one song." Alice whined, bringing the main point back into focus. Me singing with Seth? But…no. Sadly, though, Alice decided that I didn't have the choice, and grabbed mine and Seth's hands and pulled us toward the stage. "You'll love it!" she assured us, shoving a microphone in our hands and settling herself back in her place.

I swallowed thickly, clenching the microphone. I don't know what it was, but something about singing with Seth made me more nervous that singing alone. Maybe it was the fact that it was Seth, the love of my life, I mean…what if I mess up and screw this up?

You're being a teenage girl again, Brain pointed out right as Alice started the music. A beautiful acoustic guitar began playing. I loved this song. I saw Seth palm his microphone, and look at me from the corner of his eye, telling me that he would go first.

_When I see your smile_

Oh my God! His voice!

_Tears run down my face_

_I can't replace_

_And now that I'm stronger_

_ I've figured out_

_How this world turns cold_

_And breaks through my sou_

_lAnd I know, I'll find deep inside me_

_I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

I'll stand up with you forever

_I'll be there for you through it al__l_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay_

Seasons are changing and waves are crashing

_And stars are falling all for us_

Days grow longer and nights grow shorter

_I can show you, I'll be the one_

I will never let you fall

_I'll stand up with you forever_

I'll be there for you through it all

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_'Cause you're my, you're my, my_

_My true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

'Cause I'm here for you

Please don't walk away

_And please tell me, you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know, I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

I'll stand up with you forever

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

I will never let you fall

_I'll stand up with you forever_

I'll be there for you through it all

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

…I was in tears by the time we were finished. The song had somehow perfectly surmised exactly how I felt for Seth. The music pulled us into our own little world, we didn't have an audience, we didn't have microphones, we didn't even really have any music but our own. In the end, it was just the two of us, and an undeniable sense of love and protection charging the air between us.

Seth gently wiped away a falling tear, and then his hand gently caressed my cheek. He held his hand there before leaning in and placing one soft kiss on my lips. The kiss was soft and short, but in the second we were connected, I felt all of the love, protectiveness, safety, every feeling imaginable that only seemed to make the tears fall faster.

He pulled away and gently kissed away each tear that fell, whispering "I love you" each time his lips brushed my skin.

"I love you." I whispered with him, meaning it even more with each time I said it.

* * *

**A/N:...this is the shortest chapter I have ever written... D: I'm so disappointed in myself, but I promise I will make it up to you guys. I will be posting more often! Yay! Anywhoo...reviews are loved and appreciated. :D **

**Song: Your Guardian Angel-Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**


	36. Starry Night

**A/N: I'm back! So this week-since the week we're on in Amethyst Moon is EXTREMELY important-I'm going to ATTEMPT to update everyday! Today is Monday, so we get to see how Monday turned out for fictional Ashley! :D YAY! (and don't read this in that tone of voice! I can do it! :P )**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL! **

**Warning: Language/Lemon drops**

* * *

Ashley POV

Monday

I don't know why I was here. School meant nothing to me. It was a congregation of stupid people who did/taught stupid things. There was nothing cool, amazing, or awesome at school that was worth my time. So why was here? Mommy was left to be entertained by Josh in La Push (I so did NOT want to think about what that meant) I mean…I don't think about school. You could say I had other things on my mind over weekend what with the imprinting fiasco, Mommy coming over, the fight between Edward and Seth, and everything that lead up to…

So excuse me, if I didn't do my Algebra homework!

I was still grumbling about it when Seth met me in the hall after class. "What's wrong?" he asked me, his hand immediately tightening around mine. The heat of his skin enveloped my fingers and spread like wild fire up my arm as he pulled me closer. I sighed and melted into him.

"I forgot to do my homework, and apparently that makes me Forks own personal Hitler." I growled. Seth laughed beside me, and responded my releasing my hand and wrapping his arm around me, holding me tightly. This was the only good thing about school. I could be near Seth without craziness of wolves, vampires, and an overprotective Mommy. But that is IT! Nothing else is worth coming to school!

"I was thinking…" Seth started as we neared the cafeteria. "…I haven't taken you on a date in a while." I felt a smile grow on my face at the memory of our first (and only) date.

_It has been three days since Seth kissed me in La Push. Three days of him meeting me in the hallway after class and walking me to the next. Three days of him sitting close to me at lunch, his arm almost flush against mine. Three days of him staring at me as if I were the most important thing in his world. _

_And in these three days… we have not kissed again. _

_I didn't know what that meant. Was it just a one time thing? Spur of the moment? I mean, sure he hasn't removed himself from my company, in fact he moved closer, but…I don't know!_

_He had surprised me today by asking me if I wanted to go to a movie in Port Angeles. So here we were, sitting in a dark theater, a movie was flickering on the screen though I couldn't remember what it was. I snuck a side glance toward Seth, only to find that he wasn't watching the movie either. He was looking at me. I felt a small warmth spread over my face as I quickly looked away from him. _

_That was one thing I hated about Seth, if I hated anything at all. He made me into this shy lovesick puppy, one that blushes under one glance. It was an uncomfortable change…unexpected and unwanted. _

_Are you really complaining? Brain intercepted. I took another ninja worthy glance at the smexy god next to me. Nope. Not complaining at all. _

_Seth leaned closer to me, his warm breath washing over my face and whispered. "Do you wanna get out of here?" I bit my lip and looked back at the screen. Sure, I didn't know what the fuck was happening, but…maybe he was watching it. Warmth enveloped my hand as he grabbed it in his. "I'm not watching it either." he chuckled before pulling me up and guiding us through the seats. Luckily there wasn't anybody sitting in our way, so no one's feet would be maimed today. _

_Seth kept a firm grip on my hand as we exited the dark theater, laughing as I stumbled in the sudden light, and led us out into the night. I couldn't help but notice how exceptionally warm, perfect, and right his calloused hand felt in mine. _

"_So where are we going now?" I asked him as we reached his car. He opened the door for me, a small smile on his lips. _

"_Well I don't know about you, but…I'm starving!" I laughed at that. _

"_You're always starving." I pointed out, getting into the car. It was true enough. In the days I had known Seth, I realized that he always managed to eat more than the average teenager. Hell, he ate more than Aaron! He laughed as he walked to his side of the car and got in. _

"_True enough." _

_The ride to the restaurant was short to say the least, and before we even had time to begin a steady conversation, we were passing over the threshold of La Bella Italia. Seth held a small scowl on his face. Did he not want to be here? _

"_This is where Edward and Bella had their first…date. " Oh. I filed that away for later research. If this restaurant has been around as long as that photo was… "It's the only decent place they have here." Seth explained as we waited for the hostess to come and seat us. _

"_It's fine." I assured him before the UGLIEST person came into vision. And by "ugliest" I mean Captain Bimbo Slutbag, and by "Captain Bimbo Slutbag" I mean… TIFFANY! God, that girl just keeps showing her ugly ass face EVERYWHERE! I barely managed to suppress a groan as she made her way to the podium before us. She glared at me before smiling at Seth. _

"_Two." Seth said curtly, wrapping his arm around my waist possessively. She stared at his arm for a moment before turning on her heel and stalking away with two menus under her arm. She led us to a booth set our menus down and walked away without a word. _

"_Guess who's not getting a tip." Seth mumbled as he sat opposite me. _

"_I don't even understand why she's here." I started. "I mean if she has enough money to get a new nose after the food fight," Seth barked a laugh at the memory. "then she clearly doesn't need a job. And who would even HIRE her!" She's got to be radiating something toxic from all of the plastic in her. _

"_Speaking of jobs…" Seth started raising his eyebrows at me. "I heard you actually got one?" I groaned and looked at the menu. Yeah, after the whole fiasco with Captain Bimbo Slutbag suing me, I was forced to get a job to try and pay the fine. I now worked as a cashier at some rundown grocery store, and…it's so hard to NOT JUDGE what people were buying! I mean…when a wrinkly seventy four year old comes up with a box of condoms and lubricant, you can't help BUT judge!_

"_You don't have to, you know." he continued. I glanced up from my menu to see him skillfully avoiding my eyes by looking at his. _

"_And why wouldn't I have to?" He looked up through his eyelashes and shrugged. _

"_Took care of it." he answered. I dropped my menu and stared at him, my jaw wide open. He sighed and looked at me. "I wasn't going to make you pay for something that doesn't even deserve a law suit." _

"_Half a million dollars Seth!" I struggled to keep my voice low, but…HE PAID HALF A MILLION DOLLARS! He sent me a small smile before calmly setting his menu down and leaning toward me. His hand appeared onto of the table and grasped one of mine that was clenched tightly. He gently unfurled my fist and began rubbing soothing circles into my hand. _

"_Calm down Ashley." How did he expect me to calm down! I don't like people spending money on me! AND HE SPENT HALF A FUCKING MILLION DOLLARS! "It's not that much, I swear."…Not…that…much… "Listen to me!" He let go of my hand and placed both of his warm hands against my face, forcing me to pay attention to him. _

"_1) It really isn't that much for my family. 2) That amount of money was too much for what happened. I wasn't going to let you pay that outrageous of an amount. And 3) I care too much about you to make you work your ass off for _her_!" he explained to me slowly. _

_My thoughts disregarded his first two points and settled for the last. _

"_You care about me?"_

_Well, Mc. Duh! __**(:D) **__Brain called to me, but I ignored him with a smile playing on my lips. Seth cared about me. There was nothing wrong with the three days of no kisses and he really wanted to be here. _

_Seth's hands were suddenly no longer on my face. Before I could complain, he had slid out of the booth and moved to sit beside me and pulled me close, tucking me into his side. "Of course I care about you, Ashley. What could make you think otherwise?" he asked me, pressing his lips into my hair-_

"ASHLEY!" I blinked, only to become disoriented by the sight of a tan hand moving in front of my eyes rapidly. I jumped and looked around. When did we get into the cafeteria? I could've sworn we were in the hallway, but…no we were in the cafeteria. I felt my eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"You were out of it." Seth explained, from beside me. Jake lowered his hand and smiled.

"Thought you went into a coma or something." Cue, ninja glare! The worst way to pull someone out of the zone is to wave their fudging hand into front of their face!

Wow, you've changed a lot since that first date, Brain commented.

I know! I haven't said fuck in like…ever!

Until now.

…"Mother smurfer!" **(:D) **I groaned, laying my head on Seth's shoulder. Why is it that my own brain tried to ruin my life? And why did he always succeed? I mean….I was doing so good!

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Seth asked me as Jake, Nessie, and Emmett-from across the room as always-laughed at my choice of words. I pouted my lips and pulled away to look at him.

"I just lost the game." **(:D!) **I whimpered.

…

"DAMN IT!" We looked over at the Cullen's to see the boys glaring at me. I giggled and smiled sweetly at them. I may have lost to my brain, but I will NEVER lose to a vampire. Seth laughed before turning to me.

"You never did answer my question…"he hinted, moving a stray piece of hair from my face.

I smiled at him and nodded. "I would love to go on a date with you."

* * *

"My baby girl's going on a date!" Mommy fake cried as she sat on my bed. Rolling my eyes I continued digging through my closet.

Another way you've changed slightly…normally it's jeans, T-shirt, no questions. Brain brought up.

There is nothing wrong with wanting to look good for Seth, I shot back. But…what should I where? I don't even know what we're doing! And…and….

"UGH!" I groaned before turning away from the closet of death and plopping on the bed beside Mommy. "Life hates me." I grumbled into Super Comfy Pillow. Mommy was silent for a minute before getting off of the bed. "Where're you going?"

She moved to the other side of the room and picked up her phone from my desk. She smiled reassuringly to me before scrolling through her contacts and pressing a button.

"Hey, Alice?" NOOOOOO! "Yeah, we have a fashion emergency over here." I could hear hyperactive squeaking from the other end of the phone. No, no, no, no, no! "Okay, we'll see you in a bit."

"WHY?" I screamed! I hadn't been forced to face the wrath of the evil pixie stick with a curling iron, but I've heard stories! And I've made it my personal goal to NEVER have to be condemned to Alice's chair of torture and I will NOT ruin it now! Before Mommy could even begin to give me an answer, I jumped up from my bed, ran to the Closet o' death and shut myself in there.

"You're overreacting." Ashlyn sighed, trying to open the doors. I kept a firm grip on them, keeping them from flying open.

"You don't know what Hell you just unleashed." I cried. Suddenly…the doors were wrenched from my grip and there, standing with her weapons ready, was the demon herself. She was smiling from ear to ear, like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland, a curling iron in one hand, a giant bag in the other.

"I won't hurt you, Ashley" Cue screeching scary music.

* * *

"So where are we going this time?" I asked, trying to ignore the clip in my hair. I don't like having my hair up, but NOOO evil pixie demon from Hell gets to do whatever she wants. Apparently Seth liked it, seeing as the moment he saw me, he ran his fingers from my cheek down to the base of my throat and back. He also had done a once over of my outfit-which consisted of a pair of silk pajamas-giving me his approving growl before kissing me on the lips.

"La Push." was all he answered as he drove along the dark road. La Push? What would we be doing that involved silk sleep ware?

Oh, like you can't think of anything, Brain scoffed. I felt a now familiar blush spreading at the thought. Yes, but we would hardly need to go out for that. Ashlyn can sleep in the truck again.

"And what are we doing in La Push?" I asked, trying to weasel some kind of information out of him. He responded with a smirk and shook his head.

"You'll see." I pouted and looked out the window at the dark forest passing by. The fifteen minutes it took to get there were spent in a comfortable silence where he drove and held my hand tightly, and I stared at the hypnotic scenery, thinking of what we could possibly be doing.

I only pulled my eyes away from the world outside when the car stopped and Seth released my hand. I frowned from the loss of contact but didn't complain as he made his way to my door. I tried to see where we were, but it was really dark. Maybe this was why Seth wanted to wait until nine o'clock to come pick me up…was the darkness key to whatever he had planned.

Seth opened my door and offered his hand, which I gladly took. When my converse clad foot-the only thing I didn't give in to Alice about-hit the ground I laughed.

"We're at the beach again?" I asked him, only now hearing the quiet lull of the waves. Seth grinned and pulled me away from the car, but instead of walking toward the waves, he made his way closer to the branch of forest the banked the beach. "But, we're not staying at the beach?" I was so confused.

"Somewhere better." he explained cryptically. Okay, what's better than the ocean at night? Seth carefully guided me through the forest, helping me sidestep holes, duck from branches that I couldn't see, over all…I would've probably died if he hadn't been there. Soon though, we broke from the trees and into open air.

I tightened my grip on Seth as he led me forward. The ground beneath us had morphed from thick foliage to hard rock; the air went from earthy to cold and almost salty.

"You're safe." Seth assured me before pulling me closer to the edge. A few feet from the ledge of the cliff were a pile of blankets and pillows and a picnic basket. A small smile spread on my face as I thought of Seth doing this.

Once we were sitting on the pile, Seth began digging through the picnic basket. I laughed when he pulled out two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"What? I'm practical." he declared, handing me mine. "No, I tried to cook something really fancy, but…after all of this time, I still can't cook." he grimaced. "So in the end I settled for simplicity." I took a bite of the sandwich.

"Delicious." I assured him after swallowing. He laughed before giving me a peck on the cheek in thanks. I cuddled into him, eating my sandwich, and looking at the night sky. It was cloudy, as it always was in Forks. It was a shame; I bet the sky would've been beautiful.

Seth suddenly looked at his watched, the excitement seeming to radiate from him.

"What?" I asked, looking up at him. He smiled at me and nodded toward the sky.

"Wait for it…" I looked at the sky and waited…and waited…and waited…and….gasped. The clouds had begun moving away as if hearing my thoughts and wanting to reveal what they were hiding. And as the moved, a starry sky came into view, emphasized by the moon that seemed so much bigger that usual here on the cliff.

"Voila." Seth murmured in my ear. "You haven't seen the sky properly since you've been here." At this point I didn't think I had _ever_ seen the sky properly. The stars have never been this bright, the moon had never been so close, I felt like I could touch it… I smiled.

"It's beautiful." Seth responded by pulling me into a kiss.

"Not near as beautiful as you are." he murmured against my lips. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck, dropping the forgotten sandwich onto the pallet. He was quick to pull me closer to him, wrapping his scorching arms around my body tightly. I lost the sense of time as the passionate fire I had come to know and love consumed me. We could have been kissing for hours, days, or just mere seconds and I wouldn't have noticed. Seth gently maneuvered me into a lying position, and he hovered over me never breaking the kiss.

His hands ran slowly down my body, leaving a warm trail behind them. They slowly drifted to the bottom of my cami and slowly snuck under it. I gasped as the sudden heat tickled my bare skin. Suddenly his hand gripped my sides and he flipped us over, placing me on top. I smiled a quickly took advantage of my now dominant position. As his hands explored my body under the cami, I explored his neck.

He let out a low growl as I nibbled a little against his skin. His hand moved and gripped the hem of my cami. Right before he pulled it off of me, I gently sunk my teeth into his neck.

He let out a feral growl and flipped me over, removing my cami from me in the same movement. I licked my lips, satisfied to find a slight metallic taste lingering on them, before he began his own assault on my neck while his hands cupped my now exposed breasts. I moaned as he sucked at the hollow of my collarbone and his fingers pinched my nipples gently.

A familiar heat began to course through my body. A need to have Seth flowed through my veins. And, when he pressed his hips flush with mine, I knew he felt the same need. My hands traveled down his body, ignoring his shirt and continuing, when a loud howl rang through the air.

Seth stiffened above me and quickly pulled away, reaching for my cami.

"What is it?" I gasped. He didn't answer, only pulled the top onto me, with an air of urgency. "Seth?" he scooped me into his arms and broke out into a room back into the forest. What had happened that was so bad that we had to cut things short? What had Seth so worried? He ran all of the way to car, never listening to me whenever I managed to ask what the hell was going on. He placed me into the car, buckled me in, and then ran to his side.

"Seth! What the fuck is going on?" I screamed at him, hoping the volume would make him listen. He growled and glanced at me sideways.

"That was the alarm."

* * *

**A/N: YAY CLIFFY! Hehehehe, reviews are loved and help me make sure I write/post every day! :D**


	37. Source of Tension

**A/N: YES! Happy Tuesday everyone! I have returned with yet another chapter! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything...except the plot, but that's influenced by Ashley...so...I don't even think I own that fully D:**

* * *

Ashley POV

Tuesday

I stared up at my ceiling blankly as I had been doing for who knows how many hours. I couldn't sleep. Not without Seth next to me, holding me, keeping me warm and protected. Ever since he started staying the night, I've become addicted to his warm skin flush with mine as I slept, to his warm eyes I met when I awoke, and his lips that greeted me. I can NOT sleep without him here.

Seth had refused to elaborate what the alarm had meant, saying that he was going to find out himself and then tell me. I took that to mean that he would be right back- that he would drop me off, go find out what was going on, and then come straight back.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

I sighed as the alarm blared in my ear. It was seven thirty…eight hours and forty five minutes since Seth dropped me off. What could be so wrong that he would make him not come over? What could have happened?

I dressed mechanically, not even sure what I put on, before heading down stairs. If anything I was sure I would see Seth at school. He wouldn't leave me to that hell by myself.

You sure? The Cullen's don't really encourage perfect attendance. Brain pointed out. I ignored him like always and made my way into the kitchen, when Mommy sat at the table with a bowl of ignored cereal in front of her. Her focus, however, was on her phone.

"You're not going to school." she said not looking up from her phone. "We're going to the Cullen's instead." She typed something in reply before setting her phone down and smiling at me. "They want to talk to us." she explained.

"About what happened last night?" I asked her, taking a seat opposite her. It was the only explanation I could think of. Mommy shrugged.

"Probably." How can she be so casual about this? Something was wrong, and she was eating Lucky Charms. "Eat and then we can go." she said, passing me the box of cereal before taking an exaggerated bite of her own. I shook my head.

"Not hungry." I can't eat knowing that something is wrong! I can't eat with all the possibilities of what it could possibly be racing through my mind! It'd probably come up immediately. Ashlyn looked up at me, and gave me a small smile.

"Don't worry." Too late for that, isn't it? "If it was something extremely bad, they would've told us immediately." she continued. Would they? If it was really bad, would they really want us to know, knowing we would most likely worry? "Now the sooner you eat, the sooner we find out." Her phone buzzed against the table.

"Who're you texting?" I asked while pouring a small bowl of cereal. She bit her lip and braced herself.

"Aaron." I stiffened. Okay, there was something seriously wrong with this picture. Aaron, my brother, my own flesh and blood, texts Mommy…but DOESN'T EVEN CALL ME! He hasn't talked to me at all since I've been here, but NO he texts Ashlyn!

"Oh." my voice sounded small, even to me. She glanced up at me.

"He thinks you're mad at him." OF COURSE I WAS MAD AT HIM! "So, he's…giving you space to cool down." …I don't need space. I need my bubba! **(:D) **"I've been trying to tell him that he should just man up and call you, but…" She shrugged and typed something into her phone.

"What're you guys talking about?" I was seriously out of loop here!

"Telling him how you simply refuse to eat your breakfast." she answered with a laugh. I growled softly before sticking a spoonful of magical goodness into my mouth. "He's made me his personal spy, I have to tell him just about everything. He laughed about Travis, by the way." I giggled and looked around, trying to find the pups.

Maci was sitting on the couch, watching as Pookie and Travis had a mini stare down from opposite sides of the room. I laughed loudly, making Travis break focus and look at me. The second the connection was broken Pookie sprinted and tackled my baby boy! He yelped in surprise before letting out a pathetic excuse of a growl and shoved her off of him. Pookie growl and moved to pounce again, but Travis broke out into a run, running into the kitchen and hiding behind one of the legs of my chair.

"Coward." I mumbled. Ashlyn laughed, and nodded. Travis whined from under the chair, demanding my attention.

"I'm surprised your actually allowed to keep him." Mommy pointed out as I picked up the puppy.

"Yeah, Forks is messing with everyone's heads. First they don't care about a wolf sleeping in the house, now they let me bring home a puppy with no questions asked…it's weird." To tell the truth, I wasn't thinking about Mom, Zac, and Alexis' reactions when I decided to get Travis. All I saw was an adorable puppy whom I loved on sight, and it went from there. It wasn't until we were actually in their presence that I started questioning my actions. Yet, they just walked by with a _"he's so adorable" _or two and that was it.

Like I said, weird.

"You done?" Mommy asked when it became apparent that I wasn't going to eat this bowl of cereal. I nodded and scratched Travis' ear. She sighed before putting her bowl in the sink. "Then let's go." she said, pulling Travis out of my arms and grabbing my hand.

"Wait! You said you were Aaron's spy…does he know about Seth?" I asked her. She shook her head immediately.

"Felt like you should be the one to explain to him that you have a boyfriend. That's a conversation I kind of don't want to be apart of." she shuddered.

"Why not?" I asked walking to my truck.

"Overprotective bear of a brother hearing that his little sister has a boyfriend…and my knowing how far you have gone…I don't want to be tempted to say something and get you in trouble and him six feet under." Good point, didn't want Seth dead. And knowing Aaron…he could probably do it…

* * *

No matter how many times I come here, I would never get over the sheer size and beauty of the Cullen's home. I mean it's so…not vampire-like. This house didn't jump out of an Anne Rice novel, as expected, there was nothing dark and dreary or even ominous about the house. It was too bright, beautiful, and…open for that.

Seth was pacing on the front porch of the mansion, Josh leaning up against the door frame, waiting for us. The second the truck came to a stop, Seth bounded down the steps, and came to my door. Once I was unbuckled, he pulled me into his warm arms and crushed me to his chest.

I sighed and breathed in his scent…eight hours was way too long. Way too long to be away from the one I loved. Way too long…way way too long. He pressed his lips into my hair. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting." he whispered before grasping my chin and pulling my lips up to meet his. The kiss was painfully short, so short I didn't even know if it counted as a kiss. He pulled away, and wrapped his arm around me before guiding me to the house.

Everyone was gathered in the dining room: Carlisle, Esme, Nessie, Jake, Josh, Mommy, and two empty chairs surrounded the table, while the rest of the Cullen's stood along the walls. Seth pulled out a chair for me beside Mommy, before sitting down to my left.

"Okay, now that everyone is here…" Carlisle started from the head of the table. "…while Josh was out running last night," I noticed Mommy stiffen beside me and throw a worried glance at Josh. "he came across something, rather…troubling." Way to explain the situation, Doc.

"What was it?" Mommy asked Josh. He looked down for a moment, and hesitated. It was I that moment of hesitation that I noticed how tense the air was. All of the vampires were stiffened, Jake's fists were clenched, Nessie had a furrow between her eyebrows, Esme's gaze was switching between Mommy and I worriedly… Seth's arm was marginally tighter around me than normal, and Josh was holding one of Mommy's hands as if it were his lifeline.

He found something bad, Brain whispered.

No, he found something dangerous. What else could put an entire room of vampires and werewolves in a state of complete stress? But what was dangerous enough for that?

Josh shuddered once before finally answering. "Blood…lots of blood-human blood…with vampire scents surrounding it." Ashlyn and I both stiffened at his words. Human blood? Vampire scents? …

Something dangerous…for us humans.

"Jake, Seth, and Jasper tracked the scents north." Edward added. "They ran to the Canadian border, before they ran east and stopped in Chicago." They went that far? I looked up at Seth, only now seeing the dark circles that symbolized a totally sleepless night.

Jasper interrupted my thoughts. "We wouldn't be so concerned, seeing as we chased them that far, if not for the fact that while we were gone Josh, Emmett, and Edward picked up a fresh scent playing along the state border. We usually don't run into our kind much, and all of the other times we have had ended in…unpleasant ways." A shudder shook through the room at whatever memories everyone were reliving. I noticed Edward hold Bella tighter, and Jake wrap his arms around Nessie.

"What's it mean?" Mommy asked softly, sounding in shock. I snuggled closer to Seth, but grabbed her free hand.

"It means that human drinking vampires are back in Washington." Rosalie snapped at her, making me and Josh growl at her-my growl sounded so much more frail than his. Rosalie ignored us and turned to Carlisle. "Haven't we learned by now what happens when you bring humans into the equation? It jeopardizes our entire family!"

"When did this become about us?" Mommy asked her, putting on a brave face though she was squeezing my hand tightly. A tense silence settled over the room, the air was so thick with stress and worry that it was almost hard to breathe. Josh squeezed his eyes shut for a second before turning to look at us.

"It became about you guys, when the blood was found only half a mile from your house."

Only a half a mile…so close. So close to my family, to Mommy, so close…It suddenly became nearly impossible to breathe. Short gasps of air came through my lips quickly, as if my lungs were trying to grasp the last fragments of air in existence before it ran out. I could feel hands on me and voices in my ears, but I couldn't comprehend them. Only a half a mile…

"Get me a paper bag, stat!" **(:D) **a voice ordered before cold hands replaced the warm ones that held me. I felt my body begin shaking, my muscles were trembling so hard it hurt. Only a half a mile… My chest felt tight, as if a constrictor were squeezing at my lungs. Only a half a mile… I felt the rough paper edge of a bag cover my mouth.

Only a half a mile…My chest loosened little as the gasps morphed into longer pulls. The ringing in my ears faded, and I was able to comprehend clearly what was going on around me. I blinked, and saw Emmett kneeling before me, holding the paper bag to my mouth, while Carlisle sat beside me with his fingers to my wrist. Seth was holding me on his lap, running his hands soothingly through my hair. Mommy was sitting on the other side of me, rubbing my arm worriedly.

I pulled my mouth away from the bag and took one long breath of clean air before exhaling slowly.

"A half a mile?" I asked no one in particular. Seth tightened his arms around me and pressed a kiss in my hair.

"No one is going to hurt you." He reassured me. "No one is going to hurt anybody in your family. No one is going to hurt Ashlyn. You are all perfectly safe." As he said that, I heard a familiar scoff and turned to look at Rosalie. She had gotten over her aversion to me during the whole imprinting fiasco, so it wasn't a surprise to her face soften slightly when we made eye contact.

"It may be a warning." she explained to me.

"That's only a theory!" Edward hissed. Rosalie ignored him.

"We think that maybe…the Volturi are ready to face us again." Volturi? Nessie looked at me from across the room.

"Remember the story I told you?" she asked me. My mind suddenly flashed to when she had taken me to her house…the picture…the story of her imprint. I nodded. "When I said that Dad tried to follow Mom…" another shudder ran through the room. "the Volturi are the ones that would've done the job. We haven't seen them since I was a few months old. They wanted to kill me," another frightened tremble resonated through the air and Bella flitted to her daughters side and began stroking her hair. "But we got past them."

"And now, we think they're giving us a warning to expect their return." Rosalie continued. "If they are, they would've scouted the area first, and no doubted would have picked up on both of your scents here."

"Wouldn't someone have noticed?" Ashlyn asked, curling her arm through mine.

"It could've happened when no one was near." Edward said. "Such as Sunday when we were in La Push and Carlisle and Esme were hunting in Canada. No one was around here for hours and rained on the way back, washing the scent away." Then wouldn't our scent have been gone before that? "You were in the house. Your scents linger in the furniture, the air, everything you touched here has your scent. Since the rain doesn't get in the house, it takes longer for the smell to dilute and become unnoticeable." Meaning they didn't have to get that close at all.

"But like Edward said, it's only a theory." Carlisle hastened to explain after a moment of silence. "It could also be just a few rouge vampires passing through and happened to have come across a hiker in that part of the woods." That seemed unlikely to me. Why would they split up, or why would one come back without the others? I saw Edward nodded his head minutely, showing that that was the exact argument that made this second choice.

"So what now?" Mommy asked quietly. I was suddenly hit with a wave of guilt. She shouldn't have been part of this. If she hadn't come here, she wouldn't be in danger now. If she hadn't come here, she would be living her life carefree and happy back in Texas with Aaron. She wouldn't have to be as afraid as she was now. She wouldn't have to be subjected to all of this horror.

She wouldn't have met Josh. Brain added, as a calm air washed away the guilt. I smiled thankfully at Jasper, who nodded in return. She wouldn't have met her soul mate if she weren't here. She wouldn't have met Kathleen or tasted her cookies. She was happy here.

I blinked and focused on the present.

"Precautions." Jake said, with an authoritative tone in his voice. He was playing the Alpha game now, and it was obvious. "No going in the woods, for a start." Obviously. He turned to Alice. "Do you think you can keep an eye on the Volturi, just in case." She groaned and mumbled incoherently before nodding. Jake nodded.

" We'll run patrols. Josh, you get La Push, since you are the only one who's there all the time." Ashlyn turned to face Josh and bit her lip, clearly not liking that. "And since Ashlyn's going to be there during the day, she's safe." Josh nodded, breathing a small sigh of relief at the thought of Mommy being safe.

"Carlisle and I can circle Forks while you all are at school." Esme offered. I didn't like it. The thought of Esme and Carlisle patrolling by themselves….what if they ran into someone? I couldn't see either of them fighting. Jake pressed his lips together, clearly thinking the same thing. "I've got enough counts of truancy it wouldn't matter if I didn't show for a few days. I'll come with you. It'll also let me keep an eye on things in La Push."

"If you're going, I'm going." Nessie interjected, looking at her husband. Jacob sighed before nodding toward her.

" And then we'll figure out night shifts later." Night shifts? Would Seth be taken away from me all night? Would I have to learn how to sleep without him? "I'd much rather not have any of ya'll in La Push…the scent may give them the impression they're welcome there. So, Jasper can assign jobs that keeps you away from the old treaty line." Jacob continued.

"So Josh is guarding La Push by himself?" Ashlyn asked. Worry was evident in her tone, making a small smug smile appear on Josh's face.

"Only during the day." Jacob answered her. "Otherwise it'd mostly be me, Seth, or even Nessie-she doesn't smell too much like a leech." So he would be taken away. For some period of time, he would gone, patrolling and possibly fighting.

"Don't worry Ashley," Edward called to me, having heard my worry. "we've done this exact thing before."

Somehow his words didn't sooth my already aching heart.

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnnnnnnn! OMG have the Volturi returned? Will Ashley and Seth ever get a good nights rest? Will Kathleen's cookies appear in the next chapter! And why do I keep mentioning Aaron! Only one way to find out... REVIEW! **


	38. Drugs, V's, and Drasticness

**A/N: WEDNESDAY! BEST DAY OF THE WEEK! :D...not the best chapter of the week, but...:P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING!**

* * *

Ashley POV

Wednesday

Why am I here again?

Because you were an idiot and basically gave him permission to lock you in here again, Brain answered. Only this time, you brought Ashlyn with you.

SHUT UP BRAIN! I shouted mentally, while turning my gaze to Mommy. She was sitting relaxed on the couch and serene smile on her face. She saw nothing wrong with the fact that Jasper had pulled us into his little office and was sitting in his chair with his legs crossed, ready to shrink our brains.

Who crosses their legs? I mean, really? It's bad enough that he thinks he can just dig into our brains and pry out our secrets, but he has to act like a gay-rod too? Maybe Alice is just a cover! It would explain his willingness to go shopping with her all the time!

Jaspers gaze flickered to mine. "Why are you suddenly calculating?"

"Damn sin-eater!" **(:D) **I grumbled, making Jasper look confused, and Mommy laugh.

"Oh my God, he is one, isn't he?" She giggled.

"Well, he's reading our emotional grid right now…could probably make do anything…" Which means, yes, Jasper is a sympath! Jaspers forehead crinkled in confusion as he read our emotions and listened to us.

"But he doesn't have six fingers, and doesn't bleed blue." Mommy pointed out. Jasper's eyebrows rose.

"I assure you I do not have six fingers, nor do I bleed blue. Now what is a sin-eater?"

"I'm not going to tell you." I huffed. I shouldn't have to tell him what he is, that's what soul searching is for. Jasper glared at me. Suddenly there was a change in the atmosphere. It became relaxing, warm, and just plain comfy. I sighed and felt a small smile grow on my face.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt him too much to know. It's not like sympaths are real or anything. Just another….

"You just proved our point by trying to force her to tell you through her emotions." Ashlyn said, breaking me out of my thoughts. I shook my head, feeling the air return back to it's normal state, and glared at him. "Anyway, look it up." Mommy continued, crossing her arms across her chest and leaning further into the couch. "I recommend Goggle, I use it so much, we're like pen-pals now" **(:D)**

Jasper blinked once at her, not expecting this from the mature one, before nodding once. He then leaned back into his chair and folded his hands across his stomach. Why did he do that? It's not like he was uncomfortable or anything. Was this his therapist pose of something?

Maybe he's just trying to make you guys comfortable….Brain offered.

"Did you two have a good nights rest?" he asked, as if the dark circles under our eyes were normal. It turns out, sleeping without Seth isn't something I could get used to quickly. The only solace I had was the fact that he was running mostly around the house, he was somewhat close. Mommy was worrying about what would await Josh today, more than she let on, and so we basically stayed in the living room worrying about our men.

I nearly suffocated Seth when he came to pick me up this morning and always had a firm grip on him whenever we were together at school. Mommy…wasn't that lucky with Josh. I looked up at her and saw her smiling kindly at Jasper, but saw THE LOOK in her eye again. Mommy is the one with the plan, always!

"We slept fine, thank you." she answered for the both of us. "How did you sleep?" Jasper blinked once before smiling at her "innocence".

"We actually can't sleep." he explained to her, thinking that she didn't know. Little did he know, I have mentioned a few key things about vamps and wolves to Mommy since she had been here, including their sleep habits.

A worry line appeared on Ashlyn's forehead and she frowned. "That's not healthy. Have you tried sleeping pills?" she asked, again as innocently as possible.

"Human drugs do not have any affect on us." I gasped, suddenly having an idea of my own.

"YOU'VE DONE DRUGS!" I screamed.

"I never-" he started before Mommy cut him off.

"How else would you know if they didn't work? You would have had to have tried them!"

"But they didn't work, so it's moot." Jasper spit out quickly. I waited for Mommy to say something to counter him. But before she said anything, she mimicked his pose exactly. I followed suit, and bit back a laugh when I saw Jasper's glare.

"Was there a reason you wanted to know if you could use drugs?" Ashlyn asked, an air of professionalism in her voice. Jasper rolled his eyes before deciding to humor us.

"Curiosity."… killed the cat, I finished mentally.

"Curious for what?" I asked him. "A high? An escape? An alternative for reality?" I'd make an awesome therapist. Jasper blinked before shaking his head.

"This isn't about me." He stated, trying to get the focus back on us.

"When was the last time it was about you?" Mommy asked him, a sad smile on her lips. I raised my eyebrows and looked at Jasper, only to see him flinch slightly. Did she hit a nerve? Ashlyn leaned forward, and rested her elbows on her knees. "Let this be about you, Jasper." She pleaded softly to him. I smiled inwardly and copied her pose before adding my two cents.

Never understood that phrase, Brain said.

Eh, me neither.

"Feeling everyone else's emotions, and never expressing your own must be difficult." His gold eyes watch us carefully, shifting slightly with some type of emotion as his hands curled into fists. I smiled a small smile and tried to send him sincere emotions. "But you can't continue allowing your emotions to build up without outlet or expression."

"It will only lead to self destruction." Mommy concluded. Jaspers eyes flickered between the two of us, conflict clear on his face. After a moment passed and Jasper appeared to be no closer to giving in to us, Ashlyn continued. "Think about Alice. Her husband, harboring his feels to the point in which they eat away at him. Think about how that would hurt her, seeing you in such pain and turmoil." Jasper flinched. Go Mommy!

"They would tear away at you until you aren't who she married anymore." I added for emphasis. His gaze snapped to mine, and I saw pure pain in his eyes at the idea. I immediately felt bad for bringing that up, but…

"I can't let happen." he murmured quietly.

"Then don't." Mommy pushed. I didn't say something, feeling the offer sitting the in air between us. If I said something wrong, felt something wrong, it would thrown out the window and we would have a very angry Jasper on our hands. His gaze flitted between the two of us again, before he sighed and nodded.

YES! I screamed mentally. I quickly controlled my emotions before Jasper could think about what my sudden triumph could really mean. Ashlyn just nodded her head once, before we both moved back into our previous position.

"Why don't we begin with the drugs?" she suggested. He nodded again.

"It really started when I was first changed into what I am today, when I realized that I could feel the emotions around me. I was surrounded by newborn vampires, all of whom were lusting for blood, their anger levels were spiked, completely and totally emotionally unbalanced." he explained. Out of the corner of my eye, I think I saw Mommy's face pale when he said "lusting for blood".

"Being around all of that, feeling all of that, was horrendous." he shuddered.

"Because you were already feeling it yourself?" I asked him. He nodded.

"We were all being trained to fight, making us more aggressive than usual. It was easy to handle that, letting out all of the excess anger into training. In the end, that helped me move up in ranks." General Jasper?

"When did you feel like you need drugs?" Mommy asked him. He shrugged.

"Months and months of feeling the frightened, pleading, and hurting emotions of my prey." he answered. "In a way, Edward and I had it the worst when it came to the normal diet. I had to feel the emotions of my prey, while he had to hear their thoughts. I'm sure that if there was a drug for vampires, he would be just as addicted as I would."

I never thought of how their abilities would affect their life styles. They were just annoying things that they used to screw with my life. But…Oh no! I'm starting to feel bad for them! NOOO!

Jasper turned his head to me and smiled. "Don't feel bad." he said. "Our gifts come in handy. Such as in determining where someone's true loyalties lie, finding out when Emmett's going to prank us," Yeah, that's always a good thing to know. "and when convincing two teenage humans that they've outsmarted a vampire." he finished with a smirk.

…

"WHAT?" I shrieked jumping to me feet. Jasper laughed and nodded.

"My gift is also so very subtle that you don't even notice it." Mommy groaned and began rubbing her temples. "Now that I've humored you enough…let's get back to work." I glared at him. How did this even happen? I mean, we were being ninja and great and amazingness! HOW THE HELL DID HE BEAT US!

"Sit down Ashley." Mommy ordered. I growled at Jasper before sitting back down next to Ashlyn. Jaspers smirk grew before he clasped his hands together.

"Okay, how-" before Jasper could finish Mommy groaned, squeezing her eyes shut and rubbing her temples harder. I saw Jasper flinch slightly. " Are you okay, Ashlyn?" he asked. She responded with a groan. I whimpered and wrapped my arms around her.

"You is sick?" I asked her. She shook her head and managed a weak smile on her face.

"No, the V's are fighting again." **(:D) **she explained, in an almost pained whisper. Comprehension dawned on me quickly and I almost laughed.

She doesn't give up! Brain said.

Nope, and that's why I love her! I pouted and rubbed her shoulder. "What are the fighting about?" I asked her. Jasper was looking between the two of us again, alarm on his face.

"Everything!" she moaned, leaning into me. " One is yelling for getting tricked by Jasper, another is yelling at that one for being mean, one is trying to sooth both of them, one is mumbling about the others being idiots, one is commenting on how Jasper doesn't know what's going on, and one is singing the Goofy Goober song!" she cried. I stroked her hair

"What is she talking about?" Jasper inquired, looking as if he just saw someone blow up a turtle. **(:D) **Mommy began rocking back and forth, clutching her head in agony.

"The Voices." I explained to him. He raised his eyebrows. I knew he didn't want to believe, but the way he kept looking back toward Ashlyn's rocking form, he really couldn't help but. "She has six voices in her head, with the occasional seventh if she's mad." I explained further. Of course, this was only a joke and not true at all, but…it seemed like it sometimes.

"It's true." came Edward's voice from the doorway. I looked up at him in shock. Since when did he assist in my pranks? He met my gaze for a moment before flickering it to Ashlyn, and then Jasper. She convinced him to come to our side? How? "They're annoying voices too!" He in haled deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I think therapy's over for today." he continued before running over to Ashlyn and picking her up, cradling her to his chest. She whimpered for good measure. I wanted to growl at him for picking up MY Mommy, but…he was the good guy now. Jasper watched as Edward carried Ashlyn out of the study and didn't make a move to stop me as I followed.

The last thing I heard before I shut the door behind was, "What is with wolves and mentally unstable humans?" **(:D)**

* * *

"Okay, so what happened to Emmett?" Mommy asked from the couch, petting Travis. I came into the living room, carrying two giant bowls of ice cream with me. Ice cream at one o'clock in the morning on a school night…I love life. It'd be better if Seth were here, but…I sighed and handed her a bowl. We were spending tonight trying to not worry about the danger around us, and I was taking that time to explain to Mommy things about vamps I haven't gotten to yet, such as the stories I knew.

I sat down in the chair and smiled. "In a Zsadistic attempt to overuse my limited imagination I have decided to describe how Vishous a grizzly bear can be when it becomes enRhaged." Mommy giggled around her ice cream. "The Phury of such a large wild animal's Wrath is unparalleled. It is capable of Dhestroying everything around it, if provoked or Hharmed it is capable of unpleasant and gruesome Rehvenge and Tehrror. It will Tohrment and Murhder its victims." Ashlyn was full out laughing now. I smiled sweetly at her. " I hope you have enjoyed my Ahgony as I attempted this." **(:D :D :D :D :D :D!)**

"When did you come up with that?" she asked. I smiled sadly.

"Yesterday, when I couldn't sleep." I can't sleep without Seth! I thought giving myself a headache would wear myself out enough to just pass out…but it didn't. Ashlyn threw me a empathetic glance before going back to the subject on hand.

"So Emmett was attacked by a bear?"

"Yep! Now he goes after them whenever he hunts, trying to prove that bears can't keep him down." I giggled, and remembered when I first met Emmett. He had said that there was something better than gummy bears…imagine my surprise when he said that it was ACTUAL bears!

I giggled again, but stopped when I saw Mommy looking at me.

"What?" I asked her. She smiled and stirred her ice cream.

"Nothing, just thinking about how happy you are here, surrounded my vampires and werewolves." I was happy here. Sure, I didn't want to come. I didn't want to leave Mommy or Aaron-who had just moved into his own apartment when we left. But…I have Seth. I have Nessie and Jake and the Cullen's. And I have Seth. How could I not be happy? Even with all of this drama and danger around us…I was still so happy.

"You're happy here too." I mentioned. She rolled her eyes.

"My bestie/daughter is here, my no-denying future husband is here," and she has gotten out of denial, "and my future-sister-in-law-who-makes-the-best-cookies-in-the-world is here. How could I not be happy?" she asked.

"You're leaving Sunday." I whined. "If you're really happy here then stay!" I begged her. She shook her head at me.

"It's not that easy, Ashley. My parents would have to transfer me to the school, I'd have to find some place to stay-because I can't stay here forever," she added when I began to protest. "and I'd have to move all my things here…It's not as easy as just saying 'I don't wanna go home, imma gonna stay here'" **(:D) **

"But…"I trailed off. She was right of course, but…there had to be a way to get her to stay. Ashlyn saw the look on my face and sighed.

"It'd have to be something really drastic for me to be able to stay here." She explained.

I spent the rest of the night thinking of how desperate I was to have Mommy stay-if not for me then for Josh, because there is no way he's going to let her go- and how drastic things would have to be…

* * *

**A/N: Okay...The V's: My dad was joking around and said that the voices in my head are the only ones that think I'm funny, and I'm like "yes, all six of them" So that's where the V's come from. They are also my explanation for massive headaches and multiple songs playing in my head. **

**The sympath/sin-eater bit and every misspelled thing in Ashley's story about Emmett belong to the wonderful and glorious work of the amazing JR Ward and The Black Dagger Brotherhood (best books! Mature readers only)**

**Okay! Yay! Wednesday is over! Reviews are loved! :D :D :D **


	39. Phases of the Moon

**A/N: AHHH! ALMOST DIDN'T MAKE IT! :O... Okay now that that is out of my system :) HAPPY THURSDAY!**

**Disclaimer: Me. Own. Nothing.**

* * *

Ashley POV

Thursday

I snuggled deeper into Seth's warm side, burying myself away from the noise of the cafeteria, closing my eyes. It was stupid to waste any moment with Seth when I knew I'd lose him the second school ended…but sleep was out weighing everything else on the scale of things I wanted. And now that I was in Seth's arms, sleep came almost too easily, what with his temperature, the beat of his heart against my ear acting like a lullaby, his fingers running through my hair soothingly…I sighed before darkness fell over me.

_Darkness was everywhere when I opened my eyes. I couldn't tell where I was, but I knew that I wasn't alone. The feeling that someone was watching me was coming from all sides, as if I was surrounded by more than the darkness. I shuddered and squinted my eyes at the black around me, trying to will my eyes to adjust. _

_Suddenly, the scene shifted. Instead of my being in the dark in an unknown location, I was on the cliff. The salty wind was blowing through my hair, but I ignored it and stared at the moon instead. The moon was not the brilliant white it had been the night I had been here, it was a piercing blue, casting a bluish tint upon the world. It was comforting, but…eerie in a way. _

_A noise interrupted my gaze. I whirled around and looked toward the source of the noise behind me, and frowned. Mommy was standing there, her back to me, her arms wrapped around herself, shaking from quiet sobs. Why was she crying? Before I could ask more sounds broke through the night. On my left I could my family-Mom, Zac, Alexis, and even Aaron-huddled together tears streaming down all of their faces. I let out a whimper at the sight. I wanted to go comfort them, ask them what was wrong, and tell them everything was going to be okay, but my dream wouldn't allow me. _

_A small whimper made me turn back toward the moon, only to see a being sitting on the ledge of the cliff. He was looking up at the moon, as if it held the key to some precious treasure. I glanced up at it out of instinct, only to see that a shadow was passing over the blue, leaving a dark violet in its wake. A shiver passed through me as I stared at it. Something about it, the impossible color, made me uneasy. _

_I jerked my eyes away from the amethyst colored orb, hoping to see the man on the ledge, only to find that I was no longer on the cliff. Instead, I was in a room. A room with dark green walls…a room I knew. Why was I in Seth's room? And where was Seth? _

_My question was answered as his door suddenly busted open, revealing Bella, Nessie, Edward, Jake, and…Seth. I gasped as I saw him, hanging limp from Jakes arms. He was so limp, if not for the fact that he was breathing heavily and irregular draws of air, I would've though he was…I shuddered at the thought and concentrated on what was happening. _

_Jake carefully laid Seth down in his bed, while Nessie and Bella covered him with the blanket and tried to make him comfortable. Seth just looked on, with blank, emotionless, and dead eyes. I felt tears fall from my eyes at the sight. His warm eyes…the light that got me through the day…gone. _

"_How is he?" I heard Jake ask Edward in a whisper. I looked at him only to see Edward shake his head once before running from the room. Was he that bad that the mind reader couldn't be in the same room? I let out a strangled sob before making my way over to his bed. Nessie had tears streaming down her face as she laid her hand on his cheek. _

_She jumped back when he jerked away from her, a feral growl filling the room. Bella wrapped her arms around Nessie, pulling her away. _

"_He needs time, Nessie." she murmured to her when she saw the hurt on her daughters face. Jake shook his head and pulled Nessie into his arms. _

"_No amount of time is going to fix this, Bells." he said softly before they all left the room, each throwing one last look at the broken man. I looked at Seth, who was glaring at the ceiling, breathing raggedly. My heart broke over and over again looking at him. The dead look in his eyes was only half way gone, the other half being replaced with pure fury…I wasn't sure if this was better. _

_I wanted to crawl beside him, lie next to him, cuddle into him, do anything to help him, to bring him from whatever hell he was living now. But I couldn't move from my perch on the end of his bed. I could only watch him as a low growl began building again, growing into a full out roar as he turned over and punched into his pillow. _

_A crack shuddered through the bed frame, before the bed sank in on itself slightly. But Seth wasn't done. He jumped out of bed, and began destroying his room, shards of wood, plaster, and glass began flying everywhere, a now continuous cry of indignation and fury covering up the sounds of his massacre. _

_And I watched him, sobbing. I watched him destroy everything in his path until there was nothing left. Holes were gouged into the wall, the TV was nonexistent, the bed I was sitting on was broken beyond repair with feathers raining over us, the window was shattered, and Seth was left standing in the middle of the ruin breathing deeply, shaking, blood seeping from wounds caused by glass, wood, or metal, looking for something else to take his fury on. _

_He looked around the room, his breathing coming quicker, his eyes changing from angry to frantic. He _needed_ something to kill and destroy. When he found nothing…he crumpled to the floor. I never thought I would see Seth, MY Seth, fall as if he had no strength to stand, no reason to stand. Seth put his head in his hands, pulling at his hair, and let out a strangled sob. _

_Through my own tears, something red caught my eye. I blinked and glanced at it from the corner of my eye. The moon again. Only this time…it was a violent blood red. I stared at it, dread creeping through my body. This was not good. Not good, not good, not good. _

_I looked back at Seth, just wanting to look away from the moon, only he wasn't there. The scene had changed again…leaving me standing in the middle of the forest. I looked around, hoping to find someone who could finally explain to me what had happened, but only found trees and a giant bonfire. Looking back at the dark trees, I decided that it would be better to stay near the light. _

_Walking over to the pyre, on the other hand, gave me an increasing sense of dread in the pit of my stomach. Whatever had caused that reaction from Seth…was near this fire. A part of me didn't want to see it, but the other wanted to know exactly what it was. I took a deep breath and walked quickly toward the edge of the fire column. _

_There was a shadow in front of the fire, something lying on the ground in front of it. That must be it. I almost ran toward the figure, ready to get this over with. Yet, when the figure began to take form…I started to regret coming. _

_It was a body. _

_I already knew what it was now, I didn't want to look any further, but my dream self refused to listen. Tears streamed down my face as I kneeled next to the broken body… I placed a hand on her shoulder…I gently rolled her over to see her face…_

I shot up, screaming. And I kept screaming, and screaming, and screaming, even as warm hands stroked my hair and held me close.

"It's just a dream, Ashley. A nightmare. You're fine." I heard Seth's husky voice repeat in my ear repeatedly. Just a nightmare? How can a nightmare make anyone this scared? How can a nightmare make anyone scream this loud? How could it be just a nightmare?

I took deep breaths and settled for sobbing into Seth's shoulder, holding the screams inside. So much pain. So much fear. So much everything… I sobbed and sobbed and held Seth to me as tightly as I could until I had no more tears to cry, no more strength to hold onto him, and I sagged in his arms, thoroughly exhausted.

It was then, through half lidded eyes, that I realized that we weren't at school anymore. Instead we were in Josh's living room, sitting on his couch. A strong smell of cookies filled the air. I slowly lifted my head up, and turned my head to see Mommy kneeling in front of us, her hands carefully rubbing my back as she looked at me worriedly.

Something about seeing her made me want to cry again.

"Are you okay, Ashley?" she asked me softly. I sniffled and nodded once, allowing my head to fall back onto Seth's shoulder, but holding it at an angle to keep Mommy in sight. I heard the patter of Kathleen's footsteps before she entered the room, holding a plate of cookies and a cup of something steaming. She smiled at me sadly before carefully handing me the cup and a cookie.

"Hot chocolate and a cookie, the best way to make someone feel better." she explained. I nodded my thanks to her before taking a small sip of the hot chocolate.

"What happened?" Seth asked. I swallowed the scalding ambrosia before thinking. What had happened? Why had I woken up screaming? Why had I felt such pain and agony?

"I don't remember." I answered in a hoarse voice. I took another sip of the drink, hoping it would help my throat. Why couldn't I remember? If the nightmare was bad enough to make me scream and cry until it was hard to talk, shouldn't I remember it?

Mommy still rubbing my back, Seth still stroking my hair, the combination of the hot chocolate and the smell of cookies, all added to my exhaustion. I yawned once before snuggling into Seth's chest.

"Why are we here?" I asked him before I yawned again. His laughed reverberating through his chest felt good, easing for some reason.

"I felt you sleeping is more important than an Emmett-less Spanish class." he explained. Emmett-less? "They went hunting." he reminded me, sensing my confusion. I nodded, the action seeming to be in slow motion to me. I felt warm lips touch the top of my head. "Go back to sleep, baby." Seth whisper was the last thing I heard before I was pulled into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I cried. Multiple times. :'( Okay, so real quick...I told you guys I was going to be finished with this story by the 30th, and that is TRUE! BUT! I need you guys to hang in with me once I do, because you are going to want to QUIT AMETHYST MOON! That is not good! I promise that the sequel will be up by Aug. 8th, so...don't run away from me! :D**

**As always reviews are loved! **


	40. RoadBlock

HEY PEOPLE! This is Ashley, I'm typing this note for Mommy, Julio (Her laptop) is dead...funeral is next monday...anyway! So she won't be able to write or update until like...Aug 3rd. She feels sooooooo bad, but its not her fault. And none of y'all better give her hell ( :D like the song she sang...kinda ) about it or you'll have a special place in the upcoming chapters as a Vamp/wolf slip up...I got the connections to do it so don't push me. Also THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I always feel so loved *sniffles* I really appreciate it, and I know Ashlyn does too so please keep them coming! Otays, gotta go now, thank you for your time, and hang in there till the next chapters, trust me, its gonna get good!


	41. Into the Fire

**A/N: Guess who's back! Julio is better! YAY! Thank you all for your kind thoughts for Julio *wipes tear* They helped him get through his recovery! Okay, so today...was supposed to be the day I was going to press that "Complete" bubble...obviously...that isn't going to happen. BUT! It will sometime...we really only have a few more chapters left :( **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...absolutely NOTHING!**

**Warning: Lemon! :D**

* * *

Ashley POV

Friday

I don't know how much more of this I could take.

After my little naptime yesterday, Seth was able to stay with us for only a few more hours before he was gone yet again. I had gotten somewhat used to it, but…after that nightmare that I still for the life of me can't remember…he being gone from me seemed to be more painful than before. Like…some part of me was hyperaware of the danger he was putting himself into and was punishing me for letting him do it. It was a physical pain that wracked through me when he left my sight.

I didn't want to let him go. I didn't want him to leave me… I was in near tears when he pulled me in a kiss before walking out of Josh's house.

And then…when Josh came…and seeing him and Ashlyn together…I could feel my sanity slipping.

Not that there was much there, Brain added, trying to lighten my morbid thoughts.

I needed Seth. I needed him like a crack addict needed his fix. **(:D) **I needed him more than air. I needed him more than life itself, at the moment. I needed him to come and hold me and make the pain of him being away from me go _away_! I needed him….or I was going to lose every shred of sanity I had left.

Withdrawal was NOT fun! **(:D)**

I had only been away from him for eight hours and I was already like this: sitting in my bed, holding Super Comfy Pillow to me, and trying to calm myself enough to even try to go to sleep.

I'll see him in few hours, I repeated to myself. We won't have school tomorrow, and I'll be able to stay with him all day. No teachers or unnecessary noises to disrupt us…just me and Seth. A few hours, and it'll just be the two of us. I could feel myself relaxing slightly at the thought of uninterrupted time with Seth.

You just want to sex, Brain said. You guys haven't gone at it since Sunday.

No, it's not like we even _had_ to have sex during that time (though you would never find me objecting). It's gotten to the point where as long as we are in the same room together and I can see him, I'm happy. God, I don't know what that nightmare was, but it's screwing me over.

A soft knock on my door made me jump.

"What?" I called, trying to make my voice sound calm. Who would be knocking on my door at almost midnight. Alexis was at a friends, Mom and Zac were asleep, and Mommy was passed out due to three completely sleepless nights.

There was no answer, only another soft knock.

"What?" I snapped a little bit louder, maybe they didn't hear me.

Another knock. I groaned and pulled myself from the bed, and marched over to the door. Whoever was on the other side had better have a good excuse for bothering me! I swung the door open, half-way through another "What?" .

My question was cut off by a pair of lips crashing against my own. My hands flew automatically into his hair as he pushed me back into the room and shut the door behind him. Kissing Seth now, my fingers weaving in his hair, his hands gripping my hips tightly, us stumbling blindly back to my bed…this was like taking that first gulp of air after being underwater for so long. I couldn't get enough of it.

Seth's lips moved from my mouth and to my throat, allowing me to breathe. "I missed you." I gasped out quietly as my knees hit the edge of my mattress. A low growl rumbled through Seth's chest as he slowly kissed his way back up my throat.

"I missed you so much." he mumbled, pressing his lips to my jaw. "So," kiss on my chin. "So," he trailed his nose up and gently landed a butterfly kiss on my cheek, "So," over to place a kiss on the tip of my nose. "So," a kiss on the opposite cheek. "So," his lips brushed against mine softly, as his hands moved from my hips and captured my chin and he pulled me into a scorching kiss.

I moaned as his tongue traced my bottom lip before plunging through and battling with my own. He brought the battle outward as he began lowering me onto the bed, Super Comfy Pillow falling to the floor. I didn't fight him as he pressed his warm body against mine, hovering slightly so I couldn't feel his weight. One of his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer as he brought the kiss to an end.

"So much." he gasped out, pressing his forehead against mine. I giggled breathlessly and gave him a kiss on the tip of his nose before pushing against his shoulder, forcing him to lie on his side. He smiled and pulled me to his chest, his arms encircled tightly around me.

"I thought you were patrolling." I sighed, snuggling into his chest.

"I missed you too much. Everyone knew it, and eventually kicked me out." He kissed the top of my head, his hand slipping under my shirt to rub my back. I arched my back as his fingers glided up and down my spine, sending tiny tingles of warm pleasure through my being. "You've been stressing haven't you?" he asked me quietly.

Yes, I wanted to say. Yes, I have been stressing. I haven't been sleeping, I have barely been eating. I can't think straight, and I'm in pain when you're not here. I wanted to say all of that, but….instead I muttered out a measly "No."

I heard him sigh before he pulled away from me.

"Hey!" I complained, but he ignored me and unwrapped his arms and sat up.

"Lie on your stomach." he commanded. I sighed and obeyed, flipping over onto my tummy. After folding my arms under my chin, I felt Seth's warm hands slowly pulling my shirt up my back. I shuddered as a waft of cool air suddenly hit my exposed skin, before smirking.

"If you wanted me to take off my shirt, you could've asked." I informed him. He laughed quietly while gently unfolding my arms and slipping them through the arm holes. "Seriously, I can do this." He smiled at me, pressed a butterfly kiss into my exposed shoulder.

"Relax." he breathed into my skin. I let out a shaking breath before nodding minutely. If he kept this up…there would be NO way I was going to be able relax! But…Seth just has that effect on me. When my arms were free of the shirt, Seth carefully pulled the shirt over my head, leaving my entire back exposed. There was a solid beat of stillness before Seth slowly ran his warm palms up my back.

"So, why have you been stressing?" he asked, his fingers curling over my shoulders. I sighed quietly as he began kneading into my shoulders, digging into the muscles. Tickling spasms reverberated through my shoulder blades. I struggled to think through the sensation, but…I did it.

"You." I managed to get out, before his kneading fingers traveled from my shoulders to the base of my shoulder blades. He was silent for a moment, expertly massaging my arching back.

You're enjoying this, Brain said, interrupting my moments of guilty pleasure.

He has magic fingers, I explained before all coherent thoughts left me as he pressed his palms into the back of my ribs. A low moan escaped through my lips. His hands paused for a second, before he added pressure on my ribs again. Another moan sounded, followed by a quiet growl from Seth. His warms hands shakily moved from my ribs and he began gently tracing the contours of my spine.

"You don't have to stress about me." he said, his voice shaking slightly. I vaguely wondered why, but his comment distracted me. Didn't have to stress about him? He was only running around the woods chasing vampires. He was only running across states and leaving me alone. He was only spending about a total hour with me every day. I could barely live through THAT, but what would happen if he got hurt? What if he…? I squeezed my eyes tightly as a small whimper fell from my lips. If that happened…I wouldn't be able to survive it! Another whimper escaped, louder than the first.

Seth's warm hands wrapped around me and gently turned me over to where I was on my back. I felt then gingerly stroke my cheek, before his soft lips pressed against mine.

"Please let me see your beautiful eyes." he begged quietly against my lips. I opened my eyes, allowing the few built up tears escape. Seth was quick to kiss them away before they fell passed my lips. " Why are you crying, beautiful girl?" He asked me quietly, his dark eyes boring into my own.

"Nothing." I said weakly, blinking back more tears. His hands cupped my face.

"Please tell me, angel." he insisted, worry seeping through tone. But he didn't need t o worry, that was my job at present. I shook my head.

"Nothing, just being emotional." I said, hoping against hope that he would take the bait and leave it. But instead, he glared at me.

"Ashley," he started in a firm almost angry voice. "you don't seem to understand how…painful it is to see you crying." he cringed. Painful? "Seeing you cry, and not knowing why: not knowing if it was something I did, or some other outside force that I have to kill for hurting you…" he trailed off, wincing.

"It's not you." I assured him hurriedly. I didn't want to see in pain anymore than he wanted to see me cry. "I'm just….worried…about you and…everything." I tried to tell him. He sighed and swiftly pulled me to his chest, lying down again. His shirt tickled my bare chest as he held me tightly.

"There is absolutely nothing to worry about." he said. There was everything to worry about. There was the fact that there were vampires after me and Mommy, the fact hat he was running after them every night, that I don't see him, and that there may be a time when he would be so hurt I wouldn't be able to see him. I knew this, but…I let Seth sooth me. I snuggled into his chest and listened to his heart beat, the steady _thu-thump _becoming almost like a soothing lullaby.

"You promise?" I asked him after a few minutes of silence. His fingers softly gripped my chin and he pulled my face up to his. His dark eyes were bright with emotion.

"Nothing could ever take me from you." he whispered softly, guessing my worst fear. "I love you too much to allow that to happen." he pressed his lips to mine, sealing his promise with a warm, spark inducing, kiss.

His fingers entwined themselves in my hair, holding me close, deepening the kiss. As the kiss became fierce, needing, a deep fire began building in the pit of my stomach. My arms fought through Seth's tight embrace, until they snaked their way around his neck and began fingering locks of his hair.

Have I mentioned how much I loved kissing Seth? Though comparing it to being anywhere near water was wrong…this is fire. A conflagration of love and passion and sheer need for each other, that is what kissing Seth brought. That is what I _craved_. And that is what was surrounding me at this very moment. Everything was a beautiful fire: the air that took advantage of the fleeting moments our lips parted, his hands as they traveled down my body, I was sure the bed even burst into flame, though I would never notice.

Such as I didn't notice when Seth rolled us over to where he was hovering above me, his legs on either side of my waist, until he removed his lips from mine and began loving my neck. I laid there, gasping for air, my hands moving from his hair down to the hem of his shirt. If he could feel my skin, I needed to feel his. I was only able to hook my fingers under the fabric, before he got the message. He sat up and swiftly pulled his shirt off.

The sight of his bare chest, a sight I have not seen for days, seemed to give every nerve in my body an electric shock. My hands ran up the contours of his abs, up to his perfectly sculpted chest. By to time I had gotten to his neck…I was undone. Any shred of decency in me, was gone as I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck and pulled him to me.

He responded with a feral growl as he roughly met my lips with his. Heat flooded my body. My mind was becoming disoriented in the rush of passion. I could no longer tell whose hands explored where, whose air was filling whose lungs. Again, it wasn't until Seth pulled away from my lips that any sense of clarity came to me.

I felt one of his hands massaging my breast as he slowly kissed his way down to give attention opposite one. I gasped as his warm mouth enclosed over my breast, his tongue flicking my nipple. The fire that had been burning in the pit of my stomach was growing as he worked, massaging one breast and loving the other.

His free hand began traveling down my stomach, stopping at the elastic of my pants. It hesitated for a moment for slowly slipping under the fabric. I bit back a moan as his warm fingers slowly glided over my covered core.

He groaned against my breast. "So wet." I whimpered as he pulled himself away from my chest, instantly disliking the cold that was now surrounding my chest. He smiled at me quickly, before moving himself down my body. I watched him with baited breath as he gently pulled down both my pants and panties, leaving my weeping core exposed to him.

His hands gripped my knees as he gently opened me up wider. I saw him bite his lip as one of his hands traveled up my leg…to my thigh…before finally reaching my center. I moaned as he slowly inserted one…two…three fingers in between my sopping folds. My back arched as he began thrusting his fingers in and out of me, slowly at first and then increasing as my quiet moan began to fill the room. The fire continued building into my stomach until…it suddenly spread south and my moan elongated, taking the form of his name.

I laid there, shuddering as the remnants of the fire blazed through my core, gasping for air, waiting for him to suddenly thrust himself into me…but it didn't happen.

I gasped as I felt something warm washing away my juices. Looking up, I saw Seth buried in my folds, his warm tongue lapping up the juices. I groaned as another fire sparked quickly. My groan was harmonized with a growl from Seth as he continued to work me over with his tongue.

My vision was blurring as the fire grew exponentially. When the flames suddenly filled Seth's mouth, he groaned lowly. His tongue moved fast, washing away the new juices, before he moaned "So good." I managed to focus my eyes on him enough to see him licking him lips. He crawled up my body, placing strategic kisses in all the places that ignited yet another small fire.

My hands moved to the string tie of his shorts, my fingers nimbly untying the knot, before quickly shoving the shorts down. Seth wasted no time in spreading my legs further with his knees and positioning himself at my core, the tip of his erection grazing my entrance. His hands grabbed my hips tightly, before he entered me fully in one long stroke.

I gasped in pleasure as he began thrusting himself in and out of me, like his fingers he started off slowly before picking up the pace as my approving sounds egged him on. I close to falling over the edge yet again, before Seth suddenly grabbed my leg and hoisted it up onto his shoulder. He thrust himself into me, reaching further than he ever had before, and I was done. With one move in this new position, I was falling…and falling further as he continued to move…never landing until I felt warm jets shoot into me.

We were both falling into the fire, falling never endlessly.

He collapsed on top of me, shuddering with me, gasping with me.

"I…love….you." he gasped out. I smiled tiredly, running my hand through his sweaty locks.

" I love…you too." I managed to say. He slowly rolled himself off of me, pulling me close to him. I struggled to cover our sweat coated bodies without leaving his embrace, and was filled with a vague sense of accomplishment when I managed it.

"Sleep." Seth whispered tiredly, pressing a kiss into my wet hair. I closed my eyes, and quickly succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Don't know how I feel about this chapter...oh well, it has lemony goodness and that's ALWAYS a good thing ;) Reviews are loved!**

**PS: Ashley is SICK! :O I think reviews and kind thoughts will make her feel better too!**


	42. Three Things

**A/N: I'm late! I'm sorry! But I'm here! And I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and would like to tell you all that Ashley is feeling much better! She, actually wanted her own note again, so...be afraid :P**

**Ashley's Note: I would just like to say, I LOVE YOU ALL SO FREAKIN MUCH. Its ridonkulous really. I am feeling so much better now and I would like to take the time to thank you personally for all your loves! Also...not to pick favorites...but People-Are-Crazy? ...Love you. True story. Your reviews make me giggle, and for that I thank you. Otays, on with the chapter and remember to review pwease, they keep me well and Mommy happy! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH and thanks for hanging in there through out the story, and now to send you off; The end of a journey is always depressing. At first it seems to drag out, but then it seems like it was all just a blink of the eye...Well its been fun and if its meant to be, i hope we meet again."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Also, btw: Today is Aaron's birthday! I know he hasn't been in THIS story much, but he's a big part of the sequel, so...show him some love! XD**

* * *

I sighed into the steam filled shower, completely content, happy, and at peace in this very moment. The shower had always been the perfect place to relax: the hot, near scalding, water beating against my bare skin, the steam opening my lungs, cleansing my body. And then the suds…bubbles are _always _relaxing. But this shower was tranquil on a whole different level.

I leaned into Seth's sculpted chest, my eyes closing, my muscles loosening. Seth's warm body was shielding me from the onslaught of water as his fingers gingerly massaged my scalp, lathering the shampoo into my hair. This was nice. This was very nice.

"So what are we doing today?" he asked me, gently pulling us back so that my hair was being hit with water. Wait? You mean, we're leaving the shower? Nu-uh.

"I'm pretty content here." I said firmly, earning a chuckled from him. He finished rinsing my hair and reached for the scrunchy thingy and the soap.

"I'm sure your family would be suspicious if you stayed in the shower all day. And Ashlyn would probably have an aneurism both trying to keep it a secret and keeping herself from dragging you out." True…very very true. Wait…Ashlyn! SHE'S LEAVING TOMORROW!

You knew she was leaving, Brain sighed. Yeah, but…TOMORROW! She's only been here for a little while! And….she can't leave yet! I haven't thought of anything drastic enough to make her stay!

Seth must've felt my once relaxed muscles suddenly go ridged, and he began rubbing the scrunchy thing in circles on my back. "I actually think Josh has something special planned for her last day." he murmured.

"What?" I gasped. "No! I haven't been able to talk to Mommy, wolf girl to wolf girl!" **(:D) **

"Calm down!" Seth urged, moving the scrunchy to her shoulders. "Not like that, I promise. No matter how much Josh wishes," HE WISHES! Oh that mutt is getting neutered! "he knows that they aren't even _close_ to that stage."

"He wishes?" I asked him through gritted teeth. I would _never _be able to let that go. He can keep his "wishes" away from my Mommy, thank you very much. Seth laughed in my ear.

"I told you this. Josh was, before Ashlyn came along, a bit of a player. He'd go through the bases and go through the girls all in less than a week." I growled at that. "But…he wants things to be different with Ashlyn. He loves her, and is willing to go slow to make the most of everything. He knows she's not ready for that, and he's okay with that." Good…he's still getting neutered though. Just in case.

… Jmust **(:D!)**

Damn you BRAIN! I mentally screamed. Why must my own brain torment me with the fact that "just" and I don't mix? It was a little spelling mistake! GET THE FUCK OVER IT!

"So," Seth continued, oblivious to my hatred of jmust….JUST! "Josh is planning a nice romantic day for him and Ashlyn, which she will love, I assure you, and that gives us some time to ourselves…" Seth trailed off suggestively, slowly turning me around so that we were facing.

I thought regular dry and naked Seth was hot…but this…there are no words.

You are a gross hormonal teenager, Brain said, but…by the quiet whisper he made that point in…he agreed. Wait…does that mean my brain is gay for Seth? But since he's my brain…well, I like Seth so that's kind of okay I guess. But…when did my brain become a guy anyway? I mean, wouldn't it make more sense if Brain was a girl…but no…he's a guy. But I'm a…girl.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Seth laughed, holding my face in his hands. I groaned and pouted my lips.

"I just gave myself a headache." Stupid Brain is always ruining my life! Seth smiled at me patiently before leaning in and giving me a kiss on my temple. I smiled widely as he pulled away. "All better!" I declared, wrapping my arms around his neck. He laughed as I pecked his lips once. "I love you."

"I love you too. For forever." He moved to kiss me again, but I pulled back, raising my eyebrows. "What?" he asked confused. I shrugged and smirked.

"Well…Mommy says that she'll love me for forever and five years, four months, three weeks, and six days. **(:D) **That is five years, four months, three weeks, and six days LONGER than you." I put on a fake pout. Seth smiled, seeing right through my act, and pulled me close to him.

"Well…how about I love you for forever five years and five months…that's one day longer than Ashlyn. And I promise you that that one day will be filled with more love than anyone could ever give to you." I melted…again. At least we were in the shower and there wasn't some huge mess some poor person had to clean up in aisle 12. "That good enough?" he asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"Very good." was all I was able to say before he pressed his lips to mine. I was kissing Seth for the millionth time in the past few hours, and it never got old. But, sadly, when the already steamy shower began to become even more steamy…there was a knock on the door.

I jumped away from Seth, almost slipping on the water. "WHAT?" I shouted, aggravated, and suddenly very conscious of the fact that Seth was in the shower with me while my family went on unbeknownst to all of this. Looking at Seth, I saw that he was wide eyed too, looking just as nervous as I was feeling.

"Relax." came Mommy's muffled voice through the door. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding, and sagged against Seth. "I came to tell you that you guys have been in the shower for quite some time." I looked at my hands and saw that I was getting a little prune-like. "And I give you about twenty minutes before your mom get's suspicious, so…good luck with that." I could hear the smile in her voice. She was enjoying my torment! Mommy….oh the evil one!

"How did she know I was in here?" Seth asked me quietly, a little apprehensive. I looked at him.

"Haven't you realized yet? Mommy knows everything." **(:D)**

* * *

Twenty minutes later, after smuggling Seth into my room, I made my way downstairs. Alexis was sitting in front of the TV, mindlessly watching some show and I could hear Ashlyn talking to Mom in the kitchen, stalling it looked like.

"Well, I hope you're clean." Mom said with an eye roll, before heading up the stairs.

"How long was I in there?" I asked Mommy, who was smirking at me from the table.

"I'm not exactly sure. I've been up for two hours, and the shower has been running since then." That long, huh? Wow, it's amazing we didn't notice that. "Did you have a nice time?" She asked me with a laugh. I glared at her, hypersensitive of the runt sitting in the living room.

"Apparently Josh is stealing you today." I informed her, changing the subject. She raised her eyebrows at me, a small smile on her face. "I don't like it, but…if it were my last day here, I'd probably want to spend it with Seth."

"That's the only reason you're letting me go: You want to spend _more_ time with Seth!" She laughed.

"…both…" I allotted. "But, as soon as you get back from Josh's you and I are going to have an ice cream binge!" I declared. I loooooooooved ice cream! I especially loved it when I had a LOT of ice cream! I probably shouldn't have that much sugar in my system, but hey, I've chugged three different energy drinks before, and no one got hurt…permanently.

Ashlyn's phone buzzed as we made our way to the truck. She took one look at it, before sighing and handing it to me. I cocked my head to the side in confusion before reading the text…from Aaron.

**Plz tell ash to call me**

Yes, because he can't man up and call me. Nope. I handed the phone back to Mommy and got in the truck, starting the engine.

"Tell him I can't." I said, when she got in.

"And why can't you?" she asked, a little frustrated. I can kind of see why, she was stuck in the middle of me and Aaron. No one wanted that! I threw the truck into reverse and pulled out of the drive way.

"I'm driving. And you know, you shouldn't talk on the phone and drive at the same time." Yes, I was making excuses, but… really if he wanted to talk to me so badly he could freaking call me himself!

"Then pull over and talk to him. Josh and Seth can wait." Ashlyn insisted, but I didn't listen. "Fine! I'll tell him that you will call him later, and you WILL call him later." she said firmly, leaving no room for arguing as she typed away on her phone. There was a moment of silence before she sighed, and relaxed. "So where did Seth disappear off too?" she asked.

"He said he had to go get things ready." It was obvious Seth was planning something, but what? And for why's? **(:D) **I spent the rest of the drive to La Push mulling over what Seth could be planning, while Mommy was thinking about what Josh was planning. It was hard to see her ever hating him as much as she did in the beginning, just six days ago. Now she openly gushed about him, and only had an occasional sarcastic remark.

When we made it to Josh's house, she turned to me. "Thank you." she said. "Even if you only wanted to spend time with your boyfriend, it was nice of you to give up precious time with me." I laughed as she began to get out of the cab.

"I love you! Make good choices!" **(:D)** I yelled to her, making her shake her head and wave me away. I really didn't want Mommy to go home. Life was just so much more fun when she was here! And…she had said that something drastic would have to happen. What if I made something drastic happen? Or if I pretended something drastic had happened?

And what do you propose? Brain asked as I drove back to Forks.

She could be kidnapped by wolves. It was true enough, what with how often she was staying in La Push. But…that would be too hard to fake…or prove.

Something white suddenly flashed in my peripheral, interrupting my thoughts. My head turned automatically, trying to see what it was, before I looked back out the front window, my fingers tightening on the wheel. It was probably nothing. I had just past into Forks, maybe it was one of the Cullen's running their patrol. I took a deep breath and tried to get back to my plans.

No matter what I had to make Mommy-What was that? Something else flashed, on the opposite side of my truck. I looked, straining my eyes for any sign of who it was that was following me. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, but I couldn't see anything. I slowly turned my head back to the front, swearing to myself that it was just a trick of the light…only to stomp on my breaks.

There, standing a few yards from the front of the truck, was a man. A pale man, with cold red eyes that I could see from my seat in the cab. He had short blonde hair, and was beautiful beyond belief.

And I knew I was not safe. Not with a vampire, a red eyed vampire, standing right in front of me. I knew I should move. I should throw my truck in reverse and go the opposite way, but I couldn't. My muscles stopped working and nothing I could do would make them move. And then…everything went dark.

* * *

**Soooooo wanted to stop…..but….you guys deserve more…**

* * *

Seth POV

Where was she? The drive to La Push and back did not take this long, she should be here by now. I paced on the porch of the house, listening for some sound that hinted her arrival. Maybe I was being paranoid, but… with everything with the Volturi, I couldn't help but worry. I threw a glance at the clock in the house, she was only five minutes late…but that was five minutes too long.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Ashlyn's number, knowing that they were going to hate me for disrupting, but…I needed to know where Ashley was.

"Hello?" she answered after two rings, sounding aggravated.

"Is Ashley with you?" I asked, cutting straight to the point. There was a pregnant silence on the other end of the line, before she answered.

"She should be with you-" I hung up, throwing the phone to the ground and jumping from the porch, phasing on the fly. If Ashley was anywhere, she would be with either Ashlyn or Emmett, and seeing as he is in at the very edge of the state line…Something was wrong. Something was very very wrong.

The forest blurred around me as I ran, sticking close to the road. She may still be on the road or something, it was the best chance I had. And just as that thought rang through my mind…a sickly smell hit my nose, burning my senses.

_No! _I mentally shouted following the trail.

_What's happening Seth? _Jacob's voice entered my mind. I didn't bother answering him, it wouldn't take long for him to figure it out. The trail weaved through the trees, before finally breaking out and heading into the highway. I followed the best I could without leaving the cover of the trees, but when the scent began to fade, I had no choice.

But I didn't have to step any further than a few feet before I found Ashley. She was still in her truck, which was sitting idle in the middle of the intersection, staring at a vampire that was only twelve feet downwind of me. I recognized him, from the day we almost all lost our lives. We were right…it was the Volturi. And now, he was smiling sickeningly at Ashley, moving into a crouch.

Three things happened at once.

First, I launched myself from the trees, flying the full twelve feet, and landing on the vampire that was about to attack my girl.

Second, a small breeze blew over me, sending the familiar scents of Jake, Nessie, and Josh my way.

And third, and most horrifically…a truck blew through the stop sign…and smashed right into Ashley's.

* * *

**A/N: ... ... ... ... Reviews are loved ... ... ... ...**


	43. Stress

MPOV (mommy/my) POV

The sound of the dial tone in my ear turned my entire body to ice. It didn't matter that Josh had his arm around my shoulders, his heat a palpable presence, my hands started shaking anyway as I ended the call. Ashley wouldn't hesitate to get to Seth. She wouldn't willingly keep him waiting. So….where was she?

"Hey," Josh's voice broke through my thoughts as he squeezed my shoulder. "what's wrong?" I took a shaky breath and forced myself to keep all of my rampant thoughts at bay.

"Ashley's missing." was the only explanation I could give, before the panic broke through any and all boundaries. It was all Josh needed though. His arm disappeared, causing my body to become even colder than before.

"Kathleen! Come stay with Ashlyn!" he called into the back of the tiny house before placing a quick peck into my hair and running out the door. There was a beat of silence, where all I could hear was my own accelerating heart beat, before Kathleen's voice broke through.

"What's wrong?" she asked, knowing full well that her brother wouldn't leave in the middle of a date unless it was extremely important. I could feel my chest heaving rapidly as the answer to her question registered in my mind.

Ashley was missing. Ashley was missing, and there were vampires out to get her. Ashley was missing, and who knew whether or not they had gotten to her? Who knew if she was even…?

"Breathe Ashlyn!" Kathleen commanded, beating against my back with both of her fists. I ignored her, and jumped to me feet. I'll be damned if I have to sit by and do nothing while my best friend is missing! Logically, I knew that I couldn't do anything about the situation. Yet, I couldn't stop myself from almost running to the door.

And the only thing that kept me from leaving, was an eleven-year-old jumping on my back. The sheer surprise of it was enough to bring me to my knees. I tumbled to the ground, with a child straddling my back. I grunted under her weight as I was pinned to the floor.

"I was told to watch you, so I'm gonna watch you!" Kathleen yelled from on top of me, pinning my wrists to the floor to try and refrain me from getting up. Now, there was no way I was going to let a little girl keep me from getting what I want, and what I want is to help find Ashley. I could've easily gotten rid of Kathleen, but….that would probably end in my squishing her, and I didn't want to accidentally hurt her.

Diplomacy is the best option.

"You don't understand." I spoke through gritted teeth. "Ashley is missing and there are vamp-" Before I could continue to speak of how dire this situation really was, I was cut off by the door opening, only inches away from my face. Hope enveloped my being for about a jiffy, thinking that maybe it was Ashley or Josh coming to tell me she was fine. Yet, unfortunately, the clean white sneakers and blue pants did not belong to either of them.

Apprehension crept through my system as I raised my head to look at the person in front of me. I had never met her, but I knew her all the same.

"Mom?" Kathleen called, confusion coloring her voice. The eleven-year-old dismantled and cleared her throat as she extended her hand to me. I didn't look away from Josh's mom as I let Kathleen help me up. I knew very little about their mom. All I knew was that she was a nurse at Forks Hospital (I could've gotten some information on her from Carlisle, but…I felt like that was disrespectful). I knew she worked as many shifts as possible, mostly overnight or early morning. And I knew she did everything she could for her children.

And now I knew that she was tired. The dark circles under her eyes were prominent, even with the attempt of cover-up. I knew that her salt-and pepper hair was too short to put in a ponytail, but too long to place into an easy bun, so she settled with a clip in the back. She had worry lines carved around her brown eyes that were shadowed by ancient laugh lines.

And her eyes were narrowed into a half hostile/half resigned glare, almost like she was mentally threatening me, but believed it was useless anyway.

"You're home early." Kathleen continued, but her mother ignored her. Her eyes raked over me once…twice….a third time before she sighed and stepped around us, heading for the kitchen, her sneakers squeaky slightly against the floor.

"So, are you one of my sons many girlfriends?" she called as she walked away. Yeah, that was a nice blow to my heart. I knew that Josh had played the field a little before we met, but for his mother to say that with such bluntness…I forced a small smile on my face, though her back was still toward us.

"I guess you could say that." I allotted, believing that that was a safe enough answer.

…I was wrong…All hell broke loose with that one answer.

"Oh, or are you one of those tramps who mess with boys but never give any commitment?" she asked in a bitter tone as she exited the kitchen with a glass of tea in her hand. My jaw dropped against my will. She just called me a slut! Me messing with boys? Really? This woman didn't know one thing about me, I met her all of two seconds ago, and SHE IS CALLING ME A SLUT!

Kathleen gasped quietly beside me before grabbing my hand, silently giving me her support as she looked at her mom. "Actually, Ashlyn is NOT a tramp. She is Josh's ONLY girlfriend. And she is MY friend as well." she said, her voice calm but with an undercurrent of fury. How Kathleen managed to do that without yelling/being disrespectful I will never know. I still have trouble with that, and I knew for certain that if Ashley were-

ASHLEY!

Under this woman's hostile glare and rude accusations I'D FORGOTTEN MY BEST FRIEND! I looked at their mother, who was still appraising me as if she couldn't believe Kathleen's statement, and smiled wanly.

"It was nice meeting you," Not, I could've done without this meeting, especially on a day like this. "but I really need to-" Kathleen cut me off, tightening her hold on my hand, guessing my plan.

"Ashlyn, Mom, I think we should start over." She then grabbed her mothers hand and proceeded to pull us both to the couch. "Now, Mom this is Ashlyn Mayhall-Josh's girlfriend. Ashlyn, this is my mom." she introduced us, hoping that things would go better this time. This is where I say 'It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am.' and then we start over on a good note…but…There was no way I was going to be able to do that. Not with how she had already treated me, and especially not when my Mommy senses were tingling.

My entire being was overflowing with anxiety: My stomach was twisting into knots, my fingers were drumming uncontrollably, my leg was vibrating against the couch, my eyes darting around the place. Something bad had happened. Something bad had happened, and I was stuck here with my boyfriends mom.

I clasped my hands tightly, trying to force some part of me to stay still. "Nice to meet you." I let out in a rush. I vaguely noticed her eyebrows raise, but I felt it best to concentrate on my breathing rather than what she thought of me. As the nervous energy slowly spread through my body, it overtook my lungs, and I found it very hard to breathe.

Ashley was hurt. I knew that much, but what I wanted to know was…how hurt was she?

"You're a lot quieter than the other girls Josh brings home." his mother announced. It sounded as if she were speaking through a tunnel to me, though she was only a few feet away from me. My chest suddenly felt as if Kathleen were sitting on it, my eyes blurring slightly from lack of oxygen.

When black spots began appearing in my vision, I knew it was too much. I needed to leave. I needed to do whatever it was that I could. I needed to find out what had happened to Ashley. And I needed to know that she was okay. I forced myself to swallow around the thick lump that was growing in my throat, and blinked spastically to dispel the spots. "I have to go." I mumbled around the lump, before jumping to my feet. The built up anxiety pushed me to the door quicker than I though possible…or maybe it just seemed like that because of my want to get there faster. I don't know, but, once again, something kept me from leaving the house.

The door opened in front of me, revealing a very worn, very haggard looking Josh. His chest was bare and caked with mud, his cut-offs covered in grass stains, but it was his grim expression that made my entire body grow numb. I couldn't feel any part of me. My fingers were gone, my legs were no longer under me, my lungs were nonexistent, and my heart had pulled a Houdini. It was as if I were a bodiless being, just looking in on the situation with no ability to help at all.

Before I could register what was happening, I was being swooped up and deposited onto the couch again. Josh's warm hands stayed on my shoulders, as he kneeled down to my level in front of me, ignoring his family around him. His eyes were filled with nothing but hurt and concern. I could hear myself hyperventilating the longer I looked into those eyes. He moved a scorching hand behind my head and tried to lower it between my knees to let more air in, but I refused.

"How bad?" I asked in a voice that didn't even sound like my own. I knew the sound of my voice, and it was not as hollow and small and hurt and hopeless as the voice that came out of my mouth. A part of me knew how bad it was…but…it couldn't be that bad. If there was any good, any rhyme or reason in the world it would not be that bad. Josh's eyes hardened but not before I saw the pain them grow.

"Not until you're breathing normally again." he said.

"I won't breathe normally until you tell me how bad it is!" the voice that wasn't mine hissed like a snake. It was true enough, and it was also enough to get Josh to rethink telling me what I wanted. From what I could tell…I was barely breathing at all. At this rate I would probably pass out from the combination of stress and lack of oxygen. His eyes focused on something behind me for a moment-his mother, unaware of the mythical things going on around her family, perhaps-before they refocused on me.

"Carlisle's taking care of her." was all he said. The way he phrased it, the way he was looking at me with eyes, begging me to understand, made me believe that he was trying to tell me something important. Something he couldn't say in front of his mother…but I couldn't think on that.

All I could think of…was that whatever had happened…was bad enough that Carlisle would have to take care of her. It was bad enough that Josh wouldn't want to tell me when I was already stressing out to no end. It was bad enough…that there couldn't be any good in the world.

Because how can there be good…when my best friend was most likely taken from me?


	44. Burning Agony

**A/N: Backs! Okay, FYI, I was not planning on doing this in Seth's POV, but... :D For you guys I have. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I don't even own Ashley anymore, and I still don't understand how that happened...**

* * *

Seth POV

Everything continued to move in slow motion as I watched.

The red truck smashed against Ashley's door, the high pitched scraping of metal contorting against metal filling my ears, and continued moving. But it didn't stop. I moved, as if through a vat of molasses, away from the leech who had caused all of this as the red truck continued to push Ashley's off the side of the road. I needed to get to her, but my legs could not move fast enough. I could only move a few inches before the trucks stopped…barricaded by a giant tree. I flinched as the sound of glass busting accentuated the tense atmosphere. As if working in sync with the tragedy, my chest suddenly felt as if a million shards of glass impaled through my body, twisting and severing every chord of my heart. I let out a gasp, my steps staggering slightly, before I gritted my teeth-keeping the pained howl concealed-and pushed myself toward the scene.

I had to get her out. I had to save her. Nothing else mattered. The fight that was undoubtedly going on behind me, the red truck, Josh flanking me…none of it mattered. All that mattered was that she was safe…and _I couldn't get there fast enough!_

What was wrong with me? Usually I'm focused and able to get to Ashley in a split second whenever she needed me, but now…when she needed me most… my steps were grudgingly slow.

It wasn't until the strong, rustic smell of blood filled my nose, that I finally got out of the vat of honey, and was able to sprint over to accident. So much blood. So much blood, intermingling within the small space, that I couldn't tell how much of it was Ashley's. I couldn't tell how hurt she was, caught between the tree and the truck within a pretzel of metal.

_Don't think about it. Just get to her, and get her out. _Josh advised as we got closer. I nodded minutely. I couldn't let my worry about her distract me from getting her out. The longer she was in the mess, the more danger she was in.

The closer we got to the scene, the scent grew stronger, I moved faster, and the pain I felt within me grew to the point of agony. My other half was hurt, hurt so badly. What I was feeling had to be less than half what she must be feeling in this moment. That thought pushed me faster, until I was suddenly right there, in front of her truck.

Her windshield was cracked, so cracked it was hard to see into the cab. But I could see. I could see Ashley in the cab. I could see her head thrown back against the seat, twisted at an unnatural angle. I could see the stream of blood that trickled down her face, from a large laceration on her forehead. I had to force myself to look away, before I could continue to assess her. The only thing that kept me from losing it was the fact that I could hear her heart. It was beating slowly, faintly…but it was beating nonetheless.

_There's no saving this guy. _Josh thought, poking his head through into the red truck. I struggled not to feel any kind of satisfaction toward that fact. He probably hadn't meant to hit her…but it was better he was dead on impact, than to wait for me to get to him. Josh pulled away from the truck and looked at me. _We need to phase back. _I immediately growled at him and moved myself closer to Ashley. There was no way I was going to leave her for a second. I needed to get to her, push the red truck away, get her out, and… _We can't move her until Carlisle gets here. We'll risk hurting her. Besides, it'd be easier if we have two hands. Come on. _He nudged my shoulder roughly, pushing me toward the forest.

He was right of course. The way her neck was twisted…it was a miracle she was still… We couldn't move her without Carlisle's guidance. But I still couldn't bear being away from her, knowing that she needed me. I phased as fast as physically possible, surprised to find that Josh had brought a pair of shorts for me, and got back to Ashley within a minute.

Sometime since I dropped the vampire responsible, Jake and Nessie had destroyed him, leaving only a purple fire in their wake. Bastard deserved it, I thought bitterly. I turned away from the fire and ran over to Ashley. Nessie was standing there, her arms wrapped around her, tears streaming down her face, as Jake surveyed the damage.

"They're on their way." she whispered as I went past her. I didn't respond, not knowing what to say. On their way, was not fast enough. They needed to be here now! Her heart beat was fading slightly now, her blood still running. They needed to be here, or it'd be too…, I shook my head, refusing to let myself finish that thought. She was going to be fine.

"The door's jammed." Jake said. "Help me move this." he demanded, placing his hands against the hood of the red truck. I didn't hesitate to help him, grateful to be doing something, anything that could help her. I pushed against the truck, trying to move it away from Ashley's door, but it wouldn't budge. Jake and I both continued to push, our hands making indentions into the hood of the truck. Josh came to help, but still, it was as if the two trucks had fused together during impact.

Suddenly the truck lurched backward, not enough to be disconnected from Ashley's, but enough to make both vehicles groaned in protest.

"Emmett, carefully." Carlisle's voice drifted over to us. "We want to try and not jostle Ashley. This needs to be done as gently as possible." His tone held an underlining of worry and stress underneath years of experience. Emmett didn't pull against the truck again. Instead, he dashed around us, and carefully climbed into the back of her truck.

"Could we pull the roof off?" he asked. "Pull her out the top?" I didn't hear the answer. Apparently, it was an affirmative because the distinct sound of ripping metal filled my ears. I turned and watched the process, suddenly feeling as if I were only an observer, unable to do anything. Esme, Alice, Bella, and Rosalie held the truck steady as Emmett and Jasper both pulled the roof away from the cab. Carlisle waited by the red truck with his bag, ready to assess the damage and make her better. When the roof was successfully pulled away, the scent of blood bloomed out of the cab. My heart pumped painfully, feeling as if it were I who was losing so much blood. My lungs felt compressed, making it hard to breathe as I watched Edward deftly slide into the cab. My hands began shaking as I saw Edward swipe his teeth over her seatbelt, cutting her free.

And my legs collapsed under me, when he slowly and gingerly maneuvered her out of the cab. Someone caught me, I'm not sure who, but they kept me from hitting the ground. She was so broken…, broken and bleeding…, broken and fragile. Her arm was black with blood, contorted painfully. Her legs were crushed, unmoving. So many injuries, so many cuts and bruises, broken and crushed bones.

My vision blurred as Edward brought her to Carlisle, as they carefully laid her on the ground, their heads bent together. The pain in my chest grew as I watched, moving like mamba through my veins, poisoning ever inch of me. The agony grew as Carlisle gently ran his fingers on her twisted neck, and then shaking his head, sighing. Was he giving up? He couldn't give up. Carlisle saved people, he didn't give up on them! He had to save her! He had to…he just had to.

"Save her…" I choked out through the agony. Carlisle sighed and looked at me.

"Her injuries are too extensive…" I shook my head. He was lying. No injury was too extensive for Carlisle. He could save Esme when she broke her back, Emmett when he was mauled by a bear. Edward had been able to save Bella when Nessie broke her way out of her. No injury was too extensive…

"Seth," Edward whispered. "we did that by changing them. We can't save Ashley…without changing her." The way he said it, as if it were the most despicable solution imaginable, made the agony flare within me. She can't die…she can't die…I wouldn't be able to survive if I lost her. It hurt too much already.

"Change her…don't let her…die…" Everyone turned their eyes to me, questioning my judgment, but I ignored them. I only held eyes with Carlisle and Edward, the only two I knew could do this. "Please…" I begged, "please let her leave." As I spoke, I heard her heart strain for a moment, before returning to it's faint steady beat. We were losing time. They needed to change her, and they needed to do it "NOW!" I yelled, my voice cracking under the pain. Carlisle pulled his lips into a tight line for a moment before nodding.

I watched with baited breath as he lifted Ashley's wrist to his lips, and bit into it. The torture in me flared at the sight, burning away at me, but something else changed. As Carlisle bit into Ashley, as Edward mirrored his movement, some other part of me burned away.

…because a wolf cannot imprint on a vampire…

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I have ended with yet another cliff hanger...kind of. :D All part of the plan people. This story is almost over...we really only have the epilogue now and then THE SEQUEL! :D any chance we can get to two hundred before then? Reviews are loved!**


	45. Epilogue

Torture. That was the only word I could use to describe the unquenchable agony that was coursing through my veins at this moment…and even then it seemed so much like an understatement. I felt as if I were falling through each fire level of hell, falling and falling through a sea of toxins, knives, swords, acids, and flames.

Especially flames.

My body was on fire, as if someone had forced gasoline down my throat and then tossed a match in afterward, burning me from the inside out. The heat had crept throughout my body over the past few days (weeks? Years? Eons? I honestly couldn't tell anymore), leaving nothing but Greek fire in its wake, until the conflagration met in my chest. The flames waggled their tendrils in my chest and squeezed, burned, ruined, destroyed, and mutilated my heart.

My heart would be nothing if I ever survived this ordeal- nothing but ash residing in my chest, never beating and never giving itself up to anyone. How morbid was it that I didn't believe that my own heart would be worth anything whenever this torture lessened. I could remember a time when my heart was worth everything, when my heart turned away from me, and began beating for someone else. Now…nothing.

Suddenly, the fire grasped my lungs, cutting off every ounce of oxygen I had. I gasped, my arm twitching on instinct to grab at my chest, but I could not move. The fire had soldered me to the bed, I could not move an inch, no matter how hard I tried. And the longer I went without air the more I wanted to move, claw at my lungs and force them to open.

_What's the point?_ a snide voice remarked from the inferno. _Flames thrive with oxygen. They'll die without it, it'll stop hurting. _My attention was momentarily removed from the pain, and honed in on the voice. _The torture will end. This hell you are in will be over. Don't worry about breathing, just get rid of the pain._

Get rid of the pain? Even if the fire was doused, the aftermath was sure to be just as painful. Burnt crisped skin, scratching against everything, peeling away at even the slightest movement, crunching disgustingly that could not be any relief from this. And then my insides…ash locked away in a cooked rotting tomb… My thoughts were cut off by another flash of pain. It happened so suddenly, so sharply, I couldn't hold back a cry of pain.

At the same time, a piercing shriek echoed through my ear, fueling Hells fire. I gritted my teeth against the flames, cursing whatever demon it was that had caused the sharp spike.

_Don't breathe, no matter what happens, don't breathe and the flames will die. _The voice whispered in the back of my mind. If I don't breathe, the pain will stop. The pain will cease to exist. I just needed to stop breathing.

_It'll all go away, _the voice continued.

Stop trying to breathe through the human pyre I had become.

_The pain will be no more. _No more pain. No more suffering. No more hurting others. No more walking on eggshells, trying to be who I wasn't. No more fire. No more flames. No more heartbreak. No more heartache. No more living in constant fear of losing everything I loved. No more worrying about people coming to take what was mine. No more…anything. No more.

"Seth?" I flinched at the sound, breaking through my thoughts. I had just found the key of ending the pain, and someone dares to intrude on it. Didn't they care? Didn't they know how much it hurt right now? I heard a soft sigh before Edward sat himself beside me. The hot air around me suddenly cooled as he carefully placed his hand on my arm.

A feral growl enveloped the room, as I jerked myself out of his reach. He didn't move to touch me again, but he didn't leave my side. My growl continued without end for a full minute before I was able to calm down enough to quiet it. So much for not breathing, I thought as I took many calming breaths.

"It's not over, Seth." Edward said quietly. "It may seem like it, I know, but…it's certainly not over." And what did he know? He knew nothing about this, nothing about what I was going through, nothing about the pain. "It feels like she died, doesn't it?" he asked responding to my thoughts. "I know what that feels like."

The growl increased in volume at that. Yes, he may have thought Bella was dead for a time, yes he may have come close to losing her many times but…this is different.

"How? How is this any different? The fact that you know that she _is _still alive? That she will be walking and joking with Emmett very soon?"

Yes. That was the difference. Ashley was lying somewhere in the house (they moved her sometime this morning) changing. She was burning, just as I was. She was hurting, but she'd wake up…good as new. She would wake up indestructible and even more incredible than before.

"That's a bad thing?" I vaguely heard Edward ask beside me, incredulous. She was turning into a vampire. My love was transforming into the creature that was supposed to be my natural enemy. "You can get over that. You have with us." But that wasn't what was wrong here. That wasn't what made it hurt so much. That wasn't the cause of the pain.

She wasn't mine anymore. The more she changed, the closer she came to waking up, the further she was from me. Magic was a complicated thing, and always has a loophole. Ashley was my imprint, she was my soul mate, my true other half. But…imprints were created as a way to continue the line. Jake and Nessie could have kids whenever they were ready, and their children would be part of a whole new line of shifters. That was how the imprint works.

I heard Edward gasp beside me, having not known this truth behind the strange event.

Ashley could not have children anymore. Together, we could not continue the line. I told myself that that wasn't how it worked, that it was just some shitty theory Jake's dad came up with. But…I had pulled myself into the room with Ashley. I had sat with her for hours, sat through Ashlyn's only allowed visit, sat as Carlisle came and checked her vitals routinely. After five hours, I thought I was right. I thought we would be fine.

But we weren't.

I felt the tie to her loosen. I felt my center of gravity change, shifting to involve more than the woman on the table before me. I watched as the shimmer that always seemed to be there, but I never noticed because it just seemed so natural, fade away.

I watched it, I felt it, and I died.

She wasn't mine anymore.

I felt Edward stiffen beside me suddenly. I didn't bother asking him what it was, I had felt the change in the house, had felt the excitement and reservation. How would she be? Would she be as calm as Bella? Or as blood thirsty and volatile as Emmett or Jasper? Would she attack? Or would she exclaim, as only Ashley could, that it was so cool being a vampire?

"She's awake." Edward stated, knowing that I knew already. "Do you want to come see her?" I took a deep breath, before nodding my head. It was probably a suicide mission, would pull me further into the flames I had abandoned. Yet, I couldn't help but hold a small hope that everything would be fine. That the shimmer would be back and we would go on living our happy lives.

Somehow, as I pulled myself up from the bed and toward the door, I didn't think it would be that simple.

* * *

**A/N: Yay for cliffy epilogues! hehehe :D I will have the sequel up soon! **

**I would like to thank you all for your kindness, patience, willingness to put up with me and Ashley, and THE 200+ REVIEWS! :D yay! **

**Also...I am still dancingwithEdward, I just needed a change :) So Paco is my new love **

**PS: show of hands for any who thought that this was Ashley's POV at first ;)**


	46. ATTENTION ALL!

**Dear everyone who is likely either not there or hating on me,**

**People are amazingly still reading Amethyst Moon. I still get story alerts and favorites for it. It AMAZES me! And, because I do feel bad about never updating… Imma pick Amethyst Walls back up again (sequel to AM for those who don't remember.) And while, for now it isn't the most fun story it WILL pick up and… come on… I know you wanna know what happens. **

**I'm writing the new chapter now, and it should be up in the next few hours…. :DD As for the year long absence… the same thing happened between chapter 1 and chapter 2 of AM and we all know how AWESOME it got in the end (: **

**I love you all! **


End file.
